


Eso

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Family, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 74,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivankov le demostrará de una manera muy poco ortodoxa lo hipócrita que había sido consigo mismo todo ese tiempo. Los Mugiwara inician así un viaje lleno de inconvenientes para dar con él. Mientras, reina el caos en el Sunny por problemas de paternidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cita en el puesto de vigía

**Author's Note:**

> **Eso que llevas ahí**
> 
> **Disclaimer** : OP no me pertenece, todo de Oda. ¡La culpa de que este fic exista la tiene Ivankov! Con honda sinceridad, no me agrada el mpreg. Lo siento, soy fanficker realista (?) el punto es que encontré, gracias a Iva, una buena forma de lograrlo. Porque no soy feliz si no torturo a mi cocinero XD

La risa de Ivankov resonó en el amplio espacio; Sanji se estremeció, como ese día en el que se presentó por primera vez ante él, hacia ya dos años… tiempo suficiente para perderle el miedo a esos Okama. Pero ahí estaba, experimentando como la macabra risa de la reina retumbaba en su interior.

—Ya has pasado al lado rosa de la vida, Candy-boy —dejó de reír de súbito, para mirarlo con seriedad.

—Estás equivocado —refutó con más ahínco que al comienzo de esa tonta discusión—, yo soy un hombre ¡bien hombre! —remarcó—que ama a las mujeres. Ya te lo dije…

—Oh, eres tan hipócrita —Iva extendió una mano, haciendo aparecer las agujas que clavó inmediatamente en su redondeado cuerpo, volviéndose así una mujer.

La misma mujer que Sanji había conocido, la misma que en las noches aparecía, acechándolo en sus pesadillas más vívidas. Tragó saliva, mirando hacia un costado sumamente afectado por esa imagen femenina.

—Eso… no me hace… _rosa_ —Ya no había tanto peso en su defensa. La voz le nació trémula, áspera. Rasgaba su garganta.

—¿No? —cuestionó Iva con sorna, poniéndose de pie para caminar galantemente con su escultural cuerpo femenino. Rodeó al pirata, comenzando a caminar en círculos, acorralándolo, mareándolo—Acostarse con alguien sabiendo que es hombre te hace…

—¡No! —gritó, fuera de sí. Apretó los puños, tratando de disimular así el temblequeo que había dominado su cuerpo—¡No es igual! ¡Porque así pareces mujer y…!

—Siempre es difícil, espiral-boy —murmuró la reina posando las manos bajo la barbilla del Mugiwara—admitirlo, pero en tu interior lo sabes.

—¡Yo no sé nada! ¡No tengo que saber nada! —Se quitó con brusquedad esa mano, tomando un poco de distancia, tratando de mentalizarse que esa agraciada mujer, no era en verdad una mujer, era un hombre.

—Ahora… iniciarás una nueva etapa —continuó Iva, dejando en paz al crío. Se inyectó las hormonas para volver a ser hombre—y en esta nueva etapa verás con más claridad lo que he tratado de inculcarte. Me caes bien, Candy-boy, lo sabes —aseguró, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con ¿lástima?

¿Era lástima? Sanji frunció el ceño, no quería la lástima de Ivankov.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, aturdido.

—Me caes bien, pero siempre he lamentado tu cobardía.

—¡No soy cobarde!

—No admitir lo que eres, te hace cobarde.

—¡Soy hombre! ¡Eso lo admito! ¡Soy heterosexual! ¡Eso lo admito! —se excusó con brío.

Creyó que Iva, con lo testarudo que era, seguiría atacándolo, pero no; contrario a lo esperado, el hombre suspiró con sentido hartazgo.

No tenía caso seguir insistiendo. No había logrado nada en dos años, no lo lograría en apenas dos minutos.

—Ya… —murmuró—Algún día verás lo que quiero decirte —le sonrió con extrema malicia.

Sanji entornó los ojos. Sí, todo muy bonito, creía en esa teoría de que los humanos son, desde su nacimiento bisexuales y que es la sociedad los que los condiciona a elegir un sexo —el opuesto—, pero le valía madres. Haberse acostado con un okama que, físicamente ES una mujer —no sólo lo parece— no le hacía siquiera bisexual, menos que menos, gay.

—Y el día que pase, te acordarás de mí.

—Tsk… —Sanji plantó un gesto de asco. Porque si alguna vez llegaría a cometer el atropello de enredarse con un tipo, no le agradaba la idea de tener la imagen mental de ese cabezón. Encendió un cigarrillo y miró hacia la ventana.

—Llegó tu barco, Mugiwara.

Sanji tomó aire, tratando de alejar de su mente todas las diferencias que en ese tiempo había tenido con la Reina Okama. Se puso el bolso de mano al hombro y se despidió con sinceridad:

—Gracias por todo, Ivankov.

El hombre sonrió con candor, cerrando los ojos. Era una despedida emotiva, de dos personas completamente diferentes que habían aprendido a congeniar pese a esas diferencias.

—¿También por los favores sexuales? —remató la reina.

No lo había podido aguantar, esas palabras le cosquilleaban la garganta.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo arruinas todo! —Se espantó el chico—¡Se suponía que íbamos a hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó!

—Ey, que tu gritando por todo el palacio no es muy reservado que digamos —se burló Iva.

—¡Y no cuenta si eres mujer, no cuenta! —refutó ya de espaldas caminando por la alfombra.

—Ya, ya… —suspiró—el barco se irá sin ti.

—¡Además… dos años es mucho… y… soy un hombre que necesita mucho afecto!

—Bien, lo entiendo —intentó sonar comprensivo, para que el joven dejara el asunto de lado.

En el barco que lo llevaría de vuelta al Archipiélago Sabaody había Okama's que esperaban por él para acompañarlo y guiarlo. Esa sería la última vez que tuviera contactos con ellos. Se lo juró.

Pese a que en su interior les estaba muy agradecido, jamás admitiría que les tenía cariño a esos bastardos. Dos años no son poco tiempo, y en ese tiempo, ellos habían sido prácticamente todo su mundo.

Le habían enseñado a cocinar, a maquillarse —aunque a él no le importase y no quisiera—, entre muchas otras cosas. En resumidas cuentas, y lo más valioso, es que le habían enseñado sobre la tolerancia.

Pero Sanji era joven, y cabeza dura, así que marchó de la isla y se despidió de ellos sin más vueltas y con un "espero no volver a verlos".

¡Ah… Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! Ambas estaban _tan_ crecidas y _tan_ lindas, que no podía esperar a llegar a su cocina para prepararles un delicioso postre que expresase todo el amor que les tenía y lo mucho que las había extrañado.

Le alegraba ver que, dentro de todo, las cosas seguían siendo como siempre. ¿Lo eran? Cierto es que Sanji no tuvo tiempo para detenerse a analizar el entorno, pues casi de inmediato se vieron envueltos en una nueva aventura… que el Kraken, que la Isla Gyojin, que Shirahoshi.

Sin embargo, en el Nuevo Mundo, las distancias entre las islas eran mucho más significativas, por eso había demasiado tiempo de sobra —en alta mar— para pensar y caer en los detalles. Por ejemplo, en lo crecido que también estaba Usopp; acaso, ¿ya era así de musculoso e imponente? Imponente físicamente hablando, claro. Como también en lo maduro que se veía Luffy, y lo bien que le sentaba su cicatriz; ya no lucía tan inocente, y a la vez sí. ¡Y Zoro! El condenado marimo, sin un ojo, con ese corte de pelo y ese kimono que pedía a gritos ser arrancado con los dientes.

Fue una tarde cualquiera que, sumido en esas reflexiones, Sanji se dio cuenta. La bandeja se le resbaló de los dedos en el preciso instante en el que se daba cuenta de que… les estaba prestando demasiada atención a sus amigos varones.

—Cocinero-san —se alarmó Robin a su estoica manera. Es que no era común ver ese descuido en Sanji, siendo él, con su destreza no permitiría que la bandeja se deslizase de esa forma de sus dedos. Daría alguna media vuelta carnero, tres giros y la sostendría con la punta de una pestaña, pero jamás caería—¿Te sientes bien? —se agachó para juntar los trozos de la taza rota.

—Eh, sí… Robin-san —sonrió con nerviosismo, sin saber qué decir para justificar tamaña torpeza.

 _¿Es que me di cuenta de que me gusta el marimo, pero no te preocupes, ya se me va a pasar?_ Se moría, literalmente, antes que admitir lo evidente. Lo que su mente rechazaba, pero su cuerpo no.

Robin se puso de pie para mirar a través de la ventana la razón que podía tener el cocinero para perder su centro, y vaya sorpresa ver a Zoro entrenando semi desnudo con su escultural cuerpo bajo la luz del sol.

—Si espadachín-san sigue entrenando así, terminará deshidratándose —comentó con perspicacia, para ver la reacción de Sanji, este terminó de juntar los pedazos rotos y se puso de pie con prisa. —Está sudando mucho, y el sol está fuerte hoy. Creo que necesita una bebida.

Pero el cocinero siguió en sus trece, ignorando lo que implícitamente Robin le orillaba a hacer.

—¿Tienes jugo hecho en la nevera, Cocinero-san? —siguió intentando. —Le llevaré un poco.

—No —rechazó de inmediato—, lo haré yo; no te molestes, por favor.

Robin sonrió complacida. Sabía que Sanji no le permitiría a ella —a una de sus adoradas chicas— hacer un trabajo que, por ser el cocinero, le correspondía a él.

Dejó sobre la mesada la bandeja y buscó en la nevera el mentado jugo. Tan ceremonioso él, que le tomó demasiado tiempo realizar labor tan sencilla, y cuando él sólo ponía esmero en los aperitivos que les preparaba a las chicas.

Salió a cubierta sintiendo el sol de las islas veraniegas pegándole de lleno, estaban pronto a entrar a una zona de islas primaverales, así que la brisa marina era fresca y agradable. Bien, no era momento de concentrarse en el clima, ¡sólo se trataba de un maldito jugo! ¡¿Por qué le costaba tanto llevárselo?

A medida que se acercaba al espadachín sentía como el pulso le temblaba; y no era para menos: estaba a escasos metros de ese escultural cuerpo. ¡Vaya que al cabeza de césped le gustaba trabajarlo!

Sanji se quedó contemplando esa vista, teniendo un reflejo no muy propio en él: se remojó los labios, como si estuviera ante un apetitoso manjar.

"Eso es marimo… mueve esos músculos, bastardo. Como me gustaría ser transpiración para recorrerte entero y morir en…"

—Eh, cocinero, ¿qué quieres?

La impertinencia de Zoro le sacó de su ensueño. Sanji frunció la frente y tragó saliva, como si temiera que en su actitud y en sus ojos se revelase ese oscuro y macabro secreto. Sin mediar palabras, extendió el vaso largo. Roronoa miró el contenido, asombrado por la atención de su nakama.

—No, no es alcohol, no te le quedes mirando así —reclamó el rubio. —Un poco de jugo no te hará mal, que te la pasas todo el día entrenando… Chopper ya te dijo: tienes que cuidar tu hidratación.

Zoro dejó las pesas en el suelo, tomó la toalla, se secó y se acercó a Sanji. Gracias a esa cercanía, el cocinero pudo apreciar sin dificultades el aroma a hombre que desprendía el espadachín.

—Gracias —dijo secamente arrebatándole de la mano el vaso, para beber su contenido de un sorbo.

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó con dureza—Si quieres más, ve a la cocina, que no soy tu jodida sirvienta.

Dio la vuelta reprimiendo las ganas de echar un último vistazo a la figura masculina del espadachín, y volvió a la cocina para continuar con la preparación del almuerzo. El día se le hizo interminablemente largo. Por la noche tomó él el turno de vigía; necesitaba estar a solas, lejos de los chicos, y emborracharse un poco para no tener que lidiar con la realidad. Sí, era una actitud tan madura de su parte.

Eso hizo, consumió alcohol hasta que se desplomó en el suelo. Lo que más odiaba era tener que darle la razón a Iva en una cosa: pues se acordó de ese cabezón, muy a su pesar.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sintiendo el sol dándole de lleno en la cara, una voz pronunciaba su nombre de manera insistente. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio la carita preocupada de su capitán.

—Sanji… ¿cuánto más piensas seguir durmiendo? Tengo hambre —se quejó Luffy, y eso fue lo que necesitó el cocinero para reaccionar.

Dio la vuelta en el suelo viendo el kimono característico de Zoro, elevó lentamente la vista hasta toparse con la mirada ceñuda que le dedicaba.

—Bonita guardia, cocinero. —Se quejó—Después me dicen a mí —pateó una botella, reparando en el detalle: Sanji no era de beber tanto.

—Dios, ¿qué hora es? —se sentó en el suelo sintiendo como si en su cabeza tuviera pelotitas de ping pon brincando de lado a lado.

Debía ser muy tarde para que los otros dos estuvieran despiertos. Bueno, aunque de Zoro era comprensible, ya que relevarlo a él, no obstante, que Luffy estuviera allí le daba la pista de que era más tarde de lo temido. Como cocinero, el rubio siempre era el primero en levantarse.

Obviando las preguntas impertinentes de su capitán respecto a su patético estado pos borrachera, bajó las escalinatas notando de inmediato que todos sus nakama estaban despiertos. Ya en la cocina, se disculpó en general.

—Es tarde, pero haré algo rápido.

—Si quieres te ayudo, Sanji-san —se ofreció Brook, contento de poder serle útil.

—No —se negó rotundamente, recordando su nefasta suerte con la ayuda que le había brindado el esqueleto en ocasiones anteriores. —Quiero decir: gracias, pero solo trabajo mejor y más rápido.

Brook no volvió a insistir, él también era conocedor de su nefasta suerte ayudando a Sanji.

—¿Te sientes bien, Sanji? —preguntó Chopper, al ver el gesto de molestia y dolor en su amigo.

—Sí, sólo es resaca —intentó sonreírle, pero la mueca acabó siendo rara.

Puso manos a la obra y en menos de lo que se cuece un huevo, todos ya estaban desayunando. Zoro no bajó del puesto, por muy seductora que siempre fuera la comida que preparaba Sanji; podía sentir el aroma subiendo hasta donde estaba.

Por eso Robin se tomó el atrevimiento de ofrecerse a ir a llevárselo, especialmente al ver a Sanji en ese dilema. No era tonta, se daba cuenta de los detalles, pues por mucho que esos dos se llevaran mal, el cocinero nunca en el pasado había dudado tanto en hacer una labor tan sencilla y cotidiana.

¿A qué le temía?

Sanji preparó todo en la bandeja de siempre y caminó con calma hasta el puesto. En cuanto terminó de subir la escalinata notó que Zoro tenía los ojos cerrados. Maldito marimo dormilón, hacía menos de una hora que en teoría se había levantado y ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo.

Sanji dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se colocó en cuclillas para estudiarlo detenidamente, con una curiosidad rayano lo infantil, como el niño que investiga concienzudamente la labor de las hormigas bajo el cielo primaveral.

Suspiró, tratando de encontrarle sentido a la repentina atracción que sentía, no hacia los hombres en particular, o sí… el tema es que en el pasado jamás se había detenido a analizar los atributos masculinos, ¿a él qué demonios le importaba lo musculoso que estaban sus nakama? ¿O lo bien que le sentaba el kimono al marimo? ¿O lo mucho que le excitaba la idea de compartir un baño con él para así poder apreciar mejor los atributos vedados al ojo común? Volvió a suspirar, perdiendo la mirada al frente, sumido en reflexiones sin un fin concreto. Al menos hasta que la voz del espadachín lo sacó de onda.

—¿Piensas estar más tiempo contemplándome o…? —calló de golpe porque recibió una patada bien puesta en las costillas. —¡Te la buscaste! —farfulló molesto poniéndose de pie de un salto y sacando una katana a la velocidad de la luz.

—¡Encima que me tomo la molestia de traerte el desayuno! —se quejó el cocinero parando la estocada con el pie en alto.

Enseguida bajó esa pierna para dar la vuelta e irse, demostrando así que no tenía ánimos esa mañana para pelear con el espadachín.

Zoro guardó la katana y frunció el ceño, en un gesto de desconcierto primero, de certeza después. Sin embargo, por mucho que Sanji intentó alejar esos fantasmas que le acosaban, la suerte conspiraba en su contra para haciéndole pasar malos momentos. Dos noches más tarde tuvo el infortunio de pescar al marimo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, o casi.

No había sido su culpa, él iba inocentemente hacia el cuarto de los chicos en busca de lo necesario para darse un baño. Era el único de los varones que en verdad se bañaba todos los días, porque eso de ser el cocinero tenía su parte mala: Si no quería apestar a pescado y fritura, debía cambiarse diariamente, a veces más de una vez. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

¡Pero el resto de esos… mugrosos, se bañaban cuando los planetas se alineaban! O bien cuando Nami, a los golpes, les obligaba. El punto es que Zoro justo había decidido _esa_ noche darse un baño, y ahí estaba: en el cuarto, vistiéndose.

—¿Qué? —preguntó fastidiado, tomando el hakama para ponérselo.

—Yo… es… no… lo… es… —el torpe balbuceo del cocinero no dejaba nada en claro, o bien sólo una cosa: estaba nervioso.

Señaló la puerta del cuarto, la del baño, la del cuarto; así estuvo mientras balbuceaba incoherencias, hasta que la risita contenida del espadachín le hizo reparar en su idiotez.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia, infeliz? —exclamó fuera de sí, repitiéndose mentalmente: "no mires, Sanji… no caigas"

Sin embargo su control mental no funcionó en lo más mínimo, y sus ojos le traicionaron escudriñando sin reparos la hombría grácilmente dormida de Zoro.

¡Un simple vistazo no le hace daño a nadie! Era mera curiosidad, no más.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —cuestionó el espadachín virulento, subiéndose del todo el hakama para ajustarse luego el lazo del obi.

—Tsk… si tuvieras un par de tetas, sin dudas —dijo en un murmullo, buscando con la mirada la ropa que había dejado sobre la litera para ir cuanto antes a darse esa ducha.

Quizás el nerviosismo que le había embargado en ese crucial momento no le dio lugar a la erección, pero santo cielo, en el baño, su pene se irguió como el asta del sunny.

Confirmado: el marimo le ponía.

Bien, Iva podía retorcerse de gozo al saberlo, pero claro que no lo sabía, ni lo sabría. Ni él ni nadie. Antes muerto que confesarlo a viva voz.

En la soledad del baño pudo dar rienda suelta a la necesidad que sentía. Se desvistió con prisa intentando ignorar su excitación, pero eso no funcionó y, bajo la regadera, sintiendo el agua cálida recorriéndole el cuerpo, no pudo resistirlo más. La mano bajó hasta los genitales, en una ligera y casi superficial caricia. Fue un segundo: aferró con más confianza y comenzó con una frenética masturbación.

La necesitaba, por mucho que la culpa buscase mellarlo, en verdad necesitaba ese desahogo físico.

Pero contrario a lo comúnmente esperado, no le produjo satisfacción. Eyaculó, sí, todo muy lindo, pero se sentía miserable, triste, agobiado. Tan vacío por dentro que dolía. Su frente se pegó contra el humedecido azulejo. Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar tanto en esos asuntos; pero al final las chicas que en el pasado lo habían acusado cruelmente de ello tenían toda la razón: pensaba con la de abajo.

Volvió en sí cuando sintió que el agua comenzaba a enfriarse, y terminó con el baño al mismo tiempo que Nami le gritaba sobre el derroche que estaba haciendo. En alta mar el agua había que cuidarla como si fuera oro blanco.

¡Genial! Para completar el patético cuadro su adorada Nami-swan le retaba, ¿qué quedaba? Abrió la puerta encontrando la respuesta a esa postrera pregunta: Zoro.

Acaso, ¿había estado tras la puerta todo ese rato?

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, marimo, que estar aquí como soldadito inglés?

El mentado dio un sorbo corto a la botella que tenía en la mano, sin cortar el contacto visual. En un tono monocorde, casi serio, le apuró:

—A las tres de la mañana, en el puesto de vigilancia.

—¿Qué?

—Te estaré esperando —con el dedo índice de la misma mano que sostenía la botella, le señaló—ni antes ni después —Él sabía que Robin solía quedarse leyendo hasta altas horas de la noche.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre, marimo?

Pero Zoro no se molestó en explicarle a qué se debía esa inusual invitación. Quizás, y con mucha suerte, el espadachín quería medirse con él. Como hombre que era, pretendía dar fin a sus encontronazos de una bendita vez. Claro, eso si el espadachín en verdad se hubiera hartado de él, porque cabía la otra opción: que se hubiera dado cuenta del creciente interés que había despertado en Sanji.

El cocinero chistó en su interior, tratando de disimular lo mucho que esa tosca invitación le había alterado. Trató de no pensar en los motivos, pero más trataba menos lo conseguía. Se dijo a sí mismo que no caería en el juego del espadachín. ¡Que le partiese un rayo!, le interesaba poco lo que Zoro tuviera por decirle.

¿Iba a reprocharle tanta osadía de su parte? ¿Iba a golpearlo hasta decir _basta,_ por marica? ¿Iba a corresponderle? Lo que fuera, no le quitaba el sueño.

Eso se dijo el rubio, "que no le quitaba el sueño", pero lo hizo. De una forma demasiado literal.

Acostado en su litera, boca arriba y mirando el techo, observó hacia un costado para ver por la ventana la ubicación de la luna y las estrellas. De esa forma tenía noción del tiempo.

Suspiró sonoramente. Lo normal en él era caer desmayado del cansancio apenas tocaba su cama, pero estaba por completo despabilado. Dio vuelta en la litera, profundamente fastidiado consigo mismo y su insomnio. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y allí se quedó.

Vio la litera vacía de Zoro —desde ya, cumplía su función de vigía— y mandó todo al diablo. La curiosidad y la ansiedad pudieron más que su orgullo y cabezonería. De un salto abandonó el camastro, se colocó los zapatos y con sumo sigilo salió del cuarto. En ese momento Usopp abrió los ojos —el problema de dormir en la litera bajo la de Sanji—, pero no le dio demasiada importancia al detalle y siguió durmiendo.

El cocinero frenó ante la puerta, sintiendo la brisa de la noche golpeando contra su cara, miró instintivamente hacia el puesto de vigía, y acto seguido, fue al baño.

Abrió el grifo de agua fría y se lavó la cara con vehemencia, como si con el acto pudiera borrar marcas invisibles de culpa y remordimiento. Se miró en el espejo y su vista se posó en el perfume que siempre dejaba sobre el buró. Lo tomó, lo dejó… y lo volvió a tomar.

Se sentía estúpido al darse cuenta de que se estaba preparando para el encuentro, como si en vez de ir a ver a Zoro fuera a ver a alguna muchachita. Ignoró ese sentimiento, para ponerse un poco de ese perfume importado. No mucho, pues ponerse demasiado sería por demás evidente, y no quería lucir muy… ¿cómo decirlo?: ¿Predispuesto? ¿Ansioso? ¿Preparado?

Se acomodó un poco el mechón de pelo y se contempló en el espejo unos instantes más. Su cara parecía la de un fantasma, estaba más blanco que de costumbre. Dio la vuelta para abandonar el baño, pero recordó algo sumamente importante, o que en ese momento le pareció trascendental. Abrió la pequeña puerta lateral y tomó un pequeño frasco que metió de inmediato en el bolsillo. Como si así ocultase lo muy jugado y resignado que estaba.

El camino hacia el puesto de vigía nunca le pareció tan largo, tuvo tiempo de sobra para arrepentirse y mandarse a mudar, pero no lo hizo. Como el hombre que era, afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos. Aunque el único crimen que había cometido en esos días había sido, nada más, reparar profusamente en los atributos de Zoro.

Cuando su cabeza asomó por la escotilla, Zoro instintivamente llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su katana, pero se relajó —sólo un poco— cuando lo vio al cocinero. Alzó las cejas, gesto que importunó al rubio, pues parecía sorprendido de su inesperada visita.

Y lo estaba. Zoro lo había retado, quería probarlo y ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, pero en su fuero más interno nunca creyó que Sanji sería tan… ¿fácil? Eso sonaba insultante hasta para un idiota como él.

—Viniste.

—Me citaste, ¿no? —contraatacó visiblemente molesto, luego terminó de subir lo que le quedaba.

De pie, investigó el semblante aparentemente indiferente del espadachín. Si le había citado ahí como una broma, lo mataba. No estaba para jugar; para Sanji todo ese tema era un asunto muy serio.

Los segundos que le tomaron a Zoro reaccionar, le parecieron minutos.


	2. Primeros síntomas

El silencio reinante era torturante. Sanji abrió la boca para replicar tanta idiotez mental de parte de quién lo había citado; porque si le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, el marimo podía darse por muerto, pero no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra. Zoro, desde el suelo, lo tomó de la pierna y lo tumbó.

Por reflejo Sanji puso sus sentidos en alerta a un inminente enfrentamiento, pero el espadachín se había acostado sobre él, separándole las piernas, e inutilizándoselas de paso.

—¡¿Qué haces, marimo? ¡Voy a matarte! —Dejó de forcejear cuando sintió la respiración en el cuello, cosquilleándole—¿Q-qué haces?

—Lo que pensaba hacerte si venías.

Sanji tragó saliva. Había pasado todo demasiado rápido, ¿es que el cabeza de alga no sabía cómo ir despacio?

La pasividad, el silencio del cocinero y su mirada contrariada le hicieron dudar a Zoro por un leve instante.

—¿No… no quieres esto?

—¿Y tú qué sabes lo que yo puedo llegar a querer? —preguntó con fastidio, tomando un poco de distancia.

La expresión de desconcierto en Zoro era épica, pero Sanji no estaba para reír, al contrario. Suspiró y se resignó consigo mismo cuando Roronoa acabó por volver a ocupar su espacio en el puesto, tomando la botella e ignorándolo.

Sí, era muy idiota de su parte, Sanji lo sabía. Por algo había acudido a la cita, ¿cierto? No es que el marimo se hubiera equivocado demasiado en sus deducciones. Y encima lucía tan campante, que daban ganas de golpearlo.

Lo miró con curiosidad, de forma tan insistente que Zoro acabó por fastidiarse.

—¿Qué? Si no vienes a follar, vete —reprochó, molesto con él.

Sanji entonces tuvo un gesto poco común, o que Zoro no solía ver a diario en el orgulloso cocinero: Bajó la vista, reflexivo, al suelo.

No tenía sentido seguir mintiéndose, seguir ocultándose a sí mismo quién era. El vacío que sentía dentro no se iría por mucho que las prostitutas se esmerasen en su trabajo. Eso él lo sabía. Su necesidad física iba más allá de lo que podían contentarle las mujeres. Zoro parecía dispuesto, Zoro estaba dispuesto.

—Es que… nunca lo hice con un hombre —se explicó con calma, hasta casi con vergüenza de admitir su inexperiencia en el tema.

Entonces Roronoa entendió el quid de la cuestión: quería, pero no se animaba. Alzó un hombro, tratando de ser comprensivo.

—No es ninguna ciencia.

—Lo sé…

—Es casi como estar con una chica —Ni por asomo, pero no se le ocurría que otra cosa decir en un momento que comenzaba a ser embarazoso, especialmente porque Sanji ya no lucía tan seguro como a diario. —Verás, empieza quitándote la ropa —ofreció, como quien aconseja sobre temas triviales de la vida.

—¡Ah, marimo de mierda, primero quítate la ropa tú, no soy tu puta!

El mentado enarcó una ceja y realizó un gesto de aceptación con la cabeza. Dejó la botella sobre el suelo y ante la azorada mirada del cocinero, desató el lazo de su obi. Sanji no pudo contra eso, y devoró con la mirada cada lento movimiento del espadachín.

¡Lento! Era desesperadamente lento, y la sonrisa socarrona en sus labios no ayudaban a hacerle el momento más tolerable. Pensó en ayudarlo, especialmente cuando comenzó a desatar los nudos de la parte alta del kimono, pero recién pudo reaccionar cuando el hakama, ya sin el cinto que lo sostuviese, se había desacomodado lo suficiente para dejar ver esa mata de pelo verde.

Ridículamente verde.

Las manos de Sanji llegaron hasta la prenda, y la deslizó con calma descubriendo con emoción y ansiedad la erección de su amigo. Ya, misterio resuelto, no es que Zoro tuviera algo muy distinto a lo que tenía él entre las piernas, sólo que… se le antojaba seductor.

Se remojó los labios, estudiando detenidamente cada musculo en ese cuerpo, primero con la mirada, luego con las manos; pero cuando se posaron sobre la gran cicatriz del pecho, Zoro las sostuvo. Con un ligero tirón se acostó sobre el suelo y Sanji acompañó el movimiento.

Supo lo que venía a continuación, y se dejó llevar.

(…)

Las manos del espadachín eran ásperas y rudas. Eran perfectas para lo que estaban haciendo. Le desprendió de la corbata, de la camisa y de los pantalones para estudiarle descaradamente de una manera muy vergonzosa.

Sanji sintió ganas de golpearse por ñoño.

—Eres más atractivo de lo que pareces a simple vista.

El cocinero frunció el ceño, ¿era, acaso, eso un cumplido? ¿Qué clase de cutre cumplido era? Negó con la cabeza, el marimo era un idiota. Sin embargo Zoro reconocía que, si bien siempre le había atraído Sanji, nunca había reparado como hasta entonces en lo trabajado que tenía el cuerpo.

Bien que los dos años de cautiverio habían moldeado ese cuerpo enclenque de cocinero marica que tenía.

Zoro fue más atrevido que Sanji, y en vez de recorrerlo con la mirada o las manos, lo hizo con la boca. Alternaba besos con lamidas, enloqueciendo con ese fogoso trato al cocinero. Para cuando llegó al vientre, el rubio no reprimió los gemidos y se dejó llevar con más seguridad.

—Oh, sí, marimo… quería tanto esto —Esa confesión nació sin que su dueño pudiera evitarlo; sin que le deshonrase reconocerlo en voz alta.

Zoro no dijo nada, pensó en darle un uso más útil a su boca en ese momento, y engulló el pene de Sanji con un hambre voraz. El cocinero se arqueó de placer y enredó los dedos en la desordenada cabellera de su amante, incapaz de refrenar esa urgente necesidad que sentía de descubrir todas esas actividades sodomitas que tanto le atraían.

—Quiero hacerte lo mismo —dijo entrecortadamente, luchando por respirar con normalidad.

El espadachín interpretó esa necesidad extremadamente bien. Se acostó a la largo del suelo, permitiéndole a Sanji que tuviera una completa visión de su endurecida entrepierna. El rubio sonrió complaciente, tenía en su rostro el pene del espadachín y pensaba saciarse del nuevo placer hasta aburrirse. Primero lo recorrió con duda, casi como con asco, para poco a poco tomar confianza. En segundos, el pene del marimo entraba y salía de la boca del cocinero como si fuera una autentica vagina. Debía tener cuidado con los dientes, pero el espadachín no parecía importunado por sentirlos, frotando esa delicada zona, al contrario: había algo de placer en el ligero roce.

Las succiones de Roronoa aumentaron a la par que Sanji hacía lo suyo, allí abajo. Acabaron en un enriendo de piernas, brazos y manos, gimiendo sin descaro, disfrutando del cuerpo que se les brindaba.

—Espera, Zoro —rogó—, me harás… acabar.

—¿Y? —Roronoa dejó de succionar para poder hablar.

—Es que… si se me va la excitación no querré.

El espadachín arqueó una ceja, tratando de no mal interpretar lo que Sanji le estaba dando a entender. Al ver la expresión de Zoro, el cocinero dio la media vuelta para llegar hasta su pantalón. En esa posición Roronoa tuvo una perfecta visión de las redondeadas y trabajadas nalgas de ese rubio mal hablado. Qué ganas sintió de zambullirse ahí, sin clemencias. La mano se movió sola, sin obedecer órdenes de su cerebro, y un dedo se escabulló escandalosamente por entre los glúteos, buscando el cerrado orificio.

Sanji dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero enseguida sonrió, para girar la cabeza por sobre su hombro y mirar a su amante.

—Ni se te ocurra meter nada sin esto. —Le arrojó al espadachín un pequeño frasco que no tardó en reconocer como aceite corporal.

Zoro, ni lerdo ni perezoso, destapó el frasco y se embadurnó el pene con tanta desesperación que le arrancó la carcajada a Sanji, pero la risa se borró de un plumazo cuando sintió la cálida piel del espadachín pegada a la suya. El pene, dolorosamente endurecido, se resbaló varias veces antes de encontrar su sitio entre esas masculinas nalgas.

Sanji decidió cooperar un poco y elevó apenas las caderas ofreciéndose. Siendo muy consciente de eso: de que se estaba ofreciendo. El miedo, la incertidumbre, el no saber lo que iba a sentir al ser penetrado, lograban excitarlo más que asustarlo.

—¿Estás seguro, cocinero? —le llamaba la atención tanta predisposición.

Y él, que había pensado en ofrecerse suponiendo que el estrecho —mental— del cocinero no se dejaría hacer algo así que manchase tan impunemente su heterosexualidad.

—Ahora sí, si tardas más podría arrepentirme.

Zoro no lo dudó dos veces, con la punta apenas apoyada, hundió las caderas para comenzar con un doloroso vaivén. Sanji entonces creyó ver no sólo las estrellas, constelaciones enteras, planetas, la vía láctea. Pero no lo frenó, no… quería ese placer culpable.

Roronoa embistió un par de veces sin éxito, hasta que poco a poco el cuerpo del cocinero dejó de rechazarlo y comenzó a ceder. Cuando el pene descansó por completo en el interior del rubio, trató de relajarse y tomarse unos segundos antes de arremeter como una fiera.

Los gemidos de Sanji se convirtieron en quejas, pero paulatinamente de quejas pasaron a ser ruegos. "Más… así, marimo… dame fuerte, con todo lo que tengas". No supo cuánto estuvo en esa labor, sólo fue consciente de que en algún momento Sanji terminó arrodillado en el suelo, recibiendo su hombría con violencia, gimiendo escandalosamente. Y con ese pene clavado hasta donde su físico se lo permitía, Sanji buscó incorporarse; de esa forma su espalda quedó pegada al pecho de Zoro. Y le encantaba, le encantaba sentirse así: subyugado, protegido, entregado. La mano del espadachín lo masturbaba con la misma intensidad con la que lo penetraba, y no tardó en descargarse sintiendo las mordidas del bastardo en su hombro, marcando su blanca piel.

Zoro lanzó un quejido de placer al ver que el cocinero alcanzaba el clímax, ya no tenía que contenerse más, y eyaculó copiosamente en el interior de Sanji. Sus cuerpos, ya no más tensos, cedieron por completo.

Con la respiración agitada, Sanji quedó acostado boca abajo sobre el suelo de madera, sintiendo todo el peso del espadachín sobre la espalda, aún con el pene endurecido entre las nalgas, soltando ligeros espasmos y líquido seminal.

Había sido, sin dudas, su experiencia más escandalosa en materia sexual. Quitando el trío que había hecho con dos prostitutas, era la experiencia sexual más gratificante que había tenido en toda su vida, y había sido con Zoro.

—Ey, marimo… ¿te quedaste dormido?

Zoro refunfuñó por lo bajo, porque sí, había comenzado a dormitar hasta que el otro le despertó. Se dejó caer de costado para liberar el cuerpo de Sanji y cerró los ojos. Cuando el cocinero se incorporó en sus codos para contemplarlo, lo notó dormido. Chistó en su interior y decidió dejarlo descansar.

Como el dolor se lo permitió, buscó sus prendas y se vistió. Quería fumar un cigarrillo, bañarse, fumar otro cigarrillo e irse a dormir aunque fuera una hora. Pero lo último no pudo ser posible y sintiendo ese dulce escozor en su parte más íntima, comenzó a preparar el desayuno para sus compañeros y mucho café. Lo necesitaría.

…

(…)

…

Durante todo ese día, Zoro y Sanji no se hablaron más de lo necesario. Si bien al principio habían cruzado alguna que otra mirada que lograba ponerlos incómodos y desencajados, consiguieron volver a la rutina diaria y al trato habitual.

Quizás influyó mucho el hecho de que Sanji había pasado casi todo el día fuera. Aprovechando que por fin habían tocado tierra firme, inspeccionó la isla encontrando que su pueblo era inmenso. Había podido perderse todo el día en él, en compañía de Franky y Chopper, comprando víveres y demás elementos esenciales para seguir la marcha.

Ninguno de los dos tocó el tema, ni hizo mención de lo ocurrido en los días siguientes. Había sido un buen polvo, cierto, pero eso no iba a cambiar lo que ellos eran, ¿verdad?

Tal vez no.

Por alguna extraña razón, durante las semanas siguientes, Sanji se vio asediado por su capitán. Luffy era pesado con la comida cuando se lo proponía, y cuando no, también; pero hasta el mismo cocinero comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que dormía. O de lo mucho que necesitaba descansar para recuperar el sueño.

—¡Sanji, tengo hambre! ¡Despierta! —Se había subido a la litera de arriba, para sacudir a su cocinero—¡Duermes más que Zoro!

Oír ese nombre le hizo despertar de súbito, preso de ansiedad. Como si en vez de un nombre, se tratase de un grito de guerra.

—Dios, Luffy… déjame dormir unos minutos más —rogó con modorra—o unos días más, mejor. —Se acomodó, dando la vuelta en la litera para darle la espalda a su capitán, pero de repente reparó en el detalle—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le incomodaba compartir la cama de esa manera, porque Luffy se había pegado a él prácticamente abrazándole, con el fin de no caerse de la estrecha litera.

—Es que… si tú no me haces el desayuno, entonces sigo durmiendo —dijo a modo de queja infantil, como en castigo por la holgazanería de su tripulante.

—Ve a dormir a tu litera —Esa tonta discusión logró despabilarlo—¿Qué hora es? —se sentó en el catre, fastidiado, para reparar que era el único en el cuarto ocupando su camastro—¿Qué… demonios?

—Son como las nueve ya.

Sanji lo miró descreído. Imposible. Él siempre se levantaba a las seis, muchísimo antes que cualquiera de esos dormilones.

—¡¿Por qué no me llamaron antes?

—Lo intentamos todos, por eso estoy aquí —Luffy, de pasar al fastidio, pasó a la emoción; es que el detalle, tonto a los ojos de muchos, le llenaba de orgullo—; porque se ve que soy el único que puede contigo. A Usopp le tiraste con la almohada por la cabeza —contó, enseriándose.

Sanji se debatía entre reír y llorar; reír por la simpleza de su capitán y llorar porque no le gustaba incumplir con sus obligaciones. Se suponía que su lugar en la tripulación era el de cocinero, por eso se sintió profundamente abatido al llegar a la cocina y ver que sus compañeros estaban haciéndose cargo de lo que le correspondía por entero a él.

—Lo lamento mucho, en dos minutos haré algo rápido… —Silenció paulatinamente, se daba cuenta con hondo pesar de que esa frase la estaba repitiendo demasiado últimamente.

—Tsk, de tu insomnio pasamos a sufrir tu modorra —farfulló el espadachín bebiendo un poco de jugo—¿no tienes un punto intermedio, cocinero? Pregunto, me da curiosidad.

—¡Métete en tus asuntos, marimo! —reclamó, incordiado al ser retado justo por él—¡Y no tomes del pico, sucio! —le arrebató de malos modos el jugo, logrando que por eso un poco le gotease en clara dirección al pecho.

—¡¿Qué haces, idiota? —reclamó furibundo—¡No te la agarres conmigo si te levantaste con los patos volados!

—Ya, ya —intentó mediar Nami—, dejen de pelear, y no te preocupes, Sanji… tampoco es el fin del mundo, no es que se nos van a caer los dedos por hacernos el desayuno hoy… —De repente ella también parecía reparar en el detalle de que no había sido solamente un "Hoy".

Sanji quiso corresponder ese consuelo de manera babosa, como solía hacer cuando alguna de sus chicas le alababa o le levantaba el ánimo, pero no pudo más que plantar un gesto de derrotismo y dejar de lado la discusión con Zoro. Lo mejor sería ponerse a preparar el desayuno.

En compensación les cocinaría a todos un excelente y surtido almuerzo. Eso haría, y lograría disipar de esa forma la angustia que sentía. Inexplicable angustia.

…

Zoro llevaba varios minutos tras la puerta, pensando seriamente en usurpar el de las chicas o en orinar en el mar directamente; pero ya había sido reprendido duramente por Nami, e incluso había sido multado por ella, y no quería tener que pagar de nuevo; así que dejó a su amiguito dentro de los pantalones, desechando también la idea de orinar ahí mismo.

—¡Maldición, cocinero! ¡Sal del puto baño! —golpeó con energía la puerta y el no recibir respuesta, el no tener el insulto del día por parte de Sanji, le alarmó notablemente.

Se acercó más, lo suficiente para pegar la oreja a la puerta.

—Ey, idiota… ¿estás vivo?

—¡Déjame en paz, infeliz, ve a masturbarte a otro lado! —Lo único que le faltaba para completar ese cuadro: del malestar sentimental, no sólo tenía que tolerar el físico, sino que también la prepotencia del marimo.

—Tsk… se ve que estás bien —Pero escuchó, sin ninguna dificultad, las arcadas.

Pensó en hacer algún chiste respecto a que su propia comida le cayera mal, pero se tuvo que tragar las palabras porque la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un pálido cocinero, que encima de lucir enfermo, lucía endemoniadamente enojado.

—Ahí tienes tu puto baño. Métetelo en el culo.

—Espero que no hayas vomitado la tabla —reprendió, y al no recibir una réplica le tomó de un brazo para inspeccionarle el rostro. —No luces bien, deberías decirle a Chopper —lo soltó, y sin esperar una respuesta o insulto, se metió al baño y cerró la puerta.

Sanji buscó un cigarrillo y lo encendió pese a que las nauseas no le abandonaban. Quizás había comido algo que le sentó mal. No tuvo que haber puesto esos trozos de pescado, no estaban en buen estado y llevaban muchos días en la heladera. De repente se preocupó, ¿y si no era el único que estaba intoxicado? A sus chicas las descartaba, a ellas siempre les daba lo más fresco y sano.

Sin embargo al observar a sus nakama, ninguno parecía descompuesto. Luffy y Usopp pescaban junto a Chopper en la borda del Sunny, Brook practicaba un poco de música, Franky estaba revisando uno de los cañones, y a Zoro también lo descartaba porque el maldito podía comer veneno e igual sobrevivir. No, no es que Sanji hubiera buscado intoxicarlo adrede. Bueno, quizás alguna que otra vez, pero no con el fin de matarlo, por supuesto.

Litros y litros de laxante le había echado a su plato, tiempo atrás, cuando apenas se conocían y se llevaban peor que en el presente; pero al espadachín no le hizo el menor efecto.

Tiempo después, cuando empezó a conocerlo mejor y aprendió a quererlo así como era —sí, aunque Sanji no reconociese que le tenía afecto—, dejó de hacer esos crueles experimentos con él.

Encerrado en la cocina, decidió pasar toda la mañana ideando uno de sus mejores platos; no había pasado ni media hora, que enseguida tuvo compañía.

Creyó que era Luffy quien había entrado, pues su capitán era quien siempre se quedaba a su lado mientras cocinaba, embelesado por los diversos aromas que su comida producía, pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver a la navegante ocupando ese sitio.

—Nami-san, ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Zoro me dijo que estuviste vomitando, ¿te sientes bien? Tengo un poco de medicina que Chopper me dio —El mes pasado Nami había necesitado que el doctor a bordo le hiciera un preparado por una fuerte indigestión, culpa de unas frutas que habían recolectado el capitán y el tirador para ella—, ¿la quieres?

—No hace falta —se sintió algo fastidiado por el detalle de que Zoro le hubiera ido con el cuento, pero estaba dejando de lado que si lo había hecho, había sido por pura preocupación, no simplemente para molestarlo.

Nami notó que el cocinero ya no le prestaba atención a ella, si no a su cuello.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cambiaste de perfume?

—Sí —alzó los hombros, indiferente al detalle. En la última isla visitada, antes de zarpar, había decidido hacer un cambio; se había cansado de su colonia habitual—Qué olfato —resaltó la navegante—Robin ni se dio cuenta, pero Usopp y tú, sí. Quitando a Chopper, pobre —se lamentó por el infortunado renito, que tenía que lidiar con esa clase de olores que le resultaban muy fuertes.

—Bueno, es que con esa nariz, a Usopp no se le puede pasar desapercibido ningún aroma.

Nami rió, diciéndole con el gesto de la mano lo "malo" que era por bromear con eso, pero obviando que ella también estaba riéndose del chiste.

—Y yo soy cocinero, así que mi nariz es muy aguda —afirmó, aunque él también admitía que últimamente estaba más aguda de lo habitual.

Nami arqueó las cejas y dejó el asunto de lado; lo cierto es que había cambiado de perfume millones de veces, y era la primera vez que Sanji reparaba en el pormenor, cuando por lo común solía ser un hombre muy atento a ella.

Es decir, podía darse cuenta de que se había peinado distinto o que alguna prenda de ropa era nueva, pero esa clase de detalles eran muy sutiles como para notarlos, hasta para alguien como él, tan atento a ella.

No era un tema trascendental, así que investigó respecto al plato que el cocinero estaba preparando y se fue para seguir con sus mapas.

…

Cuando todo estuvo medianamente listo y sólo restaba esperar, salió a cubierta a fumar un nuevo cigarrillo y disfrutar el sutil mecer del barco anclado. Faltaba poco para volver a zarpar, siempre y cuando el log pose decidiera cooperar.

Notó que la cubierta estaba extrañamente tranquila. No escuchaba los gritos de Luffy, y ya que no hubiera ido en la cocina durante la preparación del almuerzo, le llamó la atención. Como si extrañara ese ritual, como si extrañase a ese incordio con nombre y apellido que era su capitán. Porque sin dudas cocinaba mejor sin su molesta presencia.

De repente, el ruido de un celofán acaparó su atención, buscó con la mirada el origen de ese sonido, hasta que se encontró con Usopp, escondido tras el mástil principal. Se acercó a él por detrás, sin intenciones de sorprenderlo por la espalda.

—¡Que susto, Sanji! —Se relajó al ver que era el cocinero—Creí que eras Luffy… o Chopper. —Siguió rompiendo el celofán, dispuesto a disfrutar del dulce aprovechando que los otros dos golosos estaban fuera, revisando la isla. —Dios, hace cuánto que no como uno de estos… —lloriqueó.

Y es que Usopp podía ser egoísta, mucho —de hecho lo estaba siendo en ese preciso momento, comiendo a escondidas de su capitán y el reno—, pero tenía un límite, y si algo le podía era el ruego de Luffy y las lágrimas de Chopper. No se podía comer nada considerado "rico" frente a esos dos.

—¿Eso… —Sanji comenzó a hiperventilar casi—es un turrón de maní?

—Ajá —dio un mordisco.

—¿Cubierto de… chocolate, con esos chips en el medio y con una capa de caramelo…?

Usopp frunció el ceño, pestañeó y giró lentamente la cabeza para ver el rostro de su nakama.

Y lo vio, vio la misma mirada de suplica que solía ver en Luffy, la misma expresión "de por favor dámelo o muero, ¡muero ahora mismo!" que solía ponerle Chopper para convencerlo.

—¿Qué? —indagó el tirador, fastidiado.

—¿Tienes… otra? —preguntó estrujando el delantal que llevaba puesto. De golpe cayó en la cuenta de su propia desesperación y trató de justificarse—Es que la última vez que comí una de esas barras fue hace tiempo, y hace días que tenía ganas de comer algo así, pero Nami me tiene prohibido hacer dulces… Ya sabes —hizo un gesto de obviedad con la cabeza—está a dieta.

—Sí, y tú te cagas en todos nosotros y no haces dulces sólo porque ella está a dieta.

—El punto es que… ¿me vas a comprar? —preguntó suplicante, para enseguida explicar—No puedo dejar la cocina, se me va a quemar la comida… —Señaló hacia atrás, en dirección a la puerta de la cocina como si con eso diera peso a su excusa.

Vio que un resignado Usopp estiraba el brazo para darle el trozo de turrón que le quedaba.

—Comételo —ordenó con cierta severidad.

—¡Graffias, Usoff! —Sanji se sentía conmovido por ese evidente sacrificio; tragó antes de seguir hablando—Te daré doble ración de postre hoy. Es un postre light, por Nami, pero igual es rico, tiene frutas y… —Usopp ya no lo escuchaba, había bajado por la escalerilla para irse rumbo al pueblo a comprarse más dulces.

Procuraría comérselo antes de llegar al Sunny, porque tampoco tenía demasiado dinero para comprarles a todos. Últimamente no pescaban ningún botín, así que esos antojos le salían caros, especialmente si sus compañeros se comían todo.

¡Y no, no era egoísta! Bueno, un poco… pero él también tenía derecho a disfrutar de un dulce, ¿verdad? Con Luffy y Chopper no se podía tener esos placeres. Con Nami a dieta, tampoco. Y ahora con Sanji, poniéndole esas caras de ternero a medio morir, menos que menos. ¡¿Qué le quedaba? ¡¿Eh? ¿Comer azúcar?

Sanji se sentía feliz por ese pequeño "mimo" que le había dado a su estómago, pero de repente reparó en que él debía estar cuidándose un poco mejor, pues no hacía muchas horas había devuelto en el baño todo lo que comió en el último año. Chistó en su interior; a esas alturas daba igual, ya se lo había comido.

Chopper llegó al barco sintiéndose un poco alarmado por lo que sus amigos le habían contado. No, no por saber que Sanji se había comido un dulce sin haberle convidado, sino por lo otro: por el detalle de que se sintiera mal; eso le preocupaba más.

Entró a la cocina encontrando a Sanji sentado en la silla frotándose la cara en un gesto que denotaba un malestar físico, dolor de cabeza quizás, sueño tal vez.

—¿Qué pasa, Sanji? Nami me dijo que no te sentías bien.

El cocinero no pudo negar, en esa ocasión, la veracidad de esas palabras, porque en verdad no se sentía bien.

—Me bajó un poco la presión, es todo. Debe haber sido algo que comí en la semana.

Sí, que había comido hacía semanas y que dentro de aproximadamente ocho meses mutaría a otra cosa; pero claro que en ese momento ninguna de esas locas suposiciones cruzaban por la mente de los Mugiwara. Ni siquiera cuando Sanji aceptó ser revisado por Chopper, el médico llegó a un acertado diagnóstico.

En la enfermería y después del almuerzo le tomó de nuevo la presión; buscó otras clases de molestias, dolencias en general y finalmente lo auscultó de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sanji al ver la extraña expresión en el rostro del reno, quien se había detenido un prolongado tiempo escuchando su estómago.

—Nada, debe ser cosa mía —Se sacó el estetoscopio de las orejas, frotándose los ojos después; seguramente estaba cansado. No podía ser posible oír latidos en el estómago de alguien. —¿Te comiste algo vivo, Sanji?

El mentado abrió grande los ojos y contuvo la risa. Chopper negó con la cabeza, era una suposición hasta vergonzante para alguien que decía llamarse médico.

—¿Cuántas semanas me quedan de vida?

—¡Sanji, no bromees con esas cosas! —le reprendió, para después suspirar y sentarse en su banqueta—Antes de zarpar sería bueno asistir a la clínica de esta isla.

Había notado que la medicina en el Nuevo Mundo estaba mucho más avanzada, a tal punto que parecían estar de verdad en otro "mundo". Lo poco que había inspeccionado y se había informado en la revista del círculo médico al respecto, poseían extrañas y modernas máquinas que podían incluso ver los órganos internos de las personas. ¡Eso le había parecido maravilloso! Porque sin dudas los diagnósticos serían más rápidos y acertados.

Soñaba con una de esas máquinas, pero eran muy caras, tanto que podía comprar Drum con lo que salía una sola. Así que abandonó su nuevo sueño, para de golpe, volver a reparar en él.

Sanji no ofreció demasiada resistencia, porque Chopper era un excelente medico y que él mismo fuera quien se lo aconsejase, le daba la pauta de que quizás podría tratarse de algo grave. No quiso admitirlo en voz alta, pero le dejaba intranquilo que Chopper no hubiera podido dar un diagnóstico.

Le aconsejó no comer nada pesado y hacer reposo. Si para los cinco días siguientes no se sentía mejor con la medicación que le había hecho especialmente para los espasmos, antes de zarpar acompañaría a Sanji a una de esas completas clínicas.

Nami no se rehusó a pagar lo que hubiera que pagar para cubrir los gastos de esa consulta. Claro que los intereses serían monstruosos para el pobre cocinero; pero, en la semana siguiente, Sanji acabaría por darse cuenta de que el dinero sería su última preocupación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> es imposible que se escuchen los latidos del corazón de un bebé con apenas unas semanas de gestación, y menos con un estetoscopio común. Eso se da recién a los cinco meses y si la obstetra de turno lucha para lograrlo; pero tomé en cuenta que Chopper es un animal —literalmente— y tiene los sentidos desarrollados. Por eso también es tan buen médico XD. De ahí a que me figurase que para él podía resultar posible oír los latidos.


	3. Un robo por el bien de la ciencia

El sol pegaba con fuerza por encima de su cabeza, arrugó la nariz, importunado con el astro rey, y siguió colgando su ropa. Sabía que en menos de una hora estaría por completo seca si la dejaba allí. Bajo él, a escasos pasos, Robin leía en su reposera favorita, resguardada del sol gracias a los naranjos de Nami.

Elevó la vista, para sonreírle escuetamente al cocinero.

—No deberías colgar ropa oscura directamente a la luz del sol, cocinero-san —aconsejó, monocorde, casi sin interés en la plática, pues su vista seguía fija en las hojas del libro.

—Lo sé, Nami ya me ha retado, pero… se seca más rápido así —Esa era su cutre excusa al respecto.

Un leve movimiento, apenas perceptible para el ojo humano, llamó la atención de la arqueóloga, o tal vez se debía simplemente a que conocía a Sanji.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada —le sonrió—, sólo me mareé un poco —pensó, sin importancia, que se debía a lo fuerte que estaba el sol. Sin dejar de lado que él era propenso a tener la presión baja y últimamente, la tenía muy por debajo de lo considerado aceptable por Chopper.

Robin, como buena compañera que era, también lo sabía, por eso no se preocupó por demás y dio vuelta la página, para seguir compenetrada en la lectura, ajena ya al cocinero. Sin embargo un golpe seco a los pies de la escalera acaparó su atención.

—Sanji —se alarmó ella al verlo en el suelo. No era común que lo llamase por el nombre, pero tampoco se había detenido demasiado a cavilar en nimiedades con su compañero desvanecido.

El libro había quedado olvidado sobre la reposera.

—Chopper, Chopper —lo llamó con aparente calma, pero quien la conocía bien podía adivinar en los altibajos de su llamado, la preocupación—Ven aquí, es cocinero-san.

En pocos segundos, el doctor abordo lo cargó y lo llevó hasta la enfermería para atenderlo. La frente de Sanji estaba perlada en sudor, según la arqueóloga, podía deberse a la exposición solar. Sin embargo, la temperatura corporal era igualmente elevada. Antes de darle un preparado para bajarle la fiebre, intentó reanimarlo con éxito.

Sanji se sentó, aturdido, pero sabiendo lo que le había pasado. En ese momento de semi-inconsciencia había notado la preocupación de ambos. Se sacó de encima a Chopper, quien con insistencia quería medicarlo de inmediato.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina, el rejunte de compañeros le arrancó una sonrisa muy interna. Era lindo saberse querido de esa manera.

—¿Qué tienes, Sanji? —preguntó el capitán, como si fuera el vocero oficial.

—No es nada, no se preocupen.

—Te desmayaste —apuntó Nami en reproche, entonces Sanji se dio cuenta de que la noticia de su malestar había corrido de proa a popa.

—Debe ser algo malo que comí. Además… —alzó los hombros—ni que fuera la primera vez que me desmayo —se sentó a la silla, pues aún sentía las piernas débiles. Estaba cansado y acalorado.

El resto nada dijo, pues era verdad. Si bien Sanji no era de desmayarse cada dos por tres, solía tener la presión baja, así que hasta una minifalda corta era un arma letal para él. Sólo bastaban unas curvas femeninas muy poco cubiertas para que el pobre cocinero cayera redondo sobre la acera.

—Bueno —determinó Luffy—si Sanji dice que está bien, yo le creo —asintió con seriedad, realmente creyendo en lo que decía.

—Chopper —Usopp simplemente mencionó el nombre de su nakama, que este dio un paso al frente entiendo cuál era la parte que le tocaba.

—No sé muy bien que puede estar afectándole a Sanji —bajó la vista, en signo de derrotismo. Le daba pena reconocer que su talento tenía un límite—, por eso mismo, sin falta, iremos a la clínica del pueblo.

—Pero… —Zoro se masajeó la nuca, analizando la circunstancia—si tú no sabes qué es lo que tiene —negó con la cabeza—no creo que puedan hacer mucho.

Chopper sonrió de oreja a oreja, Zoro siempre sabía qué decirle para levantarle el ánimo. A veces se olvidaba que él le había enseñado a no tenerse lástima, y en cambio sí respeto por lo que sabía y conocía.

—Es que la medicina en este lugar está muy avanzada —explicó Chopper con más ánimo. —Tienen unas novedosas máquinas que pueden ver el interior del cuerpo humano y encontrar así corrupciones, elementos externos, tumores… son geniales.

—Creo que algo escuché —Franky se llevó una de sus manazas a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo—, están hechas con un material que sólo se encuentra en el Nuevo Mundo. Muy similar a cómo están hechas esas pantallas que proyectan imágenes.

Franky se desvivió en explicaciones, sin que nadie le prestara entera atención a excepción de Usopp. Y es que el tema les tenía preocupados, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta. Chopper se acercó a Sanji recordándole que debía tomar la medicación y, de paso, para hacer las preguntas de rigor.

—¿Has tenido algún otro síntoma distinto?

Sanji trató de hacer memoria. A diferencia de ayer, sólo había notado una cosa, pero que no le parecía trascendental, sin embargo conocía a Chopper y sabía que cualquier tipo de información, por mínima que fuera, puede serle útil a un doctor para hacer un buen diagnóstico.

—Nada fuera de lo de siempre, salvo que… voy a cada rato al baño a orinar.

—Sí —de la nada Franky se metió en la conversación—ya le dije, si quiere le hago una cama en el baño, sobre la bañera. O bien le fabrico un mingitorio al lado de su catre —hizo una pose. Nadie supo si hablaba de esas refacciones en broma o lo decía en serio.

—Se levanta a cada rato —agregó Brook cruzado de brazos, pero al notar que había sonado a reproche, se apuró a aclarar—Lo sé porque soy de sueño muy liviano. Duermo poco.

Sanji no dijo nada, de repente comenzaba a sentirse agobiado. Si quizás sus nakama no se mostraran tan atentos a su malestar, toda la situación sería más llevadera y hasta pasaría desapercibida para él; pero comenzaba a inquietarle. Y maldición, no le temía a la muerte, no. Si no a la enfermedad en sí, al hecho de pasar por un sufrimiento. Negó con la cabeza, debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

—Hace calor —se quejó en un susurro, tan bajo que sólo Brook sentado a su lado lo escuchó.

—Pues, yo me siento a gusto. Los huesos todavía no han empezado a sudarme, claro, porque los huesos no sudan —rompió a reír ajeno a que, como siempre, nadie se reía de sus chistes.

—Por eso, Sanji —apuró Chopper dándole la medida de la amarga medicina que le había preparado—toma esto, es para la fiebre. Y mañana a primera hora iremos a esa clínica.

—Deberías, por este día, dejarnos la cocina a nosotras —propuso Robin mirando a Nami para buscar su aprobación.

—No —negó con firmeza, para después ablandar el tono con una sonrisa—Quitarme la cocina es como matarme en vida —exageró—. No hace falta, Robin, gracias, pero no podría estar todo un día sin cocinar.

Robin entendió su sentir y no le insistió más. Poco a poco el grupo se fue dispersando, dejando de lado el malestar del cocinero para seguir con la rutina diaria, seguros y confiados con las palabras del doctor abordo.

…

Llevaba un buen rato revolviendo la olla y mirando su abdomen con extrema curiosidad, tan absorto que no notó la compañía habitual y obligada que solía tener. Luffy se sentó, como siempre, en la mesada y lo estudió en silencio. Le llamaba la atención la abstracción del rubio, a tal punto que lanzó una risilla.

Recién entonces Sanji elevó la vista y se percató de la presencia de su capitán. Antes de que pudiera bajarse la camisa, Luffy estiró una mano y palpó ese vientre blanco.

—Estás gordo, Sanji —su risita lejos de lo supuesto no molestó al cocinero—, qué lindo —agregó de manera desconcertante, sin dejar de sonreír y cerrando los ojos de paso.

Bajó de la mesada y, notando que Sanji recién había empezado a cocinar, tomó una manzana del frutero y se fue con la promesa interna de que volvería más tarde en el preciso momento en el que la cocina se llenaba del delicado aroma que siempre dejaba la comida de su tripulante.

Sanji tardó en volver en sí. Acaso, su capitán, ¿le había llamado gordo? Frunció el ceño y se bajó la camisa, algo molesto con ese detalle, porque sí, debía admitir que estaba comenzando a echar panza. Quizás lo mejor sería dejar de lado el alcohol, definitivamente; ya que él era de cuidarse con las comidas, no por narcisista.

Refunfuñó por lo bajo y dejó el asunto de lado para ponerle ganas a la comida, pese a que esta últimamente y con sus variados olores parecía librar una batalla contra él. Reconocía que recientemente no toleraba algunos aromas con los cuales siempre estuvo muy familiarizado.

…

Zoro lo vio dando vueltas por la popa, fumando y mirando el mar, pero no le dio demasiada importancia al no saber en lo que pensaba el cocinero. A veces se preguntaba eso… si Sanji se detenía a pensar en lo que había pasado hacia ya más de dos meses en el puesto de vigilancia. Le sorprendía notar que, pese a eso, ambos se comportaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Claro que no era igual cuando quedaban a solas, en esos momentos parecían no tener tema de conversación, y si bien en un pasado no hacían otra cosa que discutir más que conversar, nunca se quedaban en silencio. En esos dos meses, en cambio, no sólo permanecían en un cerrado mutismo, sino que para colmo se advertían nerviosos. Pero más allá de eso, Sanji jamás tocó el tema, ni tampoco él.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando dejó la pesada pesa sobre el suelo para buscar un poco de agua, pues al dar la vuelta vio al cocinero parado allí con una expresión en el rostro algo extraña. Sí, lucía enojado, con el ceño fruncido, pero en sus ojos había un brillo inusual.

—¿Qué? —dijo el espadachín, innecesariamente a la defensiva. No podía evitarlo.

—Préstame tus pesas —pidió de una manera que intentaba sonar conciliadora y no prepotente.

—¿Para qué las quieres?

Sanji suspiró y puso los brazos en jarra.

—¿Para que las voy a querer, marimo idiota? ¿Para amasar?

Zoro alzó un hombro, no le parecía tan descabellada esa suposición. Sanji se ahorró las explicaciones, Roronoa no necesitaba estar informado al respecto ni saber lo mucho que al rubio le fastidiaba verse "gordo" o panzón, porque reconocía el mismo Sanji que gordo, lo que se dice _gordo_ , no estaba en verdad. Sólo algo flojito.

—¿Ya has levantado pesas antes? —cuestionó el espadachín al ver como el cocinero se agachaba para tomar una cualquiera que ni se molestó en elegir.

Sanji sintió esa pregunta demasiado entrometida. O tal vez simplemente es que le molestaba reconocer que no tenía ni pizca de idea. Más que levantar el cucharón, mucho no había hecho. Y la mayoría de los ejercicios que solía hacer servían nomás para fortificar las piernas. Viejos ejercicios que Zeff le hacía hacer. Si se había formado de esa manera era por el continuo entrenamiento y la vida dura en altamar, si no ya hubiera echado un cuerpo de marinero marica, sin dudas. Flaco como un palo, debía darle las gracias a su estancia en el Baratie y en la Isla de los Okama por tener masa muscular de la que se considera respetable y loable.

—No me… —elevó un dedo, sus labios temblaron de ira—no me hables mientras entreno, marimo —dijo, sin saber de qué manera salir de ese apriete en el que la pregunta entrometida del espadachín lo había metido.

Zoro exhaló un bufido al ver la actitud de su nakama. Lo vio inclinarse de una manera incorrecta; si llegaba a levantar tanto peso con la espalda así podía quedar parapléjico —exagerando, claro—.

—¿De verdad sabes lo que haces?

Sanji simplemente elevó la vista y lo fulminó con ella. Zoro lo miró de arriba abajo, el cocinero ni siquiera estaba vestido como correspondía. Entrenar con un pantalón de vestir, camisa y corbata, no era considerado el mejor atuendo. Encima fumador… no, iba a quedarse sin pulmones a las diez primeras series.

—Digo… no es tan fácil como parece —argumentó el espadachín con cierto aire de autosuficiencia, exhibiendo descaradamente ese cuerpo escultural de adonis griego, insultándole con esa belleza masculina.

—A ver, marimo —Sanji dejó la pesa que todavía no había levantado, para incorporarse y enfrentarlo—si tú lo haces, no debe ser ninguna ciencia.

Zoro lo miró con la expresión de ira pintándose en su rostro, Sanji aguantó la risa, no con mucho éxito pues su divertimiento fue claro al ver la furia con la que el espadachín le miraba. Admitía que había sido un golpe muy bajo.

Pero la risa le duró poco, en cuanto se agachó e intentó tomarla sintió una punzada en la pelvis que le atravesó de lado a lado y por toda la columna vertebral. Se quedó tieso en el sitio, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido a causa del intenso dolor.

Zoro, al principio, sonrió encantado con ese revés, pero el notar que el cocinero no se recuperaba de su malestar, se acercó con prisa para intentar ayudarlo. En la intención quedó, pues no tuvo el coraje suficiente —de ese que le sobraba en el campo de batalla— para tocarlo.

—Ey, cocinero —se ahorró la oportunidad de hacerle alguna broma y devolvérsela, porque se daba cuenta de que debía ser serio para que Sanji se mostrara tan vulnerable frente a él—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, es sólo… —intentó recuperar la dignidad, pero más trataba de enderezarse, más le dolía la pelvis—El estómago… —habló entrecortadamente en la medida que el dolor se lo permitía.

—¡Chopper!

—¡Deja, te digo que no es nada! —se sacudió para quitárselo de encima y caminó hasta la cocina antes de que el doctor acudiera al llamado.

Intentó disimular, sin conseguirlo realmente, pues la contracción de su rostro hablaba por su cuenta. Chopper se consolaba, y consolaba al resto, diciendo que al otro día sabría qué hacer para aliviar el malestar del cocinero. Este, mientras, se distrajo cocinando. Poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo y ya para la noche cayó rendido de cansancio, en la somnolencia se preguntó qué tan grave podría ser lo que tenía. Sin dudas era algo estomacal. De ser una fuerte infección, ya se hubiera curado o hubiera empeorado con fiebre. La idea de tener algo mortal, de nuevo, no le asustaba tanto como la idea de sufrir un dolor indecible hasta dicha muerte.

Era mil veces preferible una muerte letal, que una lenta y dolorosa agonía. Bueno, no debía ser fatalista, quizás y con suerte eran meros gases. Sí, claro… de ser sólo eso Chopper hubiera podido dormir esa noche, pero lo cierto es que se mantuvo en vela, leyendo los libros que tenía consigo en el barco, tratando de buscar algo que le sirviese para aliviar la impaciencia que le producía no dar con un diagnóstico.

—Doctor Hiruluk —susurró en la penumbra, dormitando sobre un libro abierto—por favor… ¿qué es lo que se me está escapando? —Bostezó desmesuradamente grande y se animó a descansar un poco los ojos—no soy tan bueno después de todo… doctor Hiruluk… yo…

Y se quedó dormido, balbuceando en sueños.

…

En la cubierta Nami le acomodó el disfraz a Chopper, insistiendo otra vez con un terco cocinero, pero él seguía insistiendo también con lo mismo.

—El cartel no se parece en NADA a mí.

Nami suspiró, reconocía que ella lograba lo imposible en Sanji cuando se lo proponía, pero este podía ser muy terco cuando él también se lo proponía. Le dio la capa, haciendo un último intento.

—Por favor, Sanji-san —canturreó con sensualidad—hazlo por mí, al menos cúbrete con la capa —de inmediato, al notar que el cocinero había caído en sus redes, agregó virulenta—porque los mato si por su culpa tenemos a la marina encima.

—Ya estoy listo, ¿verdad? —preguntó el reno ajustándose otra vez el armazón de lente, no tenía una nariz humana aún en su forma humanoide, así que esta se le deslizaba, y el bigote falso se le terminaba desacomodando.

—Todo perfecto —asintió Nami no muy satisfecha del cambio.

Sanji se cubrió la cabeza pese a la temperatura y bajó en compañía del doctor rumbo al centro del pueblo. Debería haber supuesto que llamarían la atención aún disfrazados. Eran los únicos dos que estaban ataviados como si vinieran de una isla invernal.

—Es aquí —indicó el reno; a través del amplio ventanal se podía ver a una muchacha sentada frente al escritorio. No era agraciada, pero para Sanji era suficiente con que fuera una mujer joven.

En cuanto Chopper quiso darse cuenta, Sanji ya no estaba a su lado y en cambio estaba adentro, hablando con la empleada. La chica los recibió con seriedad, pese al coqueteo descarado del cocinero que no había perdido el tiempo, invitándola a tomar una taza de té. Ni siquiera la negativa de la muchacha le impidió que siguiera adelante.

Chopper dio un paso al frente, tratando de acaparar la atención de la empleada. En pocos minutos estaban sentados en las sillas del recibidor a la espera. No había mucha gente, apenas una señora con un niño revoltoso sentada a unas cuantas sillas de distancia, y un hombre ya mayor, dormitando frente a ellos.

Se quedaron en silencio, notando que la ansiedad comenzaba a consumirlos, pero por fortuna no duró demasiado, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de sumirse en reflexiones que un señor vestido de blanco salió mencionando el nombre de Sanji.

—Kurohashi Sanji.

—Nosotros. —Chopper pareció reaccionar de golpe, aliviado por el llamado—Vamos —le instó a su amigo.

—¿Kurohashi? —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Es que… no tienes apellido y me pidieron uno. No supe qué decir.

—Bueno… pero "Kurohashi" —ladeó la cabeza—Nami nos exigió ser discretos.

—Me pareció que hubiera sido peor "Mugiwara" —se defendió el reno.

Sanji alzó las cejas, de acuerdo con ese pensar. Sin dudas "Sombrero de paja" hubiera sido más delator que "Piernas negras". Dejaron la plática de lado una vez frente al doctor. Los hizo pasar y le pidió a su paciente que se acomodara en la camilla.

Para esas alturas Sanji estaba notablemente nervioso.

—¿Cuáles son los síntomas?

Chopper fue quien tomó la palabra, le comentó al doctor incluso la medicina que le había administrado, surgió así una plática banal respecto a la profesión del reno, mientras el doctor alistaba la máquina para hacer los primeros estudios.

—¿En dónde te has formado? No te veo cara conocida —dijo el facultativo, y el reno se mostró visiblemente incómodo con esa pregunta.

Sabía que no podía revelar nada que le identificase como el doctor de los Mugiwara.

—Pues… en el Grand Line.

—¿Es la primera vez que estás aquí, en el Nuevo Mundo?

Chopper, más relajado, asintió con una gran sonrisa, ajeno a la sudoración de Sanji. Se había aferrado a la silla, inquieto y atento a la pequeña pantalla que permanecía en negro. Al ver que era olímpicamente ignorado por los dos médicos, se animó a interrumpir.

—¿Qué me va a hacer?

El doctor pareció reparar entonces en el detalle de que tenía un paciente.

—Pues… —explicó—primero haré un sondeo básico, tomando en cuenta los síntomas; pero además deberás hacerte un estudio general, que ahora te voy a dejar anotado para que lleves adelante. Te darán un turno y…

—Pero nosotros, quiero decir, yo —se corrigió con torpeza—no voy a estar en esta isla para mañana.

—Bueno, no es la única clínica en todo el Nuevo Mundo, sin embargo hay que ver frente a qué estamos. Después verás que es lo que haces al respecto…

—¿Puede ser grave?

—No sabemos, por eso ahora vamos a ver —intentó tranquilizarlo, displicente.

Sabía como buen facultativo que no debía precipitarse. Ni darle falsas esperanzas, ni restarle importancia a la molestia. No al menos hasta saber qué podía ser.

—¿Para qué sirve esa máquina? —Sanji, algo receloso, la señaló con la cabeza.

—Sirve para detectar algunas anomalías, como tumores. Lo que voy a hacer ahora, desabróchate la camisa y el pantalón por favor —pidió con seriedad—, es ver cómo está tu hígado, vesícula biliar, páncreas y abdomen en general —ni una sonrisa le regaló a modo de consuelo. Sanji sintió un líquido viscoso y frío en el estómago que le dio escalofríos—Después de este examen, si no sale nada, te haré una ecografía transrectal.

—Eso suena muy feo —se quejó el cocinero mosqueado ante la idea de que le revisaran algo que terminase en "rectal".

Recién entonces el doctor mostró un gesto distinto al serio de siempre, pues rió quedamente.

—No es invasiva, simplemente paso este rodillo por tu estómago. Ni te va a doler, ni vas a sentir nada extraño.

Sanji trató de relajarse, buscando con la mirada a su verdadero doctor, pero Chopper estaba muy emocionado revisando la máquina de sus sueños más de cerca. La señaló, feliz, para interrumpir a su colega.

—Es increíble.

—Sí, es de última generación —respondió con dejadez para concentrarse en la pequeña pantalla. —A ver qué tenemos aquí.

Al principio le pareció ver lo que podía ser un tumor bastante grande; eso en parte reducía la necesidad de tantos estudios. Más que nada lo importante sería advertir en la brevedad si se trataba de uno benigno o maligno, para decidir extraerlo cuanto antes o no. Sin embargo su expresión varió paulatinamente al notar en más detalle la diminuta figura que se movía.

El doctor se puso de pie, acercando más el rostro a la pantalla como si con eso pudiera tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que veía.

—Dígame, ¿qué ve en la pantalla? —preguntó el doctor al reno, buscando un sustento, a alguien de su mismo nivel que pudiera sacarlo de ese apriete, pues no iba a decir la descabellada idea que había cruzado por su cabeza.

—Un… un bebé —dijo Chopper con alegría por reconocerlo con facilidad.

En su inocencia no se daba cuenta de que la imagen que se mostraba en pantalla no era, en absoluto, ninguna treta de ingenio para él, sino lo que el cocinero llevaba en su vientre.

El doctor volvió a pasar el rodillo sobre la piel, mirando al rostro de un asustado rubio; abrió la boca, pero de inmediato la cerró, para decir fuera de sí.

—Eres _un_ sexo masculino, ¿verdad? —No supo cómo preguntarlo con tacto.

—Claro que sí. —Se sintió ofendido por esa pregunta—Nací hombre y moriré siendo hombre.

Recién ahí Chopper cayó en la cuenta de que lo que se mostraba en pantalla era el vientre de Sanji. Señaló el aparato, luego a su amigo, después al aparato.

El doctor dejó todo de lado para tomar el teléfono.

—Esto es algo que… tengo que compartirlo, tengo que… es imposible —con desconfianza miraba a Sanji—¿Seguro que eres hombre? ¿No serás, acaso, hermafrodita?

Sanji se puso de pie haciendo volar el rodillo que estaba a un costado de él.

—¡Lo mato!

—¡Espera, Sanji! ¡Espera! —Chopper miró al doctor—¡Esto que se ve es lo que mi amigo tiene adentro! ¡Es eso!

El doctor, pálido, asintió. Entonces vio que el rubio apretaba el denden mushi interrumpiendo la llamada.

—Ni se le ocurra… —observó la máquina como si fuera su peor enemigo—¡Esa máquina miente! —Pero en su interior sabía que no, sabía por qué ese aparato no mentía.

—Es… es de última generación, no… no miente… es… —la actitud desafiante de su paciente comenzaba a amedrentarlo.

Fue tanta la presión, el haber descubierto a un hombre embarazado, el estar frente a un doctor demasiado peludo, entre tantas otras cosas, que al final acabó por desmayarse de la impresión.

—¡¿Qué hiciste Sanji? —preguntó Chopper alarmado, como si le estuviera diciendo "¡Lo mataste!"

—Yo no le hice nada —se atajó enseguida, levantando las manos—Nada más… lo miré —Ni que hubiera usado el haki. —No quería que hiciera esa llamada, sólo eso… ¿Sabes el infierno que sería para mí si alguien llegara a enterarse? —Lejos de lo que Chopper podía llegar a pensar al respecto, Sanji salió con lo más natural al tratarse de él—¡Sería el hazmerreír entre los hombres! ¡Las mujeres me rechazarían! Más de lo que ya lo hacen —susurró lo último.

—¡Pero Sanji, es evidente que no puedes estar embarazado! ¡Es…! —Miraba la imagen, otra vez en negro, dentro de él sabía que no podía equivocarse.

Las máquinas no eran perfectas, pero sí lo suficientemente confiables en determinados casos. Dicho aparato podía errarle en algunos aspectos, pero en otros no. Podía no detectar un tumor, pero un bebé completo… no podía tratarse de un error.

—¡¿Qué hacemos? —Le preguntó, y vio como el reno tragaba saliva para después dejar al doctor tendido en el suelo al darse cuenta de que sólo estaba desmayado, y mirar la máquina con demasiado amor.

Sanji interpretó esa mirada. Había llegado la hora de actuar como los verdaderos piratas que eran. Afuera del consultorio, la agreta empleada hablaba por denden mushi en un tono sospechosamente bajo.

—Te digo que sí… uno es un Mugiwara, el muy idiota usó su sobrenombre como apellido —remarcó ella mirando en la planilla el Kurohashi. De no haber sido por eso, quizás se le hubiera pasado por alto—El otro no lo sé, era demasiado raro… y peludo.

—¿Peludo?

—Como sea… te digo que sí, son dos nada más.

—Bien, ahora envío a tu hermano para que los siga. Será fácil si sólo son dos.

—Y quiero la mitad. ¿Me oíste?

—Tsk… mujer, lo tuyo es mío —dijo el hombre—y lo mío es… mío. Eso siempre quedó en claro.

—El veinticinco —exigió—, que si no sería por mí, tu mugrosa banda se moriría de hambre.

—Bien, si lo capturamos, el veinte por ciento está bien.

—¡Dije veinticinco!

—Ok, que sean quince, si tanto insistes —dicho eso, cortó de inmediato.

La mujer exhaló un sonoro suspiró y se abanicó con una revista para paliar un poco la escasez de energía en esa zona. Lo malo del nuevo mundo era eso: consumían demasiada energía por culpa de la mejora tecnológica. La energía mareomotriz debería ser suficiente, pero no era el caso y ahí estaba el novedoso sistema que convertía el aire caliente en aire frío: sin funcionar.

Apenas se puso de pie para ir en busca de un poco de agua fresca, vio a dos individuos correr como si los persiguiera el mismo diablo. No tardó en reconocer que era la suculenta presa en la que había puesto las garras; uno de ellos llevaba en los brazos lo que parecía ser una de las máquinas de ultrasonido. El logo de la clínica se lo confirmó.

Le gritó al guardia que los detuviera. ¡Maldición, que así no podría capturarlos! Pero todo fue en vano. Sanji y Chopper siguieron corriendo y no pararon hasta llegar al Thousand Sunny. Nami, desde la cubierta, gritó al cielo. ¡¿Podía ser posible? Nunca se iban de una isla sin hacer una salida triunfal de ese estilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es prácticamente imposible que con tan poquitas semanas Sanji ya tenga pancita, en general sucede por retener el aire, y es por eso que a veces se ve una panza en las mujeres, pero la panza propiamente de embarazada se empieza a notar a las 12 semanas que es en donde realmente el útero está hinchado y el bebé va ocupando el espacio ^^.


	4. En primera plana

El barco se encontraba en altamar. Los otros dos ya llevaban una hora encerrados dentro de la enfermería. No se habían molestado en frenar para dar explicaciones; ni de porqué corrían, ni de la extraña máquina que Chopper cargaba. O siquiera de lo que le había dicho el médico a Sanji.

En la cocina, todos esperaban con impaciencia a que alguno de los dos saliera. Al final fue Nami quien golpeó la puerta de la enfermería con notable impaciencia y fastidio. Recién entonces Chopper se asomó para decir un rápido y escueto:

—¡Dennos un minuto más! —Y volvió a cerrarla para girar e increpar a Sanji—¡No podemos ocultárselo!

Una vez que la idea de un embarazo en Sanji fuera asimilada, Chopper no pudo dejar de lado todo lo que eso implicaba. Ellos eran como una familia, y no existían secretos —o no deberían existir—, menos que menos uno de esa magnitud.

—Una vez que esté frente a Ivankov, seguramente todo se solucionará —explicó con desesperación, sonriendo ligeramente por los nervios, para después gritar con ira desconcertando a los que estaban afuera—¡Porque esto es todo culpa de él, lo sé!

Ahora entendía mejor muchos detalles que en su momento habían pasado desapercibidos. Conversaciones mantenidas con Iva, en donde la reina le había asegurado de mil maneras distintas —de forma explícita e implícita— que él, tarde o temprano, le iba a dar la razón.

¿Esa era la manera en la que Ivankov pretendía darle una lección? Vaya que era retorcido.

Sí. El bebé en su vientre era una prueba fehaciente de que, después de todo, Iva había tenido razón: Sanji no hacía otra cosa que mentirse, que guardar prejuicios, que…

—¡MIERDA! —Exclamó el cocinero fuera de sí—¿No me lo puedes sacar, Chopper? —preguntó con impotencia, señalándose el vientre—Esta cosa, ¿me la puedes sacar? Eres médico, ¿no?

—P-pero… no puedo, no así —se mostró contrariado por ese pedido, e intentó explicar las razones de su negación—No es un embarazo común y corriente, Sanji —reclamó—, primero tengo que estudiar bien tus órganos internos…

—No irán a salirme tetas, ¿verdad? —Se espantó ante la idea.

—Pues… no creo —dudó de su propia afirmación—No sé muy bien cómo es el poder de Ivankov, pero…

Sanji suspiró aliviado. Sabía que Ivankov podía alterar genética y hormonalmente a una persona, pero ese cambio se daba en el momento, es decir, que si nada había cambiado en el exterior, ya no ocurriría así como así. Le dejaba tranquilo saber que todavía seguía teniendo el pecho plano y un hermoso pene.

Seguramente que en uno de los tantos enfrentamiento y/o encuentros, Iva le había hecho algo a su cuerpo, pero simplemente por dentro. Y por eso no lo había notado hasta entonces.

Un montón de cuestiones surgieron dentro de Sanji, y Chopper trató de contestar desde sus limitaciones —por no conocer a fondo el tema— las preguntas del cocinero. Sanji parecía olvidarse de que era, oficialmente, el primer hombre embarazado de la historia. No era algo a lo que un médico estuviese habituado.

—Imagino que, por lógica, debes tener ovarios funcionales. De otra forma un bebé no podría gestarse —Sin poder evitarlo bajó la vista a la entrepierna del rubio—¿Dices que no tienes vagina?

Sanji entrecerró los ojos y se apretó el bulto, lejos de responderle con un gesto obsceno, más bien para convencerlo de que por fuera seguía siendo un hombre de pies a cabeza.

—Debo entender, primero, como es tu cuerpo —explicó el reno—, una vez que sepa bien como… es... todo esto —no supo cómo decirlo—, recién ahí podré hacer algo al respecto.

—Perfecto.

—Lo bueno es que no es nada grave —intentó consolarlo con emoción, para enseguida aplacarse al ver que su amigo no compartía su alegría—digo, mejor un bebé que una enfermedad letal ¿no?

Chopper, entonces, le explicó a qué se debía su malestar y que por su condición iba a experimentar cambios físicos y hormonales. Al menos era lo que solía pasarles a las mujeres, si bien Chopper no dejaba de lado que lo que atravesaba Sanji no era un embarazo común.

El cocinero lo escuchó, sumido en sus dramas. En su mente no dejaba de pensar en llegar cuanto antes a la isla de los Okama para patear a Ivankov en el trasero hasta hacerle sangrar por la boca. La solución para Sanji era sencilla: debía ir hacia el responsable de que él se encontrase en ese bochornoso estado, porque Iva era el único capaz de revertir su propio poder.

El nuevo golpe en la puerta le llevó a Chopper a decir:

—Sanji, no me pidas que mienta —suplicó afligido—, ellos quieren saber qué te pasa.

—Diles que tengo alguna enfermedad rara y ya —propuso, pero él también era consciente de que no podía ocultarles algo así.

—Cuando tu panza empiece a crecer, ¿cómo harás para ocultarlo? Porque doy por hecho que si el embarazo sigue su curso, el bebé crecerá dentro de tu panza y ocupará paulatinamente un espacio.

Sanji, derrotado, bajó la cabeza.

—La idea no es esperar a que haya panza, Chopper —explicó con desgana.

—¿Y qué excusa vas a darle a Luffy cuando le pidas volver a la Isla de los Okama?

—No sé… le diré que olvidé algo, que tengo que volver a buscarlo. Ya pensaré en eso.

Chopper suspiró.

—No vamos a reírnos de ti, Sanji.

El mentado cerró los ojos; no es que pensara en eso, o sí, en el fondo le preocupaba lo que podían llegar a pensar o a decir, pero también sabía que sus nakama no tomarían ese embarazo a la ligera. Lo malo es que admitirlo, en parte, era reconocer que Iva había tenido razón. Era asumir su condición de homosexual reprimido. ¡Porque seguro que más de uno se detendría a pensar en cómo ese bebé había llegado ahí!

Él lo hacía.

Chopper se puso de pie para caminar hasta la puerta, abrirla y terminar con el misterio, pero la mano de Sanji aferrándole el brazo le hizo voltear. Vio, en los ojos del cocinero, no sólo el pedido expreso de que guardase silencio, sino además muchos temores.

—Tranquilo —murmuró—, se los diré yo.

El cocinero tomó aire dándose por vencido. No debía temer a la reacción de sus amigos, no iban a rechazarlo, ni a burlarse de él, ni a golpearlo por estar embarazado. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Sí, claro: preguntas incómodas.

En eso pensaba el rubio mientras Chopper salía de la enfermería. Todos los mugiwara restantes estaban apiñados frente a la puerta, ansiosos y asustados.

—Bien, no sé cómo decirlo —confesó el doctor, mirando por un leve instante a Sanji. Había lucido tan seguro al decir "yo me encargo", pero ahí estaba, tratando de explicar lo inexplicable.

—¡Ya, Chopper! —apuró Nami, más espantada que antes.

El silencio del reno y la expresión del cocinero, quien aún seguía sentado en la camilla, le daban a entender que debía tratarse de algo muy grave.

—Es… difícil de explicar… —continuó el reno, y al ver que era Usopp quien iba a replicar, se apresuró a agregar—Tomen asiento.

—¿Tan grave es? —preguntó el tirador, obedeciendo.

Chopper se aclaró la garganta y empezó a explicarles. Al principio con palabras confusas, pero a medida que la idea de un embarazo fue medianamente confrontado, tomó más confianza.

Frente al silencio de sus amigos explicó que no podía realizar un aborto, más allá de posibles creencias morales al respecto, porque no se animaba a tratar el embarazo como a uno normal, no sabía que órganos podían estar implicados. ¡O sea! ¡¿Qué carajo era el cocinero por dentro?

Les tranquilizó diciendo que no era nada grave, que estudiaría a Sanji de cerca para asegurarse de que su vida no se viera en peligro, pero que —por palabras del mismo cocinero— el responsable de su estado era Ivankov.

Se produjo un inquietante silencio, los mugiwara parecían sumidos en sus reflexiones. Por la expresión en sus rostros parecía ser que la noticia de Chopper había sido la más desalentadora, pero no… no se trataba de eso, es que ellos —al igual que él— intentaban entender qué estaba pasando allí.

—O sea que… —Al final fue Robin quien quebró ese mutismo tan cerrado y acojonante—¿Cocinero-san está embarazado?

—Ajá —asintió Chopper, el aludido se había parado atrás de él con una expresión en su rostro algo tierna y graciosa: como la de un niño que espera por el regaño de sus padres por una travesura cometida.

En parte así se sentía: como que había hecho algo malo, que era su culpa estar así y hacerles pasar por todo eso.

—Embarazado —murmuró Franky tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, porque se daba cuenta de que Sanji no había tomado muy bien la noticia. No era para menos, le costaba a ellos, suponía que mil veces más al implicado.

Esa sonrisa por parte del Cyborg fue un desencadenante. Brook se llevó ambas manos huesudas a la boca tratando de contenerse, pero Luffy estalló en carcajadas, despreocupado.

—¡Tanto drama y sólo está embarazado! —dijo el capitán como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ese fue el quiebre, porque ni Nami, ni Zoro, siquiera Usopp, pudieron contenerse un segundo más.

Las risas inundaron la cocina.

—No le veo lo gracioso —se quejó Sanji, ya no más asustado, sólo molesto.

—Lo siento, Sanji. —Nami carraspeó, tratando de contener la risa, pero sin poder evitarlo.

—Asúmelo, cocinero —murmuró el espadachín—Es un poco gracioso.

Sanji atravesó la cocina y salió por la puerta dando un portazo. ¡Él estaba atravesando un momento sumamente delicado y sus amigos no sabían hacer otra cosa más que burlarse de él!

—Creo que se enojó —concluyó el tirador.

—Chicos, para él todo esto es difícil… —reprendió Chopper con dulzura.

—No nos estamos burlando de él, doctor —explicó Robin con calma—, simplemente es que no esperábamos esa noticia —. Cerró los ojos por un breve intervalo—Creo que hablo por todos… si nos reímos no es por burlarnos de él, sino porque creímos que se trataba de algo grave. Saber que sólo está embarazado, nos tranquiliza un poco.

—Será mejor ir a buscarlo. Muy lejos no va a ir porque estamos en altamar —Franky se puso de pie, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Pero él compartía el sentir de Robin. Si se habían reído había sido como un mero reflejo ante una respuesta que no esperaban, como una manera de suspirar aliviados al darse cuenta de que su nakama no estaba muriéndose o algo peor. —Ve, Brook.

—¿Y por qué yo? —No es que el músico no quisiera, es que conocía el temperamento del cocinero y cuando este estaba enojado, lo mejor era mantenerse apartado.

—No vayan. Será mejor dejarlo solo —Fue el capitán quien habló; de la risa había pasado a la seriedad absoluta. Miró a Chopper y le preguntó—¿Dice que esto es cosa de Iva? —A Luffy no le parecía descabellada esa suposición, había conocido de cerca el poder de Ivankov.

—No hay otra explicación —respondió el reno, asintiendo.

Entonces Luffy se dirigió a su navegante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar a la Isla de los Okama, Nami?

—Pues… a este ritmo, y tomando en cuenta las paradas que debemos hacer para aprovisionarnos —Calculó a las apuradas y dio un estimativo—diría que unos tres meses. Pero puedo hacer lo posible para que sean dos.

—Bien —asintió Luffy—, si Sanji no quiere estar embarazado, entonces hay que buscar a Iva y pedirle que revierta eso.

—¿Se podrá? —La pregunta de Usopp fue retórica, y al ver que sus nakama habían puesto la mirada en él, continuó hablando—Digo… si es así de fácil. Si Ivankov puede revertir algo que ya está. Es decir… —comenzó a trabarse con las palabras—Hablamos de un bebé, ¿cierto? —miró a Chopper, quien asintió—Alguien que está vivo, una persona —Movió las manos al darse cuenta de que sus nakama no parecían entender su punto—¡Es casi lo mismo que matar! Con la diferencia de que el bebé no tiene la posibilidad de defenderse.

—Me parece muy extremista ponerlo de esa forma —caviló el espadachín—, y en tal caso es decisión del cocinero. Es su cuerpo, y si él no quiere esto —le quedaba claro que Sanji no había pedido eso— está en él decidir qué se hace.

—Por eso —volvió a hablar Luffy—Sanji quiere buscar a Ivankov —Eso era al menos lo que Chopper había dicho entre medio de las explicaciones—; así que ¡en marcha!

Se puso de pie siguiendo a Nami, en pocos minutos el barco tomaba el rumbo hacia la isla de los Okama. No sería fácil el trayecto, pero no importaba. Como capitán, Luffy cuidaba de su tripulación, y si la situación afectaba a su cocinero, era su deber hacer algo al respecto.

…

Luego de llorar como una niñita despechada, se secó las lágrimas agradeciendo interiormente que nadie hubiera ido a molestarlo; no le gustaba llorar con público.

Embarazado y encima llorón; seguramente que era por culpa de las hormonas, como le había dicho el doctor.

Se sentó en la litera agudizando el oído; podía escuchar las voces de su nakama, especialmente la de Nami, dando nuevas coordenadas.

Inspiró suficiente aire y bajó del camastro para enfrentar a sus amigos. En algún momento iba a tener que salir del cuarto, y además sentía mucha curiosidad respecto al nuevo destino.

Cuando todos repararon en que Sanji estaba allí, se produjo un silencio absoluto. Fue Nami la que habló, acercándose a él:

—Nos tomará tres meses llegar, pero haré todo lo posible para que sea cuanto antes.

Sanji tardó en entender lo que la navegante estaba tratando de decirle, pero cuando lo hizo, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—No te preocupes, cocinero —Franky, colgado desde la mesana, extendió el pulgar— buscaremos a ese travesti y le obligaremos a revertir el embarazo. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sanji intentó reprimir la sonrisa, pero no pudo, y en cambió murmuró algo respecto a la merienda.

—Iré a preparar algo…

Ya no estaba ofendido con ellos. Sí, podían ser muy idiotas cuando se lo proponían —y cuando no, también—, pero a su manera sabían estar en las buenas y en las malas. Así como una familia debe ser, con sus defectos.

…

Miraba la olla y sentía que la acidez estomacal se acrecentaba. Chopper le había aconsejado comer cosas saludables, y ese no era el problema, porque siempre había sido una persona habituada a comer variado y sano.

Nami entró a la cocina y se quedó en silencio tras la espalda del cocinero. Luego de la noticia no había tocado el tema con él. No es que sintiese que era algo que le incumbiese, pero pese a lo bruja que podía llegar a ser, estimaba a sus amigos.

Aunque a Sanji no se lo decía, para evitar que se pusiera más cargoso de lo que habitualmente era con ella, le quería muchísimo. No es que al resto no los apreciase, es que Sanji, junto al capitán, Usopp y Zoro habían sido los libertadores de su aldea.

Ella le dio las gracias en su momento, pero suponía que ninguno de ellos cuatro era capaz de entender cuán agradecida estaba en verdad. Les debía mucho, y sólo podía pagarles con cariño. Con ese cariño tan especial que ella sabía impartir.

Claro que Luffy no podía llamar "cariño" a las bofetadas de la navegante, ni el cocinero al rechazo doliente, pero todos sabían que Nami era una chica… especial.

—Lo siento —dijo de golpe y de la nada. Sanji arqueó las cejas, un poco sorprendido.

Le había costado horrores a la navegante decir esa sencilla oración; no por desapegada, es que sabía, en primer lugar, que había estado mal en reírse, y en segundo, que la situación para Sanji no era agradable.

—¿Te refieres a…? —dejó la oración flotando en el aire, Nami de todos modos comprendió que hablaban de lo mismo.

—No tuve que haberme reído —se trabó con sus palabras—, quiero decir, no es que tu situación me cause gracia, Sanji… es sólo que…

—Está bien —le tranquilizó, al ver lo mucho que a la navegante le costaba hablar de ese tema con él.

Sanji mismo se daba cuenta de que a él le costaba horrores hablar con naturalidad de algo que no lo era.

—No, no está bien —Nami negó con la cabeza—, por eso quería pedirte perdón, nada más —llevó las manos atrás y se balanceó en el lugar, un gesto muy propio de Luffy.

Sanji se sintió enternecido por esa actitud en tan cruel y despiadada mujer, porque Nami podía serlo, sí, pero también sabía ser dulce cuando la situación lo requería.

—Oh, te ves tan linda así, Nami-swan.

—Bueno, ya… —le frenó el carro al ver las intenciones de un abrazo. Ahí, la Nami de siempre, volvió a aparecer. Fría y letal.

—¿Ni siquiera embarazado vas a ser buena conmigo?

—Soy buena contigo más de lo que te mereces —acusó ella con el dedo índice.

Sanji bajó la cabeza en un gesto de derrotismo. No, era evidente que a Nami no le conmovía su estado. La navegante dio la vuelta para irse a continuar con sus mapas, pero antes de atravesar la puerta, frenó para preguntar.

—Chopper… —de nuevo volvía a trabarse con lo que quería preguntar. Temía ser entrometida por demás, pero tampoco podía dejar de lado la preocupación que sentía. No pretendía que Sanji se diera cuenta de ese detalle, porque ahí sí que se pondría más pesado. —Quiero decir —se corrigió—¿Ya hablaste con Chopper?

—¿De qué? —Se sintió desorientado, ¿se suponía que tenía que hablar con el reno de algo en especial?

—De tu embarazo, idiota —espetó de mal humor, molesta al no entenderse su sutileza.

—Te refieres a sí…

—Claro —alzó los hombros—, ¿estás fuera de peligro? —Parpadeó, hasta ella misma estaba confundida—Es decir, el embarazo no pone en peligro tu vida, ¿verdad?

Y vio, la sonrisa boba en el cocinero y la expresión de inconmensurable gozo. Lo siguiente que se escuchó desde la cocina fue un "¡Nami-swan se ve tan linda preocupada por mí!". La navegante alzó la mano, con el fin de cachetearlo para hacerle reaccionar, sin embargo recordó la condición del cocinero. No sentía que fuera correcto pegarle dado su estado.

—¡Agradece que estás embarazado! —espetó librándose del abrazo sofocante que le había dado el cocinero.

Para colmo el idiota intentaba besarla. Puso las dos manos en el pecho del cocinero y empujó con fuerza, quitándoselo finalmente de encima. En un segundo Sanji se puso serio, para poder responder la pregunta de su amiga:

—Quiere hacerme estudios y seguir de cerca el embarazo, pero por lo visto todo está en orden, es decir… los síntomas que tengo son los de un embarazo común.

—¿Y en el caso de un nacimiento? —Frunció el ceño, tratando de entender—¿Cómo… se hace? ¿Cómo…?

Guardó silencio al ver la expresión desahuciada del cocinero, quien había entendido esa pregunta a medio hacer.

—Nami-san — protestó—, no quiero pensar en ello. —Suspiró, dando la vuelta para revolver la olla antes de que se le pegase la comida—Esperemos no tener que llegar a eso…

—Ya, lo sé —apretó los puños, juntando coraje para preguntarlo de una vez—Pero ¿cómo es allí abajo?

Sanji abrió grande los ojos, y si no se rió fue porque no estaba para reírse de la situación, sin embargo la manera sutil de preguntarlo fue graciosa.

— _Allí abajo_ es como siempre.

—O sea que se descarta el parto natural —movió la mano, tajante, en un gesto que denotaba nerviosismo.

—Totalmente.

—Porque digo… si Ivankov te cambió por dentro —intentó explicarse sin necesidad, pues Sanji entendía la curiosidad de la navegante.

—¿No me crees? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa maliciosa—Si quieres, puedo mostrarte.

La cachetada que recibió por su propuesta indecente se escuchó en todo el Thousand Sunny. Allí quedó la extraña e incómoda conversación que Nami misma había iniciado. De alguna forma siempre se arrepentía de mostrarle cariño a Sanji, porque este era de los que le tomaban el brazo, cuando ella daba la mano.

Idiota y todo como era, lo quería. Así que se sintió sumamente aliviada al saber que el embarazo no representaba un peligro para la vida del cocinero, ni que no dejaría de ser el hombre que ella había conocido. Lo vio a Chopper, pescando junto al capitán y el tirador, y suspiró. Creyó que lo justo era ir a Sanji con esas preguntas tan personales, pero de ahora en más procuraría hacerle esas consultas al doctor.

El grito del espadachín, avistando tierra, puso a toda la tripulación a trabajar. Intentarían hacer la cantidad mínima de paradas, para llegar cuanto antes a destino; pero necesitaban, justamente, aprovisionarse bien para un viaje más largo de lo esperado.

…

Inazuma entró a la sala y, sin mediar palabras, dejó el periódico sobre la mesa. Ivankov miró la tapa, tomando con descreimiento las hojas para leer más de cerca y asegurarse de que, lo que leía, era correcto. Quizás había mal interpretado la nota.

En primera plana estaba Sanji. O al menos el nuevo cartel de recompensa que, a los ojos de la reina, le hacía más justicia al cocinero (por mucho que al rubio le molestase salir maquillado).

—Oh, candy-boy —murmuró con una sonrisa—, veo que finalmente has pisado el palito. Oh… —exclamó cuando siguió leyendo al respecto, por lo visto el cocinero había ido a la clínica de una isla en el Nuevo Mundo, y no conforme con eso, había dejado inconsciente al doctor para robarle una de las máquinas más caras del lugar. Un completo delincuente, eso era. Sin embargo esos detalles no llamaban tanto la atención como el título de la noticia en sí.

Fue Inazuma quien hizo verbal el pequeño epitafio.

—El primer hombre embarazado de la historia.

Iva estalló en carcajadas, no por maldad, él jamás había tenido la intención de hacerle pasar un mal momento. Sólo había querido ponerle una pequeña prueba; no convertirlo en una noticia.

—Supongo que debe ser cosa tuya.

—Pobre mi candy-boy —murmuró, no muy afligido—, esto… —señaló la portada—va a ser historia.

—Lo lamento mucho por los mugiwara; ya tienen demasiados problemas siendo quienes son para, encima, sumarle esto.

— _Nah_ —se despreocupó totalmente—, ellos son como los gatos, saben caer bien parados.

Inazuma negó con la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio.

—No sé qué buscabas probar con esto, pero va a tener consecuencias.

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda —tomó un sorbo de la taza, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado para desligarse de la responsabilidad—, pero si bien es producto de mi poder, yo en ningún momento le dije que tuviera sexo con un hombre. Esto prueba que yo tenía razón —se puso de pie, haciendo ondear la capa que llevaba—¡Gané la apuesta!

Inazuma se llevó una mano en la frente. Ivankov era incorregible, especialmente con esos temas tan delicados como la ambigüedad y la hipocresía. Para la reina había sido un simple juego, una treta. Había supuesto que, pese a todo lo proclamado por el rubio, tarde o temprano caería en esas.

Él había conocido el corazón de Sanji. Buscaba amor, algo que no tiene en absoluto que ver con el sexo.

Uno de los mugiwara, con una recompensa alta, ¡embarazado!... No sólo tendrían al gobierno, a la marina y a los caza-recompensas atrás de ellos, para colmo ahora se le iban a sumar los caza-rarezas, los científicos y doctores locos que irían tras el único hombre embarazado de la historia.

Emporio Ivankov no se preocupaba por lo que la primera plana rezaba; él sabía que su chico era lo suficientemente fuerte para salir airoso de todas las batallas. Los Mugiwara era un grupo muy especial. Sabrían lidiar con los problemas.


	5. Un corazón que late

El agua tibia de la regadera caía sobre su cuerpo, relajándolo. Estuvo observándose el vientre hasta que las voces de sus amigos le hicieron volver en sí. Suspiró, poniendo ambas manos sobre la ligera hinchazón.

Habían llegado al fin a tierra firme, así que debía ir en busca de víveres cuanto antes para no perder el tiempo, porque cada minuto, cada día, eran preciados. El embarazo comenzaba a notarse y eso le inquietaba.

Terminó de ducharse dejando esa preocupación de lado y de inmediato pensó en ponerse a cocinar. Eso lograría distraerlo de su infortunio y, además, se moría de ganas de hacer algún postre dulce. La dieta de Nami iba a matarlos. Empezando por él.

Salió del baño notando que el Thousand Sunny estaba sospechosamente en calma. Seguramente que Chopper y Luffy habían bajado para inspeccionar la isla. Mejor así, o no podría cocinar algo rico en paz sin que aquellos dos se comieran los ingredientes y, si se descuidaba, algo crudo.

En la cocina Usopp estaba garabateando sobre una hoja; dibujando quizás, o haciendo el esbozo de algún nuevo invento.

El tirador levantó la cabeza y le sonrió, para volver a enfrascarse en la hoja mientras el cocinero preparaba todo para comenzar a hacer una torta. El silencio en el lugar y entre ambos no era incómodo, al contrario. Usopp estaba muy ensimismado en lo que hacía y Sanji en lo suyo, así que ninguno de los dos encontró la necesidad de decir algo. Pero eso cambió cuando el tirador fijó la vista en el redondeado y diminuto vientre de su amigo.

Era increíble suponer que allí se estaba gestando una vida.

Pese a que el cocinero había comenzado a usar las camisas más holgadas que tenía, y había dejado de lado el cinturón, la ropa igualmente le ajustaba un poco. No iba a decirle que se le notaba, porque sabía lo mucho que a Sanji le mortificaba el asunto. Pero, lejos de lo que pensaba el rubio al respecto, a Usopp le resultaba agradable dicha imagen. O al menos la idea de que su nakama estaba trayendo al mundo a una personita nueva.

—¿Los chicos? —preguntó Sanji de la nada, un poco perturbado cuando notó la persistente mirada de su amigo en clara dirección a su vientre.

—Chopper y Luffy bajaron… Nami fue con ellos —Le confirmó así lo que ya sabía.

—Genial… mejor.

—¿Qué estás cocinando?

Sanji sonrió.

—Ya verás, es una sorpresa.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y aunque el bizcochuelo todavía estaba caliente, Sanji cortó un trozo para que se enfriase más rápido y así poder decorarlo. En ese intervalo, Usopp salió de la cocina y volvió al rato con algunos lápices.

En el lugar todavía podía olfatearse el aroma del bizcochuelo recién horneado. Con una sonrisa se sentó a la mesa, casi al mismo tiempo que, sin mediar palabras, Sanji dejaba un pequeño platito con una porción de la tentadora torta.

—¿Eh? —Usopp elevó las cejas, sorprendido.

Tomando en cuenta que Nami estaba a dieta, Sanji hubiera ido con la primera porción a Robin; porque ellos, y especialmente él, quedaban en el último lugar en las prioridades del cocinero.

—Por el turrón del otro día, gracias.

Usopp sonrió de nuevo cerrando los ojos y de inmediato devoró esa porción, con ganas y emoción.

—Además —confesó el cocinero—, me moría de ganas de comer algo dulce. Que Nami me perdone.

—Antojo —murmuró el tirador con la boca llena.

—¿Qué?

—Digo… por tu embarazo —bajó la vista, le resultaba arduo hablar tan abiertamente del tema—es natural que tengas antojos, las embarazadas lo tienen, ¿no?

Sanji asintió reiteradas veces, sumido en nuevas reflexiones. Bueno, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que muchas cosas cambiarían en él, al menos hasta que lograse dar con Ivankov.

Buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón el paquete de cigarrillos, llevándose con calma uno a la boca.

—¡¿Qué haces?

Fue un instante. La mano de Usopp le golpeó la suya y el cigarro voló por los aires. Hasta el mismo tirador parecía sorprendido de su arrojo, pero no dejó que eso le amilanase y frunciendo el ceño le reclamó.

—¡No puedes fumar si estás embarazado!

—Usopp… —chistó el cocinero azorado por la férrea decisión que veía en los ojos de su amigo, era claro que no pensaba permitirle el vicio.

—Es dañino para el bebé… Chopper ya te lo dijo.

—Sí, pero —se trabó con las palabras, e intentó justificarse—yo no pedí estar embarazado, además ya no habrá más bebé apenas lo tenga a ese infeliz frente a mí, así que…

Usopp se cruzó de brazos, decepcionado por la postura del rubio.

Ese gesto había sido muy claro: Sanji pudo ver decepción en la expresión del tirador y, aunque quiso ignorarlo, en el fondo lograba afectarlo.

—No puedes ser tan egoísta. El cigarrillo le daña y aún así ¿piensas fumar?

Sanji exhaló un sonoro bufido y arrojando el paquete sobre la mesa, cedió.

—Muy bien, ¿conforme? —preguntó, exageradamente molesto.

Usopp sonrió apenas y asintió.

—Sí, conforme —Satisfecho con el resultado volvió a tomar el lápiz mientras Sanji se ponía de pie para llevar el plato a lavar, farfullando por lo bajo.

Maldición, ¿y cómo se suponía que debía hacer? El tabaco era uno de sus tantos vicios, dejarlo así como así le resultaba impensable, ¡encima por algo que él no había querido! Le parecía sumamente injusto.

Bien, no fumaría delante de Usopp, pero lo haría. Sí, señor. Porque volvía a decirse que no era su culpa estar embarazado.

¿A quién quería mentir? Aunque en ese momento no lo descubrió, no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo mucho que las palabras de Usopp le habían afectado. No podría fumar un cigarrillo sin sentir la culpa corroyéndole por dentro.

—Entonces… —la voz del tirador le hizo volver en sí—¿De cuantos meses estás? —sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el vientre del cocinero.

—No sé ni me interesa —respondió tajante, y pudo ver en la cara de Usopp una inexplicable tristeza.

Inexplicable porque no tenía motivos para sentirse abatido, al menos no él, maldición ¡que el embarazado era Sanji!

—¿No lo quieres?

—Usopp —reclamó—no… —guardó silencio abruptamente, para intentar relajarse y explicarle desde su lugar como vivía todo ese complicado asunto—Es difícil, ¿está bien? Así que te agradecería que no hagas preguntas tan complicadas… no quiero pensar en todo eso.

—Lo siento, pero es que… —alzó un hombro—debe ser feo, digo, siendo bebé, sentir que tu padre no te quiere.

Sanji de repente se sintió un verdadero y auténtico malnacido. Genial, Usopp sí que sabía cómo confortarlo en un momento de crisis. Sin embargo, poco a poco, el cocinero comenzó a entender mejor la visión de Usopp.

Recordaba cómo era su historia familiar, acaso, lo del tirador, ¿era empatía? Bueno, se quedaría sin saberlo, porque no iba a preguntarle algo tan personal, si bien entre ellos había confianza de sobra.

—Me iré al pueblo.

—¿Vas en busca de víveres?

Sanji asintió a su pregunta, con una seriedad que no invitaba a proponerle compañía. Pero si Usopp venció el miedo que le producía la nueva postura de su amigo y lo hizo, no fue por Sanji.

—T-te acompaño.

—No hace falta.

—Sí, no puedes cargar cosas pesadas. —Él sabía que tenían que abastecerse de sobra para el viaje y que por eso el cocinero volvería cargado como un burro.

Sanji no insistió por ir solo, que su amigo hiciera lo que quisiera, aparte no quería volver a tocar el tema del embarazo con él. En silencio bajaron del Sunny en dirección al mercado. Era, como en general solía ser en el Nuevo Mundo, inmenso.

Pese al aspecto de pueblo rudimentario, gozaban de una tecnología avanzada. Las pantallas ofrecían no sólo avisos, si no noticias generales; desde el clima, hasta asuntos políticos de mayor y menor importancia. El mundo estaba en guerra, y en ella no sólo participaban los piratas.

Se entretuvo viendo una de las pantallas cuando Usopp frenó ante un puesto de cacharros usados. Se sentía inquieto y mal humorado; no hacía calor —era evidente porque las personas llevaban abrigos ligeros— pero él creía arder por dentro.

Suspiró, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

—Ey, Usopp —le llamó la atención—estaré en ese puesto —señaló uno de frutas a lo lejos—, cuando termines, ve. —Quería seguir comprando y volver cuanto antes a la calma del Sunny.

El tirador asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención, y entonces el cocinero se distanció de él. No podía comprar mucha fruta por mucho que necesitasen abastecerse, porque se echaría a perder antes de consumirla totalmente, así que compró lo justo y necesario. Unos dos kilos o tres de cada una para variar.

Seguía siendo mucho, pero el peso no representaba un desafío para él, pero en ese momento recordó la queja de su amigo y sintió una pequeña punzada en su alma.

Dejó la bolsa sobre el suelo esperando a que Usopp dejara de _encantarse_ con ese cutre puesto. Se recargó contra la pared y, súbitamente, se dio cuenta de que porqué se sentía tan mal humorado y ansioso: Llevaba muchas horas sin fumar.

Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba el tirador para asegurarse que no lo veía desde su posición, mientras llevaba una mano a su pantalón sacando un paquete nuevo de cigarrillos. Como un autentico adicto —con las manos temblando— lo encendió.

La primera calada fue acompañada con un gemido de placer, pero luego observó el pequeño veneno entre sus dedos y esa punzada que había sentido en su alma volvió a aparecer.

"El cigarrillo es dañino para la criatura".

Bien, aceptaba la realidad: que él no había pedido ese embarazo, que no era coherente siendo hombre estarlo, pero el bebé tampoco tenía la culpa de todo eso. Si había un responsable en toda esa historia era Ivankov. No iba a hacer algo que afectase a una criatura inocente, porque aunque no quisiera verlo, lo era.

Tenía una vida latiendo dentro de él, _que dependía de él_. De repente no le parecía tan justo fumar. Alzó un hombro y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca ignorando esa vocecita interior, pero la nueva calada fue acompañada de mucha culpa.

—¡Ah! ¡Usopp! —se quejó, arrojando el cigarrillo al suelo para pisotearlo como si fuera algún enemigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el aludido, quien recién había llegado justo a tiempo para oír la exclamación de Sanji. De inmediato olfateó el aire—¡¿Estuviste fumando?

El cocinero miró hacia un costado, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. Frunció el ceño, diciéndose mentalmente que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer a ese narigón.

Usopp suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Sanji era todo un caso perdido.

—No es fácil dejar un vicio —se excusó, todavía de mal humor.

—No digo que sea fácil —Usopp intentó entenderlo, le costaba ya que él no tenía vicios, salvo mentir. —Puedes pedirle a Chopper alguna medicina para que te ayude.

Sanji asintió reiteradas veces, ablandando sus facciones. Esa era una buena idea. Tomó el saco de frutas, pero sin decir nada Usopp se lo sacó de las manos.

El cocinero le miró entre ojos, así se sentía débil e inútil. Por Dios, que estaba embarazado, no parapléjico. Pero el tirador no se "conmovió" por lo queja implícita en la mirada de su amigo.

—Se supone que las mujeres embarazadas no deben cargar con mucho peso.

—Se supone que no soy una mujer embarazada —retrucó con fastidio.

Usopp tardó en devolvérsela. Se había quedado pensando en las palabras del rubio.

—¿Se _supone_? —Reprimió la risa—¿No estás seguro de lo que eres?

La mirada asesina que le dedicó Sanji fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que lo mejor era guardar silencio, si es que apreciaba en verdad su vida.

—Perdón.

Comenzaron a caminar entre la gente y fue Usopp el primero en darse cuenta, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta —a ver si todavía Sanji le golpeaba—, sin embargo acabó por ser el mismo cocinero quien murmuró por lo bajo:

—Ey, Usopp, ¿es idea mía o… nos están mirando demasiado? —Pensó que era su imaginación, que se estaba persiguiendo de nuevo con lo de su embarazo, pero el tirador tragó saliva confirmándole que era un pensamiento compartido.

—S-Sanji…

—¿Qué?

—Mejor volvamos al Sunny —propuso; la gente no se detenía a mirarlos, pero si les prestaban demasiada atención, como si ellos en vez de dos hombres se tratasen de dos fenómenos de la naturaleza.

Bueno, Sanji lo era, y Usopp con su nariz quizás no se quedaba atrás; pero no era para tanto: narices así había, y Sanji simplemente tenía una ligera panza que al caminar era perfectamente disimulable con los pliegues de la ropa. Y aunque así no fuera, ¿cuántos gordos hay en el mundo? Cierto, no hay que olvidar esas cejas, y que ambos eran Mugiwara.

—¿Será que se me nota? —murmuró sin haber tenido la intención de decirlo en voz alta.

—Pregunta —soltó Usopp de la nada—¿El médico que te atendió en la clínica… confirmó tu embarazo?

Era una ligera idea que en la mente brillante del tirador se había instalado. Era bueno para analizar concienzudamente las cosas. Sanji palideció de golpe cuando entendió el fin de esa pregunta, sin embargo no tenía sentido, porque aunque el mentado doctor hubiera contado de su estado, ¿quién podría llegar a creerle?

Parecía una película de terror: a medida que ellos caminaban adentrándose más y más, sentían que todos los lugareños daban la vuelta para seguir sus pasos. Usopp tragó saliva de nuevo, y una niña señaló al cocinero murmurando algo que ninguno de los dos alcanzó a oír.

Por detrás de la pequeña, una pantalla ofrecía una imagen, la de un cabezón, ¿no era esa la reina? Frenó tocando el hombro del cocinero para confirmar esa sospecha, quien seguía abstraído en el drama circundante, pero cuando la misma imagen del noticiario moderno del Nuevo Mundo mostró el cartel de recompensa de su amigo, cambió de idea:

—S-Sanji…

—¡¿Qué? —preguntó fastidiado.

—Corre.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar, sólo que más calmado, pero sorprendido.

—¡Que corras! —le gritó entre dientes.

Usopp sabía lo que una turba podría llegar a hacer, y no estaba en sus planes abrir fuego entre aldeanos inocentes, que inocentes no lucían. Algo le consolaba: que en el nuevo cartel de recompensa de Sanji había una hermosa mujer, quizás la gente no lograse relacionarlo con el chico que caminaba a su lado. Aunque las cejas lo delatasen.

De golpe y sin que Usopp lo pretendiese, Sanji reparó en lo que había acaparado tanto a su amigo. En la pantalla vio a Ivankov hablando. No podía oír lo que decía, por la distancia y el barullo general, pero fue suficiente para darse cuenta que había llegado la hora de escapar.

Las "patitas" no les daban abasto a los dos, se perdieron en la inmensidad de la vegetación circundante en dirección al Sunny. Cada tanto miraban atrás para asegurarse de que no los seguían, y cada ruido propio de la selva —el viento y las estampidas de animales que huían de ellos— les ponía en alerta. Hasta que Sanji pareció recordar quién era él.

—Maldición… son sólo aldeanos.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo que miles de hormigas pueden hacer con un elefante? Una vez, yo…

—Ahórratelo, conozco esa fábula. —Lo frenó cuando vio las intenciones de su amigo por narrarle el cuento a su particular estilo.

—Igual, más miedo me dio la niña, ¡parecía diabólica! —aseguró el tirador con vehemencia.

Se llevó las manos a las rodillas para tomar aire y descansar.

—¡Maldita seas Emporio Ivankov! —gritó tan alto que los pájaros en la copa de los árboles montaron vuelo.

Usopp guardó silencio, no sabía qué decir para reanimar a su amigo. Nunca había sido bueno para esas cosas, quizás con Kaya funcionaba contarle cuentos, pero Sanji no parecía estar de ánimos para escucharlo.

—Será mejor volver al Sunny, tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Tú siempre tienes un mal presentimiento —se quejó Sanji tomando parte de las compras que habían logrado llevar con ellos durante la huida.

Todavía les faltaba un montón por comprar, pero era evidente que él ya no podría ir al pueblo. No, sabiendo que en las pantallas estaba su imagen; distorsionada, pero imagen al fin.

—Ah, Dios… necesito un cigarrillo.

Esa fue la última queja de Sanji hasta que llegaron al Sunny. El sol comenzaba a apagarse y la silueta del barco se proyectaba luminosamente en la arena. Suspiraron aliviados —más Usopp que el cocinero— cuando por fin subieron a cubierta.

Luffy salió de la cocina riendo con felicidad en compañía de Chopper, quien se relamía.

—¡Estaba muy rica la torta, Sanji! —alabó el capitán mientras el reno asentía.

—¡¿Hiciste torta? —Exclamó Nami, furibunda—¡¿Y no me dejaron nada?

—¡Chicos, chicos —interrumpió Usopp—tenemos que irnos!

—¿Y las compras? —Zoro revisó los paquetes que el cocinero y el tirador habían dejado sobre la madera—Aquí no hay alcohol.

—No pudimos comprar todo lo que necesitábamos —explicó Sanji con fastidio—la gente se puso… rara.

—¿Rara? —Chopper frunció el ceño—¿Rara como qué?

—Había una pantalla —continuó Usopp tratando de hacerles reaccionar—apareció el cartel de Sanji y…

—Chicos —Robin llamó la atención de sus amigos.

Sobre la cubierta, la arqueóloga observaba a lo lejos las antorchas encendidas. Era claro que se dirigían hacia donde estaba anclado el Sunny. Podía verse la bandera pirata desde esa colina, así como ella podía ver a la turba acercándose.

—¡¿Qué hicieron, _for god_! —exclamó el cyborg al comprender la situación.

Sin esperar a que Nami reaccionara, corrió a toda prisa hacia el cuarto del Soldier Dock System para preparar la cola.

—¿Vienen a por nosotros? —La pregunta de Brook careció de sentido, las voces de los aldeanos se podían oír como ligeros murmullos, casi como el siseo de un panal de avispas—¡No tengo ojos para ver, pero Santas Bragas, parecen estar armados!

Luffy se subió de un salto a la baranda, confirmando los temores. Plegó el ceño, molesto con la situación.

—¡Si no hicimos nada! Esta vez —reflexionó—. ¡¿Por qué nos persiguen?

—Hay niños y mujeres —reparó el espadachín, junto al capitán—puedo matar a los hombres, pero no puedo asegurar que no dañaré a los demás —cerró los ojos, meditando la circunstancia.

No estaba en sus planes asesinar inocentes y débiles, pero si se metían en su camino él no podría evitar que el filo de sus katana les alcanzara.

—¡Ya, chicos! ¡A toda marcha! —el grito de Nami fue el disparador que todos necesitaban para salir del trance.

Al mismo tiempo que levantaban el ancla e izaban las velas, los aldeanos dejaron atrás el lento caminar para correr con todas sus energías hacia donde estaban ellos. El trayecto que tenían por delante no significaba nada para los aldeanos, y poner al Sunny a toda marcha no era algo fácil ni rápido.

Usopp sintió el mecer del barco como si de una campana se tratase, acaso ¿la gente estaba tratando de subir o querían volcar tremendo barco? Era evidente, pero no se acercaría al borde para corroborarlo. Tomó la soga que Sanji desde lo alto de la mesana había liberado y la anudó. La vela se extendió, mientras el caos reinaba en la cubierta Sunny.

Robin, situada a un lado de Luffy, utilizó su _akuma no mi_ para desprender a las personas que se habían colgado del barco, pero eran muchos en número. De golpe, el Sunny se sacudió con un estrépito, y los que estaban parados en la borda estuvieron a punto de caer.

Luffy quedó colgando de su brazo estirado de la escalerilla mientras el barco tomaba vuelo y distancia. Atrás quedó la isla; se podían ver las diminutas figuras y cada foco de las antorchas, todavía encendidas, en la negrura de la noche.

La mano huesuda de Brook apareció, tratando de ayudar a Luffy a subir, pero el músico era demasiado liviano, así que su peso cedió y acabaron los dos en el agua. Sanji se acercó a la borda dispuesto a tirarse para rescatar a esos dos idiotas, al mismo tiempo que vio pasar a Chopper a su lado para saltar como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Genial, ahora sólo quedaba que Robin se arrojara tras los otros tres. Una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, era Zoro, quien con el gesto le había dejado en claro que él se encargaría. Sanji se sintió molesto más que agradecido, le fastidiaba ver que por su condición sus amigos tenían gestos que no acostumbraban a tener para con él —especialmente tratándose del marimo—. Eso no sólo le recordaba su penoso estado, le hacía sentirse culpable e inservible.

Nami se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, sin aliento.

—Ya pasó —se consoló a sí misma.

Usopp trató de no mostrarse asustado, pero santo cielo, nunca pensó que gente común y corriente pudiera ser tan aterradora. Buscó con la mirada a Sanji y vio en el rostro de este un gesto extraño, mezcla de tristeza y enojo, parecía abstraído mirando el agua agitarse a lo bajo.

—No pudimos comprar todo así que vamos a tener que hacer otra parada, sí o sí —dijo el cocinero exhalando algo similar a un gruñido.

La idea de pasar otra vez por la misma situación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Zoro, para entonces, había vuelto con los otros tres. Dejó a Chopper sobre la cubierta, quien jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

—Gracias, Zoro —dijo el reno.

—Ah, creí que moriría —suspiró Brook—, aunque ya estoy muerto.

Luffy se recuperó de un salto, colocándose el sombrero con una sonrisa. Todo eso le había parecido muy divertido, le recordó a Thriller Bark y a los zombies. Franky apareció por la escotilla, confirmando lo que todos más temían.

—Chicos, no hay más cola para el _Coup de Burts_ —aseguró.

Eso era un problema, sin cola no podrían hacer esas desesperadas huidas, tan útiles que eran en momentos críticos como esos.

—Me pregunto si en todas las islas será igual —dijo Robin, analizando la situación—, suponiendo que la noticia corrió por todo el Nuevo Mundo, tenemos que estar preparados.

Imaginaba el impacto social que ocasionaba la situación del cocinero. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo notó aplacado. Sintió como la empatía le golpeaba de lleno. Ella sabía, mejor que nadie, lo que era ser buscado por el mundo entero, lo que era ser perseguido, lo que era temer y desconfiar de todo y de todos a la vez.

Le sonrió, era lo único que podía hacer por él. En su gesto trataba de decirle que ahí estaban ellos, que no estaba solo, ni que lo estaría. Eso marcaba una gran diferencia.

—Iré a hacer la cena —murmuró para meterse dentro de la cocina; pero al poner una mano en el picaporte se dobló prácticamente al medio.

—¿Qué pasa, cocinero-san?

Sanji se había quedado sin aire, así que no pudo responderle a la arqueóloga. Se colocó en cuclillas sintiendo que el dolor desaparecía lentamente; vio las patitas mojadas de Chopper y elevó la vista.

—Un calambre en el estómago.

—Vamos a la enfermería —propuso el reno con una sonrisa—, creo que es hora de ver cómo marcha todo.

—Debo cocinar, primero. Y tú debes secarte —sin más, entró a la cocina y se puso a trabajar.

El doctor suspiró. Sanji se las ingeniaba para escapar siempre de los controles, como si no quisiera todavía afrontar su condición. Si sus cálculos mentales no estaban mal, el cocinero llevaba doce semanas de embarazo.

Después de la cena, el rubio ya no pudo escapar más, siguió al reno hasta la enfermería y se acostó sobre la camilla. En esos días Chopper había estado probando la máquina para acostumbrarse a ella; estaba, por completo, enamorado, y no dejaba de hablarle a Sanji sobre todo lo que podía hacer mientras la preparaba.

El cocinero lo escuchó sin prestarle verdadera atención. El doctor le levantó la camisa y le colocó en el vientre apenas hinchado algo viscoso y frío. Sintió escalofríos al suponer lo que la imagen le mostraría.

Dicho y hecho, una diminuta figura asomó, moviéndose con energía. Por la puerta abierta de la enfermería alguien también compartía esa visión.

—Vaya, cómo se mueve. —La sonrisa de Usopp fue contagiosa, paulatinamente ya no le alteraba tanto ver esa imagen en pantalla.

—Yo no lo siento —aclaró—, pero sí, se mueve mucho —El feto parecía danzar en un líquido invisible.

—Está por completo formado—dijo Chopper, mirando a Sanji; pero él no le encontraba todavía forma humana—; es lo que se espera de un embarazo humano normal. Ahora debe tener unos seis centímetros.

—No es nada seis centímetros —rió el tirador, notando que estaba interrumpiendo un momento privado de Sanji, así que la sonrisa se le borró de un plumazo. Dio la media vuelta para volver por donde había llegado a curiosear.

—Usopp —murmuró el cocinero para evitar que se fuera, pero de manera tan interna que ni siquiera el doctor pudo escuchar; menos que menos el tirador.

—¿Quieres… quieres oír los latidos? —Chopper lo preguntó con duda, es que sabía lo poco que a Sanji le importaba todo eso y no quería molestarlo de más.

—¿Se puede? —Sanji alzó una ceja, dudando de la posibilidad. La pregunta le había sacado de sus reflexiones.

Chopper asintió y subió el volumen del aparato buscando a la vez el corazón de la criatura. El latido, como un leve y rítimico golpeteo de tambor, hizo sonreír al cocinero.

Fue como un reflejo, ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de que sonreía, aunque Chopper sí, y suspiró aplacado. Sería más fácil hablar del tema con Sanji si este se mostraba más predispuesto a escucharlo.

Así que comenzó con los estudios más complicados. Quería ver bien los órganos genitales internos del cocinero, para entender mejor como era el embarazo y estar preparado ante eventuales emergencias.

Cerró la puerta y le pidió que se quitara los pantalones. No es que fuera a descreer de la afirmación del rubio respecto a su hombría, pero para estudiarlo con la máquina era necesario quitar el obstáculo de la ropa.

Lo que Chopper vio, entonces, le dejó boquiabierto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Saben que no me puedo acordar muy bien la fábula que menciono? Me quedó la duda: ¿león o elefante?


	6. Cayendo en la trampa

Chopper investigó a Sanji maravillándose con el cambio meramente interno que podía apreciar. Comprobaba que por fuera seguía siendo un hombre. Sanji tragó saliva impaciente ante la cerrada y silenciosa postura del doctor.

—Ya, Chopper, ¿qué pasa?  
—Nada… es que… bien —dejó la máquina de lado y trató de explicarle de una manera sencilla sin ahogarlo en términos médicos—Tomando en cuenta que el aparato reproductor al nacer es similar…  
—¿Lo es? —Sanji frunció el ceño.  
—No al nacer —se corrigió—quiero decir, al momento de concebir un bebé este por defecto es… nena, vamos a decir —no supo cómo ponerlo en palabras simples—Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se define su sexo… Si va a ser niño, lo que sería la vagina se convierte en los testículos, y lo que es el clítoris, en un pene.

Sanji analizó las palabras del reno. O sea, ¿el clítoris era una especie de pene atrofiado? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, no era eso en lo que tenía que pensar. No era momento de pensar en clítoris por mucho que la idea le gustase.

—¿Entonces?  
—Bueno —repitió como un loro, un poco nervioso por la posible reacción de Sanji—. Por fuera tú tienes todo lo de un hombre: pene, testículos, bolsa seminal… todo es funcional, pero justamente, al final de la glándula de Cowper.  
—Háblame en cristiano, por favor.  
—Que bueno, empieza a nacer lo que sería distinto en ti y no tienen otros hombres, y que doy por hecho que eso hace posible tu embarazo: tienes un canal del cérvix que nace allí, pero cerrado.

Sanji levantó el labio superior, entendiendo cada vez menos.

—¿Y eso significa…? —le alentó.  
—Que el canal continúa hasta lo que es la cavidad del útero. ¡Tienes útero! —dijo como si fuera Galileo y su “Eureka”.  
—¿Eso es lo que…?  
—Permite el embarazo —completó sonriente. Sanji no le veía el lado “feliz” al asunto.  
—No voy a sangrar, ¿cierto?  
—Estás embarazado, además no tienes vagina, la conexión, bueno… es extraña —Chopper bajó la cabeza, dubitativo—. Si quieres te explico cómo es que… —Sabía que para meterse en esos terrenos debería hacer preguntas incómodas del tipo “¿Hubo alguien responsable de que el semen llegase allí? Pero fue el mismo Sanji quien le libró de ese apriete.  
—Gracias, Chopper, preferiría seguir en la ignorancia —tomó aire y buscó sus prendas—, entonces, ¿no tienes forma de interrumpir el embarazo?  
—No, Sanji —se lamentó—. Es decir, tendría que abrirte para eso, y no estoy seguro de cómo Ivankov te cambió por dentro —La maquina le ofrecía un buen panorama, pero no era uno completo—. Si llego a tocar alguna arteria importante, o si llega a haber alguna arteria conectada a ese útero —se desesperó ante la idea—, en altamar, sin un equipo preparado para eso… No, yo no me atrevo. No podría.  
—Está bien —le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Entendía el sentir de Chopper; quería hacer algo por él, pero más temía causarle un daño irreversible, incluso la muerte. No quería afligirlo más de lo que lucía—En cuanto estemos frente a Ivankov, él mismo sabrá que hacer.

El reno asintió, no muy satisfecho del papel que le tocaba como médico del cocinero. Debería sentirse halagado de ser el único doctor en el mundo con un caso como ese, pero se trataba de Sanji, de un nakama, de un hermano del alma.  
Le gustaría poder hacer algo más por él, pero no conocía el poder de Iva y no se animaba a arriesgar a Sanji a una cirugía exploratoria por simple deporte. Era un tema serio que, como médico, no podía tomar a la ligera. Pues si al cocinero le llegara a pasar algo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Gracias, Chopper… no sé qué haría sin ti —eso fue suficiente para arrancarle una sonrisa al renito y aliviar sus penas—. Por cierto —recordó antes de irse—¿No tendrías algo, alguna medicina que me ayude a… a dejar el cigarrillo? —Se rascó la cabeza.

El doctor asintió, feliz de ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su amigo.

—Claro, puedo hacerte medicina para la ansiedad, pero será tu fuerza de voluntad la que jugará un papel importante —dio la vuelta en la silla para buscar en el armario todo lo indispensable—. Por cierto —le pareció bueno mencionárselo—, no es aconsejable que fumes, pero si fumas uno por día no será tan terrible para el bebé. Si al principio te cuesta mucho dejarlo, ten presente eso.

Sanji perdió la mirada y asintió, confirmándole así al doctor que, después de todo, un poco le importaba ese bebé.

…

Si podía verle el lado positivo a su embarazo, sin dudas eran en esos preciados momentos en los que Robin adoptaba el papel de su masajista personal.

Los calambres en la pantorrilla lo acosaban durante la noche, pero era a la mañana cuando peor se ponían. A tal punto que debía dejar de lado lo que estuviera haciendo para poder retorcerse del dolor. Como siempre era la arqueóloga la primera en levantarse, también era la primera en ver las graciosas piruetas del cocinero en pos de librarse de esos molestos y dolorosos calambres. Y es que no era muy común verlo a Sanji rodando por el suelo de la cocina.

Por ese motivo desde la primera vez trató de ayudarle.

—Ven aquí, cocinero-san —intentó tomarle la pierna, pero Sanji, con un gesto de dolor e incapaz de poder articular palabra alguna, agitó una mano dando a entender que no hacía falta—. Déjame ayudarte —insistió la joven, ahogando la risa.

Pero Sanji no quería molestarla, además era un hombre —bien hombre— que se había enfrentado a dolores mucho más insoportables que el de un simple calambre.

—¡Dios, no lo aguanto! —Se colocó en cuclillas, masajeándose la pantorrilla derecha y presagiando una ligera molestia en la izquierda—¡Genial, ahora es en las dos!

Robin carcajeó bajito, porque era tragicómica la desesperación de Sanji. Sin más opciones el cocinero tuvo que dejarse auxiliar. Se sentó en la silla y elevó la pierna más dolorida para dejarla descansar sobre las faldas de la arqueóloga. Robin, con unos ligeros movimientos logró darle calor al músculo y aliviar el dolor. La expresión de inconmensurable gozo en la cara del chico parecía una post orgasmo.

—Gracias, Robin-chwan —dijo todo meloso y relajado, con los ojitos entrecerrados—; lamento mucho la molestia.  
—No es molestia —de inmediato preguntó por la otra pierna— ¿Te sigue doliendo?  
—Un poco, pero era esta la que más me dolía.

Haciendo uso de su akuma no mi, Robin se encargó de las dos piernas a la par. Sanji estaba en la gloria, a punto de morirse en baño de sangre, porque que su querida arqueóloga mostrase esa atención y cuidado hacia él no le sorprendía, su amada Robin-chwan era una mujer muy atenta, pero Sanji recién comprendía que su estado despertaba el lado más atento de sus nakama. No fue hasta entonces que se dijo que tan malo no era. Después de todo, ¿a quién no le gusta que lo mimen un poco?

—Oh, lamento interrumpir —dijo la voz de la Franky, quien había entrado justo a tiempo para ver la expresión de deleite en el rostro del cocinero.  
—No interrumpes —Robin le sonrió escuetamente y soltó despacio las piernas de Sanji—¿Ya pasó?  
—Sí, gracias Robin —volvió a decir otra vez.  
—¿Ya está el desayuno? —Consultó el cyborg buscando en la heladera destrabada un poco de jugo—Debo ponerme cuanto antes a preparar el barco, tenemos que tenerlo en óptimas condiciones.

Sanji no contestó, como si la pregunta le hubiera molestado. En parte se sentía responsable de que tuvieran que tomar medidas tan desesperadas. Si bien como piratas siempre debían estar con la guardia alta, que en ese momento se hubieran quedado sin cola para Franky era un grave problema. Implicaba dificultades para salir airosos de los enfrentamientos futuros.

—Lo siento —murmuró el cocinero, demasiado aplacado para lo que solía ser él.

Franky lo conocía muy bien. Casi siempre Sanji estaba quejándose, y eran de los que no le gustaba que le apurasen. El cocinero tenía sus tiempos y si el desayuno estaba cinco minutos más tarde, estaba cinco minutos más tarde y nadie podía decirle ni pío. O se quedaban sin comer.

Por eso el cyborg lo miró alzando las cejas, y luego miró a Robin buscando apoyo, ¿había dicho algo malo? Volvió a mirar al cocinero notando una marca en su cuello, y para cambiar el aire enrarecido acotó algo al respecto.

—Te salió otra mancha, cocinero.

El aludido no dijo nada. Se tapó con una mano y buscó la superficie brillante de una olla para mirarse. Chistó, tomando aire para reprimir la angustia que amenazaba con materializarse en lágrimas. Esos cambios no le gustaban. Maldición, no era una nena narcisista, no es que le preocupase que su piel se manchase, pero debía estar atento a tantos cambios que por momentos no sabía si lo que sentía era normal o por el contrario era anormal. Bueno, estar embarazado siendo hombre ya era anormal.

Franky parpadeó, porque Sanji había arrugado la frente y, antes de que agachase la cabeza, había podido verle los ojos humedecidos. El cyborg volvió a mirar a la arqueóloga, pero ella elevó los hombros dándole a entender que no sabía lo que le pasaba.

—Bueno… —dijo Franky con energía—Será mejor que siga trabajando —miró de soslayo a Sanji, y como este parecía concentrado en una limpieza obsesiva. Negó con la cabeza, sin remedio. No estaba acostumbrado a ese cocinero, él conocía a otro Sanji—Cuando esté el desayuno… —Continuó con el fin de pedir amablemente que le avisaran, pero Sanji ya no pudo más y acabó por explotar.

—¡Ok, está bien, me atrasé cinco minutos! —arrojó el trapo al suelo y luego lo pisoteó—¡Lamento mucho si no soy tan competente para sus tiempos! —Y ya la ligaban todos de rebote, no sólo Franky—¡La próxima vez que tenga planeado despertarme a media noche con un calambre, o la próxima vez que me la pase encerrado toda una mañana en el baño vomitando, tendré presente arreglármelas para cocinar al mismo tiempo!  
—Ey, yo —Franky intentó hablar para calmar la contradictoria y extraña actitud del cocinero, porque estaba desencajado y furioso, pero lloraba al mismo tiempo.  
—¡¿No quieres también que me meta un plumero en el culo así mientras camino dejo el puto barco reluciente!? NO PUEDO CON TODO —Calló abruptamente, para tomar una gran bocanada de aire—No es fácil estar embarazado —día a día admiraba más a las mujeres por esa… vocación, como solía decir.  
—Ok —dijo el cyborg dando un paso hacia atrás, como si temiera al nuevo Sanji—; yo solo —señaló hacia atrás, pero luego estiró una de sus grandes manazas para palmear la espalda del cocinero con energía—Nada, hombre, se te extrañaba. Sigue con esos humores matutinos, que el barco no es nada sin ellos.

Robin mantuvo su papel de espectadora, preocupada por el evidente desorden emocional en Sanji, pero para esas alturas, algo risueña. Los gritos de Sanji despertaron al reno, quien se apareció en la cocina, somnoliento.

—¿Pasa algo, Sanji?  
—¡Si, pasa que estoy embarazado! —Dramatizó, como si fuera la actriz principal de una telenovela barata.  
—¿Algo que no sepamos, cocinero? —La voz de Zoro atravesó la cocina, y Sanji vio la cabellera verde asomada a la ventana. Quería comerse esa cabeza, escupirla, pisotearla.  
—¡TÚ, MARIMO BASTARDO! ¡TÚ!  
—¿Qué tienes para decir de mí? —Le provocó con suma calma, con esa que exacerbaba más al cocinero.

Pero Sanji, de parecer estar a punto de soltar algo relevante o importante, cambió abruptamente de aire. Un poco más y acababa echándole la culpa por completo a él de su estado. Silenció bajando el dedo que apuntaba acusadoramente al espadachín y luego relajó las facciones.

Dio la vuelta y buscó todo lo necesario para ponerse a cocinar. Luffy, en ese instante, abrió la puerta de la cocina al grito de:

—¡Sanji, comida!

El aludido volteó con una cuchilla en la mano y con cara de asesino serial. Franky creyó que ese era el mejor momento para irse. Tanto Chopper, como Zoro y Robin contuvieron la respiración, asustados.

—Creo que será mejor esperar afuera, capitán-san —dijo la arqueóloga interponiéndose en el campo visual del cocinero; sabía que eso tendría un efecto positivo en Sanji, y de hecho funcionó. Porque si por un leve instante había pensando en asesinar a todos sus nakama, empezando por el glotón de su capitán, ese pensamiento se esfumó al verla pasar.

Una vez afuera, Luffy cuestionó un poco sorprendido.

—¿Qué le pasa a Sanji?  
—Muchas cosas, capitán —Robin se sentó en su reposera y Luffy, muy pensativo y serio, sobre el césped—. Un embarazo implica un cambio no sólo hormonal; supongo que en su caso debe ser un poco más complicado —reflexionó, suponiendo todo lo que eso implicaba para un hombre tan fanfarrón con las mujeres como lo era Sanji. Tiempo pasado, porque su conducta había cambiado mucho en esos pocos meses.  
—No me gusta este Sanji, quiero decir —se corrigió, cruzándose de brazos—Sanji me agrada, embarazado o no, pero no me gusta que… —protestó, furioso por no dar con las palabras correctas.  
—Impotencia —Robin había podido leerlo en los ojos de Luffy, y ella lo conocía muy bien como para saber lo muy frustrado que le hacía sentir no poder serle útil a sus nakama en momentos donde más necesitaban ayuda—, no te gusta no saber qué poder hacer por él, ¿verdad?  
—Eso —Luffy asintió, en completo de acuerdo con las palabras de Robin—, me gustaría poder hacer algo por él. Si no le gusta estar embarazado…  
—Más que buscar a Ivankov…  
—Eso —asintió de nuevo, otra vez satisfecho con la capacidad que tenía la arqueóloga de saber lo que sentía o pensaba sin necesidad de hacerlo verbal.  
—Y eso significa mucho para él, Luffy. —Al ver que su capitán negaba con la cabeza agregó rápidamente—Él sabe que nos estamos desviando mucho del objetivo principal para ir a resolver su… problema. —No supo cómo decirlo.  
—Puedo ser el rey de los piratas otro día —alzó los hombros—, pero no sin mi tripulación; y lo necesito a Sanji, es mi cocinero —finalizó con un mohín de tristeza que enterneció a la arqueóloga—. Una vez que Sanji no esté más embarazado, volverá a ser el mismo, ¿cierto?  
—Pues —Robin deliberó internamente al respecto—, esta es una experiencia que va a cambiarle la vida, no sé hasta qué punto vuelva a ser el mismo, pero en tal caso lo que importa es que el cambio sea positivo, ¿no te parece?  
—Por supuesto. Sanji embarazado o no, no deja de ser mi Sanji, quiero decir —se corrigió—mi cocinero.

Robin sonrió ampliamente, contenta de ver que Luffy ya no lucía tan desesperanzado.

—Si a él le molesta que le esté encima reclamando comida, yo puedo… —pensó bien en lo que iba a decir—no comer menos, pero sí molestarlo menos.  
—Eso es bueno, sin dudas le ayudará.  
—Y también puedo lavar los platos, para que él tenga menos cosas que hacer.  
—Claro… dado su estado, cocinero-san se ve sobrepasado por las obligaciones.  
—Entonces les diré a todos que de ahora en más la limpieza queda a cargo de nosotros ocho, nada más —de repente pareció reparar en el detalle—No, no —parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con Robin—Que esté embarazado no quiere decir que sea débil, ¡Sanji es muy fuerte! Además le va a molestar que…  
—Ajá —Robin abrió el libro, dejándole reflexionar a sus anchas; a veces le venía bien a Luffy hacerlo.  
—¡Ya sé! ¡Lo voy a cuidar sin que se dé cuenta! —Se puso de pie de un salto—De esa manera no se sentirá molesto. Al menos hasta que deje de estar embarazado, porque con una panzota será raro verlo peleando —carcajeó ante la idea porque la imagen mental le podía.

Y se fue con esa resolución a cuestas. Cuidaría a su cocinero mientras durase su estado, o al menos hasta que estuvieran frente a Ivankov. Lo único que Luffy a veces no sabía ser sutil, pero no importaba, Robin sabía que el capitán había entendido algo importante: le gustase o no al cocinero, su estado lo colocaba en un lugar vulnerable. No podría pelear con fluidez y sería la presa favorita de muchos caza-recompensas. Tenerle varios ojos encimas, literalmente, sin que se diera cuenta, sería tomar recaudos obvios. Si encima Luffy sumaba toda su atención, ya no tenían nada que temer.

…

Sanji había adoptado la costumbre de dormir una sagrada siesta —o varias— cada día. Solían despertarlo sus nakama tras varios intentos para que hiciera la comida correspondiente, pero esa tarde Luffy había dado la orden de que Sanji no fuera molestado.

Si su cocinero quería dormir, si necesitaba hacerlo, entonces que lo hiciera. La comida no tenía el mismo sabor si la hacía otro, pero tampoco iban a morirse de inanición.

Brook había insistido tanto por hacerse cargo de la cena, que al final nadie pudo contra él y lo dejaron a sus anchas. Primero entró Luffy con la excusa de ayudarlo, pero acabó comiéndose todo lo que Brook había seleccionado para preparar.

Es que el músico no estaba acostumbrado como Sanji a lidiar con la glotonería de su capitán y cocinar al mismo tiempo, ni tampoco tenía el tino del cocinero para poner a Luffy en su lugar, así que no fue hasta que apareció Nami que el capitán dejó de devorar todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

La navegante lo sacó de la cocina a los gritos, para después ver qué podía hacer para ayudar al músico. Entre los dos lograron hacer una salsa comestible, pero Usopp arruinó el plato al quejarse enérgicamente.

—¡No me gustan las setas!

Sanji era el único que estaba al tanto de los gustos culinarios de todos los tripulantes de ese barco, así que sabía cómo cocinar para que Usopp ni sospechase que la mayoría de las salsas tenían setas.

Como a los niños: les engañaba a todos; cortaba los hongos o lo que fuera tan finito, o camuflaba las verduras de tal manera, que el tirador ni nadie tenía forma de adivinar qué contenía la salsa. Y cuando le solían preguntar Sanji salía con cualquier cuento creíble. Si a fin de cuentas, cocinara lo que cocinara, todo era rico.

Así que la salsa que tanto trabajo le había costado a la navegante tuvo que ser cambiada por otra hecha a las apuradas y a último momento.

—Te recomendarías que no tires esa salsa —La voz de Zoro interrumpió la queja de la navegante hacia el tirador por ser tan ñoño y quisquilloso con la comida—. El cocinero se va a poner de la nuca si la tiras.

Nami miró la salsa que estaba a punto de desechar y acabó por dejarla en la heladera. Sanji ya sabría qué uso darle.

—¿Falta mucho para la comida? —investigó el reno, famélico, acostado con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa.  
—¡Preguntas una vez más y tú serás la cena! —bramó Nami fuera de sus casillas.  
—Le preguntaba a Brook, él está a cargo de la cocina ahora —se defendió el reno, entre asustado y enojado por la postura amenazante de la navegante.  
—Falta, Chopper-san.  
—¿Puedo ayudar? —intentó sumarse Robin, justo a tiempo para apagar el incendio. Literal y metafórico—¡Músico-san, tu afro está ardiendo!

Brook comenzó a rodar por el suelo al grito estridente del “¡Afro, no!”. Por fortuna no tuvo que lamentar daños severos ya que lo que se había incendiado había sido el sombrero. Brook suspiró aliviado y, embadurnado en comida, siguió adelante. Era un desastre, pero al menos le ponía ganas.

—Así no —intervino el cyborg al ver que Brook sabía tanto de cocina como él de corte y confección—. Debes cortar el filete más fino, o se cocinará una parte antes que la otra.

Nami, de pasar a tener una crisis de nervios parecía estar a punto de largarse a llorar, hasta que por la puerta apareció el salvador de todos. Sanji observaba la dantesca escena entre sorprendido y rabioso.

—¿Qué demonios hacen en MI cocina? —Veía su vajilla tan maltratada y las ollas sobre el suelo que el corazón se le hacía pedazos.

Fue un revuelo, tanto Usopp como Chopper y Franky intentaron huir de la furia del cocinero, porque todos sabían lo sensible que le ponía esa invasión a un espacio que él consideraba muy personal.

—¡Estamos cocinando! —Vociferó Nami antes de que la bomba terminase por explotar—¡Por si no te das cuenta!

A ella no podía gritarle, así que tomó una gran bocanada de aire contando hasta diez y dio los pasos necesarios para llegar hasta donde estaban. Zoro optó por marcharse de la cocina en calma, sabiendo que lo mejor en esos momentos era dejar que el cocinero explotase solo. Si había gente a su alrededor eso podría resultar una masacre. Pero antes de irse buscó una botella de sake.  
Brook, en cambio, al no tener adonde escapar se había acurrucado contra la pared y el horno.

Sanji le sacó el delantal al esqueleto de un tirón antes de estallar.

—¡¿Por qué no me despertaron?! ¡Yo soy el cocinero!

Fue el capitán quien le respondió.

—Yo les dije que no te despertaran. —Sanji volteó para increparle frenético, pero fue justamente la fiereza que vio en los ojos de Luffy lo que lo serenó. —Si necesitas descansar, no tiene nada de malo que lo hagas. Nadie va a morir porque no cocines.

Sanji tragó saliva y su expresión de ira varió a una de desconcierto y frustración.

—Entonces… si no soy verdaderamente elemental, no sé qué hago aquí.  
—No hagas tanto drama —intervino el espadachín desde la puerta, pero Sanji no le prestaba atención. No a él, si no a Luffy—Deberías ser un poquito más agradecido, cocinero —Siguió su camino, pasando junto a Luffy para irse.  
—Yo nunca dije que tú no fuera indispensable, o sea… ¡mira! —Luffy abrió los brazos—¡Somos ocho y no podemos cocer un huevo! Y no es el punto… que necesites dormir más horas no te hace un inútil para la tripulación —aclaró.

Todos habían enmudecido porque recordaban haberlo visto a Luffy así pocas veces. La última vez había sido cuando tuvo su gran pelea con Usopp. La diferencia radicaba en que, en el presente, Luffy había madurado lo suficiente para no cometer los mismos errores impulsivos de decir cosas de las que después pudiera arrepentirse.

—Pierde cuidado, que el día en el que considere que no me seas útil te lo haré saber.  
—Gracias —Le dijo a su capitán con una pizca de ironía.

Luffy quiso decir mucho más, pero no encontraba que ese fuera el momento ideal para hacerlo. Algún día le haría entender a Sanji y al que le hiciera falta —a golpes de ser necesario— que todos eran imprescindibles en su vida y en la tripulación. Y no por saber cocinar, pelear o por ser un excelente tirador, simplemente por ser quienes eran. Así Sanji no pudiera cocinar nunca más para él, así quedase invalido, era elemental en su día a día.

Le resultaba un insulto, y hasta le dolía, que a esas alturas alguien en su tripulación no supiera ver que no se trataba simplemente de ir tras un tesoro. Nami se quitó el delantal y se lo dio a Sanji, para caminar hasta donde estaba Luffy y tomarlo de un brazo, arrastrándolo afuera.

En la cocina quedaron sólo ellos dos, el músico y el cocinero. Brook seguía temblando contra la pared, pero logró aplacarse cuando notó que Sanji ya no tenía ganas de pelear y que, en cambio, lucía sumamente triste.

—Lamento todo el desastre ocasionado, Sanji-san —se disculpó el músico—. No soy muy bueno en la cocina y…  
—Está bien —dijo, redimido y sintiéndose ridículamente culpable del ambiente pesado que últimamente solía crear con demasiada facilidad—. Te lo agradezco…  
—Bien… —se acomodó el traje y dio un paso.  
—Espera…  
—¿Sí? —Volteó para escucharlo, pero Sanji guardó silencio, como si estuviera pensando profundamente las palabras a decir.  
—Ayúdame, ¿quieres? —invitó con cordialidad, agachándose para tomar una fuente de la alacena de abajo.

Brook guardó silencio y tardó en reaccionar, tal vez porque conocía muy bien a Sanji y sabía que este prefería hacerse cargo de la comida solo, y que en caso de necesitar ayuda al último que recurriría sería a él dado el historial de desastres que había ocasionado en la cocina. Por eso el músico supo que esa invitación era la manera en la que le estaba pidiendo perdón.

—Dime qué hago —aceptó.  
—Primero, hay que limpiar este desastre…

Y entre los dos pusieron manos a la obra. Sanji así se fue relajando y explicándole cosas básicas como por ejemplo que si ponía el fuego muy alto, arrebataría la carne, que si se acercaba demasiado a la llama, el afro se le podía prender fuego.

—Soy un idiota —murmuró el cocinero luego de un prolongado silencio.

Brook se sintió afligido porque sabía que no podía hacer mucho por su amigo más que consolarlo con palabras.

—Luffy-san pidió que no te despertáramos porque preferimos que estés bien, Sanji-san… la comida puede esperar, pero no es que no necesitemos un cocinero.  
—Lo sé —arqueó las cejas, sintiendo un inoportuno nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar con fluidez—, sé que para ustedes también es difícil. No es que pretenda ponerme en el papel de víctima como ese marimo de… —bramó furibundo, incapaz de poder enfrentar la realidad que día a día buscaba golpearle cada vez que lo veía a Zoro. Pero comprendía algo sumamente importante: que nadie tenía culpa de lo que a él le pasaba, siquiera el marimo—Ustedes no tienen la culpa… —al final lo hizo verbal, con la imagen mental de Zoro en su cabeza—soy un cretino.  
—Bueno, no deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo, supongo que cualquiera de nosotros en tu situación estaríamos igual. Salvo yo, porque soy sólo huesos y ya de por sí sería demasiado raro que quede embarazado…

Sanji se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se refregó los ojos con energía, como si buscase despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. Había tratado tan mal a sus nakama todo ese tiempo, había sido tan desagradecido, y de mal en peor, había insultado los valores más importantes de Luffy.

No, no había sido para tanto, porque nadie estaba ofendido con él, pero Sanji veía todo demasiado negro y sabía que de alguna manera había herido a su capitán.

Y si algo no se perdonaría jamás, además de lastimar a una mujer, era de lastimar a Luffy. Le importaban poco los hombres, pero sus nakama eran sus nakama, y Luffy su capitán. Si le debía mucho a alguien, Zeff y él encabezaban esa lista. Por todo lo que habían hecho, porque si era quien era, se los debía a ellos.

No era forma de pagárselo a Luffy, ni tampoco a los demás.

—Es que… hace una semana dejé de fumar y estoy muy nervioso… yo… —Sanji se quedó a medio decir pues una fuerte sacudida azotó el barco. Como si hubieran chocado contra algo.

El sistema energético se cortó para volver de inmediato, Brook buscó con la mirada al cocinero para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Es que no podía evitarlo, él también pensaba que su condición le dejaba un poco vulnerable.

—¿Qué fue eso?  
—Iré a ver —dijo el cocinero revisando rápidamente que las ollas no hubieran volcado su contenido—. Cuida la comida.

Nami se acercó a la baranda para ver qué podía haber causado el encallamiento del Sunny. Franky se lamentó una vez más de no tener cola para salir de ese apriete, mientras Usopp bajaba en compañía de Robin en el Mini Merry para dar con la razón del abrupto freno, pero la noche hacía imposible la pesquisa. Por ese motivo decidieron esperar a la primera luz de la mañana para encontrar una posible solución.


	7. Corre y no mires hacia atrás

Por la mañana notaron que en uno de los promontorios cubierto de vegetación había luces en lo alto. ¿Civilización? No estaban demasiado lejos y quizás se podía conseguir cola para propulsar al Thousand Sunny.

Tanto Robin como Zoro recelaron esa innecesaria iluminación. A plena luz del día, ¿para qué servirían las luces? Parecía tratarse de una carnada.

Sanji pasó junto al espadachín con claras intenciones de bajar.

El cocinero, antes de escuchar la pregunta decidió responderla de antemano:

—Iré a ver si esta isla tiene algún mercado, necesitamos provisiones.

—¡¿Te olvidas de lo que pasó la última vez que bajaste? —Se quejó Usopp, sabiendo que si Sanji quería irse no podrían detenerlo. No él, al menos.

—Luffy —Nami llamó la atención del capitán—. Dile que no puede irse así como así…

—Está bien si quiere ir —respondió mirándola por un breve instante para después dirigirse a Sanji—, pero iré contigo, quiero… pasear un rato —mintió tan mal que el cocinero se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No, lo que tú quieres es vigilarme —se quejó, tomando la escalerilla para bajar.

Así como todos sabían que no podrían hacerle cambiar de parecer, él sabía que eso también sería imposible con Luffy. Si al capitán se le había metido entre ceja y ceja acompañarlo, lo iba a hacer por mucho que patalease.

Una vez abajo la discusión siguió adelante.

—Haces esto sólo porque estoy embarazado —se señaló el pecho con ahínco, dejando atrás la costa para internarse en la espesa maleza—. Porque te recuerdo que no me acompañas a buscar provisiones desde que te lo prohibí.

En el pasado Luffy había agotado su escasa paciencia y por eso le había amenazado con no hacerle postres si no obedecía ese único pedido. El capitán, pese a hacerlo, aceptó la condición porque hasta él reconocía que era una patada en el trasero. Se comía las cosas que Sanji compraba, incluso antes de que hubieran estado pagadas, abrazaba a los comerciantes que le daban a probar la carne (cruda), en fin: hacía de las suyas, y ya le había ocasionado a Sanji varios dramas y dolores de cabeza.

En el presente juzgó prudente quebrar ese juramento en pos a Sanji.

—Yo cuido a toda mi tripulación —fue la defensa de Luffy—, esté embarazada o no.

—Tú no te comportas así —negó tozudo, para correr con la mano una hoja gruesa.

A lo lejos podía verse el mentado promontorio. No estaban muy lejos, quizás una hora de caminata y lograban estar en la cima.

—Tú tampoco —le sacó la lengua, caprichoso—. Soy el capitán, así que decreto que tú caminaras conmigo. Y que te dejarás cuidar.

Sanji, saturado, negó con la cabeza. Había dejado de calcular la posición del sol prestándole más atención a la discusión. Cuando volvió a mirar se dio cuenta de que habían acabado por desviarse.

—No necesito que me cuiden. —No quería que Luffy se quedara con la última palabra en esa tonta discusión.

El capitán, más sabio, supo quedarse callado, o en realidad se debió a que su atención se vio acaparada por una seta.

—Ey, Sanji, ¿esto se puede comer?

—¿Ya tienes hambre? —No supo por qué lo preguntó, él mejor que nadie sabía que Luffy siempre tenía hambre.

Se acercó al hongo para verlo más de cerca y poder responderle, pero lucía tan rato.

—Nunca vi un hongo así. —Le parecía sospechoso—. Luffy, será mejor que… —Antes de que pudiera decirle que se alejase, el hongo escupió un vaho que no sólo les encegueció, era tan fuerte su olor que la garganta se les cerró.

—¿Qué es esto? No parece comestible —Dedujo el capitán, tosiendo sin parar—. ¿Sanji? —Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la lengua se le trabó contra el paladar, como si se hubiera hinchado.

¿Sería algún hongo venenoso? Después de todo, en el Nuevo Mundo habían plantas y animales exóticos que ellos no habían conocido, podía caber esa posibilidad.

Sanji intentó ver en la neblina, se daba cuenta de que ese no era un hongo normal, pero antes de poder decirle a Luffy que se alejara lo más que pudiera del vapor, los ojos se le cerraron y su cabeza chocó contra una roca. Se había desmayado, justo cuando deducía que ese debía ser la función del hongo.

No era lo único, todo en esa isla era artificial, técnicamente se trataba de un archipiélago pelado y sin vida alguna. La poca existente, era puramente fabricada.

Una de las ramas del árbol se movió, apuntando directamente al cocinero. La cámara instalada reveló la imagen del rubio estando inconsciente. Del otro lado, la sonrisa del científico se ensanchó.

—Demasiado fácil —murmuró.

Giró en la banqueta para mirar a su subordinada. La muchacha de mirada apagada, uniformada con un traje negro y de falda corta, supo lo que le tocaba hacer. Sin mediar palabras, le dedicó una ligera reverencia y fue en busca de la presa.

La luz proveniente de la pantalla iluminó las facciones del hombre, su rostro cubierto por pintura blanca y azul le daba un aspecto más diabólico. Se puso de pie, sabía que debía hacer algo con el resto si no quería interrupciones. Por fortuna la isla, completamente elaborada por él, contaba con innumerables trampas. Por mucho que buscasen no lograrían recuperar al compañero perdido.

…

Sanji se remojó los labios, sintiendo todavía en la nariz y en la garganta ese vaho asqueroso. Se moría de sed y la cabeza le dolía horrores. Abrió lentamente los ojos dándose cuenta de que estaba en una posición algo extraña. Ante él, un sujeto con una sonrisa escalofriante lo contemplaba.

—¿Qué… carajo? —Articularon sus labios.

Con desesperación miró a sus costados notando que estaba en un cuarto rodeado de máquinas y extraños recipientes burbujeantes. Parecía el laboratorio de algún científico loco como se ve en las películas. Muy alejado de eso no estaba.

—Qué maravilla —murmuró el científico—, el primer y único hombre embarazado en la historia. Qué asco —se acercó más a la camilla en donde Sanji estaba apresado.

Los grilletes le inutilizaban tanto las piernas como los brazos.

—Estoy desnudo —reparó en ese pormenor con suma incomodidad; pero eso no era en lo que debía preocuparse—. Luffy…

—¿Ese chico flaco y desgarbado? Ya no te preocupes por él. —Alzó los hombros—. Si la estúpida de Nemu hizo su trabajo ya debe estar muerto.

—¡Mierda, déjame salir, intento de ser humano! —Trató de librarse de los arneses, pero sentía las fuerzas drenada. ¿Lo habían drogado? Podía tratarse de algún efecto secundario del hongo.

—Tsk —lo silenció con suma ira, para después murmurar—Eres muy ruidoso. Cierra la boca si no quieres que te arranque la lengua.

—Sería bueno que obedezcas —dijo una voz, acaparando la atención de Sanji. No lo había notado, pero en ese cuarto no estaban ellos dos solos. A un costado, un grupo de jóvenes lo contemplaban en silencio. —Tiende a cumplir sus amenazas —continuó hablando el mismo chico que le había dirigido la palabra. Apático, indiferente, frío.

Una de las puertas laterales se abrió. Sanji creyó que era una mera pared, pero por ella pudo ver a una hermosa e inexpresiva chica cuya larga cabellera azabache estaba atada coquetamente.

—Lo siento, Mayuri-sama —se disculpó inclinándose ante él para rendirle pleitesía—. Cuando llegué ya no estaba.

—¡Maldita sea, ¿será posible? —se quejó el científico arrojando un frasco con un liquido que desintegró la mesa de observaciones que tocó al azar.

Todos se replegaron contra una de las paredes y Sanji enarcó las cejas, sí que tenía un carácter irascible.

—¡Todo tengo que hacerlo yo, buenos para nada! —La tomó de un brazo a la muchacha y la paró de muy malos modos—¡Tú, idiota… busca por toda la puta isla hasta que lo encuentres! —La empujó—¡¿Para qué vuelves sin él?

—¡Ey! —reclamó Sanji por el trato hacia Nemu, removiéndose inquieto y en vano. Cuando la chica lo miró, enrojeció súbitamente—No es forma de tratarla. Mucho gusto —sonrió con extremo nerviosismo—Es la primera vez que me presento ante una belleza estando completamente desnudo, pero…

Sorpresivamente la mano del científico se estiró, como si se tratara del brazo de Luffy, sólo que en el caso de Kurotsuchi Mayuri esa extremidad era una extensión artificial. Atrapó con la mano la cara del mugiwara, apretando con tanta fuerza que Sanji, pese a intentar evitarlo, acabó por soltar un quejido de dolor. Iba a aplastarle la cabeza si seguía haciendo presión.

—Mayuri-sama —intervino el chico que minutos atrás le había aconsejado al rubio que mantuviera la boca cerrada—, le recuerdo que para el experimento lo necesitamos vivo. —Se colgó del brazo de su superior, tratando de hacerle desistir—. Mayuri-sama, el experimento… no puede matarlo.

El hueso en la cara de Sanji crujió apenas; cuando creyó que le partiría la mandíbula, el científico retiró la mano y el brazo volvió a su lugar. Chistó mirando al Mugiwara con profunda repugnancia.

—Mayuri-sama —una muchacha regordeta llamó la atención de su superior señalando la pantalla—¿Ese no es el chico que Nemu debió haber traído?

Todos, incluido Sanji, repararon en la pantalla. Efectivamente, la cámara mostraba claramente el recorrido alocado del capitán. Se veía, en lo imprudente que era, lo mucho que le desesperaba la situación. Lo que no sabía ese grupo de científicos era que Monkey D. Luffy siempre pecaba de imprudente.

Más si le habían robado a un nakama ante sus narices. Cuando Luffy despertó no necesitó que nadie le explicase lo que había ocurrido. Si tenía que hacer volar la isla para encontrar a Sanji, lo haría.

—Perfecto, déjenlo —ordenó Mayuri, satisfecho al ver el camino que el capitán de los sombreros de paja había elegido.

—Será mejor que me dejen salir —Aconsejó Sanji con media sonrisa.

Verlo tan relajado crispó los nervios de Mayuri.

—Sueñas si crees que ese niño logrará llegar aquí sano y a salvo.

—Ustedes no conocen a Luffy. —De repente pareció reparar en la situación—. ¡Y yo no necesito que nadie me salve! —Para probar sus palabras, trató de librarse de los grilletes, pero le resultó otra vez imposible.

Notaba que recuperaba la fuerza poco a poco, pero no era suficiente para poder escapar. Sólo un poco más… y les darías tanta patadas a ese payaso que se le quitarían las ganas de ser científico.

Además, Luffy estaba buscándolo. Qué le partiera un rayo si no era verdad: su capitán movería cielo y tierra para encontrarlo.

No podrían contra él. ¿O sí?

—¿Voy tras él, Mayuri-sama? Sirve para el experimento.

—No creo que haga falta—respondió mal humorado.

—Señor —se entrometió alguien del equipo, tomando en cuenta que muchas de las trampas dejadas en la isla estaban hechas para que ellos mismos pudieran sortearlas—. Las trampas en esa zona no son del todo fiables. Alguien con una inteligencia sobresaliente lograría desentrañar los acertijos y encontrar el camino hacia el laboratorio.

—¡Maldita sea! —Bramó Sanji, desahuciado—¡Luffy va a caer en todas; ¿por qué no vine con Robin?

Tanto Mayuri como su equipo lo miraron entre ojos y con un gesto cansino. Vaya fe le tenía a su propio capitán.

Diez minutos después, lo más temido por Sanji se hizo realidad. A un costado de él, en otra camilla, Luffy dormitaba mientras era apresado con los grilletes. Sólo que a él no lo habían desnudado.

…

Zoro se paseaba por la cubierta como gato enjaulado. Usopp contuvo las ganas de gritarle que se quedase quieto porque sabía que dirigirle la palabra al espadachín en un momento como ese sería una sentencia de muerte. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, para cruzarse de brazos y oír por enésima vez el murmullo de Roronoa.

—¿Dónde se metieron? Ya deberían haber vuelto, maldición, que la isla no es tan grande. —Usopp lo miró con curiosidad, sabía que Zoro era de preocuparse por ellos, pero no hasta ese punto de que la preocupación fuera tan palpable—. Iré a buscarlos —decidió finalmente. No tenía sentido quedarse dando vueltas como un loco, preocupado y ansioso.

—Espera… —le frenó el tirador, sabía que su nakama se perdería apenas pisara la arena—Vayamos juntos —propuso con desgana—. Quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes, no me gusta nada esta isla. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Tsk, ¿cuándo no tienes un mal presentimiento?

Usopp entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué clase de concepto tenían sus nakama de él? Después de todo, sus malos presentimientos la mayoría de las veces eran acertados.

Bajaron por la escalerilla en silencio, en uno tan pesado y denso que arrastró al tirador a buscar conversación. Reconocía que Zoro era calladito, pero calladito y con esa expresión de ira en su rostro, acojonaba. O sea, era su nakama, no es que fuera a matarlo en el bosque y dejar su cadáver allí, pero no le gustaba ese Zoro.

Así que Usopp comenzó con su soliloquio. Prácticamente hablaba solo. Zoro lo escuchaba, sin escucharle realmente. Acotaba monosílabos y gruñidos. A cada paso que daban, el espadachín cortaba la maleza a su paso agitando una katana.

—Claro, porque con Chopper y Luffy decíamos la otra tarde, ese bebé de alguna forma tuvo que haber llegado, ¿no? O sea, ¿se embarazó del aire? Dejando de lado que es cierto, es hombre y ya de por sí es raro, ¿no te parece que…?

—Usopp —La primera vez que decía propiamente una palabra y no un gruñido.

—¿Qué?

—Cállate.

—P-pero…

—Es asunto del cocinero, ¿está claro?

—Sí, lo sé… pero, digo… —se amedrentó un poco—No es que lo esté juzgando, sólo que… uno piensa, ¿de dónde…?

—No pienses —negó—, y ni tampoco se te ocurra preguntárselo.

—¿Tú no quieres saber de dónde…?

—No. No es que no quiera saber, es simplemente que… —chistó, no sabía cómo explicárselo sin dejar en evidencia sus propias reflexiones, y es que ahondar en el tema lo colocaba a él mismo en una situación difícil—Si Sanji no habla al respecto, no tienes ningún derecho a tocar el tema. Ni con él, ni con nadie. Y si lo vas a hacer, no quiero que lo menciones frente mío. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, señor —murmuró ofendido, girando bruscamente la cabeza. Detestaba cuando Zoro estaba de mal humor, era intratable.

—¿A ti te gustaría que hablen o hagan conjeturas a tus espaldas? ¿Tus propios amigos?

—¡Pero yo no hablaba mal! ¡Es mera… curiosidad científica!

—Ponte en el lugar de Sanji, ¿cómo te sentirías?

—Está bien… prometo que no voy a hablar de eso ni siquiera con Sogeking —dijo en son de burla.

—No lo juzgues, lo que él haya hecho o dejado de hacer, es problema suyo.

—Yo no lo juzgaba.

La voz del tirador fue perdiendo fuerza. Lentamente una idea comenzó a cosecharse en su cabeza, y es que dos más dos son cuatro. Zoro estaba muy raro ese día y que de repente le saliera con todo eso se le hacía muy sospechoso.

Para el espadachín era claro: si Sanji no daba pie para tocar el tema, él no podía enfrentarlo. No quería hacerlo. Ni tampoco tenía el derecho de colocarlo en una situación más complicada de la que ya de por sí estaba.

Al menos era lo único que podía hacer por su nakama. Y mejor, porque la mera idea de que ese embarazo fuera culpa de… los dos, le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. A él Sanji jamás le había aclarado que algo así podía llegar a pasar. Y si bien al principio se sintió molesto y enojado, llegó a la conclusión acertada de que tampoco el cocinero había supuesto algo así. Desde ya, ¿qué hombre puede llegar a temer la posibilidad de un embarazo?

Asimismo Sanji no le había dicho nada. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente; en el caso de Zoro era: oídos que no escuchan, corazón que no siente. Y no, no era frialdad; simplemente es que él tampoco sabía cómo manejar el tema.

Quizás y con suerte el cocinero se había embarazado del Espíritu Santo, o ¿por qué no? Se había "portado mal" luego de hacerlo con él. Como las drogas: probó un poquito, le gustó, y salió a buscar más.

¿Quién le aseguraba o negaba que el cocinero lo hubiera tenido a él sólo como amante? Si no le había ido con el cuento, por algo era. Conociendo a Sanji, con lo libertino que solía ser con las mujeres, no lo sorprendía suponer que podía serlo igualmente con los hombres una vez que había probado ese fruto prohibido.

—Ey, Zoro —Usopp le llamó la atención—, tenemos que volver —aseguró cuando vio a lo lejos la bengala—. ¿Para donde miras, el Sunny está por allí?

—Ah —miró hacia la derecha notando que efectivamente una bengala había sido prendida.

Los chicos en el barco podían tener problemas o bien les estaban avisando que los otros dos habían vueltos. En ese momento una fuerte explosión proveniente de la cima se escuchó en toda la isla. ¿Había llegado la hora de correr?

…

Media hora atrás de la poderosa explosión Luffy estaba luchando contra los efectos de la droga. Entreabrió los ojos notando en la bruma algo que le resultaba familiar.

—¿Sanji? —Despertó de golpe y plantó una enorme sonrisa—¡Sanji! ¡Te encontré!

—Imbécil —bramó el cocinero removiéndose en la camilla—¡Gran rescate el tuyo!

Luffy entonces pareció reparar en la situación. Miró hacia arriba viendo el grillete en su muñeca derecha; miró hacia el otro costado, y su muñeca izquierda también estaba apresada. Por último, miró hacia abajo. Hasta las piernas estaban atrapadas.

—Oh, qué mal —se lamentó el capitán, para después reír despreocupadamente—. Ey —pero de golpe se enserió al notar la situación de su amigo—¿Por qué estás desnudo, Sanji?

El cocinero tomó aire contando hasta diez. Era eso o lo mataba. Refunfuñando por lo bajo cerró los ojos por un breve intervalo. Si debían escapar, mejor en ese momento. Había oído sin poder evitar que estaban preparando "la sala especial" para comenzar con el experimento. No tenía idea en qué consistía, pero sabía que él era el ingrediente principal.

—¿Estás en condiciones de escapar, Luffy? —Le sonrió de medio lado.

—Por supuesto.

Lo positivo de la situación es que los habían subestimado, al punto de que ya no les estaban prestando atención. Las medidas de seguridad adoptadas eran mínimas, al menos eso concluyó el cocinero cuando el efecto de la droga pasó del todo y tuvo pleno uso de sus facultades.

Usando la más pura y absoluta fuerza bruta, Sanji logró romper primero los grilletes de las piernas. Cuando Luffy se escabulló haciendo uso de su akuma no mi, le destrabó los brazos antes de que terminara fracturándoselos. Que el material de los grilletes no era uno común y corriente.

Para cuando alguien del equipo se dio cuenta de que estaban escapando, ellos ya habían echado a correr por donde pudieron. Era algo estrambótico de ver: Sanji, completamente desnudo, le pasaba literalmente por encima a todos los científicos que se cruzaban en su camino.

Luffy, en un determinado momento, lo perdió de vista. Encima ese condenado laboratorio era un autentico laberinto —Zoro podía llegar a quedarse meses ahí buscando la salida—. Las paredes blancas y el techo iluminado daban la sensación aburrida de que ya habían pasado por ahí.

Cuando el capitán giró para ver la ubicación de su nakama lo encontró en la peor situación habida y por haber. La mujer esa, tan maltratada por su superior, le había apresado.

El cocinero estaba en el suelo, boca arriba, con la muchacha encima. Luffy supo que en esa delicada situación Sanji era una presa fácil.

—¡Sé fuerte, Sanji! —Le gritó, pero Nemu no dejaba de aprisionarle la cara contra sus pechos. El sangrado no se hizo rogar.

No. Pensó Luffy, que su cocinero no perdiera la consciencia porque sería difícil pelear y cargar con él al mismo tiempo.

Haciendo otra vez uso de su habilidad se estiró lo suficiente para tomar al cocinero de las piernas y ayudarle a escapar de esa trampa humana. Increíble suponer que su nakama tenía ese detestable punto débil.

Sanji pareció reaccionar de golpe, algo acalorado no sólo por el acercamiento con la dama, sino porque ¡ey! Seguía desnudo —y embarazado—, trató de alejarse de ella. Muy a su pesar. Se paró ante la dama tapándose decorosamente los genitales, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Luffy lo había tomado de un brazo arrastrándolo consigo.

Atrás quedó la belleza, un poco desconcertada al ver la habilidad del chico de goma. Imperturbable como era, no mostró emoción alguna, ni intenciones de ir tras ellos.

Enseguida entendieron por qué. Frente a ambos una gran compuerta les cerró el paso.

—¡¿De qué estará hecha! —preguntó el cocinero sin mostrar intenciones de detener la correría.

Luffy no tuvo tiempo siquiera de responderle que, al menos, no parecía ser de Telgopor. Ante la mirada azorada del grupo de científicos, Sanji le dio tal patada que los pedazos de esa pared de concreto volaron por los aires.

Pese a saber que su tripulación se había hecho muy fuerte, no dejaba de sorprenderle. Con una gran sonrisa, y riendo con su característica carcajada, Luffy agitó una mano.

—¡Adiós!

Pero detrás de él iba Kurotsuchi, quien no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar presa tan suculenta. Luffy alcanzó a ver ese brazo metálico, que tanto le recordaba a Franky, a punto de tomar a su cocinero. Giró frenando de golpe.

—¡No pares, Sanji!

La orden, tan seria, no le dio lugar a desobedecerla. Confiaba ciegamente en su capitán. Asintió, viendo una gran arcada que conducía al exterior. Cuando estuvo dentro de la tupida selva, no dejó de lado el detalle de que el lugar era de por sí una trampa. Desconfiaba hasta de las moscas que volaban.

Su paso comenzó a ser lento y calmado. Tampoco era cuestión de andar corriendo sin ton ni son y pisar en falso. Miró hacia atrás preguntándose si Luffy estaría bien, y a modo de respuesta, apenas nació ese pensamiento, una gran explosión sacudió la isla. Sanji arqueó las cejas sopesando la circunstancia.

No podía irse y dejar atrás a su capitán, pero volviendo sentía que dejaba por sentado que no confiaba en la fortaleza de Luffy. ¿Qué hacer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de despedirme debo hacer un Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, utilizo tres (o cuatro) de sus personajes porque mi imaginación es pobre :P. Con sinceridad no tenía ganas de meter un OC y Mayuri se ajustaba tanto a lo que podría llegar a inventar que me dije "Si vas a hacer a un Mayuri, Dita, más vale usa el original". Era eso... o jugar al polo con caballitos de plástico (?).
> 
> Telgopor: Poliestireno expandido. Telgopor es la marca en Argentina. Googleé y se ve que en cada país es conocido de formas distintas.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer ^^.
> 
> 16 de noviembre de 2011
> 
> Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	8. Malas noticias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón! Olvidé traer la actualización a esta página. Bueno, tampoco es que me lean por aquí LOL XD

Antes de que tomara la decisión de volver o seguir su camino, vio a Luffy volando —literalmente— por el aire, hasta caer frente a él. Había acabado enredado con las ramas de un árbol similar al Sauce.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ouch —Luffy se paró, llevando una mano a la cintura para masajeársela. Aunque era de goma, esa clase de golpes se hacían sentir—. No sé, estábamos peleando y algo explotó.

Sin saberlo Luffy había estropeado el sistema de cámaras, así que para los científicos les resultó imposible ver la ubicación de ambos. No por eso desistieron en el intento. Las voces de los hombres uniformados —y muchos de ellos armados— se oyeron cerca de donde estaban.

—Vamos —Luffy lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró otra vez, pero a mitad de la correría notó un ligero cambio.

Sanji parecía estar cansándose, pues le costaba seguirle el paso. Lo miró a la cara para tratar de adivinar su estado sin tener que preguntárselo y por eso incomodarlo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el cocinero, a quien no le había pasado desapercibida esa mirada de preocupación.

—Caminemos, mejor.

—Debemos advertirle a los chicos.

—Estás cansado.

—No lo estoy.

—Chopper dijo…

—¡Chopper es un reno!

Luffy lo miró, primero con una expresión de indiferencia, luego de sorpresa. Arqueó las cejas, ¿qué tenía que ver que fuera un reno? Nada, es que Sanji había querido mandarlo a la mierda, pero a último momento cambió la oración por esa tan inconexa y que no venía al caso. Le costaba admitirlo, pero era cierto. El golpe que había dado con la pierna le estaba rindiendo cuentas. No había tenido tiempo de calentar el músculo y por eso había sentido toda la presión del impacto al momento de patear la pared.

No quería empezar a cojear, así que aceptó la propuesta de Luffy y caminaron con un paso tranquilo, pero igualmente constante.

Un silencio sobrevino, que era levemente interrumpido por las risitas del capitán. Sanji sólo lo miró de reojo, preguntándose qué era ahora lo que le causaba gracia.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es que… creo que es la primera vez que uno de nosotros debe escapar desnudo.

Sanji, lejos de enojarse, comenzó a reír bajito, para luego estallar en carcajadas. Hasta el punto que le saltaron lágrimas.

—Ya… y también creo que es la primera vez que uno de nosotros, contando a las chica, queda embarazado —Sorpresivamente, Sanji no parecía molesto con la propia acotación. Era reírse o matarse, así que optó por lo primero.

Siempre es bueno reírse de uno mismo, cuando la situación lo requiere, claro. Luffy acompañó las carcajadas, pero su mirada, inevitablemente, escudriñó el cuerpo del cocinero, y es que estando desnudo se le notaba mejor la panza. Le resultaba tan graciosa esa imagen, de una manera que él no llamaba tierna, pero sí agradable.

Sanji dejó de reír para empezar a sentir pudor. Ahora que la adrenalina había pasado comenzaba a reparar más en los detalles.

—Santo Dios, no puedo aparecer en el Sunny así.

Luffy empezó a reír otra vez, y Sanji de pasar a mostrarse serio y turbado, le acompañó en el sentimiento. De golpe, la nariz de Sanji comenzó a sangrar de nuevo. Frenaron la caminata para que el cocinero pudiera sentarse y echar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No entiendo —murmuró el capitán rascándose la cabeza y levantándose levemente el sombrero. No entendía por qué Sanji sangraba si no había ninguna chica cerca. De repente se preocupó—¡Chopper! ¡Iré a llamar a Chopper!

—No, Luffy —lo frenó, hablando con una voz rara, culpa de tener que apretarse la nariz—. Es normal. —Se quitó la mano de la cara al notar que dentro de todo había podido controlar el sangrado, pero de nuevo volvió a gotear copiosamente.

—Por favor, Sanji —rogó, como si el cocinero estuviera haciendo eso a propósito—¡¿Dónde vamos a conseguir aquí tu tipo de sangre?

El rubio sonrió tapándose con un brazo la nariz. Luffy lucía tan preocupado por él.

—No voy a sangrar tanto para llegar al punto de necesitar una transfusión—le consoló—. Ah, Dios… no sé por qué no se detiene.

Luffy miró hacia los lados, como si estuviera buscando algo. ¿Sangre del tipo que llevaba Sanji, quizás? Siendo Luffy, podía ser posible. De la nada se quitó la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta. Antes de que Sanji pudiera preguntarle de qué manera eso podía detener el sangrado, Luffy lo tomó de la nuca y le colocó la transpirada y mal oliente sudadera en la cara.

No supo si darle las gracias o patearlo.

—Volvamos al Sunny, Sanji… me va a dar algo si te descompensas aquí sin Chopper cerca.

De cierta forma esa situación le estaba recordando, muy vagamente, a la que había tenido con Ace. Su hermano se desangraba entre sus brazos, mientras él clamaba por un doctor.

Ya se imaginaba en plena selva y a los gritos.

El cocinero hizo caso cuando las voces de los científicos se volvieron a oír cerca. Se levantó del suelo llegando a la lúcida conclusión de que sentarse estando desnudo no era lo más sensato que había hecho en el día; en cuanto a los pies, estaba cómodo, podía clavarse una rama que no la sentiría. Los tenía tan curtidos.

Con la camiseta de Luffy hizo presión en la nariz y comenzaron a caminar. Siguió al otro, sintiendo una paz que nunca antes había sentido. La situación era desalentadora, pero era la primera vez que veía a Luffy como el capitán que de por sí era. Sonaba cursi en su cabeza, pero se sentía tan seguro con Luffy que nada parecía preocuparle verdaderamente. Ni siquiera el embarazo. Nunca había sido dependiente de nadie, y si bien tampoco se sentía así en el presente, saber que podía depositar tanta confianza en él le relajaba.

Sanji sabía que le debía una disculpa, no sólo por haberle tratado mal el día anterior, sino por todo lo que implicaba para el capitán tener que desviarse del camino principal. Pero no encontraba que ese fuera momento ideal. La nariz le sangraba abundantemente y ya sentía la presión baja, sin quitar que esos científicos locos les estaban pisando los talones.

Poco a poco la bandera de los Mugiwara se dejó ver, luego el mástil, y para cuando la borda fue visible, en ella pudieron vislumbrar la silueta de Usopp observando desesperadamente hacia la espesura. Sanji frenó tocándole el hombro.

Por supuesto que no iba a aparecerse ante las chicas así, como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

—Ve a buscarme ropa, te espero aquí.

Luffy pensó en protestar, pero de inmediato recordó que Nami pegaba fuerte cuando a alguno se le daba por pasearse desnudo —casi siempre él mismo—. Es que la navegante no lo entendía: amaba la libertad, y estar desnudo era el súmmum de esa libertad para él. Más si era verano.

Asintió y a toda prisa corrió hasta al Sunny. Nami, apenas lo vio, le gritó:

—¡¿Dónde estaban? Debemos irnos, durante la noche caímos en una trampa. Franky y Robin inspeccionaron el fondo de… —dejó de hablar cuando notó que el capitán sonreía en asentimiento. ¿Por qué andaba con el torso desnudo?

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué pasó con tu camiseta? ¿Y Sanji? —Pensó prudente recordarle que debían irse cuanto antes, pero Luffy no respondió y en cambio carcajeó con ganas.

Fue al cuarto de los chicos y en un micro segundo salió con prendas que claramente eran del cocinero.

—¡¿Ya estamos? —Preguntó el tirador, ansioso por salir de allí. Todo ya estaba listo, habían desprendido los arneses que trababan al Sunny, el ancla estaba elevada y la vela a punto de ser soltada.

Durante unos minutos no supieron nada del capitán, pero enseguida volvió con el cocinero. No preguntaron qué había pasado, al menos no en ese momento. Dieron por hecho que la explosión había sido ocasionada por ellos dos.

Zoro suspiró aliviado cuando vio a su capitán y al cocinero abordo. En su momento, cuando habían escuchado el estruendo, Roronoa había decretado volver al Sunny asegurando que Luffy no necesitaba ayuda. Confiaba en él y sabía que volvería vivo y trayendo consigo al cocinero. Pero pese a la seguridad con la que le dijo eso a Usopp —convenciéndolo férreamente— se sintió ligeramente inquieto. Recién cuando abandonaron esa isla pudo relajarse.

Los científicos tenían preparados unos largos y tremebundos cañones, recibieron la andanada, pero los daños fueron mínimos. Unas cuantas astillas volaron peligrosamente, pero más que significar trabajo extra para el carpintero, no era algo a lo que prestarle atención.

El dios del mar parecía estar de su lado, un viento fuerte sopló ayudándoles a salir de la trampa natural producida por estrechas ensenadas. El día moría lentamente, y recién entonces todos repararon en lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Sanji estaba extenuado, pero debía hacer la cena. Optó, por esa vez, de admitir sus limitaciones nuevas y decidió hacer un plato sencillo que no le demandase demasiado esfuerzo. Sus amigos ni siquiera notaron el detalle, comieron como siempre, agradeciendo el plato y alabándolo como si fuera el mejor.

Luffy le había dicho que él lavaría los platos, pero había desaparecido desde hacía horas. Para cuando terminó de hacer el conteo de provisiones se dio cuenta de que su capitán no iría. Salió a cubierta para tomar un poco de aire fresco, se sentía embotado y mareado. Y lo vio, durmiendo sobre la cabeza del león. Debió haberlo supuesto, Luffy solía dormir como un bebé después de comer abundantemente, si es que no podía descargar la energía que siempre le renovaba el engullir como un animal.

No iba a despertarlo, después de todo no era un esfuerzo mayor lavar los platos. Le había dicho que sí porque entendía que su capitán quisiese hacer algo por él. Lentamente esos gestos dejaban de molestarlo y de hacerle sentir inferior. Y no entendía por qué, pero si venía de su capitán hasta le halagaba.

Hubiera sonreído ante el pensamiento ñoño y la imagen de Luffy roncando como un jabalí, pero la migraña que tenía no le permitía hacer otra cosa más que fruncir el ceño como si estuviera enojado. Eso al menos pensó Zoro cuando lo vio.

—Lavaré los platos —avisó, sin darle tiempo al cocinero de quejarse. Pasó a su lado y se metió en la cocina.

—No hace falta. —Eran en momentos como ese que más necesitaba un cigarrillo.

—Luffy está dormido.

—Lo sé, no importa. Puedo lavarlos yo.

—No, los lavaré yo.

Sanji suspiró, no tenía sentido discutir con Zoro. Era terco cuando se lo proponía, y además no estaba de ánimos. El espadachín comenzó con la faena y Sanji decidió acabar cuanto antes con el día, necesitaba recostarse.

—Ten cuidado —pidió el cocinero—, es un vaso de vidrio, no un marine.

—No entiendo a qué viene esa comparación.

—Que lo tratas como si fuera un enemigo —señaló—. No pases ese lado de la esponja en los platos, los vas a rayar.

—¿Y cómo demonios quieres que los limpie?

—Con la otra esponja —La tomó del pequeño recipiente y se la arrojó prácticamente a la cara.

Irremediablemente cayó al suelo porque el espadachín tenía las dos manos dentro del agua. Lo miró entre ojos y se agachó a recogerla. Le hubiera exigido que se la levantase porque era un grosero, pero en los últimos días había notado que ciertos movimientos le costaban hacer dado su embarazo, y uno de esos era agacharse.

Instintivamente posó la vista al vientre del cocinero, notando que pese al tiempo transcurrido no había cobrado demasiado volumen. Sí, era notorio, pero por la espalda Sanji seguía luciendo la misma elegante figura. O figura de marinero marica, le diría Zoro para molestarlo.

No imaginaba cómo debía ser estar embarazado. Era tan extraño.

Sanji dio la vuelta para tomar las ollas que estaban en las hornallas y alcanzárselas. Se había sentido incómodo con esa invasión visual. Siempre se sentía así cuando sus amigos reparaban con tanto esmero en su vientre, pero tratándose de Zoro le inquietaba. Temía que la pregunta fuera hecha sin clemencias, a rajatabla.

Ni siquiera tuvo coraje para reprocharle tanta invasión visual, porque sabía que hacerlo le daría pie al espadachín para hablar del tema.

—A estas ollas ponle anti-grasa.

Le alcanzó el frasco y Zoro apretó el pomo como si estuviera en carnaval.

—¡Así no, bestia! En la esponja.

—Bueno, lo siento. No tomé ningún puto curso de lavar los platos.

—No, si ya me doy cuenta.

—Además del espadachín soy el vigía, no el lava-copas.

Ahogó la risa, porque se percataba de que Zoro estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no sacar una katana y darle tunda. Tal vez se compadecía de su estado y la mera idea de que le tuviera algo similar a la lástima le molestaba.

—Ey, no te desquites con los platos —le reclamó—. Si quieres pelear todavía sigo siendo un digno oponente.

Roronoa alzó las cejas, desafiante.

—Ni siquiera puedes agacharte a recoger un lápiz sin que te tome tres minutos.

—¡Ah, serás cretino, marimo de mierda! —Sanji apretó los puños, sintiendo unas irrefrenables ganas de levantar la pierna, pero no quería quedar en ridículo ante Zoro. Temía perder el equilibrio por culpa de un peso extra al que no estaba acostumbrado.

—Listo —avisó cerrando la canilla, para después dirigirse con falsa solemnidad—¿O su majestad necesita algún otro favor?

—¡Yo no te pedí que lavaras los platos! —Tomó lo que ya estaba seco para guardarlo.

—Pero las gracias son gratis.

Sanji le dedicó, entonces, su mirada más asesina. Esa sonrisa autosuficiente le hacía subir la bilis.

—Gracias —murmuró entre dientes—. Ahora vete —lo echó con una mano, muy insolente—Ve a emborracharte o a entrenar un poco el cerebro, bien que te hace falta.

Pero contrario a su invitación Zoro se recargó en la mesada. Eran claras sus intenciones de no irse, y las posibles razones que al cocinero se le ocurrían le trastornaban.

—Marimo, se me parte la cabeza —explicó con pocas pulgas—, y preferiría estar solo.

Zoro, sin decir nada, dio la vuelta. Sanji suspiró aliviado, pero contrario a lo que pensó, fue hasta la nevera y sacó un poco de hielo. Lo miró con curiosidad, creyendo que quizás tenía ganas de beber alcohol con hielo. Pero al verlo tomar uno de los paños limpios, entendió.

—Ten —le cedió el espadachín—, el frío te aliviará.

—¿Estás tratando de ser gentil? —No lo dijo con tono mordaz, ni siquiera con sorpresa, hubo cierta desgana en el tono—Que me parta un rayo.

—Puedo serlo, ¿sabías? Pese a la idea que puedas tener de mí, no soy como tú.

—¿Cómo yo? —Arqueó una ceja, colocándose la compresa en la frente. Sugestión o cura, pero un poco funcionaba.

Zoro no respondió, se sintió infantil por haber caído en esas provocaciones. Corrió la cara y lanzó un suspiro. Sanji abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar un rosario de insultos por ese repentino silencio, pero no podía ordenar las ideas dentro de su cabeza; comprendía que seguir adelante con una discusión lo llevaría por terrenos difíciles así que, sorpresivamente, se aplacó.

Roronoa buscó una botella preguntándose a qué se debía el cambio en Sanji para con él. Podía echarle la culpa a las hormonas, era lo más fácil, pero Zoro sabía que era más complejo que eso. No le hablaba, huía y siempre que podía esquivaba cualquier tipo de conversación. Prácticamente tuvo que forzarlo con la cutre excusa de lavar los platos de por medio, para lograr desentrañar el meollo del asunto.

Sanji dio la vuelta para seguir ordenando. Rezándole a todos los dioses de todas las religiones por un milagro: que Zoro se fuera o que se quedase dormido de súbito, porque podía leer en los ojos del espadachín y en su lenguaje corporal que quería decirle algo. Vio como se cruzaba de brazos, dándole a entender de nuevo con el gesto que no pensaba irse. Y él, que todavía no podía enfrentarlo con ese tema que no acababa de asimilar del todo.

—¿Puedes irte? Me pones de la nuca, Zoro —Los nervios podían traicionarlo, no quería acabar gritando como una histérica y dejándose en evidencia.

—Tsk —chistó, tratando de no mostrarse demasiado herido con ese trato—, qué humor —Frunció levemente el ceño—, no sé que le habré hecho, su majestad… —"Un hijo", pensó en decir el cocinero, pero no, por supuesto que no hizo mención al respecto—. Pero le aviso que la cocina es de todos, por mucho que sea el cocinero —sonrió de medio lado, un poco triunfal—. Así que si me quiero quedar, me quedo.

Sanji tomó aire y contó hasta diez, para después bajar la mirada a la mesada, suspiró y tomó asiento. No tenía sentido reclamarle nada, en primer lugar porque el espadachín jamás había pretendido nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Por mucho que le exigiese compartir la responsabilidad, eso no cambiaría nada. Seguiría estando embarazado y seguiría padeciendo todos esos cambios por mucho que involucrase a Zoro en el "problema". Además, nunca antes había necesitado nada de nadie, menos de ese espadachín; no tenía por qué ser distinto en el presente.

—"Si no vienes a follar, vete" —Citó Sanji de la nada, sorprendiéndolo—, no sé por qué esas palabras se me quedaron grabadas desde esa noche. —Se puso de pie y guardó lo último que quedaba, luego caminó hasta la puerta sin esperar a que Zoro reaccionase—. Cuando te vayas, apaga la luz —pidió saliendo hacia el exterior, pero antes de que terminase de cruzar la arcada, la mano del espadachín lo tomó del brazo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que fue sólo un polvo, Zoro —alzó los hombros—, eso ambos lo tuvimos muy en claro.

Sanji bajó los hombros, como si estuviera derrotado ante la situación. Supo que esa conversación con el espadachín tarde o temprano se iba a dar.

Zoro lo miró parpadeando ligeramente, como si estuviera buscando dentro de su mente las palabras idóneas para hacer una pregunta tan delicada. Comprendían que los dos estaban queriendo hablar de lo mismo.

—Cocinero…

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién es el padre de ese bebé?

Sanji se sintió ofendido por la pregunta.

—Por supuesto que yo, imbécil, ¡¿quieres que sea la madre? —le gritó en la cara.

—Eso ya lo sé, infradotado —Se lo quería comer, y por Buda, que tenía que apretar fuerte el marco de la puerta para no saltarle encima y molerlo a golpes—Quiero decir, ¿Chopper te dijo si puede ser posible que otro hombre esté involucrado?

Fue sutil. Oh, mi Dios, Zoro puede ser suave y sutil, se dijo el cocinero. No se lo soltó como una cachetada dura de realidad. Sanji dio unos pasos hacia atrás y aclaró con firmeza.

—Tiene un padre y soy yo.

Zoro cerró los ojos por un breve instante. ¿Por qué estaba tan resentido? De repente la frase que le había citado lo golpeó de lleno. Bueno, comprendía que Sanji no se sintiese seguro, ni con el derecho de reclamarle una paternidad. ¿Cómo hacerlo si el espadachín nunca se había mostrado involucrado sentimentalmente con él? ¡Menos que menos en esa situación y siendo los dos hombres, no pudieron prever jamás la posibilidad de un embarazo!

Roronoa quedó reflexionando en el lugar, pero Sanji —antes de irse del todo— pareció reaccionar. Volvió sobre sus pasos y aclaró con brío.

—¡No tiene un padre, ni soy yo! ¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo? —Era como si ya lo hubiera aceptado, pero no, por supuesto que se desharía de esa penosa situación—¡Cuando encuentre a Ivankov le voy a dar tantas patadas en el culo que yo lo voy a dejar embarazado! ¡Te juro!

Luffy se despertó con esos gritos. Otra vez estaba Sanji quejándose de su infortunio. Chopper dejó de pescar para acercarse a él y ver si le pasaba algo grave, al mismo tiempo que Nami salió del cuarto del navegante con un semblante extraño.

—Sanji.

El aludido volteó con el fuego desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, pero al ver a la navegante enseguida se apagó para convertirse en el Sanji rastrero de siempre.

—¿Qué sucede Nami-swan? —danzó como una lombriz.

—Tengo… malas noticias. —La expresión de felicidad en el cocinero sufrió un notable bajón, ella continuó explicando—: Estuve revisando los mapas hacia la isla Kamabakka y en el camino tenemos un arrecife que se extiende por varias millas —negó con la cabeza—Meter el Sunny en esas aguas sería muy peligroso, más sin cola para hacer funcionar la compresa de aire y propulsarlo en caso de quedar encallados —Aunque el problema principal del coral era que el barco se rompiese con sus afilados bordes—. Rodear ese arrecife nos desviará del trayecto.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Sanji, sabiendo lo que significaba de todos modos.

—Que nos tomará un poquito más.

—Pero… vamos a llegar, ¿verdad?

—Sí —asintió regalándole una tenue sonrisa—. Sólo que nos tomaría dos meses más… Menos, si el viento nos favorece.

Chopper hizo cálculos. Eso era arriesgado, Sanji podría estar en término tomando en cuenta los embarazos normales.

—Bien, no es tan grave —el doctor prefirió apaciguar la angustia en su amigo.

—¿Pero no me dijiste que a partir del séptimo mes ya hay probabilidades de que un embarazo…?

—Sí, pero la probabilidad es muy baja, y eso es en el caso de las mujeres —tranquilizó—. Mientras no lleguemos a los nueve meses, no debes preocuparte. Y como estás de cuatro, dos meses más… sería casi cerca del séptimo mes.

—¿Ves? —Nami intentó animarlo—No es tan malo, y estoy segura que llegaremos antes, pero prefiero darte el marguen más grande para que no te desilusiones.

—Bueno —suspiró—, si Nami dice dos meses, yo le creo. No será tan malo. Esperar un poco más, un poco menos, a esta altura… —chistó.

Lo dijo tan resignado y entregado que nadie le creyó que había tomado tan bien ese aviso.

—Iré a dormir, estoy cansado —murmuró, y sin más se fue al cuarto de los chicos para desplomarse en su litera.

Podía llorar como un bebé chillón al menos por unos minutos antes de que sus demás compañeros fueran a dormir. Se abrazó a su almohada y hundió la cara en ella, pero la… dichosa panza no le permitía acostarse boca abajo como a él le gustaba dormir. Frustrado se puso de costado, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—Ni siquiera eso me dejas —se miró el vientre y tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire—, supongo que Usopp tiene razón: tú no tienes la culpa.

Se obligó a guardar compostura, pero malditas hormonas que hacían desastres en él. Más intentaba evitar llorar, menos lo conseguía. Cuando el primer nakama apareció, no le sorprendió que fuera Zoro.

No lo miró, pese a que había encendido la luz ocultó el rostro en la almohada. Zoro prefirió no hablar, no sabía qué decir y para balbucear cualquier idiotez, mejor era quedarse callado. Buscó su piedra de afilar y dejó el cuarto, sintiendo que la excusa había sido en vano. Al final no había podido hacer nada por Sanji.

Maldito cocinero que no le daba cabida. A nadie, pero menos que menos a él. Todos creyeron que al otro día Sanji volvería a ser el de siempre, embarazado, pero el de siempre. No obstante eso no sucedió.

…

Es un saber universal que los bandidos no son buenos para luchar en mar abierto, pero claro que en el Nuevo Mundo no había gente común y corriente. Los maleantes habían aprendido a modernizarse, a evolucionar y adaptarse.

Cuando la pequeña falúa hizo la seña, los hombres ocuparon sus posiciones. El informante llegó a la costa y bajó del bote con calma. Era un hombre flaco y desgarbado, que cojeaba por una vieja herida en el tobillo.

—Batula —lo saludó el jefe, sentado en la roca—. Has vuelto rápido.

—Están a un día y medio. —Su voz era tan grave que contrastaba con la figura encorvada y débil que siempre mostraba. Le rindió pleitesía a la figura corpulenta de su jefe.

—Y esta vez son ellos, ¿no? —preguntó, visiblemente molesto, se acicaló la barba tupida en un gesto de impaciencia—No estamos en condiciones de atacar otra vez una flota equivocada. Nos estamos quedando sin municiones.

—La bandera así lo confirma.

—Tu hermana volvió a llamar —refunfuñó. —Quiere que le pagues su parte.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Y por qué yo? ¡Se supone que tú eres el jefe, tú tienes que pagarle!

—¡Y se supone que somos familia, no me vas a venir a cobrar a mí! —Le dio una bofetada en la incipiente calvicie. —Además, le debemos a ella este botín.

Habían estado persiguiendo a los Mugiwara desde que abandonaron la isla llevándose consigo una de las maquinas más modernas en el campo de la medicina. Los hombres ya se encontraban impacientes, aburridos y amotinados, pero la espera parecía haber llegado a su fin.

—Bien, como dice el dicho: "Hoy por ti... mañana y pasado por mí".

Batula lo miró entre ojos, así no era el dicho.

—Será mejor ocupar posiciones, el viento puede cambiar y adelantar el encuentro.

—Alista a tus hombres.

Los "hombres" de Batula no eran más que un puñado de delincuentes que habían aceptado trabajar por y para ellos a cambio de una porción del botín, la banda —conocida sólo por ellos como Los murciélagos— estaba compuesta por tan sólo tres integrantes.

Y el tercero en cuestión llegó para unirse a los dos. Entre los tres habían planeado minuciosamente la estrategia. El factor sorpresa sería decisivo. No subestimaban a los Mugiwara, sabían que eran mucho más fuertes que todos los piratas que hasta entonces habían emboscado.


	9. La quema del Thousand Sunny

Lo de Sanji no había sido un mero bajón pasajero. Cuando al otro día Luffy le reclamó comida, el cocinero se guardó todo el orgullo que llevaba a cuestas para pedirle un favor que hasta entonces había rehusado.

—Luffy… ¿puedes pedirle a Robin o a Nami que se encarguen de hacer el desayuno? No tengo ganas de levantarme hoy.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Luffy se sentó a un lado, en el catre que en un pasado había sido de él. Se lo cedió a Sanji cuando notaron que, por la panza, bajar y subir podía resultarle muy molesto.

—Un poco. Me duele la cabeza —mintió—. Entonces —sonrió tenuemente—¿me puede dar el día libre, capitán?

—Claro —asintió, sin sonreír y sin quedarse tranquilo con esa postura.

Sanji amaba cocinar —y él amaba la comida que hacía—, que no mostrara interés en ello era más que preocupante. Cuando el capitán se apareció en la cocina dando el aviso de que Sanji no se haría cargo del desayuno todos llegaron a un común acuerdo tácito: no era normal.

Sin embargo nadie hizo ni dijo nada por el momento. Sanji podía tener la mañana libre si así lo quería, pero cuando Brook fue a buscarlo para comer, el cocinero alegó que no tenía apetito.

—Nami-san —le llamó la atención—¿por qué no vas tú? —Todos sabían que la navegante lograba reacciones positivas en Sanji—Estoy seguro de que si vas y le muestras las bragas vendrá a comer.

Nami frunció el ceño, haciendo caso omiso a la sugerencia del esqueleto. Iría a buscarlo, sin mostrarle las bragas. Pero ni siquiera ella logró el menor efecto en él.

—No desayunaste, Sanji… al menos debes almorzar.

—Pero no tengo ganas de levantarme.

Ese había sido el último intento después de varios. Pensó incluso en usar la fuerza bruta, pero no valía la pena. A la hora de la merienda fue Robin quien se encargó de la tarea de convencerlo, en compañía del doctor.

—¿No te gustaría hacerme la merienda, cocinero-san? —Le regaló su más encantadora sonrisa, para ver si con eso lograba su cometido.

—Me encantaría hacerte una deliciosa merienda, Robin-chwan —dijo todo meloso—, pero si no te molesta, ¿puede ser mañana? Quiero dormir.

—Has dormido todo el día, Sanji —reclamó Chopper—. No puedes estar sin comer en tu estado.

—En mi estado… —murmuró suspirando, como si la vida se le fuera.

Y es que sí, podía engullirlo un rey marino que le daba igual. Sanji era especialista en dramatizar, más si tenía motivos.

—Es normal que te sientas depresivo en tu estado —le aclaró el doctor—, pero si te quedas tirado, será peor a la larga.

—Es sólo un día. Necesito dormir, ya para mañana estaré recuperado —trató de sonreírle—. No es que esté depresivo, sólo… cansado.

Chopper no se mostró muy convencido, pero Robin le hizo una seña para marcharse. Lo mejor sería dejarlo solo. Uno a uno, fueron desfilando por el cuarto tratando de convencerlo. Hasta que el mismo cocinero explotó furibundo.

¡Dios! ¡¿No podía tener una crisis? Quería estar depresivo, tirado en una cama, consumiéndose. Un puto día nada más. Usopp, quien había sido uno de los últimos en intentarlo junto a Franky, salió corriendo del cuarto esquivando a tiempo un zapato que voló hacia su cabeza.

Fue en ese momento que Zoro, sorpresivamente, golpeó con ambos puños la madera que hacía de baranda. Hecho una furia decidió hacerse cargo del asunto. Maldito cocinero, que los tenía a todos tan preocupado.

—Usopp, Luffy —les llamó—. Ayúdenme.

De cierta forma, quizás porque llevaban años navegando juntos, ambos supieron lo que debían hacer o lo que Zoro pretendía. Y era una muy buena idea.

—A mí déjenme la cabeza —pidió el tirador—. Tú o Luffy háganse cargo de las piernas.

—Una cada uno —dijo el capitán mirando a Zoro, quien asintió. Luego carcajeó divertido ante la idea de una travesura—. Sanji se pondrá furioso —canturreó.

Al llegar al cuarto debieron prender la luz, pues la noche ya era un hecho.

—¿Qué demonios? —farfulló el cocinero y no tuvo tiempo a hacer otra cosa. Zoro lo tomó de una pierna, Luffy de la otra, mientras Usopp se colocaba tras él. —¡¿Qué hacen? Suéltenme —se agitó frenéticamente, tratando de repartir patadas, pero eran tres contra uno.

Lo sacaron de la cama y en consecuencia del cuarto, para dejarlo delicadamente sobre el césped. El cocinero no dejó de mentar la madre de los tres, soltando insultos a diestra y siniestra. Ni siquiera el pobre y ajeno Thousand Sunny se había salvado de los improperios.

—¡Mierda! ¡Será posible que no lo puedan ver a uno en paz! —Pataleó como un nene, hasta que lo liberaron y pudo ponerse de pie. Pero en ese momento silenció de golpe, pues Zoro lo había tomado fuertemente del cuello de la camisa y le había plantado una mirada feroz.

—Empieza a comportarte como un adulto y con más entereza.

—¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, infeliz, porque no eres tú el que quedó embarazado!

Algo en esa oración logró ponerlos a todos incómodos. Parecía tratarse de una discusión un poco personal entre ellos dos.

—Vegetando en la cama no solucionas nada, empeoras las cosas. Todos —se señaló el pecho con ahínco—Incluso yo, estamos dando lo mejor para salir de esta situación. Podrías confiar un poco más en nosotros.

—¡Y lo hago!  
—¡¿Entonces por qué mierda te quedas tirado? ¡Nami va a conducir el barco hasta la isla de los okama! ¡Vamos a llegar y le exigiremos a ese travesti que revierta eso! ¡Y si aparecen más obstáculos en el camino los venceremos a todos! —tomó aire—A eso me refiero con que confíes más, idiota.

—Tengo derecho a…

—¡Tienes derecho, sí! ¡Pero no tienes derecho a hacernos esto!

—Lo que espadachín-san trata de decirte, cocinero —se metió Robin por el bien del grupo—, es que todos estamos muy preocupados.

—Hoy Nami no pudo estudiar las rutas alternativas por tener que cocinar —Usopp se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.

—Y no es un reclamo, o sí… —continuó la arqueóloga—, pero supongo que puedes entender que queremos tenerte bien.

—Es cierto, Sanji —se metió Chopper dando unos pasitos para jalarlo de la camisa—, necesitamos tenerte bien.

Sanji entendía eso. Todos eran un pilar fundamental en la tripulación, si uno de esos pilares se caía, todo comenzaba a desmoronarse y las tareas dentro del barco se atrasaban. Nami, en vez de estar ayudando a Robin con la cocina, debería estar estudiando los mapas para encontrar caminos alternativos y hacer cálculos que los acercasen a su objetivo. Ni siquiera Usopp o Franky podían reparar las averías nuevas del Sunny ya que con una persona menos la limpieza del barco y la mantención daba el doble de trabajo.

Atrasando todo por tomas de decisiones infantiles de nuevo estaba despreciando la ayuda de su capitán. Volvía a decirse que que Luffy no tenía por qué desviarse, podía tranquilamente dejarlo abandonado en una isla o haberlo vendido al mejor postor —de ser otra clase de capitán—, pero todos estaban apostando a un destino en común.

—Bien —el cocinero asintió, arrepentido y comprendiendo—, iré a hacer la cena. Y comeré algo. —Dio la vuelta no sin antes increparles—, pero tampoco tenían por qué agarrarme como una bolsa de estiércol y tirarme…

—Ah, deja de chillar cocinero —lo silenció el espadachín—el embarazo te ha hecho toda una nenaza.

—¡Te parto la cabeza!

Fue Luffy quien se interpuso entre ambos evitando un enfrentamiento. Con seriedad rodeó a Sanji por la cintura con un brazo y negó con la cabeza. No permitiría pelea de piratas vikingos mientras el cocinero estuviera embarazado. Además eso atrasaría la cena, y todo bien con Nami, pero Nami no cocinaba como Sanji.

—A comer —dijo el capitán.

—Pero igual —Sanji comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina—tengo que empezar, no estará lista hasta dentro de una hora.

—Lo comeremos crudo. —Tenía mucha hambre, no podía esperar.

Nami se quejó, no tenía el estómago de Luffy para comer comida cruda. Una vez en la cocina, la navegante le explicó lo que había empezado a hacer, Sanji entonces decidió usar la fondue como base para otra comida. Al momento de agacharse para tomar la fuente más grande sintió una punzada horrible que lo atravesó de lado a lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Nami se alarmó, pese a que sabían que faltaba para considerar a término el atípico embarazo de Sanji, no podía evitar inquietarse ante esos gestos.

—Nada, la espalda —respondió sin aire—; es la espalda nada más.

—Eso porque te la pasaste todo un día acostado —reprochó Usopp a su lado, puso los brazos en jarra y negó con la cabeza—, no es sano para el bebé.

—Harto estoy de tus "no es sano para el bebé" —le hizo burla, bastante mal humorado, pero el tirador no se mostró conmocionado, al contrario, agudizó la mirada.

Sanji llegó a la conclusión de que el narigón tenía algo en su mirada que le hacía sentir culpable y responsable de la salud de esa criatura. El cocinero chistó, reparando en que la espalda ya no le dolía y comenzó a poner manos a la obra. Uno a uno sus amigos desfilaron por la cocina, yéndose paulatinamente. El único que al final de la preparación permaneció a su lado ayudándolo y haciendo de "cadete" fue Usopp.

Hacía calor en esa zona, así que bebió de un sorbo el jugo dentro del vaso sintiendo un espasmo. Uno muy curioso.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó el tirador, y es que su amigo se había quedado congelado en el sitio, cucharon y vaso en mano, mientras la salsa hervía en el fuego.

—Es que… —miró hacia abajo, recordando que había sentido lo mismo el día anterior cuando intentó dormir boca abajo y no pudo.

Era una sensación muy extraña, como miles de mariposas revoloteándole bajo el ombligo. Por reflejo se llevó una mano a su vientre, palpando confundido. Pestañeó y para esas alturas Usopp se acercó con inmensa curiosidad.

—¿Se está moviendo? —Preguntó, sonriendo abiertamente.

—No lo sé —confesó Sanji, correspondiendo levemente la sonrisa—Es como si… algo me estuviera acariciando aquí —se señaló esa zona sobre el pubis—, pero desde adentro.

—Debe ser que se está moviendo —intentó posar la mano cuando el cocinero se levantó la camisa dejando ver ese redondeado vientre, pero a último momento se arrepintió. Era un contacto demasiado íntimo.

Pero adivinó sus intenciones y la pequeña duda en él, sin miramientos tomó la morena mano del Usopp y la colocó prepotentemente bajo el ombligo. En el preciso momento que la piel blanca de Sanji sintió la ligera caricia, el movimiento del bebé fue más notorio para el padre —o debería decirse "madre"—.

—¡Oh, santo cielo, es como si… como si tuviera viboritas dentro mío! —exageró, dramático, sorprendido y maravillado.

—Yo no siento nada —se lamentó Usopp—Quizás sea muy pequeño para… ¡llamemos a Chopper!

—¿Para qué?

—Para que te revise… así nos aseguramos que todo está bien.

Cuando Usopp quitó esa mano el mágico movimiento se detuvo. Hasta Sanji lo lamentó, porque si bien se sentía raro —muy raro— era cálido. Le había recorrido un calor muy particular por todo el cuerpo, disipando la angustia que acarreaba y plantándole una sonrisa a la que no le encontraba razón de ser, pero que le duró todo el día.

Usopp volvía a encontrarse pensando que, desde su embarazo, Sanji se había puesto más "lindo". Y no era un pensamiento demasiado adecuado sobre un nakama hombre, pero lo cierto es que Sanji siempre le había parecido atractivo, pero de ese tipo de admiración masculina y nada más. En cambio, con el embarazo y sin razón aparente le había nacido una necesidad tonta de cuidar de eso que crecía en su vientre, una especie de responsabilidad.

—Quitaste la mano y se detuvo.

Ante la queja del cocinero, Usopp volvió en sí y rápidamente volvió a tocarlo. La ligera sensación regresó para deleite del cocinero. El tirador rió bajito, emocionado por ese revés, pero la magia tuvo que llegar a su fin de nuevo: ya estaba la comida y ya no podían contener a Luffy.

…

Los hombres de Batula, se habían apostado a cada lado de la cerrada ensenada, cuerpo a tierra y cobijados en la negrura de la noche; mientras que los hombres de Emeter, el jefe, que eran poco más de una docena, habían copado la bahía apuntando sus flechas con impaciencia, esperando la orden. Junto a cada arquero había un balde con brea. Sabían que esa clase de ataque no funcionaría con el Thousand Sunny y justamente por eso se trataría de una mera distracción.

…

Sanji salió a cubierta tratando de poner en práctica lo que Chopper le había aconsejado durante la cena para sentir los movimientos del bebé. Todo eso le daba inmensa curiosidad. Respetaba a las mujeres no por el simple hecho de que lo fueran, sino porque ellas eran capaces de experimentar todas esas sensaciones vedadas a los hombres. Y por eso hasta cierto punto se sentía privilegiado.

Se sentó en la reposera boca arriba poniendo toda su atención en el cielo estrellado, luego subió la parte baja de la silla para tener los pies en alto, inspiró aire y colocó las manos en el vientre. Esperó, pero nada… esas ligeras cosquillas que había sentido más temprano no parecían estar dispuestas a aparecer de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Poniendo en práctica lo que te dijo Chopper?

—Usopp, ven —giró la cabeza llamándolo con un brazo.

El tirador arrastró otra reposera hasta dejarla junto a la del cocinero. No necesitaron de palabras para entenderse; Usopp posó delicadamente una mano bajo el ombligo del cocinero y con la mirada le preguntó si lo sentía.

—Nada.

Usopp, entonces, lo acarició despacio, tanto que le dio escalofríos. Eso se sintió tan bien que Sanji cerró los ojos y, en ese preciso instante, las mariposas volvieron.

—Ahí está —abrió los ojos de golpe, sonriéndole a su amigo.

—Qué bueno que puedas sentirlo.

—¿Te has dado cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—Parece ser que solamente está dispuesto a moverse si te siente, ¿será eso?

La sonrisa tenue se le borró del todo al notar en los ojos del tirador una inusitada tristeza. De lucir radiante y orgulloso por el detalle que el cocinero había remarcado, pasaba a mostrarse circunspecto y abatido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No, es que… iba a preguntarte —sonrió efímeramente, un poco nervioso—qué te gustaría que fuera, niña o niño, pero… no te lo vas a quedar, ¿cierto?

Sanji suspiró. No era un tema que le gustase hablar con nadie, pero menos que menos con Usopp, y la razón la hizo verbal.

—Tienes una facilidad para hacerme sentir tan culpable y miserable.

—Lo siento —se disculpó retirando la mano, pero el cocinero se la volvió a tomar para colocársela sobre el pubis.

—No te lo estoy reprochando, sólo es que… lo entiendo, Usopp —se quejó—. Sé que es una vida, pero no puedo sentirme responsable de algo así.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué eres hombre? —Alzó las cejas.

Sanji no supo qué responder, porque en verdad no tenía pretextos. Simplemente quería deshacerse de ese inconveniente que no tenía nombre, pero sí que latía dentro de él y vivía.

—¿Ves? ¿Haces que me replantee muchas cosas? Si no harías esas preguntas mi vida sería más fácil.

—Bueno, perdón por querer ser tío —ironizó, quitando la mano.

—Ya te lo dije mil veces: para ti es fácil porque no estás en mi lugar.

—Supongo que tienes razón —acabó por acceder—, es sólo que… no sé… —Ni él sabía lo que le pasaba por dentro con todo ese extraño acontecimiento—Supongo que me gustaría que lo tomases de otra forma, pero tampoco puedo obligarte.

—No entiendo.

—¡Ya sé! —Prorrumpió—Si tu no lo quieres, regálamelo. Yo seré el padre. Lo criaré y lo haré un valiente guerrero de los mares.

—Usopp —reprochó mirándolo entre ojos—; no es un perro, no te lo puedo regalar.

—Bueno, pero si tú no lo quieres —ofendido se cruzó de brazos y recargó la espalda en la reposera para mirar al frente, enfurruñado—. Egoísta.

—Ey —lo llamó, pero el tirador lo ignoró olímpicamente—Ey… —le picó una mejilla con el dedo para llamarle la atención, pero corrió la cara—Te estoy hablando —Lo tomó de la nariz y lo hizo girar.

—¿Y si yo…? —Usopp se quitó la mano de su nariz para seguir hablando—¿Y si yo te ayudo, no aceptarías así quedártelo?

—¿Ayudarme?

—Claro… algo así como… ser un segundo padre.

—No tendrías por qué. —Negó con la cabeza—No, no corresponde.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no y punto.

Usopp volvió a enfurruñarse y por eso Sanji decidió que era hora de cambiar de aires. Tomó la mano de Usopp entre la suya y la guió con calma hasta su vientre. En esa ocasión fue distinto, porque el tirador sí pudo sentir algo. Quizás eran sus meras ganas, pero era como si Sanji tuviera algo bajo la piel, un ligero bulto.

La sonrisa y los ojos bien abiertos del tirador lo decían todo.

—¿Lo sentiste? —Preguntó el cocinero, él sí había sentido ese movimiento. Había sido mucho más notorio que los anteriores.

En ese momento le tocó el turno a Sanji de enseriarse abruptamente y es que llegado a ese punto se preguntó si era correcto. Porque una parte de él sentía que todas esas nuevas emociones debería compartirlas con quien era responsable de su estado, pero otra parte de él —con mucho más peso— decía "que se pudra, ese marimo. Sólo quería follarme".

De golpe se sintió triste, pero al escuchar hablando a Usopp con emoción sobre lo que su mano sentía acabó por decirse que así estaba bien, que el tirador se merecía compartir un momento como ese con él. Después de todo y en esos cuatro meses Usopp había sido quien más interés había mostrado en la criatura. Dejarlo afuera de esos momentos hasta le parecía injusto; no es tampoco que Zoro hubiera ido a reclamárselo o a pedirle ser parte. En cambio Usopp sí, su interés era fidedigno y además, en esos pequeños instantes, no se sentía tan solo y desencajado con el embarazo. Al menos alguien le hacía sentir en verdad que tan malo no era estar en cinta siendo hombre, que no era un monstruo engendrando otro monstruo.

Tal vez sí… no, sin dudas Usopp sería un excelente padre. No sólo del bebé que llevaba en el vientre, sino de cualquier hijo que el tirador podría llegar a tener. Lo había visto varias veces, en las islas que visitaron durante el largo viaje: Usopp era atento con los niños, sabía lo que les gustaba, no le molestaba jugar con ellos y contaba historias maravillosas, ¿qué más puede pedir un crío que tener un padre así?

—Tierra llamando a Sanji —dijo Usopp enseriándose. —Te estoy hablando hace media hora y pareces estar en coma.

—Lo siento —cerró los ojos inspirando aire y recostando la cabeza contra el respaldo.

—¿En qué pensabas?

—En que serías mejor padre para mi hijo que yo.

Usopp se quedó estupefacto con esa confesión, hasta Sanji se mostró turbado por tanta desenvoltura. Era como si lo hubiera dicho inconscientemente.

—Es decir… que… bueno, serías un buen compañero… ¡quiero decir!

Usopp sonrió de nuevo, sintiéndose acalorado y divertido por verlo al cocinero en una situación tan embarazosa —valga la redundancia—, era algo muy bonito de oír, que de hecho recién en ese momento se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había esperado que Sanji le cediera un lugar. ¡Había hecho meritos corriéndolo por todos lados para que dejase de fumar, cuidándolo de que no hiciera fuerza y demás!

Y de repente, la enorme nariz del tirador, a Sanji le pareció estar demasiado cerca de su cara. Le iba a sacar un ojo si seguía así, pero antes de que pudiera advertírselo el cielo se iluminó.

Una bola de fuego atravesó el Sunny de lado a lado, mientras que otra había dado contra la vela principal, incendiándola.

—¡Fuego, maldición! —Usopp se puso de pie con el corazón en un puño. —¡El Sunny está ardiendo!

El fuego es el principal enemigo de un barco. Madera, pólvora, elementos que rápidamente arden… no, eso sería una catástrofe y no podían darse el lujo de quedarse sin vela para escapar de lo que, evidentemente, se trataba de una emboscada.

En un segundo los Mugiwara se repartieron las tareas, lo primordial era apagar los focos de incendio, Franky intentó tranquilizarlos recordándoles como siempre que el barco estaba hecho con la madera del Árbol de Adán. No era una madera común que se incendiase rápidamente, pero tampoco era invulnerable.

No obstante, el más sacado y fuera de sí de todos, era él.

—¡Tranquilos, les digo que se queden tranquilos!—Gritaba el cyborg con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡TRANQUILOS!

—No te preocupes, carpintero-san —le consoló Robin sonriéndole, tan serena como siempre, incluso en momentos de crisis como ese—, el Sunny resistirá.

Todos amaban al Sunny, pero comprendían que el amor que Franky le tenía era mucho más superior. Lo principal era apagar el fuego de las velas, que era lo más frágil, pero en medio de la extenuante labor se vieron asediados por un centenar de bandidos que con sus gritos y de la nada, en medio de la densa oscuridad, habían aprovechado la confusión para abordar el barco una vez que este, inevitablemente, tuvo que frenar su marcha.

En medio de ese gentío, los tres orquestadores fueron derecho hacia la presa, pero pobres de ellos si pensaron que sería fácil atrapar a un Mugiwara. Lo sabían y por eso iban preparados.

Luffy logró barrer, en la confusión de gente, a más de ocho con un sólo golpe y buscó desesperadamente con la mirada al cocinero para conocer su situación, pero en su campo visual se cruzó Zoro, cortando a uno de los bandidos que lo acechaba por la espalda mientras estaba distraído observando la dantesca escena.

Sanji, embarazado y todo, les demostró que todavía seguía siendo un fiero pirata. Ninguno pudo tocarlo, lograba mantener a raya cada bandido que se le acercaba, pero enseguida entendió la treta. Todos parecían buscar entretener lo más posible a Luffy, tanto como a Zoro y a Robin. Tal vez porque eran los más fuertes de la tripulación. Poco a poco fue separándose del grupo y eso significaba que el plan estaba dando sus resultados.

Cuando a lo lejos vio a Batula, sin saber quién era, enseguida reconoció que debía tratarse de alguien importante, quizás del jefe. Acompañado por otros dos hombres que vestían mucho más elegantemente que los bandidos, no participaban activamente de la lucha y de la quema del Sunny, buscaban acercarse a él.

Sanji se puso en posición, dispuesto a darles tunda, pero uno de esos hombres, el más bajo y gordo, quitó de entre los pliegues de la túnica un arma que parecía ser de fuego, antes de que pudiera reaccionar y usar el soru para esquivar el irrebatible ataque, un dardo le dio en la pierna. Y es que embarazado sus reflejos eran muy torpes (excusas).

El efecto fue inmediato, se le quedó dormida la extremidad y la rodilla tocó el suelo. Cuando levantó la cabeza viendo que el hombre no necesitaba recargar esa extraña arma, una masa que no supo identificar de inmediato se estiró ante él.

El dardo se desvió cuando el hombre se vio en la obligación de esquivar un sablazo certero del espadachín de los Mugiwara, y por eso dio de lleno en la frente de Luffy. Por fortuna no le había dado en el ojo.

—¡Chopper, se me va a quedar dormido el cerebro! —Se alarmó el capitán, un poco más sereno al tener el fuego controlado y a casi todos esos bandidos derrotados.

—¡Ya lo tienes dormido de nacimiento, imbécil! —La voz de Nami atravesó todo el Sunny—¡Fíjate cómo está Sanji!

El capitán dio la vuelta y se agachó para intentar ayudarlo.

—Estoy bien, sólo… tengo la pierna dormida —Le sacó el dardo de un tirón porque le iba a dar un ataque de risa o de furia si seguía viéndoselo clavado en la frente.

—Sanji, eso dolió…

Cuando Sanji volvió a reparar en la batalla, entre Chopper y Usopp habían cercado a los tres hombres que parecían ser lo más peligrosos. Al menos a esa conclusión llegó Zoro, pues le había llamado la atención el reflejo del hombre más gordo al esquivar su sablazo.

Sin embargo, los hombres de Emeter eran muchísimo más en número que los que Batula había adiestrado para el uso del arco y las flechas. Había dejado a sus mejores hombres apostados en lugares desde no fueran vistos y al ver la situación corrieron en pos de ayudar a su jefe.

A Batula no dejaba de sorprenderle esa muestra de lealtad, porque después de todo Emeter era la clase de hombre capaz de vender a su madre al mejor postor y no dudaba que pese a la promesa de darles parte del botín, sería incapaz de cumplirla. Hombre más codicioso jamás había conocido, y lo peor de todo es que lo tenía como cuñado. O lo mejor, porque con seguridad, de no ser por ese detalle, ya lo hubiera matado para quedarse con su parte.

A Luffy los ojos se le salieron de orbita al ver esa cantidad de personas tratando de subir al Sunny, era un auténtico ejército, mucha más cantidad de gente que los aldeanos que habían intentando tumbar el barco.

—¡Maldición! ¡No tenemos cola ni vela para salir de aquí! —se quejó la navegante.

—No tendremos más opciones que luchar hasta acabar con el último de ellos —comentó Brook como quien habla de un pormenor.

—¡Son muchos! —Se quejó Chopper.

Todos estaban cansados y era indudable que la razón de atacar a esa hora no se trataba simplemente de aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche, sino de valerse del cansancio lógico que la tripulación tenía luego de un largo día. Sin embargo, luchar toda la noche, no era algo que a los Mugiwara les quitase el sueño.

Se tenían demasiada fe. Al menos fue ese el pensamiento de Zoro, algo en la mirada del hombre gordo que había esquivado su ataque le inquietaba.

—No se sientan tan confiados —avisó el espadachín—, algo me dice que puede parecer fácil, pero no lo será.

Uno de los hombres que Chopper había apresado entre cuerdas prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—Que tengan suerte, Mugiwara —miró al espadachín—, las espadas nunca se cansan…

Zoro frunció el ceño, entendía el concepto al que el bandido se había referido, pero ¿qué significaba en verdad aquello? ¿En qué clase de trampa habían caído? ¿Y por qué los hombres lucían tan tranquilos pese a estar en clara desventaja?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acepto amenazas, felicitaciones y mucho amor xD
> 
> Mi regalo de fin de año. Para el capítulo 10 ya estaremos en el 2012 (chocolate por la noticia), pero es raro para mí pues nunca antes había empezado un fic en un año y terminado en otro (creo, si mal no recuerdo).
> 
> Y no, este fic no es un SanZo ni un SanUso (pero puede serlo *se hace la misteriosa* kukukuku *y se ríe como animé*). Falta una sorpresa más.
> 
> Y recuerden: Cada vez que no comentan un patito de hule muere ahogado en una bañera.


	10. Ya no más "Eso"

En poco tiempo entendieron a qué se había referido el bandido. No sabían de dónde demonios salía tanta gente, pero habían pasado las horas y la cantidad de hombres no menguaban, al contrario. De repente notaron que muchos de los que habían caído, parecían estar de pie nuevamente.

—¡No vamos a resistir mucho más! —Se lamentó Franky—¡No importa, lo usaré! —Avisó desesperado.  
—¡No, Franky… no uses tu propia reserva de cola! —Se alarmó Chopper, ya sin energías para esquivar los cuantiosos ataques. Notaba que pronto amanecería y que la cantidad de hombres seguía siendo apabullante. —¡Si te descompensas y no tenemos cola…! —Volvió a esquivar otro ataque.  
—¡Será lo mejor! —Se metió Robin, comprobando una vez más el esfuerzo en vano que estaban haciendo—¡Tarde o temprano sucumbiremos por el cansancio, algo en todo esto me dice que nos están haciendo luchar a propósito! ¡Hay que salir de aquí, sin dudas esto es una trampa, el ataque verdadero todavía no llega!  
—¡Pero qué mierda, ¿es el planeta entero lo que nos ataca?! —Sanji no lo entendía, agotado y sin mucho por hacer con una pierna dormida acabó por sentarse contra la madera, le faltaba el aire.  
—¡Lo usaré!  
—No —el cocinero frenó al Cyborg con esa sencilla oración—¡Mierda, Ivankov! ¡Te odio, y odio todo lo que me enseñaste! —exageró—Creí que nunca iba a usar esta técnica —Caminó con precaución y como pudo arrastrando la media pierna hasta la popa del Sunny, mientras sus compañeros cuidaban de despejarle el camino.

No entendía qué se proponía hacer el cocinero. Solamente Luffy entendió lo que ahí había pasado cuando Sanji utilizó un Death Wink que los hizo propulsarse como si del mismísimo Coup de Burst se tratase. Era la primera vez que usaba con éxito esa técnica. Iva se la había enseñado, como todas las técnicas que sabía emplear en el presente, pero recelaba tanto las enseñanzas de los okama que esa en especial jamás le había salido a la perfección.

¡Le parecía una técnica muy estúpida y bochornosa! Pero demonios, no sólo le había salido por primera vez bien, ¡había funcionado!

No tomaron tanta distancia como con el Coup de Burst, pero sí la suficiente para que los tres bandidos entendieran que lejos de la ensenada los efectos de las ilusiones del “mudo” no funcionaban.

En la tranquilidad que de pronto se sumió el Sunny notaron el detalle de que muchos de esos bandidos eran muy similares. En el fragor de la batalla no se habían detenido a escudriñar facciones y vestimenta, pero miles de los bandidos que los habían atacado comenzaron a esfumarse en una bruma de niebla.

Los pocos hombres que quedaban a bordo y que podían moverse por sus medios saltaron imprudentemente al agua creyendo que ese destino era mejor que caer en manos de piratas. Sólo cuatro, sin contar a los tres hombres previamente encadenados, no habían podido moverse.

Sin más opciones se encargaron de tirar por la borda los cuantiosos cadáveres que adornaban la cubierta del Sunny. Robin sonrió, porque eso de la ilusión óptica le había llamado poderosamente la atención.

Cuando pusieron todo en orden y con el viento en calma llegó el momento de poner las cosas en su sitio. Tanto Emeter, como el mudo y Batula palidecieron. El jefe tomó rápidamente la palabra:

—Hagamos un trato que los beneficiará —sonrió con nerviosismo, sus labios temblaron y a penas pudo balbecear lo siguiente—. Ustedes nos dejan ir y le prometemos que no les haremos nada.

Usopp se cruzó de brazos murmurando un “maldición, nos creen estúpidos”, mientras que Luffy ladeó la cabeza como si en verdad estuviera sopesando la estúpida propuesta, aunque en realidad le llamaba la atención el extraño atuendo que llevaba el mudo.

—Supongo que no estarán hablando en serio —Zoro dijo aquello con tanta seriedad que los tres hombres trataron de replegarse contra la madera.

Si eso no era estar en desventaja, pensó Emeter, entonces había que buscarle una definición nueva, porque ya podía darse por muerto. Antes de que Zoro terminase de desenfundar la katana con un semblante siniestro, Robin tomó la palabra:

—¿Qué clase de akuma no mi es que puede crear esas ilusiones?

Sanji caviló al respecto, nunca había leído sobre una akuma no mi de ilusiones. Es decir, las akuma no mi no eran demasiado amplias, se solían ceñir a algo determinado. Por ejemplo: la fruta de la goma, tan estúpida como sonaba así era. En el caso de las ilusiones, había mil millones de frutas que cumplían esa premisa, pero de formas distintas. Para mal en peor, el jefe respondió:

—No se trata de una akuma no mi —cabeceó señalando al hombre que estaba en el medio, uno de pelo largo recogido en una insulsa coleta y que lucía mucho más joven que sus dos compañeros. Su piel era exóticamente blanca haciendo un gran contraste con el color negro de sus cabellos y su rostro inexpresivo—son ilusiones, sí, pero no por una akuma no mi.  
—El mudo es un excelente ilusionista, no necesita de nada tan tonto como una akuma no mi para valerse —respondió Batula con fingida soberbia. —No por nada es nuestro jefe y nos dio la orden de ir tras ustedes  
—¡Habla! Diles que fue tu plan —instó Emeter al entender a la perfección el plan. Si lo dejaban al mudo como el jefe sin dudas tenían más chances de salir vivos de esa—¡Digo, hable jefe, cuénteles como era el plan, haga un dibujito!

El mudo negó con la cabeza, para después fruncir el ceño y suspirar.

—Siempre supe que tarde o temprano encontrarías la forma de vengarte, Emeter. Nunca me perdonaste que hubiera perdido aquel botín.  
—¡HABLÓ! —gritaron tanto los Mugiwara como sus dos compañeros, y es que en los diez años que llevaban conociendo al mudo este jamás había pronunciado palabra alguna.  
—Que me digan mudo no quiere decir que realmente lo sea —el tono de su voz era sereno, parco y ecuánime. No desprendía una pizca de emoción, a tal punto que pese a tener miedo de la situación parecía todo lo contrario.  
—Me importa poco quién es el jefe —dijo Luffy con serenidad—, quiero saber por qué nos atacaron.  
—El rarito —señaló Emeter con la cabeza.  
—¡¿A quién le dices rarito?! —Sanji intentó caminar con la pierna todavía dormida para darle tunda—¡¡Voy a colgarte de los huevos del mástil principal!!  
—Tranquilo, Sanji —rogó el doctor—, en tu estado no es aconsejable que te sobre esfuerces… —giró, para preguntarle a Batula sobre los efectos de la droga—¿Qué tipo de sustancia tiene mi amigo en el cuerpo? Habla —impuso.  
—Nada que pueda matarlo a él o a la cosa que lleva adentro —el que respondió fue el mudo, dejándolo mudos a todos de nuevo y valga la redundancia. —La idea era atraparlo vivo y con “eso” también vivo dentro de él.

Chopper no se sintió conforme con la respuesta, pero notaba que estaba siendo sincero. Quizás por ese tono de voz tan sereno o por la confianza en sus ojos.   
El mudo lanzó un suspiro lánguido y respondió dándose por vencido ante la cara de preocupación de un mapache demasiado tierno:

—Anestésico local. Xylocaína con epinefrina… 34 ml.

Chopper se sintió más relajado con esa información, viendo con cierta indiferencia el arma con la que habían disparado a Sanji y que había caído en plena batalla sobre la cubierta.

—Bueno, no me importa para qué lo quieren a Sanji. Él es mío —aseguró Luffy serio y cruzándose de brazos, para de inmediato reparar en lo que decía, especialmente cuando sus tripulantes silenciaron, carraspearon y fruncieron el ceño (no necesariamente en ese orden)—Es decir: es mi nakama. No lo regalo, no lo presto ni lo vendo.

Y no se animó a ser tan sincero: pero si algún día a Sanji se le daba por querer dejar la tripulación haría lo que fuera para impedirlo.   
Después de haberle costado tanto convencerlo a que se uniera, en el presente no pensaba dejarlo ir así como así. Aunque por supuesto que Luffy trataba de no ser egoísta, lo cierto es que Sanji no se mostraba predispuesto a ser un conejillo de indias. Ni de esos tres tipos ni de nadie.

Suficiente para tener más razones por las cual mirar a esos bandidos con mala cara.

—Bien, ¿qué hacemos con ellos? —preguntó Nami viendo que tenían mucho trabajo por delante para poner el Sunny en condiciones.  
—Podríamos matarlos —propuso Robin en broma, pero tan seria que los bandidos la creyeron capaz, los demás conocían el extraño humor negro de la arqueóloga y no se espantaron. —O bien en vez de matarlos podríamos escuchar cómo lograron engañarnos en plena noche.

Al mencionar la noche, parecieron reparar en la abrumadora claridad del día. Comenzaba a amanecer con fuerza y el sol resurgía imponente en la línea del horizonte.

—Son simples ilusiones —comentó Emeter sin interés por develar el plan.  
—No son simples ilusiones —se ofendió el mudo.  
—Ok, no serían nada sin mi habilidad —le discutió su jefe—, sin mi capacidad para crear luz no sería posible proyectar las sombras al punto de que el engaño óptico termine siendo también táctil.  
—Oh —se maravilló Robin—es algo así como el mito de la caverna, ¿cierto? Vemos sombras y creemos que lo que vemos es en efecto real, pero sólo es una distorsión de un objeto real.

Ahora entendía mejor de qué manera la noche les había ayudado. Era exactamente como Platón lo había descripto: la luz de la fogata en la oscuridad era similar a la función de un titiritero. Durante el día sería imposible crear esas sombras. Es como jugar con las manos y la luz, pues gracias a la sombra podemos crear miles de figuras distintas contra una pared.

Y desde un ángulo exacto se pueden crear varias sombras gracias a un mismo objeto. Si le sumamos ruido —como en este caso pueden ser los gritos propios de una batalla—, la imagen mental de las ilusiones puede entumecer los sentidos y hacer creer que, así como se ve algo que en verdad no existe, se sienta algo que en verdad no se siente. Un engaño más allá de lo óptico… táctil. Y había que ser un verdadero artista o un gran ingeniero para lograrlo eso.   
Robin no dejaba de maravillarse con la cantidad de gente astuta con la que se cruzaban en el camino. Pero había algo que no le cerraba.

—Capitán-san —miró al susodicho con una sonrisa—he terminado mis averiguaciones y propongo quitarles las cadenas y arrojarlos por la cubierta —señaló a lo lejos una isla—nadando lograrán llegar sanos y a salvo —sabía que Luffy buscaba no matar siempre y cuando pudiera evitarlo.

Luffy alzó los hombros, no era mala idea, en el Sunny no tenían un lugar donde ubicarlos y ciertamente no los quería cerca de Sanji.

—Bien —combinó el capitán metiéndose el dedo en la nariz.

Al ver que tanto Franky como Brook caminaron hacia ellos para llevar a cabo la labor, Emeter y Batula gritaron al unísono.

—¡No, por favor! ¡Soy un usuario!  
—Ajá —dijo Robin estoicamente. Ahora la idea de las ilusiones cerraba mejor.

De esa forma descubrieron que Emeter poseía la akuma no mi de la luz, la Hika Hika no mi. Lo más curioso fue el desprecio de su propio usuario. Y es que siempre quiso ser pirata, pero de joven había perdido una apuesta y tuvo que comerse esa fruta casi obligadamente. Durante toda su vida maldijo su suerte y se dedicó a ser bandido al ver truncada su carrera de maleante marino, pero jamás había sabido darle un uso útil a su poder.

—¿Para qué mierda me puede servir hacer luz? Sí, claro si te quedas sin velas es sumamente útil —ironizó chistando. —Pero conocimos al mudo; y con Batula encontraron una buena forma de usarla.  
—Así que, por favor, no nos tiren al mar —rogó Batula—, tengo niños esperando en casa.  
—¡Ey, ¿soy tío y no pensaban decírmelo?! —Se molestó, para entender casi de inmediato la mentira del otro gracias a la mirada iracunda que le dedicó de reojo.  
—Y por supuesto que yo estoy en el grupo por mi inteligencia —se ufanó Batula molesto con su jefe— sin mí cerebro este idiota ya estaría muerto.

De golpe escucharon una risa baja y escalofriante. Creían que el mudo era mudo, así que escucharlo carcajear no debería resultarles tan extravagante después de todo.

—¿Y qué tipo de fruta es? —preguntó Luffy cambiando el dedo de lugar y metiéndolo en la otra fosa nasal.  
—Es del tipo zoan —respondió Batula tratando de ignorar la risa casi imperceptible de su compañero.  
—Es de lo más estúpida —musitó el mudo.  
—Y por supuesto que no dependo de mi fruta, soy demasiado inteligente para valerme de algo así, no lo necesito —dijo tan abochornado que ese semblante no pasó desapercibido para nadie.  
—No fuiste muy inteligente al comer la fruta —El mudo rió otra vez de manera muy interna.  
—Mejor cierra la boca —propuso Batula por lo bajo—; me agradabas más calladito.  
—Es la Nama Nama no mi —dijo finalmente el mudo sin poder aguantarse—O sea, la del perezoso.

Hasta Emeter se sintió tentado y prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—Oye, no es tan malo. A mí me agradan los perezosos —dijo en Luffy como si quisiera consolarlo—Son fuertes y grandes… y además graciosos ¡porque algunos tienen como un parche pirata en los ojos!  
—Estás confundido, Luffy —Aclaró Zoro quien lograba entender a la perfección cómo funcionaba esa cabeza—dejas afuera el “perez-”.  
—Los animales no tienen apellido, Zoro —Luffy alzó las cejas, autosuficiente. Roronoa cerró los ojos y exhaló el aire entre los dientes apretados.  
—Que no es un oso, aunque es de la familia —aclaró.  
—Claro, la familia Perez —el capitán fue condescendiente—, pero no importa de qué familia sea, todos los osos son agradables.

Usopp le puso una mano en el hombro al espadachín en son de consuelo.

—Los perezosos, Luffy-san —explicó Brook—son animales parecidos, pero no iguales a los osos. Y como su nombre indica son “perezosos”.  
—Lentos, no van a más de dos kilómetros por hora —explicó Chopper emocionado por sentirse más cerca de la fauna que lo vio nacer—, aunque son excelentes nadadores —agregó al ver el semblante desahuciado del hombre portador de esa Zoan en particular.  
—Sí, imagínate lo genial que es ser un excelente nadador —dijo Emeter con ironía— ¡y no poder nadar! —Tanto él como el mudo estallaron en carcajadas.

Bien, era una fruta de lo más inútil tomando en cuenta que en el agua no sirve de mucho tener habilidades, pero al menos alguna que otra vez le había servido para asustar. Y es que los perezosos no son muy agraciados teniendo presente el estilo grotesco que solían adoptar los humanos portadores de zoan.

—En conclusión —Batula decidió cortar por lo sano—no la uso.  
—Muy bonita la conversación guys, pero el Sunny necesita un poco de amor —Franky se sonó los dedos metálicos.  
—¿Pero qué hacemos con estos imbéciles? —volvió a preguntar Sanji lo que ya había sido preguntado.  
—Métanlos dentro del calabozo —ordenó Luffy.  
—Pero, capitán-san, tengo entendido que no tenemos algo así en el barco —se sorprendió Robin.  
—Denme un minuto y lo tendremos —dijo Franky secuestrando a Usopp de la nariz. En dos minutos volvía a cubierta—¡Ya está!  
—¡Waou, eso sí que fue rápido Franky-san! —se maravilló Brook. Y es que nunca dejaba de sorprenderle esa capacidad que tenía el cyborg para crear cual mago en dos segundos una escalera de la nada y con muñequitos de plástico.  
—Es que soy súper, hermano Brook —se ajustó unos lentes imaginarios para luego hacer una pose.

Con los tres hombres y los pocos sobrevivientes puestos a resguardo en la improvisada, pero súper-perfectamente hecha jaula, la tripulación puso manos a la obra para colocar el barco en condiciones. Sin dudas fue un día de trabajo extenuante porque debían cambiar las velas principales y sustituir la madera astillada y quemada por una nueva.

Sanji, en cambio, se concentró más en la cocina. Debía hacer alimentos variados que no necesitaran de plato —para evitar que la tripulación frenase el trabajo— y además excesivamente nutritiva que otorgara la energía suficiente para seguir sin claudicar. Poco a poco la pierna dormida comenzaba a responderle.

A medio día la tripulación se turnó para dormir y aunque le insistieron a Sanji que dejara de cocinar este estaba de notable humor y energía, por eso a la noche a Chopper le pareció prudente proponerle un examen médico para ver cómo iba el embarazo.

Necesitaba estar al pendiente de todos los síntomas, especialmente en la recta final. Había algo en todo lo desconcertante que de por sí era el embarazo en un hombre que le inquietaba de sobremanera.

Trató de no demostrar estas inquietudes, al menos no las compartió con nadie por el momento. Su idea no era alarmarlos sin necesidad, pues tenía fe de que lograrían llegar a tiempo a la isla de los Okama.

Aunque le dolía reconocerlo porque no sólo Usopp estaba emocionado con la idea de un bebé, no creía prudente permitir que el embarazo siguiera su curso. Trataba de que sus emociones no se mezclaran con su ética profesional, pero era difícil cuando no se trataba de un mero paciente.

—¿Sucede algo, Chopper? —preguntó Sanji sentándose en la camilla, viendo el semblante circunspecto del reno mientras cerraba la puerta y corroboraba que tenía todo listo.

Chopper dio un respingo de sorpresa, a veces se olvidaba que no era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones.

—Estoy cansado, es todo —trató de sonreír, pero el cocinero pareció ver con facilidad a través de él.

Sin embargo, para alivio del doctor, su amigo no ahondó en detalles. Creyó que de pasarle algo en verdad grave, siendo como era Chopper, no tardaría en soltarlo… porque él también tenía muy presente que el reno era incapaz de guardar sus emociones. Tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde, explotaba.

—Bien —exclamó el doctor alejando las preocupaciones de su mente y concentrándose en su paciente—oficialmente estás de cinco meses —le comentó mientras encendía la máquina y esperaba a que Sanji acabase de desabrocharse la camisa.

Su panza resurgió, pequeña pero igualmente notable.

—Ya debe tener poco más de quince centímetros.  
—Sigue siendo nada —sonrió el cocinero—, y se mueve aunque me cuesta notarlo.  
—Es muy pequeño todavía, pero con el tiempo los movimientos serán más notorios —Chopper no sonreía a diferencia de las otras veces— Es posible que sientas molestias a partir de ahora, porque el crecimiento se hará más acelerado y notarás el peso del bebé.  
—Sí, he notado que la piel cambió… me siento como si fuera Luffy —caviló—: de goma.

Recién ahí Chopper mostró una mueca mientras miraba el movimiento del bebé dentro de la panza.

—Eso es normal porque tu piel tiene que estirarse. —Miró a su amigo con una sonrisa extraña—Creo que puedo decirte sin dudar el sexo del bebé, ¿quieres saberlo?

Sanji alzó tanto las cejas que el doctor borró esa extraña mueca en los labios. Sopesó la importancia de saberlo y no podía ser hipócrita consigo mismo.

—Pues —tomó aire mientras veía como Chopper apagaba la máquina susurrando un “todo está bien con el embarazo”—Si se supone que estoy en busca de Ivankov para deshacerme del bebé, ¿para qué quiero saber el sexo? —Chopper miró el suelo con cierto aire reflexivo; no lucía triste, pero tampoco contento. Y es que entendía a la perfección el sentir del cocinero. —Además no podré mantener el secreto —terció descansando la cabeza contra la camilla—, si Usopp se entera que sabemos el sexo del bebé buscará alguna forma de sonsacarlo y… no quiero que los chicos se encariñen más de lo que ya lo hicieron. —Debía confesar puertas adentro que él también podía incluirse.

Aunque reconocía que más que encariñarse con el bebé parecían encariñados con su situación, con su embarazo y estado caótico. No lo sabía y tampoco quería saber lo que opinaban los demás al respecto, eso sumaría más dramas existenciales de los que por sí Usopp ya le creaba.

—Me parece lo correcto, Sanji.

El aludido lo miró tratando de descifrar en su rostro el quid de tanto hermetismo. Chopper no era así. Chopper era directo, franco y sencillo. No guardaba secretos o detalles de sus pensamientos o sentimientos.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te sucede? Porque eso de que solamente estás cansado no me lo creo.  
—Sólo que… —Chopper suspiró relajándose en la silla—como tu doctor y especialmente tu amigo no creo prudente permitir que el embarazo siga su curso. Es decir… que llegue a término.   
—Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres. Yo también pensé en lo mismo —farfulló sentándose en la camilla para abrocharse la camisa—, pero haz que Usopp lo entienda.  
—No sólo Usopp, Sanji —contradijo—, no sólo él… —reiteró—Luffy y también Zoro, los tres siempre están preguntándome por el bebé además de ti. Los chicos se preocupan por tu estado, pero creo que ellos tres están muy emocionados con la idea.

Sanji no supo cómo tomar aquello, de Usopp y Luffy se lo esperaba porque él mismo lo sabía —solían bombardearlo a preguntas apenas salía de la enfermería—, pero enterarse que también Zoro le preguntaba a Chopper lo que no se animaba a preguntarle a él, le llenó de dudas y sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado alegría y alivio de ver que a Zoro sí le importaba, pero por el otro lado incertidumbre porque no sabía en qué lugar quedaba él. Una cosa era el bebé en su vientre —ya no más “Eso”— y otra cuestión muy distinta era él mismo. Que le importara el bebé no simbolizaba que le importara Sanji, aunque este sabía que Zoro por naturaleza era protector. Pese a que lo disimulaba muy bien todos sabían que el espadachín era como la mamá gallina de ese peculiar gallinero.

Cuando Sanji salió de la enfermería en compañía de Chopper trató de poner su mejor cara para que no pareciera que hubieran estado hablando de algo terrible, y por suerte la tripulación estaba muy entretenida en una de las nuevas imitaciones de Luffy. De esas que tan bien le salían.

Al cocinero la angustia se le borró de un plumazo para dar paso a la furia, porque si Luffy adoraba hacer imitaciones sin dudas tenía algún kink siniestro con él:

—¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Miren!—El capitán gritó llamando por enésima vez la atención de todos—: Sanji —dijo, y acto seguido hizo una perfecta imitación del rubio arrastrando una pierna dormida.

Usopp rió aplaudiendo la gracia como un mono, mientras que Robin sonreía enternecida con el candor de niño de su capitán. Sanji lo miró con mala cara poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Muy gracioso, Luffy.  
—¿Verdad que sí? —dijo este con sentida emoción.  
—Ahora ya sé quién se queda sin cenar. Alguien con paja en lugar de cerebro.  
—¡Sanji! —Se quejó el capitán al entender perfectamente para quien iba esa amenaza.  
—¡Los que hacen imitaciones no comen! —aseveró el cocinero.  
—Oh, pero tú, cocinero, haces una perfecta imitación de un roll de sushi —no podía ser otro que Zoro quien, cruzado de brazos, no movió un músculo de su cara.  
—¡Y los que me tocan los cojones tampoco comen!  
—¡Yo te los toqué Sanji, pero fue por el bien de la ciencia y de tu estado! ¡Soy doctor!—Chopper lloriqueó aferrándose de la camisa de su nakama. —¡Y tengo hambre!

El cocinero tuvo que resistir el impulso de patearlos a los tres, especialmente a los dos que tenía colgados porque Luffy estaba subido a su espalda reclamando comida.

—Habría que darles de comer a los presos —recordó de súbito Franky. Eso de no tomar prisioneros los desconcertaba, no sabían cómo actuar ante esas situaciones.  
—¿Qué haremos con ellos, Luffy-san? —cuestionó Brook, porque ese punto no le había quedado muy en claro.

Luffy se descolgó de Sanji luego de una tregua momentánea de recibir comida a cambio de no más imitaciones.

—Pues… los dejaremos en la primera isla que encontremos —no había pensado en ello verdaderamente, porque no era algo que le quitase el sueño.  
—Cocinero-san —apuntó Robin prestando atención al rincón en el que Sanji se había recluido—¿te sientes bien?

Pero él no pudo responderle, la pequeña discusión con esos tres y el leve forcejeo con Luffy —que con Luffy ningún forcejeo es leve— le había agotado el aire en los pulmones, básicamente sentía que no podía respirar.

Maldito embarazo no deseado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilusiones: mucho Katekyô Hitman Reborn!, dita. Culpen a Viper y Verde de la existencia de este trío siniestro de bandidos.  
> Namakemono: tengo entendido que es perezoso en japonés, pero no estoy segura y faltan meses para que pueda preguntárselo a un profesor de japonés. Así que nos deberemos conformar con que signifique “perezoso” en japonés XD
> 
> Un beso enorme y hasta la próxima.


	11. Hermano

Chopper asistió a Sanji; lo sentó afuera en una de las reposeras y les pidió a los demás que no le estuvieran encima. No era nada grave, la falta de aire durante el embarazo solía ser algo dentro de todo común. Por eso al otro día se acercó a la arqueóloga notando que Nami estaba muy ocupada desde temprano estudiando las rutas alternativas.

—¿Puedes acompañarlo cuando lleguemos a tierra firme? Necesita salir a caminar.  
—Claro.

Robin no preguntó por qué se lo pedía a ella, todos sabían que las mujeres eran las que más probabilidades tenían de convencer al cocinero para que no se metiera en problemas.

Por supuesto que Sanji no rechazó la compañía cuando supo que sería Robin, se sentía halagado y bendecido de que su adorada Robin-chwan se ofreciera a acompañarlo, aunque conociera los motivos y aunque nada tuvieran que ver con lo que él fantaseaba.

—Podemos aprovechar y ver si conseguimos cola en el mercado, ya casi estamos sin provisiones —propuso el cocinero tocando la arena con los zapatos.

De inmediato giró para ayudar a la mujer a bajar lo que le faltaba.

—En ese caso lo mejor será que me des la lista. No es prudente que te vean en el pueblo —indicó el camino señalando unos arbustos frondosos.

Sanji rió bajito de una forma muy idiota y es que la idea de que su amada arqueóloga quisiera llevarlo a los arbustos plantaba ideas siniestras y lujuriosas en él. Embarazado no dejaría de ser el mismo baboso de siempre, por supuesto.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, pero Robin inició una amena conversación cuando le preguntó sobre lo que le había dicho Chopper la noche anterior.

—Tengo que hacer ejercicios respiratorios —corrió una rama con la mano para permitirle pasar, le asombraba la calidad que tenía la mujer para caminar con tacos en pleno bosque. —Además me aconsejó dormir de costado, entre otras cosas…  
—Nos diste un gran susto.  
—Lo siento, Robin-chwan —dijo con notable emoción al reparar en que la chica se preocupaba por él—. Pero soy un hombre muy fuerte —le gusta recalcárselo a las mujeres de la tripulación—, ni un embarazo podrá conmigo.

Robin rió bajito sin intenciones de ofender, en realidad divertida y contenta de ver esa vitalidad en el rubio.

—¡Ah! —Suspiró el cocinero inspirando aire—Necesitaba tanto salir del encierro.

Incluso el doctor lo había dicho. No era bueno para Sanji el encierro, no sólo por su estado, para cualquier persona el encierro no es saludable. Salir un poco no iba a matarlo; siempre y cuando no se metiera en problemas.

—Capitán-san también quería venir —dijo la dama con suspicacia.  
—¿Luffy? —preguntó, como si no supiera quién era su capitán.  
—Últimamente está muy pegado a ti.  
—¡¿Estás celosa, Robin-chwan?! —cuestionó con alegría.  
—No es eso —volvió a reír mesuradamente—, simplemente fue una observación.

Pero Sanji sabía que las observaciones de la arqueóloga nunca eran en vano, lo que no entendía era las razones que tenía para reparar en esos detalles. No pudo ahondar demasiado en el tema porque las voces de los aldeanos interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Habían llegado a una parte poblada, así que lo mejor era que Sanji se sentara a esperar a que Robin fuera al mercado en busca de algunas provisiones.

El cocinero se sintió mal y entró en un serio dilema al verla irse, no le parecía caballeroso permitir que una mujer cargase con tantas cosas, pero se consolaba sabiendo que Robin era fuerte y que llegado el caso su akuma no mi era muy útil.

Aun así quedarse solo lo llenó de ansiedad. Se puso de pie y caminó por león enjaulado por el reducido claro y justo cuando decidió ir tras ella sin importarle lo evidente que sería su embarazo para la gente del pueblo el ruido de una rama quebrada lo puso en alerta.

—Luffy —reclamó cuando lo vio saliendo por entre los arbustos—, por poco y no te comes un pie. —Hablando de “comer”, pensó el capitán. —¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Tengo hambre —explicó.  
—Vaya novedad, y porque nos siga no vas a comer.  
—Lo sé, pero es que… quería acompañarlos.  
—Bueno, ya que estás aquí, ve —le pateó delicadamente en el trasero—busca a Robin y ayúdala con las compras. ¡Y no la hagas bregar contigo!  
—Ok —afirmó con una enorme sonrisa, fue ahí el momento en el que Sanji reparó en lo serio que lucía antes.  
—Y si querías venir con nosotros hubieras venido. —Eso le llamó la atención, porque Luffy solía hacer siempre lo que quería sin esperar a que nadie le propusiera nada. Por algo era el capitán ¿no?  
—Es que… —de nuevo volvía a lucir formal—Sé lo mucho que te gusta ir a solas con las chicas, por eso…  
—Por eso nos seguiste. —Arqueó una ceja.  
—Pero no les estaba espiando —se defendió sin necesidad.

Sanji suspiró y le regaló una escueta sonrisa que le devolvió la suya a Luffy. Sin dilatar más el asunto fue en busca de Robin. Sanji entonces tuvo tiempo de sobra para admirar el paisaje —árboles y arbustos por doquier— y meditar seriamente al respecto. Pero por más que le daba vuelta al asunto él no veía nada en claro, ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué debía meditar, aunque la sensación estaba.

Para cuando volvieron los otros dos no había sacado nada en limpio. Regresaron al Sunny deshaciendo el camino hecho y luchando con Luffy para lograr que algo de lo comprado llegara a destino.

Franky pegó el grito en el cielo, porque ¿en qué clase de isla no hay cola suficiente? Lo cierto es que el Sunny usaba cantidades industriales y aunque Robin había comprado toda la que pudo apenas alcanzaba para que las funciones básicas funcionaran.

La semana pasó sin más contratiempos, parecía ser que el mundo se había olvidado —al fin— de Sanji y su embarazo, a tal punto que hasta el susodicho olvidaba detalles. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y tantas preocupaciones. Y es que cada día que pasaba era como estar acercándose un centímetro más al infierno, o al cielo, ya no lo sabía; pero le preocupaba que Nami no le diera buenas noticias, sabía que en el mar uno dependía de miles de factores para navegar, pero si no era un arrecife lo que los desviaba, era el viento que no quería cooperar y no soplaba.

Por eso, con tantas cuestiones era normal que se olvidase de detalles tontos como que a Usopp las setas no le gustaban —algo que el tirador no se lo perdonó porque el cocinero jamás había olvidado eso— Igual, la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando el cyborg entró a la cocina preguntando por los rehenes que tenían.

—Ey, cocinero, esas lacras me dijeron que hace días que no comen —le resultaba extraño, conocía lo suficiente a Sanji para saber que jamás dejaría que alguien pasara hambre, sin importar la clase de lacra humana que esta fuera.  
—¡Cielo santo! —Sanji abrió grande los ojos—¡Lo olvidé completamente!

Franky, lejos de preocuparse empezó a reír aliviando un poco la pena de Sanji, porque sí: era inconcebible para él dejarle sin comer a una persona. Cuando salió a cubierta para alcanzarles a los presos una fuente con abundante alimento lo vio a Franky en cuclillas picándolos con un palo.

La jaula no había sido construida en el mejor lugar del barco, el sol daba de lleno al mediodía y apenas podían apiñarse en busca de sombra. Llevaban casi tres semanas encerrados, estaban hartos y amotinados entre ellos y a veces se peleaban como monos.

—No soy el único que los ha olvidado. Luffy no los dejó en la última isla —remarcó el cocinero.  
—No sé qué pensará hacer con ellos —Franky buscó al capitán con la mirada. —¡Ey, Luffy! —Lo llamó—¡¿Qué harás con estos?!  
—¡Nami dice que quiere venderlos! —respondió desde la mitad del barco en donde pescaba en compañía del doctor y el tirador—¡No me dejó liberarlos! ¡Me pegó muy fuerte! ¡Igual hice un trato: si no logramos entregarlos para cuando toquemos la próxima isla, serán libres!

A Luffy no le gustaba tomar prisiones, ni consideraba a la gente como mercancía, pero Nami había tenido un buen punto: eran bandidos, si los libraban cabía la posibilidad de que fueran tras ellos de nuevo. No quería poner en peligro a Sanji, bastante tenían bregando con cuanto científico y bandidos se les cruzaban como para encima descartar la posibilidad de deshacerse de una de las bandas que los seguían. Aún así, si nada podían hacer con ellos, Luffy no los necesitaba en el barco y prefería dejarlos libres. Se preguntaba cómo lograrían entregarlos a la marina tomando en cuenta que ellos mismos eran piratas, pero Nami era terca y afirmó que ya encontrarían la forma. Cierto es que se estaban quedando sin dinero y lo necesitaban.

Así entendieron las razones del capitán para dejarlos en cubierta.

—¡¿Pueden dejar de gritar?! ¡Estoy tratando de concentrarme! —bramó Nami saliendo del cuarto del navegante con un semblante que daba miedo.

El cocinero recordó de golpe que hacia horas que no le llevaba un jugo, así que se metió dentro de la cocina a prepararlo. Y el día murió sin más, le sorprendía tanta calma; era como la que antecede al huracán.

…

Fue una mañana en la que Sanji despertó “accidentado” que comenzó a pensar más en otras cuestiones que tenían que ver y no con todo el embarazo. Suponía que era normal lo que le pasaba últimamente y aunque no lo fuera tampoco quería preguntárselo al reno. No porque con Chopper no se sintiera en confianza, simplemente que por muy buen doctor que este fuera seguía siendo un niño por dentro.

Sanji salió de la litera como cada mañana y caminó hacia al baño apoyando una mano en la erección. Necesitaba darse una ducha de agua fría de inmediato.

Una vez en el baño comenzó a desvestirse tratando de no reparar en el detalle, pero vaya, había ensuciado la ropa con sus fluidos. Y la maldita panza que no lo dejaba ver, mejor ¿para qué quería ver su propio pene erecto? El cual, graciosamente, se encontraba obstaculizado por una masa con vida.

De ser otra la situación hubiera recurrido a su incondicional amiga, la mano. E incluso siendo otra la situación hubiera recurrido a un burdel, pero lo cierto es que no se sentía de ánimos siquiera para tocarse. Pensar en ello no hacía otra cosa más que deprimirlo, que hacerle caer en la cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba una caricia.

Y maldición, no se trataba de sólo sexo. Quizás eso era lo que en verdad le fastidiaba de todo eso, no simplemente el hecho de estar embarazado y descubrir que no por eso su deseo sexual estaba truncado, sino que sus detestables hormonas reclamaban más que un placer físico.

Y el quid del asunto: ¿quién podría querer llegar a tocarlo estando como estaba? No. Tampoco se trataba de que se sintiera gordo —que sí, se sentía fofo, gordo y horrible—, si no peor aún se trataba de que era un hombre embarazado. E M B A R A Z A D O.

A veces, especialmente en esos bochornosos momentos, se sentía un auténtico monstruo. Definitivamente no podía ir a buscar una prostituta y convencerla de que sólo era un hombre gordo —principalmente porque medio Nuevo Mundo sabía quién era él—, ni tampoco podía buscar consuelo en algún hombre. Menos que menos alguien de su mismo género se atrevería a tocarlo. Al menos ese era el pensamiento que lo invadía mientras sentía el agua fría correr sobre su cuerpo.

Suspiró. Aunque consiguiese el placer sexual que sus hormonas demandaban no se sentiría satisfecho, al contrario, se sentiría deprimido como solía sentirse cuando buscaba darle con el gusto a su cuerpo en solitario sin tener el afecto de otra persona.

Y sólo llevaba así cinco meses. ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Cuando había estado en la isla de los Okama permaneció dos años en íntima comunión consigo mismo. A las masturbaciones fogosas se le sumaban pensamientos indecentes sobre sus nakama —y sin distinción de sexo a lo último—. Claro que eso último jamás lo conversó con nadie, si ni siquiera había sido capaz de admitírselo a sí mismo.

Ya listo y en la cocina, trató de ponerse a hacer el desayuno tratando de olvidarse del tema o al menos tratando de sobrellevarlo sin que los demás notasen cuánto le afectaba. Porque si le preguntaban no sabría con qué mentira salirles.

—¿Qué sucede, Sanji-san?

No supo en qué momento Brook había entrado a la cocina, tan ensimismado que estaba en sus dramas diarios, pero ahí estaba el esqueleto: sentado a la mesa con una taza de té que sin dudas él le debió haberle servido.

—Nada, es… este embarazo de mierda.  
—Luces triste —reparó el músico dándole otro sorbo a su té.  
—No es que esté triste, simplemente es que me siento solo —Lo dijo sin darse cuenta de que estaba sincerándose demasiado.

Una parte de él siempre se sentía demasiado a gusto con el más viejo del grupo, quizás justamente por eso: porque Brook entendía mucho mejor que cualquiera sobre la vida y sus intrincados caminos.

—Y este puto embarazo que encima me hace decir eso —alzó los hombros, sonriéndole—Siempre estuve solo, no sé por qué mierda vengo a reparar en eso. Olvida lo que dije. —Buscó una taza para desayunar antes de seguir con la preparación para el resto. Total, todos dormían—Son de esas cosas que los embarazos hacen. A mí a veces me hace decir idioteces.  
—No lo considero una idiotez.  
—No me siento solo —intentó arreglar el error de haber abierto la boca.  
—Supongo que es normal —Para Brook no sonaba extraño que el cocinero se sintiera así—, independientemente de que seas hombre o mujer, eres humano —terminó de un sorbo el té extendiendo la taza y pidiéndole más con el gesto— y estás embarazado.  
—No me digas —ironizó, sirviéndole—. No necesito que un saco de huesos me lo recuerde, lo tengo muy presente minuto a minuto.  
—Quiero decir, que estás embarazado y aunque no tengas en mente quedarte con el bebé, es lógico que te preocupes por el futuro. Por eso digo que no importa que no seas mujer, debe ser duro llevar adelante un embarazo sin la compañía de un par. Los humanos fuimos creados y desde que maduramos estamos en la incansable búsqueda de un alma gemela. Si uno se siente solo cuando no tiene amor, debe ser aun más notoria esa soledad al estar esperando familia —hizo una breve pausa—. Al menos es lo que yo creo.  
—Pero si yo no voy a quedármelo, además no necesito de nadie —dijo sin ánimos de parecer autosuficiente, en realidad creía fervientemente en ello—, por más que decida quedarme con el bebé, solo puedo arreglármelas perfectamente.  
—No digo que no, Sanji-san —intentó explicarse usando otras palabras—, hay miles de madres y padres solteros en el mundo. Y además no olvides que nadie está verdaderamente solo en el mundo; por más que seas el único padre de esa criatura aquí estamos todos nosotros. No se trata del bebé, sino de ti. Una pareja llena un espacio elemental, es… —intentó buscar la palabra adecuada—una asignatura en la vida. Ya sabes: la casa, el perro, la pareja.  
—Son convenciones sociales.  
—Cierto, pero por algo lo son.

Ahí Sanji entendió lo que el esqueleto quería decirle. Es verdad, por mucho que proclamase a los cuatro vientos que no necesitaba nada de eso, no significaba que no le gustaría tenerlo. A todo ser humano le agrada tener a alguien que lo colme de mimos y que lo sostenga en momentos difíciles. Alguien que no sea simplemente un amigo o la familia. Porque de nuevo volvía a reparar de que no se trataba de sexo. El sexo es fácil de conseguir si realmente uno se lo propone, el amor en cambio era otro cantar.

—Como sea —concluyó Sanji poniéndose de pie para seguir con el desayuno—, antes no reparaba en estas cosas, es el embarazo —volvió a afirmar, buscando algo, algún pretexto que justificase tanta ñoñería de su parte.  
—¿Sí? Qué extraño… Siempre creí que de todos nosotros eras el más enamoradizo, el que siempre iba tras la búsqueda de su media naranja. O mandarina.

Ambos pensaron automáticamente en Nami. Sanji sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero ahora es distinto —explicó sin decir más.  
—Es que estás creciendo, Sanji-san —dijo como el anciano que era y de inmediato carcajeó—, a veces tomamos el amor como un simple juego. Coquetear es agradable —Vio que Sanji asentía—, pero llega el día en el que nos damos cuenta de que no queremos pasar el resto de nuestros días solos.  
—Y el amor se ve de otra forma.  
—Exacto —afirmó—, aunque yo no tengo ojos y ya no veo el amor de ninguna forma —dijo sin gracia, hasta casi con resignación. Sanji volvió a sonreír bajito. —El punto es que… si no hubiera sido el embarazo, de todos modos tarde o temprano hubiera llegado el día en que tomaras las cosas más en serio.

El cocinero nada dijo al respecto, no se sentía molesto ni ofendido por ser tomado como un párvulo por el músico. Después de todo Brook tenía edad suficiente para verlo como a un pichón. Y asimismo no dejaba de lado que el esqueleto tenía razón.

La conversación llegó a su fin cuando Luffy irrumpió en la cocina al ser convocado por el agradable aroma, reclamando comida. De inmediato se despertaron las chicas y poco a poco la cocina se fue llenando de gente.

El bullicio habitual colmó el espacio, disipando la angustia del cocinero, pero tuvo que arruinar esa calma el espadachín quien azotó la puerta para de inmediato decir:

—Un barco se acerca.

Nami dejó el trozo de huevo estrepitosamente sobre el plato y salió a cubierta. Franky volvía a lamentarse por la falta de cola puertas adentros. Y es que no había querido alarmar a sus compañeros, pero el Sunny funcionaba enteramente con esa bebida. Sin cola el barco se reducía a ser un simple navío. Dependían del viento, la suerte y el mar para salir de un posible ataque enemigo. Eso de no poder bajar en las islas por el embarazo de Sanji había acabado por ser muy contraproducente.

—¿Quiénes son? —Luffy parado sobre la cabeza del león trató de agudizar la mirada.  
—No llevan bandera —Zoro abajo no alcanzaba a ver el navío, ni tampoco necesitaba hacerlo. Suficiente fue con haberlo visto a lo lejos como un pequeño punto desde el puesto de vigilancia para ponerse en alerta.  
—Estén preparados, chicos —pidió Nami, pero en ese momento las voces llegaron a ellos como ligeros murmullos.

“Aniki” parecían decir esas voces.

—Oye… —apuntó Usopp—eso me suena familiar.

Sanji se acercó a cubierta y escaló la madera como pudo para tratar de ver el pequeño barco que se acercaba al Sunny, en ese momento las voces fueron más claras.

—¡Aniki Zoro!  
—¿Los conoces? —Le preguntó Robin con una tenue sonrisa.

Al principio Roronoa plegó los labios en un gesto que denotaba desinterés más que desconcierto, pero alzó la ceja de su ojo tuerto para después escalar la cabeza del león.

—Imposible —murmuró, pero fue la risa de Luffy quien se lo confirmó.  
—Son ellos —dijo el capitán con alegría.  
—¡Aniki Luffy! —Vociferó Yosaku desde el borde del barco.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del Sunny, Franky —sabiendo por boca del mismo e indiferente Zoro quienes eran— extendió la escalerilla. Brook los recibió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Ni Johnny ni Yosaku se mostraron sorprendidos del esqueleto, en todos esos años siendo caza recompensas sabían todo sobre las tripulaciones piratas más fuertes del mundo y especialmente esa, la del “aniki Luffy”.

—¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos? —Preguntó el capitán bajando de un salto—Lograron llegar al Nuevo Mundo.  
—Sí, por un pelo no lo conseguíamos —Yosaku se llevó la mano bajo la barbilla en un gesto pensativo y su compañero lo imitó.  
—Es él —reparó Johnny—, el aniki embarazado.  
—Supongo que no vendrán tras mí —Sanji agudizó la mirada.  
—Nosotros no, aniki —aseguró Yosaku.  
—¿Y cómo nos encontraron? —preguntó Zoro inconmovible.  
—¡Aniki Zoro! ¡Tanto tiempo! —Pero el mentado se mantuvo sereno, le ponía contento verlos pero no solía ser expresivo con esas cosas. No corrió a abrazarlos y tampoco descruzó los brazos cuando los otros dos se le fueron al humo para estrecharlo calurosamente.

Cuando el momento emotivo pasó, los caza-recompensas les explicaron que venían tras ellos desde que “explotó” todo sobre lo del aniki embarazado. Fue Yosaku el que remarcó una y otra vez el revuelo que la noticia había ocasionado.

—¿No lo saben? —preguntó sorprendido, a veces olvidaba que los piratas podían permanecer muchos meses en altamar sin recibir noticias del mundo, pues el periódico muchas veces no llegaba a ellos—El mundo entero va tras él —miró a Sanji—, especialmente después de que ese okama salió en la televisión explicando cómo era su poder. Y ahora ofrecen una recompensa muy suculenta para el que lo llevo vivo o muerto ante un hombre —Buscó en el morral la recompensa pertinente, mezclada entre muchas otras—Ah, supongo que querrán ver sus nuevas recompensas.  
—¿Nuevas? —Franky se acercó a él y tomó el fajo de papeles.  
—Jo —sonrió Brook—todas subieron se ve.  
—Eso no es lo sorprendente —remarcó Johnny al mismo tiempo que Yosaku daba con el que buscaba.  
—Aquí está —le extendió el papel al cocinero.  
—¡Cielo santo, ofrecen por mi cabeza más de lo que ofrecen por Luffy! —Arrojó el papel al piso y lo pisoteó con furia—¡Y sólo porque estoy embarazado!  
—Sí, esa es la recompensa que ofrece ese hombre —señaló el papel cuyo pie estaba firmado por Kurotsuchi Mayuri—, es algún científico loco que no tiene problemas en pagar lo que sea por ti y por… eso —dijo sin estar muy seguro de que mote ponerle.

Una cosa era la recompensa por pirata, la otra era la que ofrecía el científico aparte por el cuerpo del cocinero y cuya suma curiosamente era poco más de la que daban por el capitán de esa tripulación. Era claro que si iban tras los Mugiwara seria por lo tentador que resultaba la desorbitante cantidad que daban si se sumaban sólo esas dos recompensas.

—Comprenderán entonces —dijo Johnny—que medio mundo está tras ustedes. Esta recompensa es nueva, salió hace unas semanas.  
—Dios mío —Nami palideció porque entendía lo que eso significaba. Si habían ido tras ellos un puñado de personas tomando en cuenta el embarazo de Sanji y su precio por ser pirata, no quería imaginar lo caótico que se volvería todo si ahora ese científico loco ofrecía mucho más dinero.  
—Queríamos advertirles, pero no podíamos alcanzarlos, por cierto —Yosaku dudó un instante—¿tendrán agua y comida?  
—Llevamos días con lo justo.  
—Santo cielo —refunfuñó el espadachín—siempre igual, ustedes dos. A veces me pregunto cómo demonios se las ingenian para sobrevivir.  
—Tenemos dinero, pero todavía no dimos con una isla habitada.

De repente la palabra “dinero” encendió algo en Nami. Tomó a Johnny de la harapienta camisa y lo arrastró por todo el barco sin que este entendiera cual era el fin, acaso ¿iba a matarlo para quedarse con su dinero? Podía esperar eso de la aniki Nami.

Sin embargo la navegante lo llevó hasta la jaula donde estaban los bandidos y los señaló.

—¿Ofrecen algo por estas lacras?

Fue Yosaku quien llegó corriendo para reparar con emoción.

—¡Los bandidos Murciélago!  
—Veo que son conocidos —terció Robin quién recién llegaba—, me imaginaba que aquí en el nuevo mundo no encontraríamos bandidos de poca monta.  
—Ofrecen mucho dinero por ellos.

Ni Batula ni Emeter, siquiera el mudo, dijeron algo. Estaban condenados a su destino y en parte agradecían el cambio. La transacción fue hecha. Costó persuadir a la navegante quien siempre era una buena regatera, pero al final Nami logró salirse con la suya y acabó por venderlos casi por lo que en verdad valían, sumando alimentos y agua que los “aniki” igualmente necesitaban. Así los presos fueron conducidos al barco de los caza recompensas. Ellos se encargarían de entregarlos. Lo bueno es que los Mugiwara ahora tenían suficiente dinero para aprovisionarse con todo lo necesario. Ni Nami, ni Robin ni Sanji habían querido alertar a sus nakama al respecto, pero si en la siguiente isla hallaban la preciada cola no tendrían de todos modos con qué pagarla.

Poco a poco los problemas principales parecían irse solucionando. No todo era tan gris, pensó el cocinero mientras preparaba un suculento almuerzo para todos, Yosaku y Johnny incluidos.

Por la tarde, con las energías recuperadas, emprendieron su marcha despidiéndose de todos los aniki con sentidas lágrimas de emoción. Luffy estaba contento, siempre le alegraba ver una cara conocida.

Pero de golpe, esa sempiterna sonrisa que siempre el capitán llevaba a cuestas, desapareció. A nadie le pasó desapercibido el detalle de que Luffy lucía demasiado serio y taciturno sentado sobre la cabeza del león, y más de uno pensó que no era para menos dada la situación.

Luffy podía ser ingenuo en muchos aspectos, pero comprendía lo que significaba que hubieran puesto tantos ceros a la recompensa de un nakama. Llegado a ese punto se preguntaba si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo, no sólo eso —porque después de todo por algo había estado entrenando durante dos años—, ¿estaba su tripulación y el Sunny a la altura de las circunstancias?

Una cosa era querer ser el rey de los piratas y tener que bregar con las demás tripulaciones que iban tras lo mismo, incluso bregar con la marina. Una muy distinta era que todas esas armas, que todos esos cañones y todas esas personas apuntasen a un blanco en común, y que fueran ellos.

Bastante tenían con el gobierno después de lo ocurrido hacia ya dos años en Sabaody con los Tenryuubitos. Todo eso lograba inquietarlo, porque ya no se trataba de ser pirata y un rufián, ya no se trataba del one piece y de tesoros. La travesía podría convertirse en algo verdaderamente peligroso si no lograban llegar a Ivankov, el responsable principal de todo ese embrollo; pero Luffy no sospechaba que eso era tan sólo una de las tantas preocupaciones que debería enfrentar y ni siquiera la más importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve meditando acerca de un detalle que, supongo, más de uno se habrá dado cuenta. Y es que ya han pasado seis meses. Oda no suele hacer hincapié en los cumpleaños de los personajes, de hecho jamás le leí en el manga que se lo festejasen a uno. Eso me sumó dramas existenciales de los que de por sí ya tengo: ¿Toco el tema de los cumpleaños o no? Esa es la cuestión. No es un tema relevante para el fic, pero aunque yo no mencione este inevitable paso del tiempo, ténganlo presente de la misma manera que lo tienen cuando leen el manga o miran los capítulos =)
> 
> Nada, quería mencionar eso antes de despedirme.


	12. Batallando en contra de lo irreversible

—Ey, Luffy —Lo llamó desde la cubierta, porque con sus seis meses de embarazo a cuestas no se animaba a subir a la cabeza del león sin hacer un papelón—. Ya está la cena, ¿vienes? —Le sonrió.

Era extraño que el capitán no hubiera ido a incordiarle como solía hacer siempre cada vez que estaba en medio de la preparación de una comida y en cambio hubiera permanecido taciturno en el lugar.

Luffy bajó de un salto aferrándose el sombrero con una mano para que el viento no se lo quitase, miró a Sanji con seriedad, pero enseguida le sonrió para pasar a ser el mismo de siempre.

—¿Qué cocinaste de rico?

—Pastel de carne, tu favorito.

El capitán lanzó un gemido de deleite y corrió hasta la cocina, pero antes de atravesar la puerta dio la vuelta como si estuviera esperando a Sanji, cuando siempre su principal prioridad era la comida.

El cocinero se preguntaba qué era lo que de repente tanto inquietaba al capitán, aunque suponía acertadamente lo que podía llegar a ser.

Al otro día Zoro avistó tierra y en cuanto comprobaron que era una isla desierta —para desgracia del carpintero— Chopper le propuso a Sanji bajar de nuevo a caminar a un poco. De esa forma la hinchazón y dolores menguarían y de paso lograría distenderse.

A nadie le sorprendió —ni siquiera al mismo cocinero— que su escolta fuera Luffy en esa ocasión. El resto aprovechó la pausa para ponerse al día con las labores de siempre. Usopp preparó más municiones, Franky puso el barco en condiciones con la poca cola que tenían de reserva, Chopper estuvo estudiando libros para enfrentar posibles dificultades con el embarazo atípico de su nakama, Nami dejó de lado la fabricación de su mapa para calcular el tiempo y las rutas por venir, Zoro entrenó como si no hubiera un mañana, siendo muy consciente de que debería estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad, mientras que Robin dejó de lado sus libros y Brook su música para hacer entre los dos una limpieza extenuante del barco.

Parecía ser un día más en la tripulación Sombreros de paja, excepto para los dos que caminaban por la playa.

—¡Luffy, bájate de ahí que la rama…! —Tarde, la rama se quebró y el chico salió propulsado dando contra otro árbol lo suficientemente tupido para amortiguarlo y que no quedase en la otra punta de la isla. Funcionó de todos modos, porque el coco que el cocinero había divisado en su caminata estaba finalmente a los pies de este. —No era necesario —farfulló el cocinero viendo el torpe caminar del chico hacia él. Tomó el coco y lo estudió—, pero gracias.

—Ahí lo tienes, ahora quiero un rico jugo con él —solicitó con una sonrisa, para después enseriarse, cruzarse de brazos y mirar ofendido y sin razón valedera hacia un costado—, aunque supongo que se lo harás a las chicas.

Sanji rió bajito; después del numerito que Luffy había hecho para conseguir ese coco sentía que lo justo era que el jugo fuera para él.

—No, zopenco. Si quieres jugo te lo haré. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo, después de todo eres mi capitán.

—Es mentira —alzó las cejas, como si estuviera orgulloso de su agudeza mental—, porque yo siempre te pido otro plato más y tú nunca obedeces esa orden.

—Porque no puedes comer hasta reventar, Luffy —siguió caminando a la par del chico con el coco en la mano—, Chopper ya te lo dijo. Es distinto. Pero si quieres jugo puedo hacértelo.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación un silencio sobrevino, era como si ambos se entretuviesen oyendo el ruido del mar y de los pájaros que sobrevolaban la isla.

—Se ve delicioso —apuntó Luffy babeando al ver el vuelo de uno de esos especímenes extraños.

Sanji entonces bajó la vista a la arena. Dado su embarazo hacía tiempo que no cazaba, de ser otra la circunstancia el coco que tenía en su mano lo hubiera ido a buscar él y el pájaro que sobrevolaba ya hubiera sido de Luffy, directo al asador.

—Ni se te ocurra —le dijo el cocinero aferrándole el brazo que estaba a punto de estirar—, vas a terminar en otra isla y yo no podré ir detrás tuyo.

Siempre las cacerías del capitán terminaban mal. Si no acababa en las fauces de un pájaro, terminaba siendo arrastrado por kilómetros, y Sanji no se sentía en condiciones de ir corriendo tras él.

Otro silencio que no pasó desapercibido para ambos se instaló y el cocinero en esa ocasión necesitó saberlo.

—¿Sucede algo, Luffy?

Pero el capitán alzó los hombros y negó despreocupadamente con la cabeza. En ese momento Sanji sintió un dolor no intenso, pero sí molesto en el vientre.

—¿Qué pasa? —Luffy frenó su caminata—¿Te duele algo?

—Descansemos un rato.

—¿Estoy caminando muy rápido?

—No es eso —negó, soltando el coco que cayó pesado sobre la arena.

El capitán se sentó y estiró las manos para tratar de ayudarlo a sentarse en la arena, pero Sanji rechazó la ayuda un poco abochornado y por ese motivo la escena fue tragicómica. Luffy apenas carcajeó sin ánimos de ofenderlo, viendo cómo se las ingeniaba para llegar al suelo en cámara lenta. Toda una proeza, cuando Sanji lo consiguió lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción y fatiga.

—Está enorme —Luffy señaló el vientre del cocinero y aunque no lo hubiera hecho este entendió muy bien que se refería a eso.

—Parece que creció de golpe en estos días —dijo por decir, pero dándose cuenta de inmediato que era un buen momento para tocar un tema que le preocupaba—. Cuando demos con Ivankov todo esto se solucionará, Luffy… y podremos seguir el viaje hacia Raftel.

—Está bien, eso no importa ahora.

—Sí que importa —contradijo, no le gustaba que el capitán fuera condescendiente con él.

—Raftel no se moverá de lugar, Sanji.

El aludido se quedó sin palabras, porque pese a conocerlo demasiado bien al chico de goma a veces no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Siempre supo que para Luffy ser el rey de los piratas no significaba encontrar el One Piece. No le importaba siquiera si este existía o no. Y se daba cuenta de ello por la sencilla oración, porque Luffy había hablado del lugar, no de lo que allí podrían encontrar o no. Y ciertamente tenía razón: Raftel había estado ahí millones de años y podía esperar por ellos unos meses más.

—Gracias.

Luffy lo miró al oír aquello, como si se estuviera preguntando qué le estaba agradeciendo su amigo. Para el capitán no había nada que agradecer, era algo lógico a hacer. ¿Quién no se preocuparía por un nakama? Más allá de su responsabilidad como líder.

—¿Volvemos? Ya se está haciendo de noche y me está entrando hambre—propuso Luffy al no saber cómo reaccionar ante ese imprevisto agradecimiento.

A Sanji le hubiera gustado hablar más en profundidad del tema con el capitán, pero era evidente que este no quería o no se sentía cómodo con algo. Se puso de pie y lo siguió por detrás y en esa ocasión el silencio duró hasta que llegaron al Sunny. Uno penoso e inquietante. Era como si el cocinero no estuviera acostumbrado a verlo a Luffy tan reflexivo. Y vaya que no, ¿quién podría?

…

Mientras cocinaba no podía alejar de su mente el semblante de su capitán, a tal punto que Nami le preguntó si le pasaba algo a él. Todos estaban ayudándolo, ya sea en poner la mesa o en ir lavando los trastos que ya no usaba y secándolos. Él solía hacer las cosas solo en la cocina, pero desde el embarazo se había mal acostumbrado a que lo malcriasen así.

Ya no le molestaba. Lo que le molestaba era no saber qué tanto le inquietaba a Luffy. Por eso, durante toda la cena no le sacó el ojo de encima. El chico de goma reía, hacía sus bromas habituales y robaba el contenido de platos ajenos… como siempre, pero había algo distinto en él. Por eso, cuando todos terminaron de comer fue el cocinero quien pidió la ayuda expresa del capitán antes de que otro se ofreciera.

—Luffy, alcánzame los platos así los voy lavando.

El capitán juntó todo de manera despreocupada y se los alcanzó en un solo viaje, por eso Sanji le pidió que secara lo que iba lavando. Se notaba que Luffy quería salir afuera, a corretear con Chopper o a pescar con Usopp. Pero Sanji no se lo permitió.

Sobre la mesada había quedado el coco que en el día habían recolectado. El capitán lo señaló y le recordó:

—Ibas a hacerme un jugo.

—¿Lo quieres ahora? —No le extrañaba con lo glotón que era.

Debía estar lleno por la comida y el postre, pero Luffy siempre tenía espacio para algo más, especialmente si ese "algo más" era una cosa tan liviana como un jugo.

Cuando la cocina quedó vacía de compañeros y ellos terminaron de acomodar, Sanji se puso a hacer el trago. Cortar un coco no era algo sencillo, pero Sanji tenía fuerza y maña de sobra para hacerlo con las manos y un cuchillo especial.

El silencio que entre ambos se había instalado volvía a ser incómodo, pensó que en ese punto Luffy se iría pidiéndole que le avisara cuando estuviera lista la bebida, pero en cambio se acomodó en la mesada como si la preparación del jugo le llamase la atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el cocinero finalmente.

—Quiero ver cómo haces el jugo.

—No me refiero a eso —Empezó a pelar el coco una vez que lo había vaciado. Miró a Luffy por un instante para regalarle una fugaz sonrisa—. Desde hace una semana que estás raro.

—¿Raro?

—Como preocupado.

Luffy silenció un instante colocando una mano sobre el sombrero. Negar lo evidente hasta para él no tenía sentido.

—Estoy preocupado por la gente que viene tras nuestro —alzó los hombros, para él esa preocupación era natural. Después de todo era el capitán, ¿verdad?

Sanji arqueó las cejas, deteniendo la labor para observarlo con extrañeza. Pero pensó de inmediato que no debería sentirse sorprendido de que Luffy reparase en esas cuestiones; volvía a decirse por enésima vez que por algo era el líder indiscutido en esa tripulación.

—Estamos acostumbrados, ¿no? —dijo como si quisiera consolar a su capitán, rió apenas y se explicó—Digo… siempre estamos metiéndonos en problemas.

Era verdad: si no los perseguía la marina, era el gobierno u otros piratas… o los tres. Pero ambos entendían que en esta ocasión era distinto.

Ver de nuevo ese semblante serio en un chico tan alegre le llevó a agregar:

—No va a pasar nada malo —alzó un hombro siguiendo con la preparación del jugo. —Aunque las cosas se pongan difíciles…

—No importa —completó el capitán, logrando que por la interrupción Sanji le prestara atención a él y no a la copa—, no importa quién vaya detrás de nosotros. Yo te cuidaré. —La sonrisa, tan ancha, logró un efecto extraño en el cocinero. Y es que de pasar a verlo tan serio, notar esa mueca tan natural en Luffy, había sido un gran contraste.

—A eso me refería —murmuró, pestañeando como si volviera en sí—. Quiero decir… —tomó aire— no me siento preocupado porque sé muy bien que ustedes me van a… cuidar —meditó lo que decía, para añadir rápidamente—No es que yo necesite que me cuiden, sé hacerlo perfectamente sólo, pero llegado el caso sé que tú… —silenció, para ser él quien le regalase una tenue sonrisa. —Por algo eres mi capitán —agregó innecesariamente. Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

Tal vez porque se daba cuenta de que lo conversado con Brook hacia más de una semana estaba mellándolo en el peor momento. Que fuera hombre no significase que no quería o no necesitara alguien que lo cuidase y alguien a quien cuidar. Fue un momento horrible. Fue como reparar de golpe en lo muy solo que estaba y se sentía.

—¿Qué pasa, Sanji? —Hasta Luffy se había dado cuenta.

—Nada, es que… —negó chistando—Es el embarazo que me pone maricón —murmuró—o ya era maricón antes —reflexionó—no lo sé ni quiero averiguarlo… creo.

Luffy soltó unas carcajadas ligeras, divertido por lo que su amigo decía y aún más por la expresión de abatimiento que tenía. Era similar al que ponía a veces cuando las chicas de la tripulación lo rechazaban; era como si el mundo se acabara. Porque en general Sanji no claudicaba, aunque las mujeres lo echasen literalmente a patadas él nunca se daba por vencido o se mostraba derrotado.

Él interpretaba todo como una muestra de afecto, incluso hasta los golpes que Nami le daba.

Eso en el pasado… porque Luffy recién se daba cuenta de lo que Robin le había dicho hacia meses: Las cosas podían cambiar, Sanji podía cambiar. Y lo cierto es que, más allá del embarazo, el cocinero ya no se desvivía por las mujeres.

Era lógico para él. No podía sentirse sexy estando embarazado; eso bajaba su rendimiento y su nivel de coqueteo.

El silencio, mientras ambos reflexionaban casi en lo mismo, no fue incómodo esta vez. Al contrario. Pensar en el embarazo de su nakama le llevó a Luffy a posar una mano delicadamente en la panza redondeada. Sanji no se sintió sorprendido ni molesto por el gesto, al contrario, se inclinó un poco para poder dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

Bien, si ese no era un comportamiento ñoño Sanji ya no sabía qué nombre ponerle. Pero en la cocina estaban ellos dos solos y los demás se encontraban muy metidos en sus cosas, nadie se daría cuenta de su momento de debilidad y, además, Luffy no parecía fastidiado o azorado por ese acercamiento, de hecho hasta sonreía con complicidad.

Una vez más, se dijo Sanji. Y le dejó otro beso en la mejilla, pero no volvió a su lugar de inmediato, su boca lo buscó por cuenta propia, como si estuviera imantada a los labios del chico. Fue un ligero roce, con sonrisitas de por medio. Luffy no lo rechazó, no se hizo hacia atrás y en cambio rió apenas al sentir unas cosquillas muy especiales. Sanji entonces sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de imprimir más ese beso; porque Luffy era un dolor en el culo, pero también adorable. Porque se sentía solo y era un hombre que, embarazado o no, precisaba del cariño.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sanji volvió a su lugar con una agilidad no propia de alguien en su estado.

—Cocinero, sake.

Sanji miró al frente y murmuró entre dientes miles de insultos.

Marimo entrometido, ¿no tenía un mejor momento para aparecerse en busca de alcohol? No, claro, si no le hacía la vida difícil —siendo consciente o no de ello— Zoro no podía ser feliz.

—El mismo lugar de siempre. Si quieres, búscatelo; ya te dije que…

—… no soy tu sirvienta —Zoro hizo la mímica repitiendo con voz finita (y al mismo tiempo) las palabras del cocinero. Luffy empezó a carcajear con ganas.

Sanji lo ignoró porque en ese delicado momento no estaba con la cabeza puesta en contestaciones punzantes. Luffy seguía allí, en el mismo lugar en el que había comenzado a besarlo, aunque a "eso" no le podía llamar beso.

Zoro, incluso, miró con recelo la copa con jugo. ¿Tanto podía tomarle hacer un simple trago? Ok, admitía que él no era cocinero, pero sabía que Sanji era más que rápido para hacer esas cosas y se habían encerrado con Luffy desde hacía una hora.

No. No es que él estuviera muy al pendiente del cocinero, simplemente es que quería una botella de sake y sabía que lo mejor era entrar a la cocina cuando Sanji la dejase libre o le tiraría un par de tarascones.

¿Y a él qué demonios le importaba lo que hacía con el maldito jugo? Zoro se reprendió mentalmente para irse de la cocina, pero para él tampoco pasó desapercibido el nerviosismo del cocinero. Como si estuviera ocultando algo. Luffy, en cambio, lucía como siempre.

Le dio el jugo y lo despachó groseramente de la cocina como solía hacer. Era lo mejor, pensó. Que Luffy se fuera y le diera unos minutitos, días, meses, años para pensar sobre lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

…

"Es un chico", le decía a su cerebro como si tratara de convencer así a su corazón; pero el punto es que no estaba seguro si la atención desmedida que le dedicaba a Luffy desde hacía apenas una semana era en verdad fidedigna o solamente causada por factores como la soledad y el embarazo.

"Es un chico", se mentalizaba mientras tendía la ropa y lo veía pescar junto al doctor y al tirador. Ya había asimilado (a la fuerza) que los de su propio género le interesaban, pero ahí a permitirse enamorarse de uno… no, señor. Eso se lo tenía terminantemente prohibido.

"Es un chico", pensó mientras lo veía luchar con la caña de pescar para acabar enredado y, por consecuencia, en el mar.

—¡Y es un idiota! —completó en voz alta entre asustado y enojado por la imprudencia del imberbe.

Pero se relajó al ver que Usopp se arrojaba al agua para buscarlo mientras Chopper daba saltitos de angustia sobre la baranda.

—Un día de estos va a morir ahogado —dijo alguien con ecuanimidad y despreocupación.

Sanji se sobresaltó para darse cuenta inmediatamente de quién era.

—Marimo, no te aparezcas por la espalda como un jodido fantasma, ¿qué quieres? —notaba que no estaba ahí para colgar la ropa ya que en la mano sólo tenía una botella.

—Chopper me mandó a llamarte. Dice que ya está… no sé qué cosa —alzó los hombros y siguió su camino simulando desinterés en el tema.

Pero maldición que sí le importaba, para colmo Chopper le había echado gentilmente de la enfermería sin decirle ni pío sobre el asunto y proponiéndole que si tan interesado estaba en el embarazo de Sanji que de ahora en más le preguntara al susodicho. A veces el renito podía ser dulce como el algodón de azúcar, pero vaya que tenía temperamento en sus "días malos".

Y si Zoro había ido a la enfermería en busca de información había sido porque sabía que del cocinero nada lograría sacar en claro y lo había visto esa mañana con una expresión de dolor y le había escuchado decirle a Chopper que le dolía mucho. ¿Qué cosa? No lo sabía y eso era lo que le cabreaba al espadachín. No saber o no estar al tanto de lo que sucedía ahí y con ese embarazo.

O quizás lo que le molestaba era, precisamente e irónicamente, estar molesto por estar molesto por eso. Complicado.

…

Sanji golpeó por simple educación la puerta de la enfermería antes de entrar, no es que temiera encontrar al doctor desnudo o haciendo algo impropio, y de inmediato se escuchó la voz del reno desde el otro lado:

—¡Zoro, déjame trabajar!

El cocinero abrió la puerta enmudeciendo y aplacando la furia del doctor.

—Veo que hoy no estás de humor —Sanji se rascó el cuello.

—No es eso —le sonrió, cerrando los ojitos—, es que entre los tres me están volviendo loco. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Peor.

—Ven, ya tengo la medicina…

—¿Qué es? —preguntó mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón.

—Un antiespasmódico —respondió con seriedad para después volver a sonreírle en consuelo antes de mostrarle la aguja.

—¿Revisaste al bebé? —No supo cómo preguntarlo sin admitirse a sí mismo que le preocupaba, no ya por tontos prejuicios sino porque era muy consciente de que una vez que dieran con Ivankov ya no habría más bebé. No tenía sentido entonces preocuparse por él—Quiero decir… el bebé está bien, ¿cierto?

—Sí, el bebé está en perfectas condiciones. Es normal que te duela el vientre luego de algunas comidas, ahora… si el dolor es muy intenso o localizado ahí sí podría ser algo de lo que preocuparse.

—Gracias —dijo luego del pinchazo.

—Ahora te vas a sentir mejor.

Dicho y hecho, el efecto fue casi inmediato. Esa era la ventaja de la medicación intramuscular, además de que Chopper fuera el mejor doctor del mundo.

Era en situaciones como esas que Sanji se sentía afortunado de estar en esa tripulación. No obstante el reno no podía sentirse "el mejor doctor del mundo"; demasiadas preocupaciones y problemas con los que no sabía ni quería lidiar.

…

Durante todo el día el espadachín le estuvo rondando. Se lo cruzaba en cada esquina del barco y había ido a la cocina doscientas cuarenta y cinco millones de veces. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba o lo que quería, pero estuvo aguantándolo porque tampoco quería explotar frente a las damas, pero ya a la noche, cuando fue buscar el sacacorchos alegando que se había olvidado de eso y siendo que NUNCA lo usaba —lo descorchaba con los dientes, las manos y/o en su defecto una katana— dejó de malos modos el trapo sobre la mesada y se lo increpó.

—Ok, marimo… estuviste todo el día yendo y viniendo tras de mí.

El aludido alzó la ceja de su ojo tuerto y se señaló como si estuviera diciendo implícitamente "¿yo? Imposible, tengo mejores cosas que hacer"

—¿Detrás de ti? —Chistó el espadachín soltando un bufido de incredulidad—Te tienes mucho amor propio.

Sanji llevó una mano a la cintura y en una pose imperativa le instó a confesarse.

—¿Qué quieres?

Zoro no contestó de inmediato, alzó los hombros fugazmente en un gesto que le causó simpatía al cocinero. Se recargó contra la mesada huyendo de su mirada.

—Saber —murmuró, tan bajo que Sanji tuvo que acercarse a él.

—Habla claro, no te entiendo.

—Saber —reiteró más fuerte y claro—, hoy estuviste todo el día con cara de dolor y Chopper te llamó varias veces. Quería saber si estabas bien.

Le hubiera gustado agregar "y tengo derecho a saber, cocinero", pero sabía que decir algo así lograría ponerlo en contra y Sanji, milagrosamente, no parecía estar tan a la defensiva como usualmente solía estarlo con él. Al contrario, le había regalado una extraña sonrisa, una relajada, como si el cocinero hubiera estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo esa pregunta.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió finalmente, tomando aire para dar la vuelta y seguir con la rutina. Escasa rutina porque sus tareas se habían visto cada vez más disminuidas a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Sin embargo no pudo porque Zoro lo tomó con fuerza del brazo, con una que parecía indicar enojo, pero no… cuando Sanji lo miró a los ojos para increpárselo no vio furia, sino determinación. Tragó saliva porque entendía lo que significaba aquello. Y no pudo rechazarlo, en parte porque no quería, en parte porque lo necesitaba.

Zoro no fue delicado, ni mucho menos considerado. Le estampó un beso en la boca que le hizo sangrar las encías.

—¡¿Qué haces? ¡Animal! —se quejó tomando distancia, pero no mucha porque el espadachín no lo dejó ir ni se mostró conmovido por la queja. Después de todo Sanji siempre estaba quejándose de lo que él hacía y decía. Suponía que era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del cocinero.

Lo bueno es que cuando volvió a acercarse a él lo hizo con mucho más cuidado, pero el rubio arruinó todo al ponerse de frente para recibirlo. La panza fue un notable impedimento.

Fue en ese punto, en ese momento cuando Sanji bajó la vista observándose el vientre que todo se fue al demonio. Zoro frunció el ceño preguntándose si el semblante que le regalaba ahora el cocinero, tan agobiado y circunspecto, era por su culpa.

Visto desde cierta perspectiva, sí. A fin de cuentas ahí estaba Sanji: embarazado. Y si quería echarle la culpa a alguien podía echársela a la persona que tenía enfrente, pero ese cambio en el cocinero no pasaba puntualmente por "culpas". Hacía tiempo que se había resignado a la idea aceptando compartir con Zoro la responsabilidad del desliz, y de paso se consolaba con el argumento de que el gran causante de todas sus desgracias y desplantes pseudo filosóficos era Ivankov.

No se trataba de eso y a la vez sí.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hice? —Zoro pestañeó. Sabía que no era un experto en la materia, pero tan mal no besaba para que el cocinero le pusiera esa cara de angustia.

—No es…

—No digas que no es nada —le recriminó adivinando, porque era evidente que algo había pasado ahí.

A Sanji le hubiera gustado hacerle una sencilla pregunta: ¿Por qué me besaste? Pero sentía que era una frase demasiado ridícula y pomposa como para decirla en voz alta.

—No es que no quiera —aclaró, mirándolo fijamente para pescar cualquier gesto que indicase lo que pasaba por la mente de Zoro. —Quiero que me beses, pero… supongo que… no sé para qué… O sea… ¿qué quieres?

Zoro se tentó, porque el cocinero había hablado mucho, pero no había dicho nada. Apenas nació la carcajada murió, porque era evidente que a Sanji nada de eso le causaba gracia. Se rascó la nuca, consternado, para responder no muy seguro de que eso fuera lo que el cocinero esperaba oír de él.

—¿B-besarte?

—¿Y después?

Zoro alzó las cejas.

—Ey, ¿qué pasa? —Sonrió con cierta lujuria—¿Ya quieres ir a los bifes? ¿Directo al punto?

—Idiota, ¿estás ciego? —se molestó, para después señalarse el vientre con las dos manos.

—¿Qué? —No entendía a qué iba ese gesto. Claro que podía ver la panza del cocinero, era enorme.

—Tengo… esto —murmuró, como si estuviera hablando de algo macabro.

De repente el espadachín lo entendió sin necesidad de ilustración alguna. Reiteró varias veces tratando de ponerse en el lugar de Sanji.

No pudo.

Y es Zoro que nunca había estado embarazado.

En ese momento y ante tanto silencio, Sanji sintió ganas de llorar. Y también se sintió demasiado monstruo, más de lo que habitualmente solía sentirse. Olvidaba que pese a su extraña condición seguía siendo una persona y con necesidades además de físicas, sentimentales. El deseo sexual no se había suprimido con el embarazo, pero tampoco estaba a gusto con su condición y la mera idea de que Zoro estuviera esperando mucho más de él lo ponía en una situación difícil.

Quería que lo besara y quería mucho más… pero también quería salir corriendo de ahí y esconderse en algún lugar remoto del barco en donde nadie lo encontrase jamás. O mejor aún: dormir y despertar de esa pesadilla, en una realidad donde los okama e Ivankov nunca hubieran existido en su vida. Pero eso no era posible y se daba cuenta de que su realidad estaba frente a él. Podía asumirlo de una vez o seguir batallando en contra de lo irreversible.


	13. Al borde de la muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: hombres tratando de hacer hijitos (aunque en este caso ya tienen uno, pero bué).

—¿Qué hice ahora? —preguntó Roronoa con tono cansino. 

Se le fue haciendo claro, poco a poco, que el cocinero no se sentía a gusto con su nuevo cuerpo, especialmente cuando este remarcó lo muy embarazado y gordo que estaba. El espadachín se masajeó la nuca, sin saber qué decir. Nunca sabía qué decir ante Sanji, parecía que le molestaba todo lo que podía salir de su boca.

—A mí me pareces atractivo todavía —titubeó, notando que no había suscitado la furia del otro—siempre me lo pareciste.

Sanji sonrió, porque era lo que quería o más bien lo que necesitaba oír para tener más seguridad y confianza.

—¿Tan desesperado estás por sexo, marimo? —rió apenas, motivado por la furia momentánea que embargó al espadachín.

Cocinero de mierda, él haciendo el Romeo y el otro arruinándolo todo.

—¿Tú no? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.  
—A decir verdad —se sinceró con picardía—, me muero de ganas.

Eso fue lo que Zoro necesitó para dejar de lado la incomodidad de la conversación y entrar en acción. Se acercó a Sanji y tomó su cara entre las manos para robarle un beso y no darle lugar a objeciones nuevas.

El cocinero en cambio fue más osado. Apretó firmemente las nalgas de su nakama recorriéndole luego la espalda. Maldito kimono que no le permitía colar esas mismas manos bajo las prendas y acariciarle directamente la piel.

La panza seguía siendo un obstáculo, pero ya ninguno de los dos parecía prestarle atención. Especialmente Sanji. Hervía de deseo y nada podía importarle a esas alturas y con tremenda erección por atender.

Lentamente arrastró al espadachín hasta la bodega porque no podrían hacerlo en la cocina sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguien podría sorprenderlos. Y todo era perfecto, hasta que Zoro tuvo que arruinarlo.

—Ey, cocinero.  
—¿Mmm? —gimió emulando un “qué”.  
—El bebé.  
—¿Qué pasa con el bebé? —cuestionó malhumorado. Le había costado un mundo y medio olvidarse de él por esos minutos y el marimo no tenía mejor idea que recordárselo.  
—¿Estará bien si… digo… entre el mete y saca?  
—No te preocupes por eso —naturalizó volviendo a besarlo.  
—¿Y si te lastimo a ti? Quiero decir, no sabemos cómo es todo ahí adentro y…

Silenció, porque Sanji había tomado distancia abrochándose los dos únicos botones que habían sido desabrochados de su camisa.

—Genial, marimo. Gracias —dijo punzante, para después bajar la vista al suelo. Suspiró, maldiciendo en voz tan baja que el otro no pudo escucharlo.  
—Lo… lo siento. —La disculpa de Zoro había sido sincera, porque se daba cuenta sin necesidad de más que había arruinado el clima—Lo siento, es que no sé cómo… tomar todo esto.

Sanji lo miró porque parecía ser que Zoro estaba queriéndole decir algo importante. Que no se trataba sólo de ese momento, sino en general, con el embarazo y la distancia entre ellos.

—El marimo se ha disculpado dos veces conmigo —ironizó—, una de las señales del apocalipsis.  
—Te hablo en serio —increpó profundamente molesto—, quiero estar contigo, con embarazo o sin embarazo. Pero si te pones idiota no podré.  
—El idiota eres tú.  
—Genial, ahora empezamos a discutir —farfulló mirando el techo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado con Sanji? ¿Y por qué tenía que ser tan masoquista de gustarle tanto que así lo fuera?  
—Ya sabes que nosotros no servimos para hablar, así que no sé de qué te sorprendes.  
—Me pones de mal humor —dijo, acercándose y acorralándolo contra las bolsas—, así que cállate —volvió a besarlo prepotente aunque el cocinero se hubiera sacudido tratando de evitarlo.

En pocos segundos Sanji se olvidó de las ganas que tenía de darle una patada y le permitió hacer lo que quisiera con él.

—No hace falta tener sexo, Zoro —murmuró, mordiéndole apenas el lóbulo de la oreja.  
—Lo sé —dijo escabullendo una mano dentro del pantalón que, maldición, no recordaba cómo ni cuándo, ni quién de los dos, pero ya estaba desabrochado.

Cuando alcanzó el pene tieso del cocinero este gimió masculinamente en su oído y fue su propia erección la que Zoro necesitó atender. Se desató el lazo del obi y el pantalón cayó al suelo. Sanji aprovechó esa semi desnudes para acariciar el pecho de su amigo y caer en la cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba ese cuerpo.

Habrase visto. Nunca antes había reparado en lo mucho que le podía llegar a gustar un cuerpo masculino. Le acarició el pecho surcado de músculos y cicatrices, deleitándose no sólo con la merecida masturbación que el espadachín le estaba dando sino con la idea de que podía tocar todo lo que se le viniese en gana. Cuando llegó al pene de su amante las caricias cobraron otro ritmo y otro tinte.

—Así, cocinero… —gimió mordiéndole el cuello y tratando de pegar más su cuerpo al de él, pero desistiendo en el intento cuando la panza lo traía de vuelta a la realidad. A la de ellos.

Le mordió la perilla, jugando con los vellos y volvió a meter las manos dentro del pantalón para acariciarle las nalgas. El dichoso pantalón por fin tomó la sabia decisión de también caer al suelo y dejar de ser una molestia.

Sanji le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Desde su pelo, su cuerpo —embarazado o no—, su forma de ser. Claro que no lo haría verbal, pero al menos sí se lo transmitió con el cuerpo y las caricias. El primero en venirse fue él, en las manos del rubio. A Sanji no le faltaba mucho para correrse, pero en la mejor parte el espadachín dejó de masturbarle.

—¿Qué? —pensó en quejarse, pero se guardó la queja cuando vio que Zoro se arrodillaba ante él para atrapar entre los labios esa parte de su cuerpo que clamaba por más que una simple caricia.

Sanji era de los que pensaban que a veces el sexo oral podía ser mejor y más gratificante que el sexo per se. Y eso dependía absolutamente de la pericia del amante de turno. Bueno, no sabía si era que en verdad Zoro se había vuelto un experto, si hacia tanto que deseaba hacer esas cosas con él —y sólo con él— o si estaba muy excitado, pero le resultó maravilloso. Sintiendo esa cálida humedad envolviéndole y saciándole acabó por eyacular en la boca del espadachín; entre jadeos de dolor placentero y cumplidos hacia la excelsa labor de su amigo.

Cuando Zoro se separó de él y se puso de pie de nuevo, le regaló una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Te lo tragaste?  
—Sí —alzó un hombro con naturalidad—¿Qué? Me vas a decir que tú no te lo tragas.  
—Eres un cerdo. —Sanji rió bajito mientras trataba de vestirse, pero el espadachín no se lo permitió. 

Con una ternura inusitada, o que al menos el cocinero desconocía en él, le subió los pantalones, se lo abrochó junto a los botones de la camisa para, a lo último, ajustarle el nudo de la corbata. Faltaba que lo peinase.

—Un día de estos me gustaría bañarte y secarte —confesó el espadachín. 

Sanji sintió eso como un implícito “me gustaría mimarte y cuidarte”. Al menos era lindo pensar en ello.

—Bueno, puede que te deje un día de estos. —Caminó hasta la puerta—Es tarde, me iré a dormir. —Pero antes de irse del todo volteó para decir “buen sexo” a modo de cumplido.

Y Zoro se quedó con eso mientras se terminaba de vestir y acomodar la ropa. ¿Buen sexo? ¿Había sido sólo eso? Admitía que sí. No había ninguna ciencia en ello.

Suspiró, cansado de un día largo y cansado de la situación de no saber cómo actuar frente a las adversidades. A él déjenle las peleas, era más resolutivo. Extrañaba esa época antes del embarazo de Sanji en la que la vida parecía ser más fácil aunque no lo fuera. Maldito cocinero que se las arreglaba para voltear su mundo interno.

Al otro día Sanji se levantó de notable buen humor. Uno como hacía mucho no tenía.

…

Esa mañana todos se despertaron con los gritos del cocinero. Llevaba cinco minutos golpeando sin parar la puerta del baño de los chicos.

—¡Maldita seas, Franky! ¡Llevas una hora ahí adentro, que me meo, infeliz!  
—Cocinero-san, usa nuestro baño —le ofreció Robin pasando a su lado en dirección a la cocina.

Sanji pareció dudar, pero el deseo de orinar era tan grande que acabó por aceptar el ofrecimiento. Chopper le había advertido que eso le pasaría, pero maldición era muy molesto, especialmente si tenían nakama tan narcisistas que se la pasaban una hora encerrados en el baño embelleciéndose.

Una vez en el de las chicas y ya lavándose las manos, sonrió. Las damas le tenían prohibido a los hombres de la tripulación usar su baño.

Observó detenidamente el decorado: tonos pasteles y rosa y cositas de mujeres —cositas de mujeres para Sanji eran tampones, cremas, aretes—.

—¡Sanji! —La voz de Nami atravesó la puerta—¡Como lleves más de cinco minutos encerrado ahí entro y te la corto!

Es que ellas solían tener un cesto de ropa sucia en el baño y ya Sanji podía suponer por qué les tenía prohibido especialmente a él y a Brook pisar ese baño con tantas bragas por doquier.

—Pero qué demonios, estás chicas se cambian las bragas tres veces por día. Mínimo.  
—Sanji…

El cocinero volvió en sí y salió, dándole las gracias por permitirle usarlo. Notó que Nami tenía una cara de cansancio antológica, pero no hizo mención al respecto porque incluso con ojeras Nami-swan era hermosa. Siguió hasta la cocina y se puso a preparar el desayuno y aunque le había tomado su tiempo a la mesa no estaban todos.

—¿Y Nami-san?  
—Estaba en el cuarto del navegante —respondió Robin suponiendo que seguía en el mismo sitio—, pasa todas las noches ahí. Ni siquiera viene a dormir.

Sanji arqueó las cejas reparando en ese detalle como si hasta la fecha no le hubiera dado cabida en su mente. Preparó el desayuno de Nami en una bandeja para alcanzárselo. Frente a la puerta la golpeó por mera cortesía, pero de inmediato ingresó.

—Nami-san te traje… —se quedó a medio decir, pues la navegante estaba dormida sobre sus brazos que a su vez estaban apoyados sobre cuantiosos mapas.

Dejó la bandeja en un sillón y se acercó a ella para despertarla delicadamente. La navegante se removió molesta por la interrupción, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida.

—Te traje el desayuno —le dijo con dulzura—, pero será mejor que vengas con nosotros.  
—No, me quedo aquí —somnolienta se frotó los ojos—, gracias.  
—No, no, no —se rehusó—, ven a la cocina con nosotros. —No le dio tiempo a negarse, tomó la bandeja y se fue.

A los pocos minutos Nami estaba haciéndoles compañía y la conversación respecto al rumbo del Thousand Sunny dio comienzo. Sanji quería decirle muchas cosas a su adorada navegante, pero no sabía bien cómo decirlas.

—Lo siento mucho, Sanji-kun —se lamentó ella con seriedad, suspirando antes de darle un sorbo a su café—, sé que te dije un tiempo y no lo cumplí…  
—Pero Nami-swan está dando su mejor esfuerzo y eso es lo que me importa.  
—No seas condescendiente, idiota.  
—Sanji-san tiene razón —interrumpió Brook—, la navegación es un arte difícil de predecir. Hay muchos factores en juego.  
—Claro —se sumó Chopper con alegría—; no es tu culpa que el clima no nos ayude o que el viento no sople.  
—¡Clima! —dijo ella de súbito y recuperando toda la energía—¡¿Cómo no pensé antes en manejar el clima?!  
—Es una locura —bramó Franky—¿Qué? ¿Vas a estar en la terraza del puesto del mando como Gandalf agitando el Clima Tact sin parar?  
—Tiene razón —Sanji le sonrió—, sería un desgaste tremendo estar todo el día manipulando el Clima Tact.

A Nami se la notaba verdaderamente preocupada de no haber llegado todavía. Pese a que estaban cerca, ella había calculado que a más tardar para esas fechas ya estarían en la isla de los Okama. Sólo que no esperaban tantos obstáculos en el camino, eso era algo que no habían podido prever. Más allá del clima, habían sufrido diversos contratiempos acarreados por la novedad de Sanji y su estado.

—Sería bueno que te relajes un poco —le propuso Robin.  
—Es cierto, has pasado muchas noches sin dormir como corresponde —Usopp lo sabía porque varias veces la había visto dormir así, sobre los mapas.

La puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó el espadachín.

—Tierra. —Y sin más, se fue.  
—Bien, sería genial que bajes a pasear un rato —propuso Sanji, mirando a Luffy—. ¿Cierto, capitán?  
—Sí, Nami —el aludido la miró con formalidad, pero a la vez con benevolencia—, bajarás a pasear con nosotros.

Una vez que llegaron a una nueva isla desierta, el grupo de caza se armó. Sanji por esa vez prefirió quedarse, quería cocinar y estar tranquilo. Ya con seis meses y medio de embarazo le costaba seguirles el ritmo a sus amigos y se cansaba con facilidad.

—Entonces si Sanji se queda, yo también —dijo Usopp con naturalidad. Sanji sonrió aunque le regaló una falsa mueca de disconformidad que le llevó al tirado a agregar—: no voy a dejarte solo, si atacan el Sunny...

Pero el cocinero no lo escuchó, dio la vuelta metiéndose en la cocina mientras sus demás nakama bajaban con la tranquilidad de saber que serían dos los que custodiarían el barco. Usopp siguió a Sanji en busca de jugo o de alguna otra cosa.

El silencio entre ambos comenzaba a ser penoso, al menos para el tirador era así, Sanji estaba muy metido —otra vez— en sus pensamientos.

—Ey —le dijo, dando la vuelta y regalándole en esa ocasión una sonrisa sugerente—; ahora que nos quedamos solos… —Usopp tragó saliva, esa oración sonaba estremecedoramente seductora—podríamos hacer un postre para los dos, ¿qué dices?  
—Sería genial —sonrió ampliamente.  
—Ven, ayúdame. Haremos una ensalada de frutas con helado. —Era algo rápido de hacer y fresco, ideal para esa zona de Islas Veraniegas.

Comenzaron a preparar todo en una gran fuente, discutiendo sobre la fruta a poner. Era en momentos como ese que Sanji odiaba el paladar exquisito del tirador. Siempre había algo que a Usopp no le gustaba.

Pese a todos los contratiempos y discusiones, lograron terminar la ensalada y sentarse en las reposeras a mirar el mar. Sanji habló con la boca llena:

—Mira, parece que le gusta el postre —su vientre apenas se movía, pero él podía sentirlo con perfecta nitidez.

Sin pedir permiso, como si supiera que sólo él la tenía para tomarse tal atrevimiento, Usopp posó la mano sobre el estómago del cocinero, pero este se subió la camisa acomodándosela de nuevo directamente sobre la piel.

—Dios, se siente —terció el tirador. Y es que con el paso del tiempo los movimientos eran más notorios.  
—¿Viste? Se mueve mucho —dijo terminando con su postre—, a la noche se mueve un montón, cuando me voy a dormir es cuando más lo siento.  
—Es raro, ¿no? Digo, suponer que ya está todo formado —vio el rápido movimiento del cocinero, pero no tuvo tiempo de evitar que le robase una cucharada al tener su copa vacía—¡Ey, no me robes! Tú ya te comiste tu parte.  
—No empecemos a filosofar al respecto, Usopp —le recriminó.  
—Sí, ya sé que te molesta hablar del bebé —refunfuñó cediéndole por completo la copa que tenía en la mano. Sanji la aceptó de buena gana. —Para el bebé, no es para ti —aclaró.

Sanji entonces sonrió satisfecho. Un nuevo silencio sobrevino, pero Usopp ya no se sentía nervioso o incómodo porque estaba reflexionando al respecto.

—¿Qué harás, Sanji? —lo miró con un semblante pensativo—Digo, si no llegamos a la isla, si el bebé tiene que nacer, ¿qué harás con él?  
—Lo tiraré al mar —bromeó con seriedad y chupando la cuchara.  
—¡Sanji! —se molestó—No es gracioso.

El aludido carcajeó bajito.

—No sé, supongo que te lo regalaré.  
—Eso tampoco es gracioso —se cruzó de brazos, para después exhalar el aire exageradamente—, sé que no te gusta hablar del tema y que… prefieres no pensar en esas cosas, pero… algún día vas a tener que hacerlo.  
—Sí, es verdad que no me gusta pensar en esas cosas —dijo con resignación—, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haga. Claro que lo pienso.  
—¿Te asusta?

Sanji se mostró un poco sorprendido por esa pregunta. Parpadeó preguntándoselo a sí mismo y decidió ser sincero; sólo porque era Usopp y sabía que de temores era con el que podía hablar sin sentirse inferior o ridiculizado.

—Sí —asintió incluso con la cabeza, absorto—, últimamente me está asustando. —No dijo más, porque tampoco quería exponer su mayor miedo, sin embargo agregó con seguridad—: Antes me preocupaba más, pero ahora… sé que si me pasa algo ustedes sabrán qué hacer con el bebé.  
—No lo voy a tirar al mar —le aclaró con un tono de reproche que al cocinero le arrancó una sonora carcajada.  
—No, precisamente sé que tú lo vas a cuidar. Y es eso lo que me llena de seguridad —sonrió, reprimiendo una carcajada—; que ñoño sonó.  
—Sí —le acompañó con la risa—, pero es verdad… yo lo voy a cuidar.  
—Sé que lo quieres, incluso aunque ni siquiera sepas como es… —lo miró con fingido terror—¿y si es feo, Usopp? ¿Y si es una mezcla de pato con gallina?

Usopp volvió a carcajear, pero con más ganas.

—Lo voy a querer igual —aseguró—, además cuando me vea a mí —dijo tocándose la nariz—no tendrá por qué sentirse acomplejado al tener plumas y pico.  
—Tu nariz es linda —dijo con cariño, con uno que le hizo pensar que todo lo anterior no había sido para nada cursi junto a eso—, es parte de tu encanto.

El tirador volvió a reír, pero con un semblante algo apocado y es que era con expresiones como esa que sentía una mezcla de emociones que no alcanzaba a comprender. Lo positivo es que sí entendía una cosa: le gustaba la idea de ser el segundo padre de esa criatura; fuera lo que fuera esa criatura. Y más le gustaba que Sanji le hubiera cedido ese lugar.

—Igual, no hay que hacerse ilusiones —dijo el cocinero bajando las piernas y levantándose con rapidez—ya sabe que cuando… —silenció, pues moverse con esa agilidad no propia de alguien embarazado lo mareó.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—Me siento un poco mareado… y hace mucho calor.

Eso fue lo último que recordó Sanji antes de caer desmayado. Usopp se alarmó porque no le había dado tiempo a atajarlo y todo su cuerpo cayó pesado sobre la madera haciendo un ruido sordo. Apenas llegó a su lado le cacheteó en la mejilla, llamándolo reiteradas veces.

—¡Mierda, ¿dónde están?! —miró hacia sus costados, buscando a sus demás compañeros, especialmente al doctor—¡Chopper! ¡¿Qué hago?! —Sanji no volvía en sí y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. —¡Piensa Usopp! —se retó a su mismo, para después ir corriendo en busca de una bengala; eso haría que todos creyesen que estaban bajo fuego enemigo y volverían corriendo al barco.

Subió de nuevo a la cubierta y Sanji seguía acostado en el piso, no podía levantarlo con semejante peso así que tomó los almohadones de las reposeras y le acomodó la cabeza y las piernas.  
Luego, levantó el brazo para prender y lanzar la bengala justo cuando, con terror, se percataba de que un barco se acercaba a lo lejos flameando una bandera negra.

Sin dudas no podían haber elegido un mejor momento para atacarlos. Usopp se preguntó cómo haría si el barco llegaba antes que sus amigos para defender al navío y a su vez evitar que Sanji sufriera daño alguno.

—Tranquilízate, Usopp. Has estado en situaciones peores —trató de rememorar todos los momentos difíciles vividos en el archipiélago. Pero era distinto, porque bien o mal había estado con Heracles, en cambio en el presente estaba solo.

Y eso era lo que le aterraba. Estar solo con la responsabilidad de que a Sanji no le pasara nada malo. ¡¿Para qué carajo se había ofrecido a quedarse?! 

No era momento para lamentarse, fue en busca de su kabuto con la férrea decisión de hacer frente a las adversidades tanto como pudiera. Pero al volver suspiró aliviado ya que podía ver a los demás como pequeños puntos en la lejanía corriendo hacia el Sunny. Calculó la distancia del barco enemigo, notando que era considerable. Los chicos llegarían antes para su mayor serenidad. No obstante otro barco con otra bandera pirata se dejó ver a la par del primero. Usopp tragó saliva. Sanji seguía sin recuperar la consciencia y eso era lo que más le desesperaba.

Los tres primeros en llegar por fortuna habían sido Luffy, Zoro y el doctor. El capitán se acercó a Usopp para ver lo mismo que él. Ahora eran tres barcos y uno más cuyo mástil apenas se podía ver asomando por el horizonte. Entre Zoro y Chopper se encargaron de llevar a Sanji a la enfermería para recostarlo. 

El doctor se inquietó aunque no manifestó sus temores, pero más que el futuro ataque enemigo le preocupaba la presión de su amigo. Se la tomó rezando para que no estuviera alta y por suerte la tenía baja. Sanji comenzó a recuperar la consciencia lentamente así que Zoro salió a cubierta mientras Chopper optó por quedarse a cuidar de su paciente.

Allí ya estaban todos. Fue Robin la que hizo verbal lo que veían.

—Son seis barcos, capitán.  
—Todos tienen una bandera distinta —reparó Nami—¿qué haremos, Luffy?

El capitán meditó la circunstancia. Pelear contra un barco pirata no era nada, incluso dos o tres, era algo a lo que podían enfrentarse pese a ser conscientes de que en el Nuevo Mundo no había piratas de poca monta; pero seis era un problema. Uno grande.

—No es raro suponer que existan alianzas entre piratas a causa de la recompensa —murmuró Brook entendiendo que no parecían atacarse entre sí sino más bien navegar a la par.

Era raro de suponer en una situación normal porque en la mayoría de los casos solían quedar entre el fuego cruzado, pero en esa ocasión claramente notaban que los cañones de esos seis barcos apuntaban al Sunny únicamente.

—Capitán —dijo Zoro con seriedad, comprendiendo la difícil decisión que recaía sobre él—, me haré cargo de un barco. Tú de otro. Le dejaremos los otros cuatro a los chicos.

Era prácticamente un suicidio, pero tampoco podían permitir que los tripulantes de alguno esos barcos subieran a bordo del Sunny. Porque estarían literalmente perdidos si eso pasaba.

—No tenemos cola para escapar, así que no nos queda otra más que pelear —dijo finalmente Luffy, demostrando que a veces podía ser muy consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. —No pierdan, chicos. Es una orden.  
—Sí, capitán —dijeron al unísono.

Franky a diferencia de sus amigos corrió hasta el cuarto del Soldier Dock System. Nadie le dijo nada porque suponían que iría a preparar los cañones con la poca cola que tenían, si bien Usopp ya se estaba encargando de ello.

El cyborg no había querido decir lo que en verdad iba a hacer porque sabía que se lo reprocharían, pero tampoco estaban en una situación en la que pudieran elegir la mejor opción en un abanico de posibilidades. Además Chopper no estaba cerca para reclamárselo.

Zoro y Luffy estaban parados sobre la baranda, esperando a que estuvieran más cerca. No obstante antes de que pudieran invadir uno de los seis barcos escucharon la voz de Franky dándoles una severa advertencia.

—¡Aférrense fuerte de lo que tengan, Mugiwara!

Luffy miró hacia atrás y Zoro saltó de la baranda arrastrándolo consigo porque suponía lo que esa advertencia podía significar. Y en efecto el barco se propulsó con una torpe sacudida tomando la distancia necesaria para que Nami pudiera alejarlo aun más del ataque enemigo con ayuda del viento.

Chopper atravesó la cocina saliendo al exterior al saber lo que esa sacudida simbolizaba. Justo al mismo tiempo que Franky llegaba a cubierta.

—Ya está amigos —avisó el cyborg—, no puedo tirarme un gas sin que el desgaste me lleve al borde de la muerte.  
—¡Franky, te dije que no usaras tu reserva de cola! —vociferó el doctor—¡Bastante tengo con Sanji como para encima preocuparme por…! —silenció al ver al embarazado tras él.  
—A veces —dijo Franky con una seriedad desgarradora y con una pose muy a lo Elvis Presley—Un hombre debe hacer, lo que debe hacer —completó—, Chopper-brother.  
—Está bien —dijo Luffy aliviado—, no lo quise decir, pero era una locura enfrentarnos a tantos —carcajeó como si la idea le causara inmensa gracia.  
—Idiota, encima te ríes —reprochó Nami, asustada.  
—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sanji con voz trémula—Me desmayé…  
—¡Menudo susto me diste! —se quejó Usopp gritándole prácticamente en el oído.  
—Ey, chicos, el barco se mueve muy lento o es mi idea —murmuró el espadachín.  
—Y será así, Zoro-brother.  
—Ya deja lo de brother —le reprendió el tirador.  
—Sin cola —continuó Franky—el Sunny se reduce a ser un simple barco.  
—¿No queda nada de nada? —preguntó el cocinero sentándose en una reposera.  
—Nada de nada —negó el cyborg—. Ni una gota. Ni siquiera puedo peinarme —se apretó la nariz, pero le hizo un ruido extraño, como el de un motor que quiere arrancar y no enciende.

Desde ese punto el viaje se tornó más pesado y monótono que de costumbre. Parecía que nunca iban a llegar a destino, siquiera a una isla. No había pasado mucho tiempo, tan sólo una semana, pero para ellos y en esa circunstancia apremiante, el tiempo transcurría irrisoriamente lento.

Lo bueno es que Nami les había advertido que en la isla con la cual se toparían encontrarían una enorme ciudad. Había grandes probabilidades de conseguir cola y tenían el dinero para comprarla. Aun así parecía que esa isla no se cruzaba nunca en su camino y era una de las últimas antes de llegar a la de los Okama. 

Justo la mañana en la que el espadachín la divisó, Chopper optó por hacerle una revisión al cocinero antes de que este bajara a hacer las compras.

No podían permanecer mucho tiempo en tierra dada la situación ya que si descubrían quiénes eran sería problemático. Por eso decidieron bajar con un disfraz. Solamente irían el cocinero y el cyborg en busca de esas provisiones.

Esa mañana a Chopper se lo veía realmente preocupado. Sanji ya llevaba un poco más de siete meses de embarazo; por eso insistió con revisar a su amigo y no le permitió posponerlo para más tarde. Decidió, también, que era hora de hablar con franqueza.


	14. El perro rojo y el faisán azul

No obstante, pese a que la idea inicial del doctor era hablar con franqueza, decidió sobre la marcha que no tenía sentido estresar a su amigo. Asimismo tenía presente que Sanji no era idiota y sí lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender por qué su estado era más delicado que el usual.

Recalcarle lo obvio sumaría más dramas del que de por sí seguramente tenía. Sin embargo decidió que era tiempo de tener una conversación seria con todos los demás una vez que terminase de revisar al cocinero.

Que tuviera nauseas durante toda esa semana y a esas alturas de su embarazo lograba inquietarlo. No era común, pero enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que sólo se trataba de estrés. Con más razón cuidaría de no mencionarle el tema a su paciente. Debido al nivel de sus nervios se le hacía evidente que Sanji reparaba en todos esos detalles, por mucho que lo disimulase.

—Evita los jugos cítricos y las comidas grasosas, así las nauseas disminuirán considerablemente. Pero ya te digo que no es nada de lo qué preocuparse; debes relajarte más, Sanji —le aconsejó poniéndole el rodillo sobre el redondeado vientre—. Estás muy tenso y sé que no es para menos.

—Más allá del estrés y los nervios, ¿todo está bien? —notaba el semblante del reno y se sentía más intranquilo, ¿cómo no estarlo? Chopper era transparente como el vidrio con sus emociones y solía contagiar a los demás con relativa facilidad.

—Sí… el bebé parece haber escogido una posición definitiva —lo miró, tratando de sonreírle, pero no pudo—, estás de poco más de 30 semanas así que se está preparando para nacer.

Sanji tragó saliva con la urgencia de salir corriendo de la enfermería a gritarles a todos que YA quería estar en la isla de los Okama.

—¿Ya… ya está en condiciones de… nacer?

—Todavía le falta maduración a sus pulmones, pero digamos que… sí —admitió sin rodeos.

—¿Y… y qué pasa si quiere nacer? —No supo cómo preguntarlo, pero Chopper igual no le dio tiempo a reformularla de nuevo.

—No te adelantes, Sanji —Sonrió, pero su mueca fue un poco falsa, como si buscara en vano ofrecerle un confort inexistente—, estás sólo de siete meses, hasta que no estés de ocho no habrá que estar atentos. Y estoy seguro que Nami llegará para cuando estés entrando en la semana 34 o 35 a más tardar —suspiró, eso era muy sobre lo justo. Pero lo importante era llegar y estaba seguro que lo lograría. Ellos siempre lograban todo lo que se proponían. —¿Estás durmiendo bien?

—Pues… la verdad es que no.

—Por eso estás tan inquieto y entiendo que no puedas dormir… pero trata de descansar bien.

Fue el turno de Sanji para suspirar, porque era cierto; se la pasaba toda la noche atento a los movimientos del bebé y pensando en mil cuestiones al respecto. El insomnio era algo habitual en él antes del embarazo, pero durante los primeros meses del mismo se había ido al otro extremo. Ahora se sentía raro porque volvía a padecerlo.

—Es normal —le aclaró el doctor como si le estuviera leyendo la mente—, el insomnio en esta etapa es normal —apagó la maquina y limpió el vientre de su amigo—, no bebas bebidas carbonatadas —los dos torcieron la boca en una sonrisa mordaz. Ahí escaseaba la cola—, ni tampoco café o té común.

—Bien. Gracias, doctor —Sanji se apuró en prepararse para ir cuanto antes al mercado apenas anclasen el Sunny en la nueva isla.

Parecía ser inmensa y del estilo comercial, tal como buscaban, porque ya para esas alturas escaseaban todas las provisiones y nadie quería un Zoro mal humorado por la falta de sake. Era como sacarle la teta a un bebé recién nacido.

Luffy había insistido tanto con darle —para su seguridad— el traje infalible que Boa le había obligado a usar en un pasado con el fin de que pasara desapercibido que Sanji no tuvo más opciones que aceptarlo también. Además le daba "cosa" decirle que no al capitán si le ponía esa cara de ternero a medio morir.

De esa forma el cocinero bajó en un puerto improvisado en compañía del cyborg, quien también había insistido tozudamente en ir personalmente tras la cola que tanto ansiaba. Dicho comentario había despertado la risa de más de un idiota mental, como ha de suponerse.

Sanji no se quejó, le hubiera gustado mil veces más que le acompañase alguna de sus damas e incluso Luffy o el narigón, ¿por qué no Zoro?, pero no tenía nada en contra de Franky y, de todos sus nakama hombres era el que menos dolores de cabeza le daba. Tenía paciencia —cosa de la que la mayoría carecía—, no perseguía chicas con bragas, no se comía todo antes de comprarlo, no insistía hasta el jodido hartazgo por dulces, ni lo timaba con sus senos para comprarle ropa o libros o se perdía o… en fin. Franky era la compañía más amena que podía tener, encima con semejante fuerza era un excelente burro de carga.

Por todo esto Sanji no se rehusó cuando TODA la tripulación le rogó que le permitiese a Franky acompañarlo. Al principio no entendió por qué tanta insistencia, pero luego al presenciar el extraño comportamiento del cyborg lo entendió.

—Tú estuviste tomando té, ¿verdad? —lo miró entre ojos, diciéndole aquello como el padre cuando le pregunta al hijo "Tú has estado consumiendo drogas, ¿verdad?"

—No sé por qué lo dice, Mr. Sanji —se acercó a una fruta y la olió—Oh, Dios, este aroma es definitivamente exquisito. Superbus.

Sanji arqueó una ceja. Cuando Franky suplantaba la cola por otras bebidas podía convertirse en un tipo muy divertido. Él no necesitaba de drogas.

Mientras ellos compraban suficiente cola para tener durante un año, en el barco que la navegante había escondido hábilmente se percibía un ambiente enrarecido.

Chopper buscó a cada uno de sus nakama y los reunió en la cocina. Más de uno se preguntaba qué motivos podía tener el doctorcito para mostrarse tan serio y decisivo.

—Chicos, creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar de un… asuntito.

—Cocinero-san, ¿cierto? —preguntó Robin sospechando las razones del reno para convocarlos de aquella manera tan secreta. Como si Chopper hubiera estado esperando a que se diera el momento oportuno, precisamente cuando Sanji no estuviera presente.

El doctor asintió.

—Sé que tú —lo miró a Luffy—, y tú —lo miró a Usopp para después reparar en Zoro—, hasta tú… los tres, todos, estamos emocionados con la idea de que Sanji esté embarazado.

—Yo diría que más bien "conmocionados", Chopper-kun —bromeó el esqueleto tratando de disipar un poco el ambiente lúgubre.

Pero Chopper no correspondió su broma, no sonrió y casi ni lo miró. Demonios, pensó la navegante. El asunto debía ser más serio de lo que especulaban.

—Sanji está… ¿mal? —Luffy bajó de la mesada para enfrentar al doctor—Chopper, ¿Sanji está mal?

—No, no es que él esté mal, además de estar embarazado —murmuró lo último—. Pero es importante que entiendan mejor a lo que podríamos llegar a enfrentarnos llegado el caso de que Nami no logre dar con la isla Kamabakka.

Así, poco a poco, para algunos más rápido que para otros, la situación se les hizo clara. Peligrosamente clara. Angustiantemente clara. Y lo peor de todo es que después de ese baldazo frío de realidad que les había dado el doctor, debían seguir adelante como si nada. Simulando.

Tácitamente suponían que Sanji era lo suficientemente listo para saber lo que nadie haría verbal, y no poder hacer por él otra cosa más que acompañarlo y darle fuerzas, los dejaba al borde de la bronca y la impotencia.

Chopper no se sintió más relajado por compartir su pesar; creyó que sí, que lograría quitarse un gran compromiso, pero este seguía sobre su espalda como el peso de cien martillos. Pensó en que debía de hacerse de lo necesario antes de zarpar, pero no hubo tiempo. A decir verdad nunca lo tenían, siempre debían estar escapándose a las apuradas y no gozaban de mucho tiempo libre en las islas que visitaban. A su vez no todas las islas estaban tan avanzadas en cuanto a la medicina o a la tecnología. Y los marines no tardaban demasiado en dar con el barco. Así fue; mientras Brook y Robin bajaban en busca de los dos nakama que faltaba y el resto luchaba por salir de un fuego letal, el doctor se lamentaba una vez más.

—En la próxima isla, Chopper —le había dicho Nami. Como siempre.

En ese momento para el doctor fue consuelo suficiente. Faltaba bastante para considerar el embarazo de Sanji un peligro y seguía teniendo fe en sus amigos. No necesitaría nada de lo que pensaba tomar a la fuerza; y debía tomarlo a la fuerza porque dar con lo necesario de manera natural no era nada fácil o posible. Y mientras meditaba al respecto, los cuatro nakama que faltaban llegaron a tiempo.

…

—¿Cómo está Sanji? —Había sido la pregunta del cocinero.

—Bien, bien… un poquito embarazado.

Despertó de súbito, sudando copiosamente y muy agitado. Era la tercera noche consecutiva que soñaba con Zeff y en los tres sueños ocurría lo mismo: se enteraba de alguna u otra forma de su estado, pero no alcazaba a ver su reacción. Si reía ante la novedad o si se enojaba con él o qué diantres. No entendía qué significado podía tener ese sueño, aunque con sinceridad no debía bucear demasiado profundo para encontrarle un sentido.

En su fuero más interno solía preguntarse esas cosas; si sus conocidos y más allegados estaban al tanto de su estado. Suponía que sí, por algo medio Nuevo Mundo iba tras ellos. Llegado a ese punto se preguntaba qué opinaría Zeff al respecto.

Lo extrañaba. Últimamente lo extrañaba demasiado. Antes no, no tenía tiempo para pensar en el viejo. Cada tanto lo evocaba con cariño mientras cocinaba, pero jamás con tristeza o añoranza. Tal vez porque sabía que algún día volvería a verlo. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de pisar el Baratie luego de semejante suceso; pero igualmente quería verlo y lo extrañaba como nunca. A él, a ese viejo de mierda, a todos los que componían el Baratie y al Baratie mismo.

Encima con siete meses y medio de embarazo ya estaba al borde de la histeria absoluta y crónica. Padecía de estrés, insomnio, picazón y quién sabe cuántas cosas más. Desde su litera miró por el ojo de buey para percatarse de lo que era obvio. La noche inundaba el cuarto, pero ya no podría volver a dormirse, así que se levantó y fue a la cocina a empezar lentamente con el desayuno.

A las dos horas Robin le estaba haciendo compañía. Lo pescó justo cuando estaba rascándose la espalda con un tenedor.

—Deberías consultarle al doctor por esa picazón —le aconsejó la arqueóloga mientras bebía religiosamente su taza de café.

—¿Qué tienes que consultarme, Sanji? —como un zombie, Chopper se apareció por la puerta de la enfermería frotándose un ojo y bostezando exageradamente.

—Nada, es que me pica todo… más que nada la espalda.

—¿Estás usando ropa de algodón como te aconsejé? —Al ver que el cocinero asentía reflexionó un instante—¿Sigues teniendo nauseas?

—Sí, hice todo lo que me dijiste, pero las nauseas a veces vuelven.

—¿Insomnio?

—También. Hoy me desperté cuando todavía era de noche.

Chopper se sentó en una silla y meditó más profundamente. Esos síntomas no eran buenos. Por separado no significaban nada relevante, pero juntos le daban a pensar. Sin pretenderlo murmuró en voz alta.

—Puede ser colestasis —miró al cocinero—, ven… —se puso de pie y caminó de vuelta a la enfermería.

—Después, primero desayuna.

—No, Sanji… puede ser peligroso —prendió de nuevo la luz de la enfermería y lo hizo sentarse para extraerle sangre.

—¿Qué dijiste que puede ser?

—Una enfermedad no muy común, pero que puede darse. Tiene que ver con el hígado —resumió, para no ahogarlo en términos médicos y preocuparlo aún más.

—¿Y eso puede ser peligroso?

Chopper meditó la respuesta y supo que no podría mentirle:

—Sin tratamiento, sí. Puede ser peligroso.

—¿El bebé puede morir?

—El bebé, tú, los dos juntos. Si tu hígado funciona mal, todas las toxinas serán absorbidas por el feto —le explicó mientras le extraía suficiente sangre—. Pero no te preocupes, porque de ser así creo tener todo lo necesario.

Con el correr del día Chopper pudo extraer suficiente datos de la sangre de Sanji. Era difícil sin el equipo adecuado, pero Doctorine había sabido formarlo bien para hacerlo un doctor competente incluso sin la maquinaría necesaria.

No estaba cien por ciento seguro, ni tampoco le parecía prudente descartar la posibilidad. No veía que el color de la piel de Sanji hubiera cambiado tampoco —que encima se volviera amarilla sería la peor de las confirmaciones—, pero prefirió darle antihistamínicos orales y ácido ursodesoxicólico para la eliminación de los ácidos biliares que podían ser fatales para el bebé y en consecuencia para su amigo. Asimismo, se aseguró de suministrarle suficiente vitamina K.

Lo peor que podía conjeturar era que encima Sanji tuviera esa enfermedad. Pues lo que se solía aconsejar en esos casos era inducir el parto y el problema principal es que ellos no querían que se produjera parto alguno. Para colmo aumentaba el riesgo de hemorragia interna convirtiéndolo en un parto mucho más difícil de lo que ya de por sí podría llegar a ser tomando en cuenta las alteraciones en la coagulación.

¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser el doctor del barco? Sus nakama —paciente incluido— parecían tan ajenos a todas las preocupaciones que se agolpaban en él que tenía ganas de pedirles hacer un cambio. Por un día prefería ser Luffy o Nami.

…

Sanji trató de preparar la cena reprimiendo las nauseas que sentía, sabía que no debía vomitar para no preocupar de más al doctor, que ya bastante estresado y ojeroso se lo veía, pero no resistió y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño.

—¿Qué le pasa a Sanji? —preguntó Luffy sin hablarle a nadie en particular. Lo había visto salir corriendo como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo demonio o un tropel de okama's. Usopp alzó los hombros restándole importancia; suponía que era normal.

—Bien —dijo Nami entrando a la cocina. —Por fin perdimos ese barco de vista —se recargó en el marco de la puerta, fatigada a más no poder.

—El coup de burst es útil para escapar —dijo el Cyborg hablando más que nada con la navegante que con el resto de nakama que copaban la cocina. Zoro, además de Sanji, era el único que no estaba, ocupando su sitio en el puesto de vigilancia—, pero no podemos exigirle tanto al Sunny. Se va a destartalar.

—Demasiadas escapadas, ¿verdad? —musitó la arqueóloga.

—Es mejor eso que enfrentarnos a tanto —meditó el tirador.

Luffy asintió, un poco serio. Podía hacer frente a muchos enemigos, pero no se animaba a arriesgar tanto la seguridad de Sanji.

—El Sunny resistirá, es fuerte —acabó por decir el capitán con una sonrisa.

—Sanji —dijo Chopper al verlo regresar—¿vomitaste?

—No.

—No mientas —le reprochó.

—De verdad —intentó demostrarle con la mirada que era sincero y el doctor pareció convencerse ya que se relajó en su silla y no volvió a tocar el tema.

—¿Qué pasa, Sanji-san? —Preguntó el músico al ver que se tapaba de nuevo la boca.

—Nada, estoy bien —se quejó tratando de sonreírle—, ustedes están muy… preocupados. Relájense, chicos.

—Tienes sangre —apuntó el músico.

Chopper se puso de pie de un salto y en la cocina cundió el pánico. Pero al ver que el doctor determinaba que sólo le habían sangrado un poco las encías, volvieron a tranquilizarse. Sin embargo Brook seguía mirando —sin ojos, sí— a su nakama.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el cocinero—Me sangra un poco. Debe ser que me cepillé muy fuerte los dientes. No es nada…

—Lo sé, Sanji-san.

La manera en la que Brook había dicho esas sencillas palabras lograron inquietar al cocinero, como si en esa expresión hubiera algo escondido; y es que el músico no había podido alejar de su mente la conversación sostenida con el reno, ahora ver la sangre era como traerla más vívidamente a su cabeza.

El ambiente denso se vio quebrado con la llegada de Zoro.

—Algo se acerca.

—¡¿Otro barco? —se quejó Nami, agotada de lidiar con todo ese asunto.

—No, dije "algo" se acerca —corrigió el espadachín.

Luffy arqueó una ceja y de inmediato salió a cubierta. Pese a la noche tan cerrada y sin estrellas pudo vislumbrar que efectivamente algo se acercaba a lo lejos por el agua. ¿Podía ser un Gyojin? Apenas se veía la sombra y efectivamente un barco no era.

—Debe ser un rey marino —dijo Usopp tratando de dar y darse ánimos.

—Estén preparados, chicos —avisó el capitán.

Pero fue Robin la que se relajó y, contra todo raciocinio, se acercó a la baranda. Chopper quiso gritarle que no se acercara tanto a lo que fuera, pero la notaba tan calmada que la siguió seguro hasta el borde.

A todos les pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en la mujer, pero podía ser un efecto de la luz de la luna en su rostro.

Una figura alta y delgada, montando en bicicleta, frenó a un costado del Sunny y a una distancia en la que los Mugiwara podían ver.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… están en el camino, Mugiwara.

—¡Aokiji! —Fue el grito unánime a excepción de Robin quien lo había reconocido desde antes.

—¿Qué tal, Nico Robin? Veo que sigues viva —dijo con tono monocorde y apático.

—¿Paseando a la luz de la luna? —correspondió ella.

—¿Ahora eres más amistosa? —apuntó, sin mencionar nada respecto al cambio que veía en ella desde que se había unido a esa tripulación.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a pelear? —Luffy ya se había puesto a la defensiva—¡Atrás, Sanji!

—Tranquilo, Mugiwara —el hombre lo miró prestándole atención por primera vez—; ya deben saber que no soy un Almirante.

De golpe todos lo recordaron. Era cierto, no tenían por qué temer de ese hombre. Para despejar dudas él mismo lo aclaró.

—No tengo porqué responder en nombre de la Marina. Menos que menos en el presente —Acomodó su bicicleta de manera tal que pudiera seguir el viaje rodeando el barco. —A decir verdad, me da tremenda pereza enfrentarlos hoy. Sigan su curso.

—A-Adiós —dijo Usopp sin estar muy seguro de saludarlo o no.

Antes de seguir pedaleando, frenó y miró sobre su hombro.

—Por cierto —Luffy no le había quitado la mirada de encima—, un barco de la marina viene hacia ustedes —reanudó la marcha elevando un brazo a modo de saludo—y el almirante de la flota va en él, siendo escoltado por el capitán del G-5. ¡Buenas noches, Mugiwara! Un gusto verte entera, Nico Robin.

El capitán tragó saliva ante ese aviso. Alguien murmuró el nombre de Akainu y la piel se le heló. Volteó buscando a Nami con desesperación.

—¡Ya, Nami… pon el barco a toda marcha, tenemos que tomar ventaja!

—¡Pero Luffy, ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dijo Franky? No podemos exigirle tanto al Sunny; hay que esperar a que la bomba se llene de cola, todavía no…!

—¿Tú no escuchas? ¡Ponlo a toda marcha, un barco con Akainu en él viene hacia aquí!

—Lu-Luffy —balbuceó la navegante, no asustada por el porte de su capitán, pero sí asombrada.

Luffy no solía demostrar miedo y aunque no era eso precisamente lo que le infundían sus ojos, sí agobio, desasosiego y urgencia.

—Nada de eso. Serás el capitán, Luffy —se metió el cyborg—, pero es una locura, podemos quedarnos sin barco, el Sunny ha estado sin una gota de cola por días.

—¡El Sunny es fuerte! —Volvió a bramar el chico de goma—¡Va a resistir!

—¡Ya, ya, tranquilícense! —Intentó mediar el tirador sin éxito.

—Si el capitán dice a toda marcha, a toda marcha —murmuró Zoro con una seriedad acojonante.

Nami suspiró mirando el suelo y Franky refunfuñó por lo bajo para dar la media vuelta e ir hacia el cuarto del Soldier Dock System a recargar el sistema con más cola.

—Que conste que no estoy de acuerdo —fue lo último que dijo el carpintero antes de acatar la orden.

El resto, especialmente Sanji, se habían quedado sin habla ante esa reacción. Luffy parecía desencajado y frenético. Y era el pilar principal, si él se desmoronaba todo caería como una pieza de naipes.

—Bueno, los que estén en condiciones… a comer —dijo el cocinero con la esperanza de que la comida distrajese un poco a sus nakama y especialmente al capitán.

Fue a la cocina para empezar a servir los platos, incluido el del espadachín quien se lo llevó al puesto. Pero para esas alturas Luffy no había vuelto. Sanji tomó un plato repleto de comida y salió a cubierta para encontrarlo sentado en la cabeza del león.

—Luffy, baja a comer —vio que el chico lo miraba desde lo alto, como si esperase a que se lo alcanzara. Le pareció bueno aclararlo—: Yo no puedo subir así que tendrás que bajar a buscarlo.

Luffy entonces bajó de un salto y Sanji aprovechó para sentarlo a la fuerza en una de las reposeras antes de que se volviese a escapar. De esa forma podría tocar el tema con él sin necesidad de gritar por la distancia.

—¿Qué pasa, Luffy?

—Nada, es que ellos no entienden —habló con la boca llena, comiendo con notable desesperación—. Ustedes no estuvieron ahí —dejó el plato casi vacío a un lado. Y el "casi vacío" con Luffy era un imposible.

—¿De qué hablas? —Al preguntarlo, se respondió solo; Luffy hablaba de Marineford.

De repente lo recordó todo; sabía por los diarios que quien le había dado una muerte horrible a Ace D. Portgas había sido ese marine en particular. Se sintió un autentico animal por no haber sido más empático.

Recién reparaba en que Luffy nunca había tocado ese tema tan personal con ellos, en pocas palabras no sabían lo que pensaba o pasaba por la mente de su capitán, aunque cualquier persona que lo conociera podía adivinarlo sin dificultad.

—Ese hombre es muy fuerte —murmuró Luffy con la garganta cerrada y la mirada perdida, pero enseguida recuperó el brillo y la férrea decisión que lo caracterizaba—, pero no te preocupes, Sanji. Estuve entrenando duramente dos años justamente para patearle el trasero a la gente como él. No importa que sea fuerte, yo…

Luffy no pudo seguir hablando, el abrazo de Sanji lo había tomado desprevenido. Sin poder evitarlo se largó a llorar como un crío. ¿Podía ser posible? ¿De qué manera Sanji había adivinado cuánto necesitaba un abrazo de ese estilo?

—Shhh, tranquilo, Luffy —intentó consolarlo, sabiendo lo espantoso que era guardar recuerdos tan amargos y por tanto tiempo; simular que todo está bien y aguantar el llanto. Él lo sabía, le sucedía algo parecido cuando se remontaba a aquella época en la que había naufragado con Zeff.

De golpe y sin razón Luffy dejó de llorar. Le había prometido a Ace, luego de que Jimbei le demostrara con una claridad abrumadora que no estaba solo, que no iba a volver a llorarlo. Que iba a ser fuerte y seguir adelante por sus nakama. Pero no negaba que a veces dolía, que a veces el recuerdo lo invadía y que las ganas de llorar persistían. No siempre, claro, pero en momentos determinados sí. Por ejemplo como en ese.

—No te sientas mal —le dijo el cocinero tomando apenas distancia para mirarle la cara, había adivinado sin necesidad de palabras lo que pasaba por la mente del chico—, que seas el capitán y que a veces nos parezcas tan despreocupado no quiere decir que no puedas sentirte así o… tener derecho a sentirte mal. Está bien sonreír, Luffy —aclaró—, pero también está bien llorar. Me gustaría verte sonreír para ti y no tan sólo para los demás.

—Lo sé, es que…

—Eres fuerte.

—Lo sé —asintió, sonriendo apenas.

No podía dar con las palabras exactas en ese momento, pero le agradecía el gesto a Sanji y le gustaba haber tenido ese momento de debilidad con él. Sin darse cuenta sus labios se habían pegado a los de su cocinero y no se sentía molesto o incómodo por esa humedad, humedad que se aunaba con sus lágrimas.

—Te quiero mucho, Sanji —dijo con una cara tan particular, mezcla de dolor emocional y cariño que Sanji quiso golpearse por el nivel de ternura que le había transmitido— y no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo.

Era su turno para decir "lo sé", pero un dolor demasiado intenso en su vientre le llevó a encorvarse más de lo que estaba y a finalmente recostarse por completo en la otra reposera. Zoro, que había visto todo lo sucedido desde arriba y descuidando la observación bajó de un salto.

—¿Qué pasa, Sanji? —preguntó el capitán, alarmado.

—Cocinero —dijo el espadachín cómo si estuviera preguntándole por su estado con esa simple palabra, pero sin esperar respuesta a cambio fue cuanto antes a buscar al doctor del barco.

El paciente no podía hablar y explicar lo que le pasaba, apenas podía hacer respiraciones profundas con el único fin de que ese dolor se disipase un poco. Chopper le examinó, notando su vientre duro.

—¿Está pasando?

—Sí —le respondió al doctor con la voz ronca—, está pasando.

—Puede ser una contracción —comprobó el reno—, vayamos a la enfermería.

Luffy lo ayudó a caminar hasta la camilla y a acostarse. No se movió de su lado hasta que Chopper le dijo que no debían preocuparse por el momento, al menos no hasta que las contracciones tuvieran un ritmo regular. Lo único positivo de ese mal trago había sido que logró olvidarse de Akainu. De golpe la salud de Sanji era más relevante que todo lo demás. Él había estado presente cuando Chopper les explicó lo que podía significar el embarazo y eso lograba inquietarlo más que la mera idea de tener un enfrentamiento con toda la marina.


	15. Pase lo que pase

Aunque el sentimiento de peligro se hubiera disipado, Luffy seguía a un lado de Sanji y casi no se despegaba de él. El detalle no podía menos que fastidiarle al espadachín, porque de esa manera nunca podría darle lo que había comprado en la última isla. No quería público.

Chopper le había ordenado reposo absoluto con el fin de retrasar lo más que se podía el momento del parto, pero Sanji era una persona muy inquieta que adoraba cocinar, así que esa actividad no se la pudieron sacar.

Esa tarde el espadachín vio a Luffy durmiendo sobre la cabeza del león, cuando por lo general —y en los últimos días— solía dormir en el suelo de la enfermería haciéndole compañía al cocinero y cuando no, estaba en la cocina, comiéndole todo mientras preparaba los platos.

Ese era un momento ideal. Tomó el paquete y bajó en un segundo. Usopp estaba sentado en el suelo ajustándole algo a alguna cosa que no sabía qué demonios era, levantó la vista y se ahorró la apreciación para intentar no incomodar al espadachín, porque ya había notado lo mucho que le perturbaba el tema.

—Vigila por mí —le dijo señalando con el pulgar el puesto.

Usopp asintió y subió mientras el espadachín siguió su camino hasta la enfermería. Sanji estaba sentado y con un libro sobre su enorme panza que parecía haber crecido de golpe en tan sólo unos días.

—Zoro —murmuró, un poco sorprendido. Se había quedado de pie bajo el marco de la puerta sin intenciones de entrar o como si estuviera esperando que el otro le diera el permiso correspondiente.

—¿Leías? —preguntó al no saber qué decir.

—Otra cosa no puedo hacer, me aburro al borde de considerar seriamente el suicidio —bromeó de manera muy parca, sin que el detalle de que estuviera hablando con Zoro en buenos términos pasara desapercibido.

Era evidente que el espadachín estaba ahí por algo, que algo relevante quería decirle y que tal vez no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Así que Sanji decidió hacérsela más fácil.

—Pasa.

Zoro entró y se sentó en la silla que solía ocupar Luffy todo el tiempo. Se rascó el cuello, nervioso, y por el gesto el cocinero pudo reparar en la bolsa que tenía.

—¿Eso?

Zoro miró el paquete como si lo viera por primera vez, arqueó las cejas y se preguntó si valía la pena. En ese momento se sentía un poco tonto y arrepentido, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Extendió la bolsa y se la dio.

Por la expresión en la cara de Roronoa, Sanji podía esperar que allí adentro hubiese una bomba, pero cuando la abrió con inmensa curiosidad no podía creer lo que veía y hasta sintió ganas de reírse a carcajadas, pero por respeto al semblante del marimo la reprimió a tiempo y sólo soltó un sonido gutural que bien podía ser de sorpresa.

—¿Y esto? —en su mano tenía una ropa de bebé, diminuta y sencilla. Un conjunto básico de color blanco.

—Es que Usopp estuvo llenándome la cabeza estos días y volviéndome loco —dijo justificándose—, en parte tiene razón —alzó un hombro—. Si no llegamos a la isla de los Okama y el bebé nace no tiene nada.

Sanji arqueó las cejas, ¿podía ser tan idiota de no haber pensado antes en esos detalles? Bueno, admitía que no lo había hecho por la sencilla razón de que en sus planes no estaba traer esa vida al mundo. ¿Para qué preocuparse por esos pormenores, entonces? No tenía sentido.

—Lo compré en la última isla que visitamos —explicó al sentirse inquieto por tanto silencio.

—En ese caso hacen falta pañales y leche —murmuró el cocinero, más que hablando con el espadachín diciéndoselo a sí mismo. Como reprendiéndose por no haber caído en la cuenta mucho antes. Tanta había sido su negación que llegado a ese punto seguía pensando y diciendo que el bebé no iba a existir tarde o temprano.

Pero Zoro no estaba en la mente del cocinero y solía tomarse a pecho todo lo que decían, así que tomó esas palabras como un reproche implícito.

—Para tú información Usopp me obligó a comprarle al menos un pañal y leche materna en polvo —gruñó—, son bien caras esas mierdas así que no pude comprar más y no quiero tener que pedirle dinero prestado a Nami —porque los intereses de la navegante aumentaban de acuerdo a la necesidad del otro—, podrías al menos darme las gracias.

—No te lo estaba reprochando, imbécil —explotó, saturado de que siempre estuvieran mal interpretando todo lo que decían—, te agradezco el gesto, porque yo no había pensando en eso —sonrió mordaz, dolido por la postura del espadachín—, aunque el crédito se lo tengo que dar a Usopp.

—Pues bien, dáselo a él y vete a la mierda —se puso de pie con el fin de irse, pero la mano de Sanji en su brazo se lo impidió.

—Espera, Zoro —rogó con desesperación y cierto tinte de angustia—. Lo siento, no quise ser grosero… es que…

Zoro asintió, creía ser lo suficientemente humano para entender que Sanji estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil. A su vez el cocinero era lo suficientemente empático para darse cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba todo eso al espadachín. Debía darle crédito de eso.

—Es muy bonito —dijo, al no saber qué decir, levantando apenas la mano que sostenía la diminuto prenda. Zoro chistó, todavía molesto. —¿Usopp te obligó a comprarlo? —preguntó sopesando las probabilidades de que el tirador hubiera llegado a una acertada conclusión—¿Por qué?

—No me obligó —explicó sentándose de nuevo—, estuvimos hablando. En realidad él hablaba —aclaró—, y mencionó eso… de que si el bebé tiene que nacer no había nada para él, ni ropa, ni comida… así que cuando anclamos pensé que… Estaba paseando —se trababa con sus propias palabras.

—¿Paseando? No ha de ser que te perdiste, marimo.

—Estaba paseando, dije —remarcó con fastidio—, y vi eso en una tienda —señaló la prenda—, entré, la compré y pensé que, todo muy bonito, tiene ropa pero… faltaba leche y pañales, ¿verdad? Pero te digo, esas cosas son caras y apenas me alcanzó para una mísera lata y un —remarcó el detalle de que era uno sólo—, un pañal.

Sanji rió bajito, contento por el detalle de que Zoro fuera tan atento.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo, pero gracias.

Zoro lo miró de manera extraña. ¿No tenía por qué hacerlo? Abrió la boca para tocar ese tema, pero no tuvo tanto coraje para hacerlo, no quería acabar discutiendo con el cocinero una vez que lograban hablarse sin ladrarse de por medio.

—Después Usopp me vio con todas esas cosas y tuve que contarle… —cambió a último momento la oración.

—Gracias.

—Ya me las distes como tres veces.

—No hay culo que te venga bien, eh —se fastidió—, si no te las doy porque no te las doy, si te las doy porque te las doy —chistó.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó al ver que se ponía de pie.

—Tengo que hacer la cena, marimo —levantó una mano—y no empecemos con eso de que tengo que hacer reposo porque bastante tengo con Luffy y mi doctor.

Zoro tuvo que morderse la lengua y en cambio caminar tras él. En la cocina Sanji intentó bordear la mesa, pero a veces perdía noción del tamaño de su panza y, sin querer, la golpeó contra la punta de la mesada.

—¡¿Qué haces? ¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! ¡¿Quieres que nazca con contusión cerebral?  
—¡No lo hago a propósito! —reprochó sobándose el vientre adolorido—¡Y no digas que va a nacer porque todavía no sabemos qué va a pasar!

—Siempre igual, te llevas todo por delante. ¿Quién diría que serías tan torpe?

—Púdrete —le dijo y después empezó a reír sin que nadie hubiera contado un chiste. Zoro alzó las cejas, no entendía qué le veía de gracioso. Sanji le palmeó un hombro y susurró—Si alguien me hubiera dicho nueve meses atrás que yo estaría teniendo esta conversación contigo y en estas circunstancias —se señaló el vientre con las dos manos—le hubiera llenado el culo de patadas al imbécil en cuestión —pensó en Ivankov—. ¿Quién iba a decir que acabaría teniendo un lazo con el que menos quería tenerlo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sanji dejó de reír para mirarlo fijamente.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, marimo —suspiró— y no me molesta, si te preguntas eso. Que no es perfecto, lo admito, pero tampoco es tan terrible —Miró la prenda que seguía sosteniendo en sus manos—, también hay cosas buenas. Iré a guardarla —le sonrió con afecto y dio la vuelta para irse, en el preciso momento que Nami entraba a la cocina.

—Chicos, se avecina una tormenta.

—¡Nami-swan, qué bonita estás hoy!

Nami lo ignoró, ya se habían visto a la mañana y le había dicho lo mismo, y llevaba puesta la misma ropa y la misma cara de cansancio.

—El viento va a ser bueno para navegar —explicó—y no sólo nos alejará más del barco del gobierno que nos está siguiendo, creo que para un par de días, por la noche, estaremos en la isla Kamabakka —avisó con una gran sonrisa.

Pero Sanji no sonrió. Contrario a lo esperado por la navegante, el cocinero se quedó tieso en el sitio, como si no pudiera creer en las palabras de ella. Hasta que de golpe se obligó a reaccionar, plantó una sonrisa falsa y exclamó:

—¡Esa es mi Nami-swan! ¡Justo a tiempo! —pasó junto a ella para ir hasta el cuarto de los chicos.

Miró el cielo notando que el sol estaba en todo su esplendor y no se avistaba ni una mísera nube, pero conocía bien a Nami y sabía que tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas. Si ella decía que iba a llover, iba a llover.

Afuera, Usopp y Franky estaban acomodando los toneles y cubriendo la pólvora con brea dentro de los depósitos, tapando los cañones y envolviendo con lona cada rendija. Las tormentas en el Nuevo Mundo podían ser impredecibles. Podía caer agua como podían caer peces o lo que permitiese la imaginación.

Durante la cena y mientras se desataba la tormenta, Chopper se la pasó respondiendo preguntas respecto a los embarazos, sus mitos y sus verdades. La más interesada parecía ser Nami, lo que llevó al cyborg a bromear al respecto.

—¿Qué? ¿Planeas quedarte embarazada?

—No, idiota —lo miró entre ojos—, pero es bueno saber por si pasa.

Robin miró al cocinero notándolo absorto, de ser una situación normal y cotidiana hubiera acotado algo al respecto para defender a su navegante y esa suposición. De ser el Sanji de siempre sin dudas hubiera salido con un "Nadie embaraza a Nami-swan sin mi consentimiento" o similares.

—Está lloviendo cada vez más fuerte —dijo Brook y de inmediato el barco se sacudió.

Nami, Franky y Luffy se pusieron de pie para comprobar no haber chocado con nada que pudiera ser potencialmente peligroso: un archipiélago, un iceberg o el extenso coral que bordeaba la isla Kamabakka.

La navegante no olvidaba que esas aguas eran muy traicioneras, así que la cena quedó olvidada pues debían vigilar el rumbo del barco y asegurarse de no quedar encallados o en el fondo del mar. La tormenta de rayos en el vasto y negro firmamento iluminaba la noche. El viento podía ser un aliado en esos momentos, pero también un mortal enemigo. Las olas habían adquirido en cuestión de minutos dimensiones monstruosas.

Por experiencia sabían que durante una noche de tormenta no lograrían dormir, debían estar todos muy atentos, sacando el agua que entraba a los camarotes y asegurándose de que no se destrozase el barco, los mástiles y las velas.

Sanji en esa ocasión por supuesto que no pudo ayudar. Estar en cubierta podía ser muy peligroso, esquivando todo lo que danzaba de un lado al otro, el Sunny mismo se bamboleaba y ya era peligroso para los usuarios más para él quien no gozaba de buen equilibrio. Se contentó con acomodar la cocina y acostarse por orden del médico.

Iba a ser más seguro para él si estaba en la camilla haciendo reposo que caminando de un lado al otro. Pero no podía dormir aunque lo intentó. Las palabras de Nami, asegurando que para dentro de dos días lograrían llegar ante Ivankov habían logrado mellarlo de una manera que no sabía precisar muy bien.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y pudo ver a Usopp gracias a que la de la enfermería también estaba abierta. A lo lejos le sonrió y el tirador, empapado de pies a cabeza caminó hasta él para asegurarse de que no necesitara nada.

—¿Todo bien afuera?

Usopp asintió secándose la cara con una toalla, lo miró y lo señaló con la cabeza preguntándole implícitamente.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te pasa algo?

Sanji hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a tomar asiento. Quizás tenía ganas de conversar, pensó Usopp. Era su culpa por estar siempre atento a él. Porque si por esa puerta hubiera entrado cualquier otro, su víctima hubiera sido cualquier otra, pero tenía que ser el tirador quien siempre iba a ver cómo estaba; si es que no era Luffy, que por ser el capitán tenía bastante obligaciones contrario a lo que muchos pensarían con chico tan distraído.

—Nami me dijo que en estos días estaremos en la isla Kamabakka —reveló el cocinero con seriedad.

—Sí, a nosotros también nos contó —bajó la vista, sin estar muy seguro de tocar el tema con el cocinero. —Bueno, ya todo volverá a ser como antes, ¿no? —le sonrió con tristeza—Era lo que querías.

Sanji asintió, recostando la cabeza contra los almohadones.

—Sí —confesó—, nunca quise estar embarazado y fue un calvario para mí estos ochos meses —asintió—, pero…

Usopp volvió a levantar la cabeza aguardando por las palabras de su amigo, sin embargo Sanji se tomó su tiempo para continuar.

—¿Pero? —lo alentó.

—Pero nunca antes me había sentido así, ¿sabes? —confesó—No es felicidad, porque me he amargado mucho todo este tiempo, sin embargo es la primera vez que siento que… —chistó, inconforme por no dar con las palabras justas—siento que me vida tiene un sentido o que mi existencia tiene un fin claro —rió bajito ante la idea—, supongo que así deben sentirse todas las mujeres, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, las madres, las mujeres embarazadas —aclaró sin necesidad, pues Usopp le había entendido a la primera. —Comprender que estás trayendo una vida al mundo —silbó—, asusta, pero también te hace reparar en lo trascendente que es ese detalle. Gran detalle. Porque ese bebé el día de mañana va a ser un hombre o una mujer que cumplirá una función en el mundo. Sea médico, cantante, pirata o marine… va a conocer a otras personas, va a amar, va a odiar, va a sufrir, va a ser feliz…

—¿S-Sanji? —intentó interrumpirlo en ese momento aprovechando que había silenciado brevemente, lo miró a los ojos notándolos húmedos y le sonrió. —¿Quieres tener ese bebé o no?

—No lo sé, Usopp… ya no sé nada —murmuró con tristeza—, digo —continuó con energía—, me ha hecho pasar por todo el desgraciado, estos ocho meses fueron una tortura…

—No le digas así, que te escucha.

—Y después de tanto, saber que no voy a poder tenerlo frente a mí y decirle "Tú, maldito bastardo, me pateabas por las noches y no me dejabas dormir" —rió apenas, pero fue una risa de desconsuelo—, no poder saber cómo es su carita, es un poco… —tosió, tratando de contener las lágrimas—Injusto —asintió, porque esa era la palabra que más se ajustaba—, es muy injusto, Usopp.

El mentado no sabía para quien, si era injusto para el bebé, para Sanji o para los dos, pero comprendía el significado subyacente en esa queja.

—Tienes que tomar una decisión, Sanji —apremió, su peor defecto no era ser negativo, era ser realista—, porque quizás para mañana —dudaba de eso por la tormenta—, estemos frente a Ivankov.

—Lo sé… y lo pensé —explicó—, y estoy seguro de que lo mejor es que no nazca. ¿Para qué? ¿Para traerlo a este mundo a qué? —levantó los hombros—¿A sufrir, a ser producto de burlas? La gente lo tomará como un jodido experimento, lo señalarán y dirán "el primer bebé nacido de un hombre, qué asco" —negó con la cabeza—Además soy un pirata, estamos en un barco pirata —dijo con vehemencia—, es el último lugar en el mundo en donde un bebé podría vivir. Eso sin restar que yo, como padre —negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no se veía en ese papel—, soy pésimo para esas cosas. Me encantan las mujeres y siempre me gustó la idea de formar una familia, pero esto no es una familia.

—No digas eso, Sanji —se enojó, frunciendo el ceño—¿de veras crees que esto no es familia? ¿Qué somos entonces nosotros? No somos simples amigos, no somos conocidos… somos… tu familia en este barco.

El cocinero silenció tragando grueso, Usopp parecía a punto de largarse a llorar de la bronca que sentía. Sanji notaba que lo había lastimado y no era para menos.

—Ustedes para mí son mi familia ahora —repitió—, tengo un papá al que no conozco y tuve una mamá, pero ahora en el presente…

—Lo siento —dijo con sinceridad—, no quise decirlo de esa forma, me refería a que… —dudó en seguir hablando porque después de todo ya no estaba tan seguro de esa vieja afirmación—bueno, ya no lo pienso así… la verdad es que este bebé no tiene dos papás, ni siquiera tiene uno —lo miró sonriéndole—tiene como cuatro y contando —ambos carcajearon apenas.

No, no eran una familia tipo, les faltaba el perro aunque bien que podía considerar a Chopper como la mascota abordo, pero para Sanji comenzaba a ser perfecto, al menos el darse cuenta de que ese bebé contaba con tantos brazos para acunarlo, con tantas voces para aconsejarle, con tantas manos para acariciarlo.

Algunos tienen un solo papá e incluso ni siquiera eso, pero ese bebé vendría al mundo con cuatro, cinco, seis y hasta nueve padres. Sí, tal vez el lugar no era el más idóneo para una criatura, pero tendría a su alrededor personas con la fuerza —especialmente interna— para cuidarlo y protegerlo de toda adversidad.

Por primera vez Sanji se daba cuenta de eso que había querido negarse hasta el último minuto: sí, quería a ese bebé. Y decírselo a sí mismo, admitírselo, fue liberador.

—Llegado a este punto, después de todo lo que atravesé —hizo verbal su sentir, una confesión sólo para el tirador—no quiero deshacerme de él.

Usopp le regaló su más ancha sonrisa y estiró una mano para posarla sobre el vientre y, como solía ser común con él, el bebé se removió inquieto como si ese fuera su saludo o su "aquí estoy". Sanji lo sintió, pero su rostro se curvó en una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sanji no pudo responderle de inmediato, tomó aire y lo soltó escandalosamente.

—Nada, es que… hace rato que me está doliendo…

—¡¿Y por qué no dices nada? —Usopp se puso de pie de un salto.

—Tranquilo —lo tomó de la muñeca y lo volvió a sentar de un tirón—, Chopper dijo que tener contracciones a estas alturas es normal, que no tengo que preocuparme si no son rítmicas.

—¿Hace mucho que las tienes?

—Después de cenar.

—¿Y controlaste el tiempo?

—Dios, es horrible —dijo encorvándose en la camilla y avisando así que ahí iba otra.

Como si el bebé dentro de su vientre hubiera escuchado toda la conversación, como si hubiera recibido la confirmación que esperaba o la invitación necesaria para llegar al mundo, se le ocurrió nacer esa noche.

Porque las contracciones empezaron a ser rítmicas. Usopp no tardó más de media hora en llamar al doctor y ya para esas alturas Sanji no pudo reprimirlo más. Había querido hacerlo para evitar quedar como un maricón, pero Santo Cielo, ahora entendía por qué las mujeres gritaban como si las estuvieran matando. Y no es que hubiera presenciado muchos partos, uno sólo —y cuando era más joven— en la calle. La pobre mujer parecía estar siendo acuchillada por seres imaginarios. Qué escandalosa, pensó en su momento y ahí estaba él, gritando a todo pulmón.

—¡Sácame este dolor Chopper, me está matando! ¡Dame algo! ¡Inyéctame!

—Tranquilízate, Sanji —le rogó, tratando de asistirlo, pero el cocinero daba manotazos impidiendo que se le acercara—Sanji —volvió a llamarlo—, escúchame —le rogó con una sonrisa y su dulzura habitual—, tienes que tranquilizarte para hacerme la vida más fácil ¡maldición! —acabó por gritar arrojando su sombrero de la frustración.

Nunca había atendido un parto, a lo sumo había asistido a Doctorine en un par, ¿y encima su primer paciente tenía que ser un hombre? No, si no se consagraba como el mejor doctor del mundo en ese momento, la pelota daba en el poste.

—Sanji —le sostuvo las manos al ver que el dolor de la contracción comenzaba a menguar de nuevo—escúchame… el bebé quiere nacer ahora.

—¡¿Ahora?

—Parece que sí.

—¡Dile que no, todavía no!

—Estás con mucho dolor y dejarte con ese bebé adentro —negó con la cabeza—. No rompes bolsa porque, bueno, eres hombre, pero por eso mismo lo mejor va a ser sacarlo. Si la bolsa se rompió y no tenemos forma de saberlo puede morir y por consecuencia tú también… hay que sacarlo de ahí.

Sanji no pudo responder con palabras porque la nueva contracción volvía a dejarlo sin aire, pero al menos asintió. En ese punto Chopper giró y les pidió un favor a sus nakama que estaban conglomerados en la puerta con cara de espanto e incapaces de reaccionar, parecían figuras cristalizadas.

—Déjenme a solas con él unos minutos —los empujó delicadamente hacia la salida y cerró la puerta poniéndole la traba.

—Me dijiste que faltaba —le reclamó con lágrimas de dolor—, me dijiste que hasta dentro de una semana no nos teníamos que preocupar.

—Es verdad que te dije eso, Sanji —tomó aire—, pero así son estas cosas, un poco impredecible a veces.

—¿De verdad tiene que nacer, no puedes hacer algo para… no sé, dejarlo adentro?

—No, Sanji —le respondió con tristeza—, tienes que ser fuerte, sé que lo eres.

—No llores, Chopper —rogó con dolor físico y sentimental al ver como su amigo se quebraba— bastante tenemos con mis lágrimas. Ahora somos dos llorones…

—No estoy llorando —dijo entre sollozos—, bien —se compuso como por arte de magia—, ¿estás listo? Yo lo estoy.

—Sí, confío en ti.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo con una seriedad desgarradora—, porque es importante que entiendas algunas cosas en este momento.

Dio la vuelta y buscó todo lo necesario, entre los elementos que le podían ser de utilidad había una pequeña pistola.

—¿Eso? Es… —Sanji la reconoció como el arma que los bandidos murciélagos tenían consigo.

—Se les cayó y yo la guardé. Tiene anestesia, pero no la suficiente.

—Santo cielo.

—¿Entiendes, no? —murmuró—Que tengo que abrirte el vientre…

—No me asustes con esas cosas, Chopper —dijo entre dientes soportando otra contracción.

—No estoy tratando de asustarte, pero… hay que hacerlo rápido —explicó con calma—, tengo que abrir, sacar el bebé y volver a cerrar antes de que la pérdida de sangre sea peligrosa.

Sanji entonces lo miró con una expresión extraña. Entendía todo lo que eso significaba. Si no moría por el shock que el sufrimiento de semejante operación podía causarle, cabía la posibilidad de morir por desangramiento.

—No es fácil conseguir tu tipo de sangre —murmuró con pesar—. Tenía en mente robarla en la última isla visitada, pero no hice de tiempo, y en la anterior no había de tu factor —cerró los ojos, tratado de reprimir las lágrimas—, fui muy tonto, en vez de preocuparme por esas cosas prefería creer que todo se iba a solucionar fácilmente una vez que estuviéramos ante Ivankov.

Tanto como el dolor de la contracción se lo permitió, Sanji se incorporó un poco tocando la cabeza del reno. Entendía, tal vez por vez primera con tanta claridad, la presión sobre los hombros del doctor.

Durante todo ese tiempo Chopper siempre había tenido presente lo riesgoso que podía ser llevar a cabo una operación dentro del barco, teniendo la posibilidad vedada de llevar el parto de forma natural por ser piratas, porque pisar un hospital era técnicamente imposible para gente como ellos.

Si fuera una mujer, el riesgo sería mínimo, pero allí en altamar y con semejante tormenta, incluso siendo hombre o mujer, era muy riesgoso.

—Yo… hice suficiente medicina para palear los dolores —explicó el reno—, pero algunas plantas son difíciles de conseguir, intenté hacerme de todo durante estos días…

—Chopper —lo silenció—, ya no importa nada de todo eso —entendía que no había querido preocupar a nadie con esos detalles que a él, por ser doctor precisamente, no se le escapaban—, ábreme —instó con serenidad—, seguramente gritaré como una mujer con la uña rota, pero hazlo lo más rápido que puedas sin importar lo que suceda —Se tiró de vuelta en la camilla porque el dolor se le volvía a ser intolerable—Sólo prométeme una cosa…

—¿Qué?

—Que pase lo que pase vas a hacer nacer a ese bebé. Al menos consuélame con eso.

—Sí, Sanji… —asintió con una sonrisa—, voy a traer con vida a ese bebé.

—Bien, doctor —pactó con brío—manos a la obra.

—¡Sí! —asintió con las energías renovadas y con más confianza en sí mismo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta fue golpeada con insistencia y la voz de Luffy reclamándoles que abriesen se mezcló con el nuevo grito del cocinero. Chopper a esas alturas necesitó dejar las cosas otra vez en claro. Abrió la puerta y miró a los tres que estaban en su rango visual.

—Bien, la situación es la siguiente: tengo que abrir a Sanji con la poca anestesia que tengo y que pude hacer en estos meses. Y tengo que cerrarlo con rapidez si pretendo que salga con vida de esto, porque no sé si la sangre que tengo para Sanji y la que pude conseguir en estos días va a ser suficiente.

Usopp tragó saliva, sabía todo eso porque Chopper ya les había alertado de lo que significaba traer ese bebé al mundo.

—¡Y-Yo te ayudo!

—No, Usopp… tú te impresionas fácilmente, te me vas a desmayar —al ver que iba a replicar, exclamó—¡tengo que abrir a una persona, ¿entiendes? —Volvió a mirar a sus nakama y llegó a una lúcida conclusión—Luffy, Zoro y Usopp esperaran afuera.

—No, Chopper… —se rehusó el capitán dando un paso al frente.

—¡Si quieren que haya más probabilidades de que le salve la vida, deben hacerme caso a mí ahora!

No podía trabajar con esos tres en el reducido espacio, nerviosos y ansiosos lograrían alterarlo y necesitaba ser lo más frío que podía para llevar a cabo tan titánica labor. Porque volvía a repetirse que la historia sería distinta si en vez de Sanji, un nakama, un amigo y un hermano, fuera cualquier otra persona.

—Yo te ayudaré —dijo Robin poniendo una mano en el brazo del capitán en son de consuelo y de paso, para echarlo hacia atrás.

—Perfecto, Robin… con tu akuma no mi deberás sujetar a Sanji mientras lo esté abriendo —Suponía con seguridad que iba a removerse del dolor, por muy mugiwara que fuera cualquier ser humano en su situación acabaría por colapsar ante una cirugía de esas magnitudes sin anestesia. —Necesito alguien que tenga estómago y no se me desmaye a mitad de camino para que me asista.

—Yo directamente no tengo estómago —dijo Brook rápidamente y sin carcajear— y me gustaría ayudarte.

—Bueno.

Eso era perfecto, porque algo le decía que Brook sabría mantener la calma. Dejó la puerta abierta para que los demás pudieran ver desde lejos todo lo que ocurría adentro. Nami dio la vuelta con la respiración entre cortada de la impresión.

—Tengo que controlar el rumbo del Sunny o terminaremos en cualquier lado si no en el fondo del mar—tomó al cyborg del brazo arrastrándolo—, necesito ayuda.

Zoro buscó una botella de sake y le sacó el tapón. Por un momento creyeron que iba a dárselo al embarazado, después de todo el alcohol era lo que se usaba en operaciones sin anestesia y en altamar, pero no, era para él. Necesitaba un trago y algo que calmara los nervios que le transmitían los otros dos. Usopp hablando y a Luffy caminando y comiendo sin parar.


	16. All Blue

Luffy permaneció con la vista fija en la horrible escena, repitiéndose mentalmente que Sanji era fuerte, pero viendo con claridad cómo iba aumentando la sangre que caía por la camilla, como si de una historia de horror se tratase.

Preciada sangre. Necesaria sangre.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y reprimir las ganas de gritar cuando los propios gritos de Sanji cesaron finalmente. Alaridos desgarradores que la medicina no había anestesiado del todo. Zoro había acabado con la botella en apenas minutos y Usopp finalmente se había quedado en silencio, aletargado. Suspendido en el tiempo que transcurría irrisoriamente lento.

La desesperación del doctor y de los dos nakama que lo asistían parecía llegar a él con retraso, un eco difuso, palabras aisladas que se perdían en los recovecos de su mente. Así recordó todas y cada una de las conversaciones mantenidas con el cocinero durante esos meses.

Luffy no resistió más sentir tanta impotencia y finalmente la puerta de la enfermería fue cerrada por Brook, trabajar contra reloj de esa manera era técnicamente imposible. De nada ayudaban los gritos del capitán y la desesperación silenciosa, pero palpable de los otros dos.

Zoro acabó por atravesar la puerta de la cocina dando un sonoro portazo. Necesitaba sentir las gotas caer en su cara, lavándole las lágrimas que en vano intentaba ocultar. Nami no quiso preguntar, no quiso saber. Y de repente para Franky que el Sunny corriese peligro le parecía intrascendente.

Dejó el timón de lado y se acercó a la cocina para preguntarle a Zoro si todo ya había terminado; pero al ver la expresión de su rostro no tuvo coraje para hacer esa sencilla pregunta. Nami lo empujó para correrlo del camino y se metió dentro de la cocina, siendo seguida por el cyborg y más tarde, mucho más tarde, por el espadachín.

Luffy estaba sentado en el piso, encogido y con el rostro oculto entre las piernas, mientras que Usopp parado frente a la puerta —otra vez abierta— de la enfermería intentaba comprender. Fue esa vez, como en tantas otras ocasiones, que se daban cuenta de lo vulnerables que podían ser, de lo frágiles que eran pese a creerse por momentos como dioses poderosos.

Que sí, eran fuertes. Eran muy fuertes. De esa fuerza que nada tenía que ver con una física; pero hay factores que son irremediables, como la muerte. No se puede volver de ella, no se puede evitar cuando llega, ni escapar.

Nami abrió la boca con el fin de preguntar lo innegable, las lágrimas se habían agolpado en sus ojos y no pudo hablar. Nadie dijo nada por un breve intervalo, apenas les llegaba el sonido de la tormenta que azotaba sin clemencia el barco. Incluso el mismo Thousand Sunny parecía darse cuenta de lo que allí ocurría y no podía reclamar.

¿Y ahora? Se preguntaban, ¿qué podían hacer para borrar esa horrible sensación de fatalidad? ¿Existía alguna posibilidad de volver el tiempo atrás? ¿Existía algo que aliviase el dolor que amenazaba con consumirlos? ¿Si quiera un mero consuelo?

Esa fue la pregunta colectiva, mas no verbal. Luffy sabía que no había lugar para reclamos. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de buscar culpables para descargar esa bronca, pero Chopper había dado lo mejor de sí. Lo sabían todos.

—Lo siento —fue el murmulló de Chopper, el primero en tener coraje para afrentar la realidad—, lo siento mucho… yo… —Le hubiera gustado agregar "hice lo mejor que pude", pero la voz se le quebró. Era un confort vacío que ni a él le consolaba.

El sonido de todos hablando, reprochando y lamentándose al mismo tiempo se entremezcló, pero de golpe guardaron silencio al oír el llanto de un bebé. Fue Usopp el que se acercó a la camilla donde Sanji reposaba como si estuviera dormido; pero sabía que no lo estaba. No abriría los ojos, no se levantaría.

El pequeño bebé, rosado y desnudo agitaba las manos buscando el calor de quien le había acunado por esos ocho meses, pero el cuerpo de Sanji estaba helado. El tirador pensó que debía sentir frío y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Con las manos temblorosas lo tomó y lo apoyó contra su pechó para consolarlo, para darle el calor que pretendía, que le hacía falta y no tenía.

El color de sus cabellos, verdes, invocó al espadachín, le ayudó a salir de ese entumecimiento para acercarse al tirador y así mirar lo que tenía en brazos más de cerca. No pudo ver el cuerpo de Sanji, no quería hacerlo porque sabía que mirarlo sería suficiente para quebrarlo.

—Es muy bonito —dijo tratando de sonreír.

¿"Es muy bonito" había dicho Zoro? Es que no sabía muy bien por qué, pero hasta el último momento dudaba de que fuera en verdad un ser humano. Es decir, todo era tan extraño que se le dificultaba concebirlo sano y normal; pero ahí estaba, buscando con desesperación un pecho materno que nunca tendría. ¡Sí supiera que había salido de un hombre!

Lo tomó entre sus fornidos brazos con desconfianza, nunca antes había cargado a un bebé tan pequeño, frágil e indefenso. Caminó hasta la cocina y se colocó en cuclillas frente al capitán. Esperó unos segundos hasta que habló.

—Luffy, míralo —le instó, pero el chico permaneció con la cara oculta entre las rodillas y apenas negó con la cabeza—. Míralo, Luffy —volvió a insistir con brusquedad.

—Zoro —reprochó Nami al ver el poco tacto que tenía el espadachín, pero dejaba de lado que Zoro siempre sabía cómo relacionarse con Luffy.

—No quiero —murmuró el capitán con voz trémula.

—Míralo, maldición —bramó con tanta energía que el bebé quebró en llanto—, míralo porque es lo que Sanji nos dejó. Míralo porque ahora te necesita. Sanji confiaba en nosotros, en nuestra ayuda.

—Sanji ya no está, Zoro tonto. —Lentamente levantó la cabeza, con la cara hecha un asco, mezcla de lágrimas, mocos y quién sabe qué cosa más.

Pero vio la carita del bebé y la fuerza con la que lloraba y entendió lo que su espadachín estaba tratando de decirle. Sí, se había quedado sin cocinero y aunque encontrase el mejor del mundo no sería Sanji. Sí, la travesía jamás sería igual sin unos de sus nakama. Sí, se sentía impotente porque había entrado duramente por dos años para proteger a los que quería, pero ni Jimbei, ni Rayleigh, siquiera Ace, le dijeron qué hacer en caso de que uno de sus tripulantes perdiera la vida dando a luz. No había sabido cómo pelear esa batalla en particular, nadie le había dicho cómo debía hacerlo.

Pero había algo chiquitito, muy pequeño que necesitaba de brazos fuertes que lo protegiesen. Había algo, una luz que titilaba en la inmensidad de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido. Era algo que había salido de Sanji; una especie de regalo, quizás.

—Él lo quería —murmuró Usopp conteniendo el llanto—, él quería a ese bebé. Me lo dijo…

—Igual… —musitó Robin tapando el cuerpo del cocinero con una sábana—ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso. Sólo él no se había percatado de lo mucho que se había encariñado con el bebé.

Chopper asintió, para él eso había sido claro; por ser su doctor y haberlo acompañado durante todos esos meses sabía que la preocupación del cocinero era fidedigna por mucho que este intentase simular que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Luffy se fue poniendo de pie a la par que lo fue haciendo Zoro, y le sacó la criatura de las manos para mirarlo más de cerca.

—Tiene pito así que es nene —aclaró sin necesidad, sonriendo en ese mar de lágrimas. Sentir su cuerpito pegado al pecho lo llenó de un calor muy especial, de uno que le recordaba vagamente al que le provocaban los abrazos de Sanji.

No es que hubieran sido mucho, pero en ese último tiempo Sanji se había vuelto un poco cariñoso. Y eso no era lo raro ya que él había sido cariñoso siempre con las mujeres, sino el hecho de que lo fuera con él pese a no ser una chica. El punto es que el calor que sentía y la sensación eran unas muy parecidas. Y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba sentirse así.

—¿Y ahora? —murmuró Franky apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, ¿ahora qué iban a hacer? No sólo habían perdido a un nakama, tenían un bebé en el barco que necesitaba atención.

—Ahora… —dijo Zoro con frialdad—Ahora iremos a la isla de los okama y mataremos a Ivankov.

Luffy negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Zoro hablaba en serio.

—Ahora no tiene sentido ir.

—Si él no le hubiera hecho eso, Sanji estaría con nosotros —dijo Usopp apoyando el sentimiento del espadachín.

—Si él no le hubiera hecho eso —emuló el capitán mirando abstraído las muecas del bebé en sus brazos—, él no estaría aquí.

Y no es que prefiriese una presencia por la otra, pero se daba cuenta de muchas cosas en ese momento que no sabía poner en palabras. Porque esos habían sido los meses más extraños en la vida de los Mugiwara, pero nunca antes había visto a Sanji tan vivo por dentro con eso que llevaba en su vientre. Algo le decía que su cocinero había sido feliz, que si le hubieran dado la oportunidad de volver a elegir, hubiera cometido los mismos errores y aciertos para tener el mismo final.

—No creo que el fin de la reina hubiera sido este —se animó a opinar la arqueóloga; para ella tampoco tenía sentido buscar un culpable o un responsable—. Por el momento tenemos otros asuntos más importantes que atender.

El bebé incrementó el nivel de su llanto demostrando que no estaba a gusto con la circunstancia actual. Luffy lo miró con extrañeza, como si buscara entender qué era lo que necesitaba, hasta que Nami hizo verbal lo evidente.

—Debe tener frío y hambre —se llevó una mano a la frente y luego se frotó los ojos—, no pensamos en nada de eso.

—Traeré ropa y un pañal —dijo Zoro sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Usopp.

El tirador tomó la camisa que le habían quitado al cocinero antes de empezar con la cirugía, era apenas un trapo destrozado, pero cumplía con la función. Tomó al bebé que Luffy contemplaba con curiosidad infantil y lo envolvió en ella.

Parecía que el olor o quizás sentir un poco del calor paterno había sido suficiente, porque envuelto en la camisa se quedó dormido. Zoro llegó al rato para encontrarlo así. Igual lo vistieron, entre gritos y exclamaciones de Nami diciéndoles que eran unos brutos y unos inútiles, pero es que ninguno de los tres tenía ese tipo de experiencia. Poner el pañal fue toda una aventura y no menos vestirlo. Primero lo intentó Luffy, pero enseguida desistió; y Zoro tenía tanto miedo de hacerle daño que lo trataba como una figura de cristal que en cualquier momento podría romperse, hasta que Usopp terminó la tarea empezada por los otros dos, con éxito.

—Dios santo, tres hombres para atender un bebé. Manga de inútiles.

—Quiero verte a ti haciendo esto —retó el espadachín.

Nami levantó una mano y dio la vuelta para ir hacia la lata de leche materna que estaba sobre la mesada. Leyó las instrucciones y se puso a prepararla, el problema es que no tenían biberón aunque Chopper manifestó que con una jeringa podían subsanar momentáneamente el pormenor.

Alguien tenía que hacerlos volver a la dura realidad y fue Brook.

—Chicos… hay que hacer el entierro.

Por ese breve intervalo parecían haber olvidado de que allí faltaba uno, y no porque el cupo de nueve estuviese completo con el bebé, pero su presencia parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para acaparar la atención de todos.

El silencio fue terrorífico, de repente el músico sintió que había hecho mal en decir aquello, pero el capitán habló aligerándole la culpa.

—Quiero verlo una vez más antes de hacerlo.

De esa forma, uno por uno pasó por la enfermería para despedirse de su nakama. Luffy no estuvo mucho tiempo, pero el poco tiempo que permaneció allí le prometió que hallaría el All Blue por él y que se lo mostraría a su hijo.

Zoro sintió ganas de despertarlo a golpes, de rogarle que abriese los ojos. Le dolía pensar que ya nadie lo llamaría "marimo", que nadie lo haría bregar como lo hacía él. No hizo verbal ninguno de sus pensamientos, porque para él no tenía sentido hacerlo de esa forma.

Usopp le prometió que siempre cuidaría al pequeño y que siempre le hablaría de él. Todos parecían haber llegado a la misma resolución sin acuerdo previo, y recién cuando el tirador lo hizo verbal repararon en ello.

—Le hablaremos de ti y le contaremos que eras el mejor cocinero del mundo. Que le hacías la vida imposible a tu otro papá —Nadie dijo nada porque ese era otro detalle que se les hacía indudable, el color de sus cabellos lo revelaba. Incluso Zoro no se atrevió a refutar esas palabras—, les diremos lo mucho que te gustaban las mujeres —alzó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza—, aunque quizás no seamos tan sincero en algunos aspecto. Pero sin dudas le diremos que clase de hombre eras, que tipo de filosofía tenías. Le enseñaremos a que nunca tiene que lastimar a una mujer.

—No le podemos enseñar a cocinar como él —reflexionó Luffy.

—No, claro… él era el mejor cocinero del mundo —combinó el tirador. —En resumidas cuentas no tienes que preocuparte de nada porque nosotros… lo vamos a cuidar muy bien. Ya sé que lo sabes, pero… te lo prometí.

No siguió hablando porque el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitió. Tomó aire y dio la vuelta. Al ver que las despedidas habían terminado formalmente siendo él el último, Robin volvió a cubrirlo con la sábana y, mientras las chicas limpiaban la enfermería con el único fin de borrar todo aquel recuerdo que los amargase y que les recordase que Sanji ya no estaba más con ellos, Brook y Franky acondicionaron el cuerpo del cocinero.

Comenzaba a amanecer para cuando iniciaron el entierro. Brook tocó un delicado réquiem mientras todos permanecían en silencio. En la claridad del agua y hacia el fondo del mar se dirigía lo que quedaba de Sanji. O casi.

Todos estaban callados, pero el pequeño se encargó de arruinar la triste melodía del músico abordo al quebrar nuevamente en llantos. La polea llegó a su punto máximo y Franky avisó que cortaría la soga. "Y adiós, Sanji… Hasta que nos volvamos a ver"

—Saluda a Ace y a Sabo de mi parte —pidió Luffy con la inocencia de un niño.

—Y a mí mamá —se apresuró a agregar el tirador.

De repente todos repararon en que tenían a alguien a quien saludar en el otro lado. Bueno, Sanji podría decirles en qué clase de hombres y mujeres se habían convertido. Podría contar anécdotas de sus aventuras.

—Dámelo un rato —pidió Zoro quitándoselo suavemente de los brazos al tirador.

Increíble, podía ser suave si se lo proponía. O quizás tan sólo que el pequeño le instaba a serlo.

—Dámelo a mí, Zoro —reclamó el capitán cuando Franky subió la polea y ya nada quedaba por hacer junto a la baranda—, tú ya lo tuviste mucho tiempo.

—Ey, chicos… deberíamos ponerle un nombre —opinó la navegante mirando lo inquieto que el pequeño era.

—No se me ocurre ninguno —Luffy frunció el ceño tratando de pensar en alguno que le gustase, pero todos tenían que ver con la comida. En tal caso, siendo hijo de Sanji tenía sentido ponerle el nombre de un plato, pero dudaba de que "Pastel de Carne" fuera aceptado por sus nakama.

Usopp tampoco había pensado en eso, ni tampoco se lo había preguntado a Sanji en las tantas conversaciones que habían tenido a solas. Miró a Zoro y llegó a la conclusión que el nombre del bebé debía quedar a su entera responsabilidad.

—Zoro, ¿pensaste en uno?

—Pues —el espadachín no estaba muy seguro.

—Sí, pensaste en uno —terció Robin risueña.

—Lo pensé, pero —negó con la cabeza—, no es un nombre para un bebé.

—Ya, no importa, dilo… quizás nos guste —apremió Chopper comenzando a sentir que el peso sobre sus hombros se desvanecía lentamente, mas sabía que jamás desaparecería del todo.

—Pues…

—Ya, ¿por qué dudas? —se quejó el cyborg—Tampoco es que pensaste en ponerle Wado Ichimonji.

Zoro lo miró enarcando una ceja, la de su ojo tuerto.

—¿No me digas que pensaste en ese nombre? —Se espantó la navegante.

Brook rió, para agregar:

—Es un nombre un poco extraño.

—No, idiotas —reprochó chistando—, no es Wado Ichimonji, pero… puede que les suene igual de extraño.

—Si no lo dices no lo sabremos nunca y terminará llamándose de una forma que quizás no te guste —lo apuró el capitán—. Como… Pastel de Carne —miró de reojo a sus tripulantes, haciendo la tentativa, pero nadie había prorrumpido en gritos diciendo que era el mejor nombre del mundo así que no siguió adelante con la sutil propuesta.

—Bueno —se dio por vencido—, pensé que… como Sanji… en fin… All Blue —sentenció resignado—. Suena bonito el All Blue todo junto, como un "Alblu", ¿se entiende? O bien un All a secas, el Blue vendría de rebote.

—Es un buen nombre —reconoció el tirador luego de un extenso silencio.

—Sigue siendo un poco extraño —confesó Nami.

—¡Es perfecto! —Luffy extendió los brazos al cielo.

—Es un nombre tonto —refutó el mismo que lo había dado a conocer. En el fondo sentía también que era el ideal, porque llamarlo así le recordaría irremediablemente al hombre con quien había sido el responsable de traerlo al mundo.

—No es tonto. Es el sueño de Sanji —Robin lo miró con una extraña sonrisa, sus ojos parecían estar humedeciéndose, después de todo había estado mostrándose fuerte y entera hasta ese momento—, All Blue —murmuró con cariño.

—A mí me gusta —dijo Chopper sonriendo—All Blue —repitió para acostumbrarse a llamarlo así.

—All, querido All, te haré una canción —agregó el músico—Una canción que hablará sobre los sueños de un hombre, sobre un mar mítico y hermoso. Y sobre sirenas también, que a tu padre le gustaban mucho —añadió con gracia.

Poco a poco la angustia fue dando paso a una sensación extraña de esperanza y serenidad. Que dolía la muerte de Sanji era un hecho; que dolería por muchos días, quizás semanas y meses, sin dudas. Tal vez por siempre.

Habrían llantos y lamentaciones, recuerdos y mucho dolor, pero también habría algo pequeño que les recordaría eternamente a ese nakama perdido. Y volvían a decirse que una persona no suplantaba a otra, que si les dieran a elegir, elegirían tener a Sanji allí con ellos, pero tenían tanto por hacer con un bebé a bordo de un barco pirata que casi no tenían tiempo para detenerse a llorar y evocar recuerdos dulces, que por ser recuerdos de alguien que ya no estaba se volvían amargos.

De esa forma Brook hizo miles de canciones de cuna que contaban historias sobre Sanji, versaban sobre bragas algunas veces, pero siempre tenían que ver con él. Como una forma de enseñarle a través de las letras de las canciones como había vivido su padre.

Robin le leía cuentos, desde prácticamente la primera semana que nació con la férrea decisión de que le leería hasta el día de su muerte o cuando ya el pequeño Blue —como le gustaba llamarlo— le dijera que estaba grande y que sabía leer solo.

Franky se encargó de su seguridad; hizo cien millones de cunas distintas perfeccionando el sistema de protección, porque nadie dejaba de lado que un barco pirata era un lugar muy peligroso para algo tan indefenso. A la par que el doctor siempre se aseguraba de que sus dolencias fueran las mínimas. Quizás a él la culpa lo mellase por siempre, la impotencia de no haber evitado algo que de todos modos podía ser inevitable, pero al menos se prometió internamente que cuidaría del pequeño.

Usopp era el encargado de hacerle juguetes y de entretenerlo junto al capitán. El inventor tenía imaginación para hacer coloridas pelotas con luces y sonidos que acaparaban la atención de All. Hasta Nami, con lo histérica que a veces sabía ser, tenía santa paciencia para atenderlo.

Zoro era el padre, así que para él eran todos los momentos preciados. Pasaban mucho rato a solas y le hablaba, le enseñaba a ser un hombre de bien, aunque el pequeño tuviera sólo un mes y poco entendiese de lo dura que podía ser a veces la vida.

Luffy continuó con su travesía; llevaría al pequeño All Blue a conocer el mar que le había dado su nombre y que su padre había querido ver, lo llevaría a descubrir el mundo y le mostraría como uno podía hacerse un rey de los piratas por si el día de mañana quería serlo.

(…)

Había pasado el tiempo de manera tan veloz que el tirador miraba al pequeño y no podía creerlo. Ahí iba de nuevo, tratando de escalarlo para colgarse de su nariz; tenía una extraña fijación con ella.

—Tío Usopp —tenía la costumbre de llamar a las cosas por su nombre, aunque ahí no estuviera ningún otro más que su tío Usopp, él debía mencionar el nombre como regla inamovible del idioma que manejaba. No concebía el "tío" como palabra unilateral—, cuéntame un cuento.

—Ya te conté como veinte y todavía ni siquiera almorzamos —le quitó delicadamente la mano de su nariz y lo abrazó con fuerza—, después pídele a la tía Robin que te lea un cuento de los libros que compraron en la última isla.

Pero sabía que el pequeño tenía una extraña rutina que rara vez quebraba. Los cuentos que la tía Robin le leía eran los nocturnos. Sólo por las noches y antes de dormir permitía que ella le leyera. Durante todo el resto del día corría por cuenta de Usopp alimentar su imaginación.

—¿Por qué tienes la nariz larga, tío Usopp? —preguntó tratando de agarrársela de nuevo.

—¿Por qué tú tienes el pelo verde?

—Por qué salí a mi papá —Se tocó la cabeza.

—Entonces yo tengo la nariz larga porque salí así.

—Es linda, me hubiera gustado tener una nariz así.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Usopp enarcó las cejas y estalló en carcajadas. Si Sanji estuviera ahí para escuchar a su hijo diciendo eso se moriría de nuevo, aunque de la risa.

—Pero al menos tengo las cejas de mi otro papá, ¿verdad? —se encogió en el sitio ocupando un lugar en las piernas de su tío favorito. O al menos uno de sus favoritos porque un día podía ser uno y al otro día, otro.

—¿Quién te contó eso?

—El tío Luffy —comentó con emoción, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo—. Dice que tengo las cejas más lindas del mundo.

—Y tiene razón —le sonrió—, tienes las cejas más lindas del mundo. Y sí, son como las de tu otro papá.

Lo abrazó más fuerte, aspirando su aroma como si de esa forma pudiera estar más cerca del nakama al que todavía no podía olvidar. Ni quería olvidar. Habían pasado los años, cierto, pero a veces tenía momentos de debilidad, como ese.

—¿Por qué estás triste, tío Usopp?

—No estoy triste —intentó tranquilizarlo, el pequeño era muy empático. Demasiado—Y si lo estoy, con tus abrazos dejo de estarlo.

En respuesta el pequeño lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía, sus manitas apenas alcanzaban a cubrir los musculosos brazos de su tío. Hundió la cara, sin que el detalle de la barba tupida le molestase en absoluto.

—All... —interrumpió la voz de Zoro—tu tía Nami está terminando de hacer la comida, ¿no dijiste que ibas ayudarla?

El pequeño llevó una mano a su cabeza, como si estuviera reprendiéndose mentalmente por haberse olvidado, gesto que le arrancó una sonrisa al padre. Lo tomó de la pequeña mano y caminó con él hasta la cocina.

En cada rincón de ese lugar se podía sentir la presencia del cocinero; aunque este ya no estuviera, la voz chillona del pequeño llenaba cada uno de esos recovecos que Sanji había dejado vacío.

Su padre y su tía comenzaron a discutir por el mal uso de uno de los artefactos. Sanji en el pasado era muy quisquilloso con su lugar de trabajo, pero Nami tenía presente que ya no estaba para reprender a nadie duramente, y no iba a tolerarlo del espadachín. Bastante con estar ahí cocinándole a todos.

Porque Luffy no había querido sumar un tripulante más, no había querido buscar a un cocinero, así que se turnaban entre ellos para llevar a cabo la labor. Había días, como los miércoles que le tocaban a Zoro, que nadie quería comer. Vaya uno a saber por qué, se decía el espadachín.

—Hoy me tocaba a mí, así que no te quejes, ¿para qué me cambiaste el día?

A Nami me le hubiera gustado responderle "porque entre Luffy y tú no sé quién de los dos es peor en la cocina". Con el capitán era imposible comer algo; las pocas veces que se había hecho cargo había acabado por comerse todo —y crudo— antes de que pudieran sentarse a la mesa. Así que enseguida él fue descartado de la labor con la excusa válida de que era el capitán y no correspondía que trabajara el doble.

Cualquier cosa a decir era válida con tal de impedir que esos dos estuvieran al frente de la cocina. En medio de los gritos y las quejas que iban creciendo en decibeles, la voz de All Blue quebró el tumulto.

—¡Basta, papá! ¡No le grites!

—Muy bien, Blue —terció Nami mirando con autosuficiencia al espadachín—, es algo que tu otro papá hubiera impedido. Sanji nunca —remarcó mirando con fiereza a Zoro—permitía que fueras tan insolente conmigo.

La navegante era la encargada de infundirle al pequeño la filosofía de su padre, siempre le estaba reprendiendo cuando trataba groseramente a una mujer y le explicaba cómo su padre reaccionaría en determinados casos. Después de todo, ella, mejor que nadie, sabía cómo Sanji gustaba de tratar a las mujeres.

—Pídeles disculpas, papá.

—Lo único que me faltaba —Zoro se llevó una mano a la frente—, tener una versión mini de ese cocinero. Falta que me diga "marimo" y cartón lleno.

—Y no me obligues a enseñarle todos los apodos —amenazó Nami.

—Lo siento, ¿ok? —se apresuró a decir el espadachín.

La puerta fue abierta interrumpiendo a los tres implicados. La pregunta de Luffy casi la pudieron adivinar, a tal punto que Nami se adelantó antes de que el capitán abriese la boca.

—Falta todavía.

—Qué lenta —se quejó.

—¡No le digas lenta a la tía Nami!

Luffy pareció reparar en la cosita pequeña que a duras penas le llegaba a la cintura al espadachín y le regaló una sonrisa ancha.

—Ey, tú… —agitó un brazo—¿Quieres subir ahora?

—¡Sí! —exclamó el niño extendiendo los brazos al cielo.

—Luffy —espetó Zoro cerrando los ojos por un breve intervalo, le había dicho que eso podía ser peligroso, pero después de todo no podía prohibírselo. No sólo su hijo estaba emocionado por la mini aventura, encima su capitán se le quedaba mirando con el mismo ruego implícito en los ojos.

—No pasará nada, lo cuidaré.

—Lo sé —asintió, dándole de esa forma el permiso correspondiente.

Así Luffy se lo llevó, el pequeño All Blue se había olvidado por completo de la ayuda que había ofrecido, tan emocionado que estaba por subirse a la cabeza del león. Desde hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero el tío Luffy nunca lo había llevado.

—Aférrate de mis hombros —indicó el capitán tomándolo con una mano como las madres monos hacen con sus pequeños hijos.

Estirando el brazo subió de un salto. Zoro soltó el aire que había contenido por ese efímero instante y dio la vuelta metiéndose de nuevo en la cocina.

El niño sonrió demostrándole a Luffy que había heredado mucho más de su padre de lo que había creído. Porque esas sonrisas eran las de Sanji, podía verlo a él cada vez que el pequeño All Blue sonreía.

—¿Te gusta?

Pero el niño no pudo responder, estaba maravillado con todo lo que sentía. Era una emoción que no sabía describir con palabras acorde a su edad, era una mezcla de temor con azoro, pues frente a él se extendía el océano y su cara era impetuosamente acariciada por el viento.

—Me gusta mucho el mar —dijo, al no saber cómo expresarse, quería dar saltos, pero su tío lo tenía fuertemente sujeto contra el pecho.

—¿Tu papá te contó por qué te llamas All Blue?

El niño asintió en respuesta e inmediatamente agregó:

—Me dijo que así se llama el sueño de papá Sanji. Que el All Blue es un mar enorme —hizo la mímica con los brazos, extendiéndolo y tratando de abarcar lo que sus ojos veían—, que era el lugar a donde papá quería ir antes de que yo llegara.

—Ajá —reconoció Luffy—, ¿te gustaría conocerlo algún día?

—Por supuesto —se agitó con vehemencia en sus piernas para dar la vuelta y poder mirarlo con intensidad—, era el sueño de papá y tú me dijiste que los sueños son muy importantes. Así que si era importante para papá, quiero que también lo sea para mí.

—Bien —asintió—, porque hacia allí vamos —lo abrazó con fuerza—, te llevaré a conocer el All Blue y podrás verlo con tus propios ojos y decirle al mundo entero que tu papá tenía razón. Existe, está ahí en algún lugar.

El pequeño sonrió con la excitación recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Era como tener una aventura propia, un sueño heredado. Por primera vez se sentía parte de la tripulación pirata y no sólo un integrante de esa peculiar familia.

—¿Puedo decirte capitán?

—¿Quieres decirme capitán? —se extrañó.

—Eres el capitán de este barco, eso me dijo el tío Chopper.

—Es verdad, pero soy tu tío también.

—Pero quiero que también seas mi capitán.

Luffy carcajeó suavemente. No entendía muy bien a qué venía ese cambio y esa insistencia, pero tampoco le parecía que estaba mal. No obstante logró entenderla cuando el niño agregó:

—Quiero ser tu nakama porque ahora yo también tengo un sueño.

Luffy volvió a reír bajito.

—Bien, entonces te lo pediré —asintió con energía y seriedad—¿Quieres ser mi nakama, All Blue? Como capitán prometo llevarte a conocer al mar que te dio tu nombre.

El niño asintió con brío y se colgó de su cuello para darle un beso en la mejilla, y luego otro. A Luffy le encantaba eso de All; podía y sabía ser muy cariñoso con todos ellos. Le sobraba amor, tal vez porque era lo que más recibía en esa tripulación.

No se animó a decírselo en ese momento, todavía era muy pequeño para entender algunas cosas; pero desde la muerte de su padre jamás se había atrevido a sumar un nuevo nakama. Que lo hubiera hecho aunque fuera simbólicamente para con él, significaba mucho más que tan sólo cerrar una etapa en su vida.

Era una promesa, interna e implícita; porque de nuevo volvía a decirse que mantendría vivo todos los sueños de sus nakama, estuvieran vivos o no. ¿Qué clase de Rey Pirata y de ejemplo sería para All si él bajaba los brazos?

Extrañaba a Sanji, quizás era el que más lo extrañaba de entre todos los tripulantes. Él seguía sufriendo noches de insomnio y llantos silenciosos, pero cada vez que veía a al pequeño All, creciendo y convirtiéndose en un hombre no podía más que sentirse orgulloso de su nakama perdido.

Porque sin dudas había traído al mundo algo que iba más allá de una vida. Porque para Luffy en el presente "All Blue" significaba esperanza. Significaba amor y fuerza. De esa interna que todos tenían de sobra, pero que ante el dolor parecía mermar.

Cuando fuera grande le contaría lo mucho que había amado a Sanji. Le contaría todo lo que le había hecho pasar a su padre y seguramente se reirían juntos cuando comprendiese mejor lo raro de haber nacido de un hombre, pero jamás permitiría que All Blue se sintiera menos por ello; le ayudaría a comprender que a veces el amor se hace rogar y que puede tener mil formas distintas, y que sin dudas su padre lo había querido, a tal punto que prefirió elegir su vida, por encima de la propia.

Le hablaría y le contaría de lo difícil que había sido para el tío Chopper tomar esa decisión, prometérselo y cumplirlo. Porque claro, si hubieran esperado a llegar a una isla, salvarle la vida hubiera sido más fácil, pero eso implicaba sacrificar la que latía en su vientre.

Le contaría que a veces el mundo es cruel y curioso, que la vida no siempre es color de rosa y tiene finales felices, que hay dolor y pérdidas, pero que pasara lo que pasara nunca estaría solo, que siempre tendría una familia con la que contar, nakama en los que confiar y un mar enorme que esperaría siempre por él, inalterable a través de los siglos. El mismo mar que su padre alguna vez había surcado cocinando los mejores platos del mundo tras el sueño que le había dado su nombre.

Fin

"Eso que llevas ahí"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy llorando *_* y no sé qué decir más que "gracias" por haberme acompañado hasta el final de esta historia.
> 
> No me suelen gustar las advertencias, siento que arruinan los fics (no me imagino reclamándole a JK la muerte de Sirius o dejando de leer un libro cualquiera por la muerte de un personaje), pero sé que a veces son necesarias. No sentía que este fuera el caso porque les fui dejando pistas desde casi el primer capítulo.
> 
> Sí, este fue el final que pensé mucho antes de sentarme a escribir la primera palabra que compone el long fic, pero yo también me encariñé con la historia, aún más con los personajes y la situación, así que hacer este capítulo fue MUY duro para mí y casi que no cumplo con el final pensado.
> 
> No obstante no pude con mi genio y así nació la necesidad (auténtica necesidad) de darle un final alternativo. Pero ojo, que este es el verdadero final pensado, el otro lo hice para palear esta sensación horrible de culpa XD y, vamos, a todos nos gusta el fluff :D y queremos saber qué era lo que Ivankov decía por la pantalla ¿se acuerdan de que Sanji y Usopp lo habían visto? Bueno, en el final alternativo verán todo eso. Lo subiré mañana, o si puedo dentro de un rato, es que todavía le falta una leída, pero en cuanto pueda estaré trayéndolo.
> 
> Hasta entonces ^^.


	17. Final alternativo: "Eso que llevas ahí"

Los minutos pasaban con extrema lentitud y cada segundo era preciado. La tormenta incrementaba el tamaño de las olas y chocaban inclementes contra el Thousand Sunny, bamboleándolo. Chopper pensó que de haber un Dios, debía estar poniéndole en el camino una última prueba para consagrarlo como el mejor doctor del mundo.

Para colmo la impaciencia de sus nakama, sumado a sus gritos no hacía la tarea más amena. Los alaridos de Sanji atravesaban el barco de proa a popa. Le habían dado algo para que mordiese, mientras Robin lo tenía fuertemente sujetado y Brook asistía al doctor tratando de estar atento a todas las indicaciones.

Los tres se hacían la misma pregunta implícita, ¿cuándo iba a acabar ese tormento? Poco a poco los lamentos del cocinero empezaron a menguar, Chopper percibió que cerraba los ojos cayendo en la inconsciencia. Ese detalle lo aliviaba en parte, tanto como le preocupaba.

Ya sin los gritos del cocinero y habiendo cerrado la puerta, pudo trabajar más rápido para frenar la hemorragia a tiempo. Le daba indicaciones al esqueleto sobre cómo y dónde debía poner la pasta que había hecho en base de una planta que sólo crecía en la Isla del Tesoro. Los aldeanos la habían usado en su momento para detener las hemorragias y así había descubierto sus rápidos beneficios; pero nada parecía ser suficiente y Sanji se les iba de las manos.

Luffy estaba intranquilo porque no sabía qué era peor, que Sanji gritara como si lo estuvieran matando o que dejase de gritar por completo.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? —preguntó el tirador por enésima vez—Zoro, ve a ver…

—¿Por qué me mandas a mí? —gruñó, también impaciente. Dejó la botella vacía sobre la mesa y caminó hasta la puerta, pero el llanto de un bebé le impidió golpear. Se había quedado con el puño en alto, acojonado.

De golpe la puerta se abrió y Chopper apareció por ella secándose el sudor de la frente, manchado de sangre como en una historia de horror. Los tres hombres se quedaron rígidos en el sitio esperando quizás por la peor noticia, pero antes de que Luffy pudiera reclamar tanto hermetismo, Chopper sonrió aliviándoles las penas. El grito de Luffy aclamándolo como el mejor doctor del mundo convocó a los que estaban afuera; Nami y Franky entraron ya sin temor a recibir una mala noticia. Sin embargo al reno le pareció prudente aclararlo:

—Sanji está muy delicado, ha perdido mucha sangre. Necesitamos cuánto antes parar en alguna isla —dijo lo último mirando a Nami quien sólo asintió en respuesta.

—¿Podemos entrar? —preguntó Usopp viendo como Zoro pasaba junto al reno metiéndose dentro de la enfermería.

—Creo que no entramos todos —murmuró Brook tapando el cuerpo desnudo de Sanji con una sábana. Junto a él y sobre su pecho una pequeña cosita rosada y de pelo muy llamativo gimoteaba.

Robin se hizo a un lado extendiendo una mano como si estuviera invitando al espadachín a tomarlo. Zoro dio los dos pasos que le faltaban para estar junto a la camilla y observó con dudas al pequeño. Podía ver que era "pequeño" y no "pequeña", sin dudas por eso había salido al padre; aunque vaya uno a saber a cuál de los dos.

Fue Chopper quien subiéndose a la silla tomó al bebé. Imaginaba los temores del espadachín; nunca había tenido a un bebé tan pequeño en brazos y seguramente temía hacerle daño. Se lo puso entre los brazos obligándolo a tener ese contacto.

Nadie hizo mención al respecto hasta ese momento, ni tampoco les pareció descabellado suponer que Zoro tenía ese privilegio. Sin embargo Luffy fue la excepción. Siempre lo era:

—Tiene el cabello verde, como Zoro.

Usopp lo miró entre ojos como si le estuviera diciéndole tácitamente "cállate, idiota", pero Luffy no se dio por aludido y siguió sonriendo con candor para después acercarse más.

—¿Puedo tenerlo un rato? —preguntó con alegría—Dame, Zoro. Quiero tenerlo un rato —le hizo un puchero cuando el espadachín corrió los brazos alejándolo de él.

—N-No lo dejes caer —murmuró dándoselo con tanto reparo que Robin rió bajito.

—No es una figura de cristal, espadachín-san. No se va a romper.

Zoro no le dio importancia al comentario de la arqueóloga y en cámara lenta lo dejó en los brazos del capitán.

—Debe tener frío y hambre… y esas cosas que tienen los bebés cuando nacen —mencionó Usopp buscando con la mirada lo indispensable.

Roronoa entendió el pedido implícito y sin decir nada fue en busca de la ropa, el único pañal que de momento tenían y la leche materna. Cuando volvió, el bebé había sido envuelto en una sábana y puesto sobre la mesa.

—Ten —le dijo a Usopp, dándole todo.

—No, hazlo tú —reclamó. Correspondía que el padre lo hiciera.

Zoro refunfuñó por lo bajo y dándole un sutil empujón para correrlo de lugar intentó ponerle la diminuta prenda, pero dio tantas vueltas para colocarle una manga que Usopp acabó por exasperarse.

—Déjame a mí —chistó—, primero ponle el pañal o se va a hacer encima. —Él también puso lo mejor de sí, pero las risitas del capitán no ayudaba en nada— ¿Qué? —le dijo a Luffy mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos—¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —El capitán negó efusivamente con la cabeza, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa de los labios—Entonces déjame trabajar —dijo, como si estuviera en medio de algún invento innovador e importante.

Mientras entre los tres hacían uno, Nami y Robin se encargaron de preparar una mamadera improvisada para darle la leche. No era ninguna ciencia prepararla, pero las indicaciones eran más bien escuetas. Luego, se turnaron entre los ocho para darle de comer y tenerlo un rato en brazos.

—Tienes las cejas del cocinero —apuntó Franky cuando fue su turno—, y el pelo de Zoro. Me pregunto por qué —La risa malvada no hacía dudar a nadie de lo malintencionado que había sido su comentario.

Zoro murmuró improperios mientras los demás miraban hacia otro lado. Franky alzó los hombros; a él le daba igual lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer, pero ya… había un niño que necesitaba amor y, especialmente, conocer la verdad sobre su origen. Era hora de dejar de comportarse como adolescentes y afrontar la realidad.

—Finalmente llegó —dijo Robin luego de un pronunciado silencio.

—Sanji-san se desmayó antes de poder verlo —suspiró el músico mirando luego al doctor—¿Cuándo despertará? —Sabía que preguntar eso era una tontería, pero igual necesitó hacerlo.

—Eso depende de él más que nada… supongo que si descansa un poco, en cuanto se compense abrirá los ojos. Perdió mucha sangre, su cuerpo tiene que bombear suficiente para que no colapse.

—Ya, Franky —reclamó el tirador—, lo tienes hace más de cinco minutos, es mi turno.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el espadachín mirando a la navegante.

—Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque tienes cara de "por mi culpa y mi incompetencia no llegamos a la isla de los Okama, ¿qué dirá Sanji de mi?"

—Idiota —bramó ella corriendo la cara—, no estaba pensando en eso —mintió.

—Igual no es culpa de Nami —aclaró el capitán enseriándose—, es culpa de Sanji por embarazarse. Si no se hubiera embarazado, no hubiéramos tenido a tanta gente detrás nuestro retrasando el viaje, ni tampoco hubiéramos tenido que hacer tantas paradas.

—¡Retrasado! —le gritó Usopp prácticamente en la cara—, justamente porque estaba embarazado empezamos este viaje. En todo caso la culpa es de Ivankov.

—Soy de pensar que la culpa es compartida —dijo Brook, más que nada reflexionando consigo mismo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había llamado la atención de sus nakama, se disculpó—Digo… es decir, si Sanji fuera mujer no estaríamos diciendo "es culpa del Creador, por haber hecho a las mujeres fértiles", ¿entienden?

—No —Luffy fue sincero.

—Que fue decisión de Sanji. Aunque él no hubiera estado muy informado al respecto ni tampoco sabemos muy bien qué ha pasado… —reflexionó momentáneamente el músico para enseguida continuar la idea—pero si hubiera sido mujer, seguramente se hubiera cuidado…

Todos miraron automáticamente a Zoro quien, molesto por ser señalado de esa manera, plantó su mejor cara de demonio sediento de sangre.

—Se quedó dormido —dijo Usopp mirando al bebé que ahora tenía él entre los brazos.

—Será mejor acostarlo —propuso Zoro aliviado de que la atención de sus amigos se hubiera visto desviada de su persona.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —preguntó el capitán rascándose la cabeza—No podemos decirle "bebé" simplemente.

—Eso es algo que en tal caso debería pensarlo Sanji —dijo Chopper poniéndose de pie para ir a la enfermería y ver a su paciente.

Mientras Usopp lo acostaba a un lado del cocinero, entre Zoro y Luffy se encargaron de ayudar al doctor a limpiar el lugar. Parecía una carnicería; pero ellos estaban muy acostumbrados a ver sangre. Eran hombres de guerra.

(…)

Escuchaba la tonada como un eco lejano y la luz que se filtraba por sus párpados le resultaba molesta. Trató de enfocar la vista y lo primero que vio fue una nariz que se le hacía muy familiar, pero todo lo demás apenas lograba reconocerlo.

—Está despertando.

Reconoció la voz de su adorada arqueóloga y sonrió por reflejo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sanji? —lo siguiente que vio fue la carita del doctor, emocionada—¡Qué alegría!

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó en un murmullo al ver un techo rosado. Ese no era el Sunny, pero ¿por qué razón se le hacía tan familiar?

—Candy-boy…

—¡Ah! —gritó, porque esa otra voz también se le hacía muy conocida.

Estremecedoramente conocida.

Intentó sentarse, pero no pudo mover el cuerpo. En cambio movió la cabeza viendo a todos y a cada uno de sus nakama, a excepción de Zoro. En su lugar estaba ese cabezón cuya cabeza quería arrancar a mordiscones y después escupirla.

—¡Tú, maldito hijo de la gran perra, desgraciado!

—¡Tranquilízate, Sanji! —Chopper intentó frenarlo, pero necesitó la ayuda del cyborg para volver a acostarlo.

—También es un gusto volver a verte —Ivankov no se conmovió por la furia del cocinero, era algo que estaba dentro de lo esperado—, y también ha sido un gusto conocer ese hermoso fruto.

¿De qué hablaba ese idiota? Sanji, agitado, frunció el ceño, hasta que de golpe lo recordó todo. Se tocó el vientre notándolo plano y el dolor de una cicatriz comenzó a ser palpable. Chopper pensó que ese era el momento ideal para darle el parte:

—Todo salió bien.

—¿El bebé?

—Está con Zoro —le respondió—, está bien. Está sano y es varón —vio que Sanji suspiraba cerrando los ojos—, perdiste mucha sangre. Hace una semana que estás en cama, por eso te va a costar moverte.

—¡Una semana!

—La tormenta nos alejó del camino —intervino Nami—. Lo siento, Sanji.

—Oh, Nami-swan, te ves tan linda pidiendo disculpas. Gracias.

—¿Gracias de qué, idiota? —bajó la vista al suelo, redimida.

—Por haberme traído finalmente —le sonrió—, llegamos ¿no?

—Pero…

—Llegamos —reiteró él volviendo a acomodar la cabeza sobre la almohada—. Quiero verlo —dijo, y todos entendieron que se refería al bebé—, quiero ver cómo es.

—Iré a buscar a Zoro —Usopp prefirió irse para no echarse a reír en ese momento. Quería ver la cara del cocinero cuando se aparecieran los otros dos juntos.

—Tú y yo—le aclaró el rubio a la reina—, tenemos asuntos pendientes.

—Es cierto, tengo una apuesta que cobrar —se miró las uñas—; dime, Candy-boy… ¿fue tan terrible?

—¡Voy a matarte! —volvió a agitarse y sus nakama volvieron a atajarlo a tiempo mientras Ivankov reía a más no poder.

Sanji recién logró calmarse cuando vio a lo lejos a Zoro caminando con el bebé en brazos, lo seguía Usopp quien no resistió señalar con el dedo el gran detalle. Sanji abrió la boca y la cerró.

—Pelo verde —murmuró entre dientes—, pelo verde… —lo tomó con ansiedad cuando Zoro se lo dio—¿no podrías haber sido más evidente —dijo hablándole al bebé—como venir con tres katanas bajo el brazo? —Miró esa carita—, pero si eres bien bonito —finalizó todo meloso, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Borró de un plumazo la sonrisa boba de sus labios y miró a sus compañeros con mala cara. Ese era un momento en teoría privado, no tenían por qué quedársele mirando con esa expresión entre risueña y ensoñadora.

—Finalmente aquí estás —le dijo, olvidándose momentáneamente de los demás—, finalmente, después de tanto… aquí estás. Se ve que querías venir —el pequeño pareció responderle con un delicado sonido gutural. Se había agitado, quizás emocionado por estar en los brazos de quien lo había albergado por nueve meses, satisfecho de sentir su calor y escuchar esa voz tan familiar.

Sanji no podía creerlo, por fin estaba ahí y era un pedazo de su ser. Ya tenía forma, color y olor. Olía a vida y a felicidad. Nunca creyó que una persona podía sentirse así, de la manera en la que él se sentía al mirarlo a los ojos. Era algo inexplicable, que lo llenaba y que le hacía sentir que todo valía la pena, desde el sufrimiento padecido hasta lo más intrascendente.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de tomar un té —propuso Ivankov—. Síganme, Candy-boy's… —al darse cuenta de que había mujeres agregó—y Candy-girl's.

—¿Quieres que te traiga el té aquí? —preguntó el espadachín en voz tan baja que Sanji dudó de que se lo preguntara a él. Sanji lo miró, primero con sorpresa, luego con naturalidad.

—¿Pretendes que me levante y los siga hasta la sala? No puedo ni moverme.

—Lo sé, por eso te digo que… ah, déjalo —alzó los hombros, siempre era así con Sanji. No supo por qué, pero el detalle de que todo volviera a ser de esa manera le hizo sonreír.

Porque era bueno tenerlo a Sanji de vuelta.

—Zoro —lo llamó antes de que se fuera—, gracias.

El espadachín nada dijo, simplemente asintió esbozando una nueva minúscula sonrisa. Cuando se quedó solo —o casi solo— intentó concentrarse en el pequeño, pero de golpe reparaba en alguien que estaba cobijado contra la pared, como si intentase pasar desapercibido.

—Ven aquí, Luffy; eres peor que Chopper para esconderte —carcajeó levemente por el detalle, pero el capitán estaba demasiado serio para corresponderle.

Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó al borde, tomando una de las manitos del bebé. Sanji lo miró por un tiempo considerable, hasta que quebró ese silencio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, es que… hace una semana que estás en cama —se quejó con tristeza, porque de eso se daba cuenta el cocinero: No era que Luffy se hubiera puesto serio—, y te digo… Nami y Usopp cocinan bien, pero no como tú…

—Ah, claro… sólo por eso te preocupas, desgraciado.

Luffy borró esa expresión abatida de su cara para reír bajito. Un nuevo silencio se interpuso entre ambos, levemente quebrado por los sonidos que hacía el bebé.

—Te extrañé —confesó el capitán perdiendo la mirada.

Sanji no supo qué decir así que se limitó a sonreír.

—¿La pasaron muy mal con él?

—¿Eh?

—Quiero decir —miró al bebé—, si les dio mucho trabajo.

—Llora todo el día, caga todo el día —enumeró— y cuando no llora todo el día, duerme todo el día.

Sanji rompió a reír; le parecía prudente aclarar que eso era lo que hacían los bebés, pero en cambio reparó en lo que había dicho su capitán:

—¿Y quién se hizo cargo de él todo este tiempo que estuve en cama?

—¿Cómo qué quien se hizo cargo? —preguntó elevando una ceja—¡Todos! —se cruzó de brazos—Usopp y Zoro se lo acaparan todo el día, pero nos asignamos turnos. A mí me toca por la tarde. Usopp la tiene difícil: por la noche. Y por la mañana, Zoro.

—Bueno, tiene muchos brazos donde quedarse dormido.

Luffy asintió, hasta que de repente recordó el tema que lo tenía en vela:

—Desde hace una semana que lo llamamos bebé y no se puede llamar bebé —se quejó—, ni tampoco "ey", "cosa", "pequeñín"… o "braguitas".

—Es verdad —suspiró—, con todo este tema no pensé en un nombre.

—¿No pensaste en uno?

Sanji negó. Estaba tan seguro de que llegaría a destino, quería tanto llegar a destino, que no se detuvo a pensar en esos detalles tan relevantes. Pero ahí tenía a esa "cosita", sin nombre y con un rostro.

—Encima los chicos no quieren que le pongamos un nombre —dijo sin especificar a qué iba el plural, aunque Sanji se imaginaba que se refería a él y a Usopp—, pero yo —confesó con una sonrisita traviesa—yo lo llamo Blue —alzó un hombro—, no importa que no me dejen ponerle un nombre, es uno provisorio, yo sé que tú vas a querer ponerle uno, pero mientras tanto para mi…

—¿Blue? —frunció el ceño, luego alzó las cejas y carcajeó con ganas—¡¿Blue? Luffy… —siguió riendo—Tiene el pelo verde, más coherente hubiera sido llamarlo Green —No tenía sentido. A veces le costaba entender cómo funcionaba la cabeza de su capitán—¿Cómo se te ocurrió ese nombre?

—Bueno, pues… —retorció la punta de la sábana como si dudara en ser sincero—, es que tu sueño es el All Blue. Y es tu sueño… es algo importante. Como el bebé.

—Es verdad —asintió reiteradas veces recapacitando al respecto.

—El mar es azul —continuó con más confianza—, el cielo es azul —abrió los brazos tratado de ser más expresivo—, todas las cosas hermosas del mundo son azules. Como la esperanza.

—Qué bonito, Luffy… es tan bonito que se va de cursi —reconoció el cocinero, maravillado de la simpleza en su capitán, de su gracia y su pureza.

—Y… y yo quiero que se llame Blue… —volvía a retorcer la punta de la sábana, nervioso—Blue D.

—¿Blue D.? —preguntó, bastante enternecido para esas alturas—¿Quieres que tenga la voluntad de D.?

—Ajá —asintió mirándolo con cara suplicante—. Quiero que se llame Blue D. Monkey.

Sanji aguantó la carcajada para no herir los sentimientos de su capitán y especialmente para no despertar a Blue, quien se había quedado dormido. Luffy se acercó más a él y tratando de no aplastar al bebé lo tomó del cuello de la camisola.

—Dime que se va a llamar así, no seas malo —rogó.

—Pues… —suspiró, haciendo a propósito una pausa dramática y falsamente reflexiva—si me das un beso puede que… —no pudo terminar la frase extorsiva, porque Luffy no necesitó de más para estrechar sus labios a los de él.

—Entonces —dijo cuando se separó—, ¿se llama Blue?

—No sé, sigue convenciéndome —agitó un dedo pidiéndole que se acercara de vuelta—, más —exigió tratando de que el beso se volviera íntimo.

Hasta que al fin Luffy entendió el pedido y le dio con el gusto. Volvía a comprobar que besar a Sanji se sentía mucho mejor que comer carne o casi tanto, porque eso ya era mucho decir. Sin embargo, en lo mejor del beso una tos forzosa los llevó a separarse.

—Te traje el té, cocinero —lo dejó sobre la mesa pequeña a un costado de la cama—, traten de no aplastar al bebé, por favor.

—Ya no se llama más bebé —dijo Luffy con emoción—, ahora se llama Blue —extendió los brazos al cielo, contento.

—Bueno, todo depende —contradijo el cocinero.

La emoción de Luffy se fue de vacaciones; lo miró con mala cara, mezcla de enojo con decepción. ¡¿Después de que lo había extorsionado? Se sentía usado… aunque sentirse usado de esa forma era genial.

—Me dijiste que si te besaba le ibas a poner Monkey D. Blue.

—Pero… —miró a Zoro, quien seguía ahí con cara de "nada"—¿Qué dices?

—¿Qué digo yo?

—Claro, idiota… también es tu hijo, ¿no? —sonrió levemente sintiendo que se sacaba un gran peso de encima al reconocerlo en voz alta—, y como es tu hijo también, me gustaría que estés de acuerdo.

—Bueno, cedo el "Monkey" —renunció Luffy— por el "Roronoa"; pero con la D. no hay tregua.

—Suena bien, creo… —aceptó el espadachín con un gesto de fingida resignación—, Blue D. Monkey… en realidad suena extraño, pero más extraño "Blue D. Roronoa" —reconoció a lo último.

—A mí no se me hubiera ocurrido un nombre mejor… —confesó el cocinero—¿Qué tal "Suplicio" o… "No quería tenerte"? Sin olvidar el D. Monkey o D. Roronoa, por supuesto.

—No es gracioso, Sanji.

El aludido entornó los ojos al saber de quién provenía esa queja. Usopp supo que ni siquiera necesitaba aclarar que esa clase de cosas no debería decirlas delante del bebé, especialmente porque sabía que, pese a todo, a Sanji le hacía feliz tenerlo a su lado. Así que sin más se acercó a la cama con una mamadera y se la dio al padre.

—Se va a despertar con hambre, ya es la hora de su comida.

—Gracias, Usopp —lo miró con cariño, con el cariño con el que solía mirar a Nami o uno parecido, o quizás con un cariño distinto y punto.

Fue ahí cuando Luffy se dio cuenta de que Robin había tenido razón. Sanji podía cambiar, y mucho, pero los cambios no tienen por qué ser malos. Al contrario.

Las preocupaciones de Sanji desaparecieron poco a poco, sobre todo cuando pudo conversar tendidamente con Ivankov, luego —por supuesto— de haberle retado a un duelo a "muerte" en el que perdió.

Si bien era cierto que Blue era el primer bebé nacido de un hombre, no sería el único. Su historia había mellado tanto a las personas, que actualmente había varios hombres dispuestos a someterse a esa intervención con tal de tener la posibilidad de poder gestar una vida.

Al final fue Ivankov quien le terminó agradeciendo, porque después de todo había logrado montar un negocio que no sólo sería lucrativo, le daba la oportunidad a ciento de hombres que no tenían interés por procrear con mujeres o que no podían, de ser padres. Era un gran paso para la sociedad.

Y Sanji no fue menos. Podía odiar a Ivankov por todo lo ocurrido, pero cada vez que miraba a Blue se daba cuenta de que había sido el mejor error de su vida. No necesitaba que Usopp se lo recordara, pero le hacía bien tener al tirador al lado para rememorar la tortura que habían sido esos nueve meses.

No hubiera podido tolerar tanto peso de no haber sido por Usopp y por todos sus nakama's. Desde el esfuerzo de Nami por llegar a tiempo —y gracias a Dios no lo hizo—, pasando por los esfuerzos del doctor, hasta la divina y necesaria intervención de Zoro.

No, no eran una familia tipo, quizás ni siquiera la "ideal", pero de todos modos era perfecta tal como era.

Blue D. Roronoa crecería rodeado de personas únicas, justo como él. Crecería en una tripulación de locos, con un capitán como Luffy.

De grande podría contarle al mundo que el Rey Pirata le había dado su nombre junto a la voluntad de D.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, es tan raro saber que ya no voy a actualizar más este fic *llora*. Muchas gracias a todos por la compañía. Esto, que se llama "Eso…" XD ha concluido finalmente.
> 
> Ahora me toca ponerme de lleno con "Mil soles" y los otros fics que tengo en proceso.
> 
> Hasta la próxima =).


End file.
